Of Key and Sword Kingdom Hearts
by Golden Zero16
Summary: When darkness swallows their home, Sora obtains the legendary Keyblade. Now, he and Corrin must work with a mage named Donald and knight named Goofy to find their missing friends and restore their home. Sequel to Of Key and Sword.
1. A Strange Dream

After many a wait, it is time. The beginning of the next Arc. Of Key and Sword Kingdom Hearts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Chapter 1: A Strange Dream

A boy with brown spikey hair, wearing a red jumpsuit like clothing with a silver crown neckless, a black and white coat and giant yellow shoes was falling in a dark area to a strange green colored glass-like platform. The glass had a picture of a beautiful girl with black hair and a red hairband. She wore a dress that was blue on the top and yellow on the bottom. Her eyes were closed and she was holding an apple. Around her were two sets of circles. The set closest to her was each filled of a person with a pointy hat, and each had their own expression. The outer layer was filled with forest animals, and what looked like a witch at the bottom. The glass platform seemed to illuminate the otherwise darkness that surrounded the boy. A voice was soon heard.

 _So much to do…so little time. But take your time_

The boy, Sora looked around to where that voice came from.

 _But don't be afraid, the door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?_

Sora saw a white glow in the middle of the platform, and he slowly walked towards it. Once he reached it he saw 3 pillars raise from the ground. On the pillar to the far left was a simple sword with a mouse head symbol on it. In the middle was a blue rod with the mouse head on the top, and at the far right was a large red shield with the same mouse head logo on the center.

 _Power sleeps within you…If you give it form…It will give you strength. Choose well._

Sora was confused. "Choose? So, I just pick a weapon?" He asked himself. He looked over the 3 for a minute before he walked over to the sword and picked it up.

 _The Power of a Warrior. Invincible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?_  
Sora thought for a second before nodding. The sword vanished immediately.

 _Your path is set…Now what will you give up in exchange?_

Sora looked between the remaining wand and shield. ( _So, I have to give something up? Dang._ ) he thought. Eventually he walked over to the shield and picked it up.

 _The path of a Guardian…Kindness to aid friends…A shield that repels all. Is this the power you seek?_

Sora decide yes, and like the sword, the shield disappeared.

 _You have chosen the path of the warrior. You have given up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you want?_

Sora said yes, a third time.

 _Your path is set._

The 3 pillars dissolved into darkness and the glass floor shattered, and with-it Sora fell. He arrived on another different platform. This platform had a beautiful blond-haired woman in a beautiful white dress. The platform was a bit darker than the last one and had a blue like color to it, but still lite up the place. The inner circle around the girl's head looked like a palace shot from different angels and outside had to people doing dance steps with a glass slipper on each of the corners. As Sora looked around, the voice returned once again, with the Sword that Sora had chosen earlier appeared in his hand in a flash of light.

 _You have gained the power to fight._

Suddenly, several shadow creatures appeared in front of Sora. They were completely black in body but pretty small. They had small antennas, sharp claws and, eerie yellow eyes.

 _Use this power to protect yourself and others._

One of the shadow creatures launched itself at Sora. Sora jumped back on instinct and swung his sword at it. The creature flattened itself on the ground to avoid it. Once it resurfaced however, Sora relentlessly swung his blade until it dissolved into a black mist.

 _There will be times where you have to fight, but keep the light strong._

Soon the rest of the shadow creatures attacked. Sora took the blade a sung it at another shadow, destroying it in an instant. Three more attacked but Sora managed to dodge all but one who gave him a nasty scratch on his arm. Sora clutched his arm in pain.

"Man, this is nothing like sparring with my friends and brother. I gotta be careful." He muttered to himself as he ignored the pain and continued fighting.

He swung his blade at the creature the hurt him, destroying it in the process. The last creature flattened itself on the ground as it scurried to Sora. Sora remembered from a moment ago that he wasn't able to hit the other one when it flattened itself, so he slowly stepped backwards until it resurfaced and sliced it like the rest.

( _What's going on? What are these things?_ ) Sora thought.

 _Behind you!_

Sora immediately swung the blade around the moment he heard the warning. The creature was destroyed.

Once the creatures were destroyed Sora saw a door appear behind him. He went up to open it but he couldn't.

 _The door is still locked. Please tell me more of yourself first._

Sora closed his eyes to a blind of light. When he awoke, he found himself back on the island. He was on the wooden deck that connected to a small hut. Below was sand that connected to the ocean, yet strangely the waves were not giving a sound. Along with that, Sora's injury from earlier had vanished.

He saw 3 people around him on the dock. One was a boy Sora's age with brown hair, a yellow mini jacket and tan pants. This was Tidus. The next was the only girl of the group that was also the same age as Sora. She had brown hair in 2 ponytails and a yellow dress. This was Selphie. The last was a guy slightly older then Sora. He had no shirt, but a headband, yellow pants and was holding a ball in his hand. This was Wakka.

Sora walked up to Selphie first to ask what's up. However when he got to her, she didn't have the usual cheerful expression she usually had. She like the other two had a straight face with almost no emotions. She then opened her mouth.

"What is most important to you?" she asked him.

Sora didn't need to think about this one. "My friends and family of course!" Sora responded.

"Is friendship and family really that important?" She asked as she turned away. Sora just looked at her confused before he turned his attention towards Tidus who just immediately asked another question like Selphie.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked. Sora decided to just answer the question before asking his own.

"Being indecisive, I guess." Sora said after a quick moment of thought.

"Is being indecisive really that scary?" Tidus asked before turning away just like Selphie did. Sora was utterly stumped. It was like they had no interest in his response, but they still asked anyway. Seeing not much of a choice left, he turned his attention towards Wakka, who just like the other two asked Sora a random question.

"What is it you want out of life?" he asked. Again, Sora just answered.

"To see rare sights." Sora said.

"To see rare sights huh?" Wakka responded before he turned away like the other two. Before Sora could retort to his friends, they suddenly vanished and the voice from before had returned once again.

 _You value Friendship and Family. You are afraid of being indecisive. You want to see rare sights. Does this sound, right?_

Sora nodded, not sure what to say at the moment, or if it would get acknowledged.

 _Your Adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll be fine. The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._

Sora was utterly confused. Adventure? Midday? What? Also, that last part made no sense. But before he could retort, he found himself back at a glass-like platform again. This one had a beautiful woman with golden long hair and a purple dress. She was holding a rose that surrounded the outer circles with thorns decorating the outer area. The inner circle had three fairies occupy the top three circles that surrounded the woman's head. This one had a red tint to it, and it honestly looked a little creepy to Sora. But those thoughts were for later as the voice appeared once again.

 _The closer you are to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._

Sora freaked out as his shadow suddenly stretched and grew into a huge shadow figure with massive arms, medusa like hair and a big heart shaped hole in its stomach.

 _But don't be afraid_

Sora found the sword in his hand once again and since there was nowhere to run, he had to fight. The creature slammed its fist into the ground making a small shockwave that Sora avoided. A pool of darkness appeared and several of those smaller shadow creatures from before appeared. Sora slayed the small creatures before striking the big guys hand a few times before it retreated its hand. It then leaned back and fired two dark orbs at Sora. Sora avoided it but decided to try something else when more were being fired. When the creature fired more at him, Sora swung his sword like a baseball bat to knock them back at the giant's face.

"Ha! Just like knocking Wakka's ball around!" Sora gloated. The creature slammed it's fist down again, but this time, Sora jumped on the monster's arm to stab it in the head. The creature suddenly fell and released a pool of darkness across the whole platform that started to swallow Sora after the sword had vanished. Sora struggled to get out but to no avail. Before the darkness engulfed his vision the voice spoke once more.

 _Don't be afraid, and don't forget…You wield the mightiest weapon of all_.

That was the last Sora heard, before he blacked out.

* * *

And, done! Sorry that this was just the dream sequence.

A few things to point out:

Corrin will be the ONLY Fire Emblem character for this Arc. I'm sorry for those who want others, but more will start appearing next arc.

Corrin's build is his default appearance. His clothing however is obviously different

I will be using elements from the Kingdom Hearts manga into my fanfiction.

Hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you next time.


	2. Just Another Day

Chapter 2 Just another day!

Sora yawned and woke up. He looked around and saw he was laying on a beach. The waves of the water washing onto the sands of a small island with a cliff that streaches across the middle of the island, and has a huge tree in the center. The top of the cliff is filled with plant life and is surrounded by wood that makes a deck across the right side, leading to the center tree that has been carved into a tree house. On the left side is a door that leads to the other side of the island and a waterfall that flows into a pond next to a small cave covered in leaves. A shack sits by a bridge to lead to a very small island and the docks where several canoes are tied. Sora was back home without a doubt, but he thought back of his dream with the strange shadow creatures, the voice, the light, and his adventure? Was it talking about his upcoming journey with his best friends Riku, Kairi, along with his adopted brother Corrin? Sora still felt tired. Despite it supposed to be a dream, he still felt like he just fought a horde of monsters with a sword. As he lied back down he was immediately met with a familiar girl with aubran hair and blue eyes. She wore a white tank top with a black undershirt, purple biker shorts under a purple skirt and white slip on shoes with purple caps and a simple neckless.

"WAGH!" He jumped up in shock as he girl giggled. "Give me a break Kairi" he muttered.

"Sora, you lazy bum, I knew I would find you snoozing down here." She teased. Sora groaned as he sat up.

"No, there was this dream, and this huge black thing and-OW!" He tried to explain only to get cut off with a flick to the forehead.

"Are you still dreaming?" She asked with a tease.

"It wasn't a dream, or was it? I don't even know" Sora just gave up. It was too unbelievable to believe, heck he didn't fully believe it, and he just went through it. So he decided to change the topic. "Say Kairi, what do you think your hometown will be like?"

Kairi was silent for a moment. "You know, I'm not sure, but I don't mind, I'm happy here."

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Yeah but I am curious to see where I came from." She said lightly. Sora knew what she meant. She wanted to know where she came from. If Sora was in here position, he would feel the same way. Hell, he knew Corrin was on the same boat as Kairi.

"Hey!" The two turned around to see a silver haired teen with blue eyes, wearing a yellow and black vest, blue jeans covered mostly by blue wading pads held up by black straps, and shoes colored mostly in blue and black with some yellow. He was carrying a big plank of wood over his shoulder.

"Am I the only one working on the raft here?" He asked as he casually tossed the piece of wood onto Sora.

"And you're just as lazy as he is." Riku commented to Kairi who just giggled.

"So you noticed." She was about to tell the two that they shall finish the raft together but before she could, Riku turned to Sora and asked:

"Where's your brother, by the way?" Sora collected himself after getting a big piece of wood tossed on him, and glaring at Riku.

"I don't know. Last I saw, he grabbed his sword and headed off." Riku casually glanced around and spotted the white-haired teen with slightly pointy ears napping on the top of the wooden shack. Dressed in a light white jacket with a black undershirt. He had blue pants on and wore some basic black sneakers and a crown neckless that looked just like Sora's only golden. Riku just chuckled.

"Like brother, like brother." Sora and Kairi glanced in the direction Riku was looking at, and saw Corrin sleeping blissfully on the roof of the wooden shack. Sora just sighed at the joke while Kairi was laughing with Riku. However, the young boy started to toss and turn in his sleep causing the three to freak out. They comidically rushed to the shack to catch the boy as he rolled off the roof and crashed into his three frantic friends.

"Huh? What?" He awoke and looked around to find himself on the ground, on top of his brother and friends. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" Corrin asked innocently. Riku knocked him in the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You just rolled off the roof!" Sora shouted. Corrin looked up and remembered that after training, he went to get some sleep on the roof, despite his problem with rolling in his sleep.

"Oh, sorry. Thanks guys." The three sighed as they all collected themselves.

"Gee Corrin, you shouldn't sleep in high places, you could really hurt yourself." Kairi lightly scolded him.

"Sorry, I was getting Wakka's ball for him and then I just got comfy." He said

"Well, now that we have you, I believe that we have a raft that needs to be finished?" Riku asked.

Corrin just blinked before realizing what Riku was talking about. "Oh yeah! The raft." Riku rolled his eyes with a smirk at his friend's memory. Kairi then decided to continue her thought.

"Well, let's finish it together. The three boys nodded and ran off in a race with Kairi following behind. Everyone was given some supplies to get. Sora wondered around the island to look for his share of supplies for their voyage. Sora had to get some rope and cloth. He had the cloth, but no rope. He then saw his brother swing a sword around.

"You done Corrin?" Corrin turned to face Sora.

"Yeah, just had to get some Coconuts and fish, so I thought I'd get some practice in. Want to go around?" Corrin challenged. Sora wasn't one to turn down a challenge, especially from his brother and Riku. Corrin was Sora's second biggest rival on the island next to Riku. While Riku held a large gap in their matches, Sora and Corrin were on par with each other, but Corrin was currently ahead by one and Sora intended to even the score.

"Alright, you're on!" Sora declared! He grabbed his wooden sword and faced Corrin, who had his wooden sword in his hand. The two stared at each other for a moment before they launched at each other. Sora went straight in with a thrust but Corrin knocked it away a slammed into Sora's side. Sora winced and rolled over before getting back up and attacking. Corrin went on the defensive, but his arms slipped and Sora hit his hand knocking the sword out of Corrin's hand. Sora pointed his sword at Corrin's chest and Corrin submitted.

"Man Sora, you sure have been practicing." Corrin commented. Sora just chuckled. Somehow, that wield dream he had, has made him slightly stronger. Sora was really starting to question the dream but then Corrin interrupted his train of thoughts. "Hey Sora, you still looking for some rope? I think Tidus might know where some is." Corrin suggested.

Sora nodded. "Thanks Bro." Sora ran up to the deck to find Tidus while Corrin rubbed his hand while retrieving his sword. The score was now tied, and he'd be dammed if he let Sora take the lead again. He picked up his sword, and went back to practice.

* * *

I apologies for Corrin's attire looking quite bland. I'm not good at designing clothing

And that's a wrap for chapter 2. See you guys next time!

Check out my profile for status on current projects.


	3. The King is Missing

Chapter 3 The King is Missing!

Sora, Corrin, Kairi, and Riku was sitting on the tree by the small edge of the Island watching the sunset. Just a few moments of rest before heading home for the next day of working on the raft.

"Great! The raft should be finished by tomorrow." Corrin said.

Riku just snorted. "Yeah, you're welcome!"

Kairi decided to ask "So suppose you do find another world out there. What would you do?"

Riku thought for a minute. "Haven't really thought that far. But if there are other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?"

Sora just lied down on the branch. "Not Sure."

Corrin then looked over to Riku. "You've been thinking a lot about this, haven't you?"

Riku looked over to Corrin and Kairi. "Well, it's thanks to you two. If you and Kairi never came to the islands, then I would have never thought of this."

Corrin and Kairi blinked. "Uh, you're welcome." Kairi responded. Soon it was getting late, and it's not smart to row after dark, so it was time to head home. Kairi had left shortly before the boys. Sora and Corrin were heading towards their boats when Riku called out to Sora. Sora turned around and a star-shaped fruit fell into his hands.

"You wanted one, didn't you? A Poupou fruit. If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They become a part of someone's lives, no matter what. Maybe you should share it with Kairi?" Riku teased. Sora blushed red. For quite some time, the poor boy was developing a crush on Kairi, and Riku and Corrin liked to tease him for it.

"W-What are you talking about?" He denied tossing the fruit aside. Corrin then started to snicker.

"You know, Riku's right. Who knows what's out there. You might miss your chance Sora." Corrin teased as Riku left on his boat.

"SHUT UP!" Sora shouted red faced as he and a chuckling Corrin got in their boats and headed home.

* * *

The next morning in a faraway castle, a white duck in a mage's garb walked down a long and huge hallway to a massive door. After a quick knock, he opened the door to a large empty room with only a throne at the other end of the room.

"Good morning, your majesty!" He immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw the room empty and a yellow dog walking up to the duck with a letter rolled up in his mouth with a mouse symbol on it. The duck took the letter and read the contents. Shortly after, the duck ran screaming into the gardens where a dog like creature in a knight garb was sleeping on one of the many hedges shaped like different animal-like people without a care in the world.

"Wake up Goofy!" The duck shouted to the now named Goofy, but to no avail. The duck then got ticked off and summoned a small thunderbolt on Goofy to wake him up.

"YIKES!" he shouted as he was suddenly awoken. He then looked over to the duck without much a care to what just happened. "Morning Donald!" He greeted to the now named Donald.

"Goofy, get up! We have an emergency! And its top secret!" Donald explained.

"Even from Queen Minnie?" He asked.

"Yes, even from the queen." Donald responded.

"Daisy?" Goofy further asked.

"NO ONE!" Donald screamed. Goofy just looked over Donald's shoulders and waved.

"Morning ladies." Goofy greeted. Donald looked over his shoulders in shock to spot both a female mouse in a pink and red dress and wearing a crown, along with a female duck in a purple dress and wearing a tiara. This was Queen Minnie, and Donald's girlfriend Duchess Daisy. Both clearly heard the whole argument and glared at the duck demanding an explanation. Donald just laughed nervously.

* * *

Back on the Island it was another beautiful day. Our four friends had gotten the raft all set, and now they needed some supplies for the trip. However, before they could do that Sora and Riku decided to have a race after debating on the name of the raft. Sora picked Excalibur and Riku picked Highwinds. The winner also got to be captain and supposedly got to share a Popou fruit with Kairi. Sadly for Sora, Riku won the race, but thankfully the Poupou thing was just a joke to get Sora going. Needless to say, Sora was not amused. Sora and Corrin went fishing for some more fish. Both were sitting on the small island with the tree they sat on with Riku and Kairi last night, with their fishing poles out waiting for a bite. Getting bored of waiting for a bite, Corrin decided to ask Sora about their soon to be journey.

"So, another world. What do you think it will be like?" Corrin asked.

Sora thought for a second. "You know, I'm not sure, but there must be some similar people to this world if you and Kairi are really from other worlds." Corrin nodded to that. Suddenly Sora got up. "But no matter what happens, we will always be brothers, right?" Sora asked.

Corrin just smiled. "Right!"

Sora then took off his jacket and shoes. "Okay, this is getting boring, we're going a more direct way!" Corrin nodded and did the same. The two jumped into the water and caught fish by hands and a net. Once that was done the two gave the fish to Kairi who was playing with a bunch of sea shells.

"What's ya making Kairi?" Sora asked.

"A good luck charm. Sailors used to make them for a safe voyage, so I thought I'd try it." She showed them the good luck charm, being some seashells tied together by some string with a face and red hair drawn on the top to resemble Kairi. "By the way, Sora could you get some more mushrooms? I don't think we have enough."

"Sure, thing Kairi" and with that, Sora ran off. Sora decided to check "The secret spot." The secret spot was a small cave in the center of the island that Riku and Sora discovered around the time Kairi arrived on the island. It was a small clearing with a strange door on the wall that wouldn't open. It was originally a hidden spot for just the two of them, but when Kairi joined their little group. Sora showed her the spot. The same went for Corrin when he arrived. The other kids eventually found it as well, but it was still Sora and friends spot. Inside there were many drawings that the kids made, even Riku. Sora stopped by one drawing with a picture of his and Kairi's heads by the door. He and Kairi drew each other when they were little. Sora snapped out of his thoughts and decided to add to the picture. He drew a hand under his head giving a Poupou fruit to the Kairi head. He smiled at his work, when a voice appeared out of nowhere.

 **"I've come to see the door."** Sora jumped and turned around to see a strange figure covered in a brown cloak.

"Who are you" Sora asked a bit defensively

 **"This world has been connected. Tide to the darkness."**

"Are you from a new world?" Sora asked.

The figure just stood there. **"There is so much to learn, yet you understand so little."**

Sora felt offended to that. "Oh yeah? Well I'll go out and learn all there is to learn"

" **A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing understands, nothing"** Sora was about to retort to that insult, but before he could, he was interrupted by Kairi's voice.

"Sora, are you in here? It's getting late. Did you fall asleep again?" She asked a little annoyed. Sora immediately jumped to intercept her at the entrance so she wouldn't see the added piece to the drawing while grabbing the mushrooms he found.

"Sorry Kairi, lost track of the time, heh-heh!" Kairi just looked at him.

"You okay? You're acting strange." Sora just nervously waved it off.

"It's nothing, just a little surprised." Sora responded leading a confused Kairi away from the secret spot. As he looked back, he noticed the man in robes was gone.

('Where did he go?') Sora thought.

* * *

And that's a wrap.

And now for some questions:

Guest: I hope Corrin can still turn into a dragon

Me: Yes he can, and I have the perfect time in mind for him to turn.

Andromeda: Will he be a Prince of Light?  
Me: What is a Prince of Light?

PS: In terms of the three kingdoms thoughts of Corrin, no one has forgotten about him but, Hoshido thinks Noir still has him, and Noir thinks he's dead (But Kamui still believes he's alive). I don't think Valla cares at the moment.

Also Andromeda, in regards to your idea of a FE: Awakening x KH 2 Crossover, While the idea dose sound interesting, the Of Key and Sword series is quite a large project and I don't really feel like doing two Fire Emblem x Kingdom Hearts crossovers at the same time. I might do something like that in the future however, but no guarantees.

Thanks for reading, leave a review, and I will see you guys next time


	4. A Letter and a Mission

Chapter 4 A Letter and a Mission

Later that evening, Sora and Kairi were sitting on the docks watching the sunsets. Riku had already left to go home, and Corrin was spying on his brother from afar. Little did he know that Sora already knew he was there thanks to Corrin doing this multiple times before, and Sora was secretly plotting his brother's downfall.

"You know, Riku's changed." Kairi stated, snapping Sora out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sora asked.

Kairi was thinking her next words. "Well…um"

"You okay?" Sora asked.

Kairi then turned to Sora. "Sora! Let's take the raft and go. Just the two of us!" Kairi stated. Sora was shocked for a second, but quickly turned this to his advantage.

"Sure!" Kairi looked at Sora shocked

"Wait, what?"

"I'll be great, Just you and me, and NO NOISY BROTHER!" Sora shouted as he glanced to the bush behind them. Kairi turned to where Sora was looking and saw a familiar batch of white hair.

"HEY! Don't you forget me!" Corrin cried as he jumped up, only to realize that Sora just tricked him. Sora started laughing at his success as Corrin started bickering with him. Kairi who just got over the shook her head and lightly giggled.

"Sora, don't ever change" and with that, she headed to her boat to head home, leaving the two brothers to bicker.

* * *

At Disney Castle:

 _Sorry to leave on such short notice, but it has come to my attention that the stars are disappearing one by one. This can only mean a bad omen. Donald, Goofy, I need you two to find a person with "the key" to our survival. Head to Traverse Town and find a man named Leon. He will point you in the right way._

 _Mickey_

 _PS: Can ya apologies to Minnie for me? Thanks pal!_

Queen Minnie finished reading the letter to Donald, Goofy, and Daisy. Daisy then decided to break the silence.

"Oh dear, what does this mean?"

"It means, we just have to trust the king." Minnie replied

Goofy then spoke "Gawrsh, I hope he's okay."

"Your highness, don't worry, we'll find this "key" and the king." Donald stated.

Queen Minnie smiled at the mages words. "Thank you, both of you."

Donald then turned to his girlfriend Daisy. "Daisy, can you take care of–"

Daisy cut him off. "Of course, You be careful, both of you." Minnie then thought of something.

"Oh, and to chronical your journey, he will accompany you" Minnie gestured to the table. Donald squinted his eyes trying to find the afore mentioned 'he'. He then spotted a small cricket in a tuxedo with a top hat jumping up and down trying to get Donald's attention.

"Over here! Cricket's the name, Jiminy Cricket, at your service."

Minnie then continued "We hope for your safe return. Please help the king." Donald saluted as he noticed Goofy saluting right next to Minnie and Daisy. Donald grabbed him by the arm dragging him away. "You're coming to!" He scolded.

Donald, Goofy and Jiminy headed down to the hanger of the castle where they would find their Gummi ship. A fast ship that can easily travel in between worlds along with having enough fire power to fend off anything who would stop them.

"Gawrsh Jiminy, your world disappeared to?" Goofy asked his bug companion.

"It was terrible, we were scattered. As far as I know, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." Jiminy responded.

"Goofy." Donald said about to remind him what they were told a few moments ago,

"I gotcha! While we are in other worlds, we can't let them know where we are from. We've gotta protect the world border." Goofy responded.

"ORDER" Donald corrected.

"Right, world order." Goofy corrected. "I guess we'll need new duds when we get there."

Donald walked up to a funnel a shouted in it "Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew." Up in a small yellow box were two chipmunks wearing yellow overalls who saluted in response. One had a black nose and one tooth while the other one had a red nose and two teeth. They were Chip and Dale respectively. And their job was to prep the ship for launch and help navigate it to other worlds. With a flip of a lever, 2 white hands grabbed Donald and Goofy (upside down). Donald was not amused while Goofy just went with the ride. The hands placed Donald and Goofy in the cockpit of a Red and Yellow ship with a simple design. Pluto had jumped in as the ship was moved in front of an opening mouse head shaped door. Minnie and Daisy arrived to see the 3 off. Donald gave them the thumbs up as the thrusters started up.

Donald pointed forward "BLAST OFF!" However, for some reason an arrow pointing down only appeared. The floor beneath the ship opened sending it falling down a tunnel. The two screamed as they fell through the tunnel and outside their world. As soon as they left the gravity of the world, the ship floated in the void of space for a moment before the thrusters activated again allowing the ship to fly off towards Traverse Town. The start of their grand adventure, to find the king, find this "key" and save the worlds from whatever was causing them to fade away into darkness.

* * *

Later that evening back on the islands, Riku was looking out to the island from the balcony of his house. His eyes seemed voided of their usual looks. "The door, is opening." He said with little emotions as he went to leave for the island.

Around that same time, Sora and Corrin were lying in bed waiting for dinner. Both of them had different thoughts that plagued their minds. Corrin was thinking about where he came from. What kind of place was it? Did he have another family back home? Did they still remember him? And how and why did he end up here? Ultimately, he didn't let it bother him that much since even if the worst happened, he knew he would always have a place to return to. Here, with Sora and their mother Hikari. Sora was just thinking about the trip in general, along with Kairi's words from yesterday.

"Once we set sail, who knows what we'll find" Those words echoed in his mind as he looked up at a toy boat with a boy and girl figure riding in it that hung up in his room. Suddenly, Sora and Corrin glanced out the window and saw storm clouds approaching the island.

"A storm?" Corrin thought, remember hearing no news of a storm this morning. However, another thought immediately entered the two boys minds.

"Oh no, the raft!" With that, the two boys snuck out the window and headed for the island.

"Sora, Corrin, dinner's ready. Come on down. Boys?" Their mother Hikari called from the kitchen.

* * *

And that's a wrap for now, Coming up is the dreaded Night of Fate! See you then!

Don't forget to review and follow!


	5. Night of Fate

Chapter 5 Night of Fate.

Sora and Corrin paddled the boat to the island as fast as they could. Due to the storm clouds that covered the sky, they took only one boat in order to stick together easier. The moment they reached the dock, they recognized two other boats already parked here.

"Riku's boat, and Kairi's?" Sora asked in shock.

"They must have also come to check on the raft." Corrin guessed. Suddenly small black creatures started popping up from the ground. They were black bug-like creatures with claws and antennas to boot. They also had these piercing yellow eyes that made Sora and Corrin feel a bit unnerving.

"What the heck are those things?" Corrin asked out load. Sora was however to preoccupied with another thought.

' _These are the creatures from my dream_ ' he thought. Sora was snapped out of his thoughts when one of the creatures lunged at him. Corrin immediately retaliated by swinging an oar at it knocking it away. However, it just got back up taking no damage.

"Run!" Corrin yelled and the 2 took off onto the island, fearing for their friend's safety.

"The shack!" Sora shouted. The two ran inside the wooden shack and closed the door before any of those monsters got in.

Breathing a quick sigh of relief, the two-brother pondered what the heck was going on?

"What the hell were those things?" Corrin asked freaked out.

"I don't know, but these were the creatures I fought in my dreams." Sora responded. When he saw Corrin's confused look, he quickly told Corrin about the strange dream he had the other day involving a bunch of personal questions and slashing these shadow creatures with a magic sword.

"Okay, so did these dreams give you any clue on what they are? Where did they come from? Why are they here? How do we get rid of them?" Corrin asked.

Sadly, Sora just shook his head "No, I just fought them with a sword that just popped out of nowhere." Sora said sadly.

"Really wish a magical sword would appear before us right now." Corrin muttered.

Sora then looked out the window. "Hey, there's Riku, just across the bridge." Sora stated. Corrin looked out the window and saw Riku just standing there, without a care in the world, and the strange creatures weren't anywhere near him.

"What's he doing over there? Doesn't he notice the creatures running around, or hear us screaming a minute ago?" Corrin cried.

"We should grab him before those creatures get him. Maybe he will know where Kairi is." Sora stated. Corrin nodded and the two headed for the door to the bridge. The two looked at each other with a nod as Sora swung the door open. The two booked it across the bridge towards their friend ignoring and avoiding the creatures that just appeared right behind them.

"Riku!" They called to him, who just stared ahead.

"The door, the door is opened." Riku said.

"What? What are you talking about? What door? What about these creatures?" Corrin asked

"The door is opened. Now we can go into other worlds." Riku replied ignoring the questions.

"What about Kairi? Did you see her?" Sora asked worried for their missing friend.

"Kairi's coming with us." Riku assured.

"Once we step through the door, we may never be able to come home. We may never see our parents again. I'm not afraid of the darkness." Riku continued. He reached out his hand towards Sora and Corrin, gesturing them to take it. Sora and Corrin noticed a dark pool forming around Riku's feet. Dark energy erupted from the ground surrounding Riku. Sora and Corrin tried to reach him, but the darkness swallowed them. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and everything went bright. When Corrin regained his sight he was shocked to see his brother floating in the air for a second with a giant key in his hand. It was silver with a gold hilt and a black grip. A silver keychain dangled down the end of the key with a mouse symbol at the end.

 **Keyblade**

 **Keyblade**

 **Keyblade** A voice rang out in Sora's head

"A Keyblade?" Sora asked. A bunch of shadow creatures surrounded Sora and Corrin but looked hesitant to attack. They were too focused on the giant key in Sora's hands. Sora pointed the key at them causing them to jump back a bit. Corrin just looked on in shock.

"Are they afraid of it?" He asked out loud. One heartless eventually jumped towards Sora causing the boy to swing in defense. The moment the blade sliced the shadow creature, it vanished in a puff of dark mist. Sora and Corrin were in utter shock at what just happened.

"Well, we got our magic sword, I guess" Corrin remarked. The rest of the heartless then decided to attack. Sora swung the blade at them causing them to meet the same fate as the one before. Once the creatures were gone, Sora turned to face his brother with new determination in his eyes.

"Corrin, stay close to me." Sora said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Corrin said immediately rushing to his brother's side. The two then noticed a big silver door in front of the Secret spot.

"Well, that looks suspicious." Sora remarked as he approached the door. The door slowly opened on its own and the two ran inside.

At the end of the small tunnel, Sora and Corrin found their missing friend Kairi standing in front of the strange wooden door.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted. Kairi slowly turned towards Sora. Her eyes were lifeless but her voice held slight fear.

"So-ra" she said weakly. As she slowly turned around the wooden door violently swung open releasing a gust of dark energy. Kairi looked like she screamed as she flew right towards Sora. Sora reached out his hands to catch her but strangely, she just faded the moment she made contact with him. Before Sora and Corrin could question what the heck just happened before the gust of wind knocked the brothers out of the cave.

The moment they fell outside, they noticed that their island was nothing but a piece of land floating in the sky that was slowly breaking apart from the edge and flying into a massive red and black ball in the sky.

"T-the island." Corrin cried in shock as he looked around. Before Sora could respond. A familiar giant rose from the ground.

"Oh boy." Sora said looking at the gigantic shadow creature from his dream.

"Corrin hide!" Sora shouted to his brother as he picked up the Keyblade.

"Where exactly can I hide?" Corrin remarked. His question was never answered as the battle began. Sora noticed that the creature's attacks were just like in the dream.

 _'Great, if his attacks are the same as in the dream, then I know how to beat it.'_ Sora thought with a smirk. The creature raised its fist and slammed it down on the ground. A pool of darkness appeared and more shadow creatures popped out of it. Sora quickly dispatched of the small fry before slicing the hand. The creature recalled back it's hand and fired small blasts out the hole in its chest. Sora swung the Keyblade like a baseball bat and knocked them back at the creature, hitting it in the head. It slammed its fist in the ground once more, and Sora jumped on its arm and slashed the creature's head. The creature seemed motionless, as it was taken by the wind that suddenly grew more powerful and was pulled into the big sphere in the sky. Sora and Corrin grabbed onto a piece of wood lodged into the ground. Sora's grip suddenly slipped and he started hurling into the sky until Corrin grabbed him with his free hand. Corrin however was losing his grip which Sora noticed.

"Corrin, you have to let go, or we're both doomed." Sora plead, hoping to at least save his brother.

"No way. I am not losing you!" Corrin said firmly. Unfortunately, Corrin's grip then slipped causing the two to hurl into the sphere like the shadow creature before them.

"YEEEEAAAAHHH!" They both screamed.

The two vanished into the sphere as the islands continued to break apart. Vanishing into the unknown darkness.

* * *

Well, that wraps up Destiny Island. Next time starts Traverse Town.

Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta work on Platinum Journeys.

See you guys next time!


	6. Traverse Town

Chapter 6 Traverse Town

Donald and Goofy walked down the streets of a nightly lite town with the Kings dog Pluto. Goofy then looked up noticing a star started to diminish.

"Oh no, look! A star's going out" Goofy shouted getting Donald's attention. Donald looked up and gulped as the star went out.

"Common, we got to hurry and find that key." Donald stated. The king's letter stated that in Traverse Town, they would find a man by the name of Leon, and he would be able to point them in the right direction. The direction to finding the "key" that was needed to stop whatever was happening to the worlds. Sadly, Traverse Town was no small place. There were many shops, cafes, inns, and houses that Leon could be anywhere.

"Now, where is that Key?" Donald asked to himself.

"Hey, you know, maybe we ought to go find that Leon fella first" Goofy suggested. He got no answer from the annoyed duck and continued his way. As they walked up the stairs, Donald started going right towards what was known as "Second District" While Pluto sniffed his way towards the left to an alleyway. Goofy looked back and forth between the two companions before turning to Donald.

"Uh Donald, you know, I batcha-"

Donald cut him off. "Oh, what do you know, ya big palooka." He remarked. Goofy just scratched his head in confusion.

"What do I know? Come on Pluto!" Goofy then headed towards the second district. Pluto however was too focused on the strange smell.

Behind a crate, he saw two young teenaged boys leaning against the wall. In the hands of one of the boys was a giant key. Pluto licked their faces causing them to stir, then he jumped on them causing them to wake up in shock. Sora and Corrin took notice of their surroundings of an alleyway, realizing that they aren't on the islands anymore.

"Are we…are we in a new world?" Corrin asked stumbling over his words.

"I think we are." Sora answered. The place was practically a city at night. Lots of lights that kept the place bright with several people, along with these white creatures with a big pink nose, little bat-like wings and a huge red pompom on their head. On one side of them was a staircase that led to an "Accessory shop" as it was apparently called. On the other side was a plaza that led to two big doors in different directions, and a café. Normally they would be excited that they finally made it to a new world, however, there was the one detail of what just happened.

"Wait a minute, what happened to our home? Our Island? Our mom? Our friends?" Sora asked frantically. Corrin looked down in worry of his mom and friends. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Riku, Kairi. Where were they? Especially Riku and Kairi, given what they just saw back on the island.

"Let's ask around. Maybe someone in town has seen them, or at least know where 'here' is." Corrin suggested. Sora nodded and walked out of the ally after the dog that woke them up ran off. The two brothers met up with a woman in a green and white dress and brown hair.

"Excuse me madam? Do you know where we are? Or have you seen a girl with red hair a white shirt, purple shorts and has a pendant, or a boy with silver hair yellow shirt and blue baggy pants?" Sora asked the woman. The woman thought for a moment before answering.

"Well to answer your first question, you're in the 1st distract of Traverse Town, a place where the refuge of fallen worlds end up, and no, I haven't seen anyone like that." The woman answered.

"Fallen worlds?" Corrin asked in shock and worry. The woman looked uncomfortable trying to find the words needed.

"It's a sensitive topic here. Why don't you ask the store guy Cid? He can answer better than I can. And to answer your other question, no I haven't seen your friends." The woman responded sadly pointing to an accessory shop just up the stairs. The two thanked the woman and headed for the store.

"AHHHH!" The two boys immediately turned around to see the woman being impaled through the chest by a claw of a familiar black creature. In the claw was a heart that the creature smashed in its grasp. The two looked on in horror as the woman's body disappeared into black mist and more familiar shadow creatures arose from the ground.

"It's those creatures from the islands! They're here to?" Sora asked in shock as more appeared.

"That woman, is she gone?" Corrin asked in shock of what he just saw.

"It looks like it, and I think they want us to be next!" Sora responded as the creatures started scurrying towards Sora and Corrin.

"Alright, let's go!" Sora said reading the Keyblade. He knew these creatures were the ones that took his home, and it was time for payback.

Corrin ran to hid behind a table at a nearby restaurant as Sora swung at one of the creatures. It disappeared into black mist as Sora turned his attention to the next. Sora kept fighting them for a bit, but more and more just kept coming.

"Is there no end to them?" Sora muttered to himself as he continued to fight. Corrin on the other hand looked on in worry. His brother was fighting all those creatures by himself and all he could do was run and hide. Sora blocked another attack, but the force knocked him to the ground. Corrin jumped from his hiding spot and ran towards Sora.

"Come on, we need to get out of here!" Corrin said as he pulled his brother up. The two frantically ran towards a nearby shop on top of a main staircase, and closed the doors behind them, as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Welcome to…oh, it's just some kids." The two looked up to see an older man with blond hair, a bit of a beard, white shirt, blue pants and smoking a ciggerate.

"Hey! We're not kids! We are Sora and Corrin!" Sora retorted to being called a kid. Before the man could respond a banging was heard coming from the door. The man sighed and picked up a strange square object with the words "Cid Cannon" written on the front heading for the door and moving Sora and Corrin out of the way.

"No wait, don't open that door!" Corrin cried. The man swung open the door and blasted the heartless with the object in his hand.

"QUIT FRIKKEN OBSTRUCTING MY BUISNESS!" He shouted as the creatures were blasted into oblivion. Sora and Corrin just watched in utter shock on what just happened.

"Those creatures just keep coming." the man muttered before remembering that there were two kids still in his shop.

"You know, I don't think I've seen you two around lately, ya new around here?" the man asked stealing a small glance at the key in Sora's hand. Shaking out of his stupor, Corrin responded.

"Yeah, my name is Corrin, and this is my brother Sora. We were looking for our friends, A silver haired kid named Riku, and a red head girl named Kairi. You seen them gramps?" Corrin asked curiously.

"My name ain't gramps, it's Cid." The now named Cid muttered irrated. "Anyway, I haven't seen your friends." Sora and Corrin looked upset. "Hey don't look all gloom, maybe they made it to Traverse Town as well." Cid said trying to cheer them up.

"Yah, let's go look for them!" Sora said with hope.

"If ya don't find them, come back here, I'll look after ya." Cid offered.

"Thanks Gramps!" Corrin shouted as they walked out the door.

"IT AIN'T GRAMPS!" Cid shouted. The two headed out the door, as Cid pulled out a phone.

"Yeah it's me, I think I found the key. This kid with messy brown hair had it. Just left my shop."

Sora and Corrin headed outside the shop thinking of their next move.

"So, where should we start? Sora asked. Corrin shrugged.

"I guess this second district is as good of a place as any." Before they could start, a voice cut them off.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere, and they will keep coming after you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." The two turned around to see a man with long brown hair and a scar across his face. He was wearing a black jacket and black pants with a white shirt under his jacket and black gloves and shoes. He wore a silver neckless that matched the shape of a logo on his jacket. He was also holding a strange sword shaped like a gun. "But why would it choose a kid like you?"

Sora looked insulted. "Hey, what's that mean?"

"Never mind, now let's see that blade of yours." The strange man stated hoisting the Gunblade over his shoulder.

"There is no way I'm letting you have this!" Sora stated

"All right, have it your way!" The man stated. Corrin looked around for something he could use to help his brother, but found nothing. All he could do, is watch his brother face off against the strange man. But this was unlike the fights back on the island, this was a real fight for keeps.

"Be careful, Sora" Corrin said worried.

* * *

In a different world, Riku wakes up finding himself on a floating rock, with water falling all around. In front was a path leading to a large castle.

"Sora! Kairi! Corrin! Anyone!" Riku calls out. From above, a mysterious witch watches down on the young boy.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Saw the new trailer for Kingdom Hearts 3. Interesting at the end!

Next chapter, Sora fights the mysterious swordsman and finally gets some answers.


	7. Leon

Chapter 7 Leon

Sora charged at the man and struck, but the man blocked it with his blade and knocked Sora back. The stranger channeled fire into his hand and fired it at Sora hitting him straight on.

"SORA" Corrin shouted. Sora managed to get back up with small damage.

(Ether he's holding back or he's playing with me) Sora thought. Somehow, he felt that the man had more power than he was letting on. Sora is not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he wasn't a complete idiot. This man clearly looks like he's seen battle and swings a real blade well, as opposed to Sora who would beat others with essentially a stick. Sora charged and locked blades with him but was pushed back and fell to the ground. However, much to the man's surprise Sora took a page from Riku and launched himself towards the man from the ground feet first and hit him in the gut with the hilt causing him to stagger.

"All right, enough playing around" The man muttered as he dashed towards Sora. Before Sora could react, the man took a swing and the blunt end of the sword sent Sora flying. Sora landed a few feet away unconscious, much to Corrin's worry. Corrin ran towards his brother as the man knelt down from the blow he took earlier. "Sora! Are you-" Corrin was knocked out from behind.

"Aw, you're slipping Squall." A young voice teased. The man looked up to see the person who knocked out the kid's brother. She was young girl with short black hair, and green small shirt that exposed her stomach, and tan shorts.

"The name is Leon" The now named Leon retorted. "And I took it easy on him. But now things are much worse than they seemed" Leon said as he stared at Sora.

* * *

Across town in the alleyway of the second district, Donald and Goofy continued their search for the key their king told them to do

"Gawrsh, It sure is spooky around here." Goofy said slightly afraid. Walking the streets at night alone was always frightening. Donald just scoff at his companion's fear.

"Aw, I'm not scared!" He stated. Just then a hand tapped Donald's shoulder causing the duck to jump into Goofy's arms.

"Excuse me, did the king send you?" The two looked back to see a young woman with long brown hair, a red hairband and a long pink dress. "My name is Aerith, and we've been waiting for you." Donald and Goofy blinked in surprise.

* * *

"Wake up Lazy Bones, Rise and Shine" A familiar voice was heard. Sora and Corrin awoke in a bed in some small hotel room. Next to them standing over the two was, Kairi? "You okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, I guess." Sora said groggily.

"Those shadow creatures attacked you because of the Keyblade, but it's your heart that they want, because you wield the Keyblade." Sora and Corrin sat up and smiled.

"We're glad to see you safe Kairi!" Corrin said Kairi looked Confused and then surprised as Sora hugged her.

"Uh who's Kairi?" She said surprised at the reaction in a slightly deeper voice. Corrin jumped back in shock as the girl was replaced by the black-haired girl that knocked out Corrin, with a small blush on her face. "I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie, and could you please let go? Sora let go of the girl hastily.

"Uh, Sorry." Sora stuttered. The girl brushed it off quickly and turned around.

"I think you over did it Squall." She said to the man from before as he walked in.

"That's Leon." He responded.

Sora collected himself and saw the Keyblade leaning against the wall. "The Keyblade!"

Yuffie got up and walked next to Leon. "Yeah, we had to get that away from you to shake off those creatures. Turns out, that's how they tracked you."

Leon continued. "But it won't work for long. Still, hard to believe you out of all people are the chosen one." Leon said.

"Also, Sorry about knocking you out, but we needed to get him somewhere safe, and quick." Yuffie said to Corrin. Before Corrin could respond, Leon picked up the Keyblade. In a single second, it vanished from Leon's hand and back into Sora's, much to the brunet's shock.

"Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers." He muttered. Sora and Corrin got aggravated.

"Why don't you start making sense. What's going on here?" Sora asked.

* * *

Meanwhile in another room, Aerith had gotten herself comfy on the bed as she faced Donald and Goofy to give the same explanation Leon and Yuffie were giving to Sora and Corrin.

"Okay, so you know that there are many worlds out there, besides your castle and this town?"

"Yeah" Donald responded.

"But they're supposed to be a secret." Goofy said covering his mouth for the secret part.

"They've been secret, because they never been connected. Until now." Aerith responded closing her eyes. "When the heartless came, everything changed."

* * *

"The Heartless?" Sora and Corrin asked back in the first room.

"The ones who attacked you, remember?" Yuffie responded sitting next to them.

"Those without hearts" Leon added

"The darkness in people's hearts-that's what attracts them." Yuffie continued.

"And there is darkness in every heart." Leon finished. Sora and Corrin sat in silence for a moment.

"Hey, have you ever heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asked.

* * *

"Ansem?" Goofy asked back in the second room.

"He was studying the heartless. He wrote his findings in a very detailed report." Aerith answered.

"Gawrsh. Uh, can we see it?"

Aerith shook her head sadly. "Its pages are scattered everywhere."

"Scattered?" Donald asked tapping his foot impatiently.

"To many worlds" Aerith responded.

"Oh, then maybe the king went to find 'em" Goofy said. Donald shook his head yes as Aerith agreed.

"Yes. That was my thoughts exactly."

"Then we gotta find him quick!" Goofy stated.

"Wait!" Donald interrupted. "First we gotta find that Key!"

"That's right, the Keyblade." Aerith said.

* * *

"So, this is the Key." Sora said looking at the oversized key in his hands.

"Exactly!" Yuffie answered.

"The heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they will keep coming after you, no matter what." Leon said walking to the other side of the room.

"Well, I didn't ask for this!" Sora complained.

"The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you." Yuffie commented.

"So, tough luck." Leon said

"How did all of this happen?" Corrin asked. Sora then though for a moment.

"I remember us being in our room, and then…" Sora trailed off, then immediately jumped surprising Corrin and Yuffie.

"Wait a minute, what about my home? Our mom? Riku? Kairi?" Sora said frantically. Leon closed his eyes and looked down somberly feeling the kid's worry.

"You know what? I really don't know" Leon said a bit sorrowfully. Sora and Corrin looked down upset. Then suddenly Corrin got an idea.

"Hey, if we made it off the Island, then maybe our friends did as well." Corrin said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, that's right. We just gotta find them Corrin!" Sora said. Yuffie didn't want to damper the mood, but didn't want them to get their hopes up.

"They might be out there, but that's only a possibility. Worse case..." Yuffie said sadly.

"Maybe, but we won't know until we look." Corrin responded. Leon smirked at their new confidence, but there was one problem left.

"Corrin, was it?" Corrin nodded. "How do you plan on helping if you don't have a weapon?" Leon asked. Corrin looked down. He hadn't thought about that. He was of little to no help to Sora back on the island, in the first district, and during his fight with Leon. But he wasn't going to let that stop him.

"Then I'll find a weapon." Corrin stated. Leon smirked at the brother's determination to help his sibling.

"Well, I got something that might help you." Leon said walking towards a chest in the corner of the room.

"Sora, was it?" Sora nodded. "Come open this chest. The Keyblade is said to open any lock." Leon said. Sora walked over to the chest and pointed the Keyblade at the lock. Suddenly a small beam shot out of the Keyblade's tip and into the lock. A lock opening sound was heard, and Leon opened the chest. Inside was a Blue shimmering water-like blade that had a hook-like tip that looked like an arrowhead. The grip was black with a guard that closely resembles a wave. Leon took the blade and handed it to Corrin.

"Try this then. I found it shortly after we arrived in town. It should at least help you defend yourself." Corrin grabbed the blade and walked to the center of the room away from the others and swung the blade around to get a feel of its weight. Corrin nodded in satisfaction and turned to Leon and Yuffie

"Thank you!" Corrin said. The two-smiled back. Sora then walked up to Corrin.

"With the two of us together, we'll show those heartless what they're up against!" Sora stated Corrin nodded and the two brothers high fived. With strength renewed the two prepared themselves for whatever they had to face to find their friends and save their home. Little did they know, there was a long road ahead for both of them.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Corrin definitely has some positive thinking. Hopefully it will last. As for Corrin's blade, it's Tidus's Brotherhood blade from Final Fantasy X, but it's the fake version Gilgamesh used in Final Fantasy XII

On a side note, Kingdom Hearts 3 looks amazing, New Fire Emblem game in the works, and Smash Bros is coming soon with all it's previous fighters returning!


	8. Guard Armor

Chapter 8 Guard Armor

While Corrin was admiring his new blade, Leon turned to Sora with a serious expression.

"The heartless can attack at any time. Are you ready to fight for your life?" He asked. Sora nodded.

"Good." Leon responded. "Let's go meet our other guests." Sora and Corrin looked confused.

"Other guests?" Sora asked.

"Leon!" Yuffie cried out. The three looked to where see was pointing to see a heatless solider appear in the room It had the same eerie yellow eyes and sharp claws the shadows had, but this heartless was covered in a worn looking knights armor. It also had a strange heart shaped emblem on it's chest.

"Yuffie, GO!" Leon commanded drawing his sword. Yuffie ran through the door as on the other side. Donald was just about to open it when the door slammed him into the wall flat.

"Yuffie" Aerith cried out following the young ninja outside while Goofy went to check on his friend currently slammed in the wall. Meanwhile, back with the guys, Leon had knocked the Solider out to window and jumped down into the alleyway, Sora and Corrin following suite.

"Don't focus on the small fry, find the leader." Leon ordered and ran off. Sora and Corrin looked confused for a second, but didn't have much time to think as several heartless surrounded them. The two took out their weapons and started slashing at the heartless.

Sora and Corrin sliced their way through the Second District making it back to the First District. Upon entering the district, they breathed a sigh of relief that this area was sucure from the Heartless, thanks to Leon and Yuffie standing guard. The citizens were huddled around the café. Scared, but alive.

"So, you must be the Keyblade Master." A voice asked from behind the two causing them to jump. They turned around to see a young woman in a long pink dress.

"My name is Aerith. Here, take this and keep yourselves well." She said handing them a Max Potion.

"Uh, Thank you." Sora said taking the potion. Leon then walked up to them.

"You find the leader yet?" He asked.

"What are we even looking for?" Sora asked

"A stronger heartless. You'll know it when you see it. Heartless are animalistic by nature. If the leader falls, the rest will scatter." Leon answered

"Well, where are we supposed to look?" Corrin asked.

"My guess would be the Third District. You can get to it by making a right at the clock Tower in the Second District." Leon responded.

"All right, Third District, here we come!" Sora said as the two back to the second district. Leon watched them with slight worry. Aerith placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe they will be fine Leon." Aerith said.

Leon nodded. He wasn't thrilled sending a child into the fray like that, but he didn't have much of a choice.

"They aren't alone, they have each other at least. I wish we could help as well, but they need to do this. Plus, those two from the castle I met will be able to help them." Aerith said. Leon nodded and headed back to his position, glancing back at the door to the second district.

"Stay safe you two." He whispered.

Following Leon's instructions, the two made their way to the Third District with a bit of a heartless road block. Thankfully, the two were able to adapt to fighting the Shadows and occasional solders really quick. As they entered the Third District, heading down the ramp, Donald and Goofy were having some heartless issues themselves from a balcony above. The two were surrounded by 2 solder heartless.

"Gawrsh, are those the heartless?" Goofy asked holding his shield up afraid.

"Let's go get them, Goofy!" Donald declared readying his staff for magic. An explosion as a result of said magic sent the two Disney Castle residents flying and landing on top of the poor unexpecting brothers bellow. Shaking their daze, Donald and Goofy noticed a familiar Key in the hands of Sora they were still laying on.

"The Key!" They both said gleefully.

As the four got up several pieces of armor came falling from the sky and positioned themselves to make a giant floating armor with the same insignia as the Solider heartless had on their chests.

"Gulp, not again" The two brothers feared. The giant heartless launched its hand at Sora knocking him down hard.

"SORA! Are you okay?" Corrin asked running to his brother.

"I-I'm fine. Corrin, look out!" Corrin turned around to see the claw about to strike him, when the dog like creature blocked it with his shield. The duck ran over and casted a spell on Sora. A flower appeared above him and bloomed opened to reveal a green mist and leaves that immediately healed Sora.

"Are you okay?" The duck asked. Sora nodded

"You need to be careful. This thing is pretty strong." He warned. The two nodded and ran to assist the dog with the shield who was still blocking the giant's attacks.

Sora and Corrin went for the feet first destroying them both with little effort, but the hands were another story. The claws were moving at a face pace and was tough to get close to hitting it with getting hit in the process. Suddenly the duck fired a fireball at one of the hands destroying it, allowing Sora to destroy the other hand before it could recover.

"Ha! Now what are you going to do?" Corrin mocked. To his surprise, the heartless started spinning towards them at great speed sending the four flying like bowling pins.

"You had to ask" The duck muttered to Corrin as they got back up.

"Fellas look, it stopped spinning!" The dog stated.

"All right, ATTACK!" Sora shouted and the four attacked the armor at once. The duck fired more fireballs at it, the dog spun himself in the air, hitting it with his shield and the two brothers finished it with a cross slash knocking it to the ground. The remaining armor burst into a bright light, causing a giant heart to fly into the sky, disappearing as it flew. The armor vanished and the nearby heartless retreated to who knows where. Sora noticed a giant keyhole sticking on the wall, next to a big door. He unlocked it causing the door to open and Leon and Yuffie to run inside worried. Their worries eased when they saw the brothers a bit scratched up but otherwise okay.

Sora turned to the dog and duck that helped him and Corrin out against the heartless.

"Thanks for the help."

"Aw, it's no problem, we were looking for you anyway." The dog said.

"You guys were looking for me?" Sora asked

"They two have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Leon said answering Sora's question.

"Hey, why don't you come with us, we can go to other worlds on our vessel?" The dog asked Sora as the duck nodded.

"Do you think I could find my friends out there?" Sora asked

"Of course!" the duck replied.

"Are you sure?" the dog whispered into the duck's ear.

"Beat's me, but we need him to find the King." The duck whispered back. Corrin looked confused at their sudden whispering.

"Sora, Corrin, go with them, especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said.

"This may be our chance to find them." Corrin said.

"Hey, you can't come!" The duck retorted. Corrin blinked in confusion.

"Why not?" Corrin asked.

"We are only supposed to get the Keyblade wielder. There are rules for traveling to other worlds. We can't just bring everyone." The duck responded.

"That's ridiculous." Sora said.

"But Donald, he did help us fight the heartless." The dog offered.

"No means No!" Donald stated firmly.

"If he doesn't come, then I'm not going with you! I'll just find another way to find my friends." Donald gaped at this.

"How are you going to get to other worlds without a ship?" Donald retorted. Sora just smirked.

"This is supposed to be a town of refugees to people who lost their worlds, I'm sure one of them will have an answer for me and my brother!" Sora retorted. Donald just grumbled, not wanting to take a chance the kid might be right, and Donald would fail his king's mission.

Yuffie just sighed. "Just take them both. Corrin looks like he would follow, even if you said no."

"This is going to be a tough mission, it wouldn't hurt to have an extra hand." Leon offered. Donald grumbled but relented.

"Fine, he can come, but not looking like that!" Corrin and Sora looked confused.

"If you come with us, you have to look funny like us." The dog continued.

"No sad faces, this boat runs on happy faces." Donald finished!

"Happy huh?" Sora and Corrin muttered. The two held their heads down for a moment before revealing a stupid looking smile on both their faces. Leon and Yuffie looked at them strangely while Donald and Goofy burst into laughter.

"That sure is a Funny face" Goofy commented.

"All right, we'll go with you guys." Sora said.

"Donald Duck" Donald introduced himself putting his hand in.

"Name's Goofy." Goofy introduced putting his hand on top of Donald's.

"Corrin" Corrin continued putting his hand on top of the two.

"And I'm Sora" Sora finished putting his hand on top of the other three.

"All for one, and one for all!" Goofy said.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Our team is finally together! Sorry it was a bit rushed.

Now for a question:

Q: When will Azura appear?

A: Well, like I said in Chapter 1, Corrin is the ONLY Fire emblem character in this Arc. Starting Chain of Memories, more will slowly be added. Azura will be added to the story in a later arc.

(As for when Corrin will turn into a Dragon, I'm still not telling, but I won't stop you from guessing XD)

Now onto another matter. I need some help with Corrin's moves. I want to have some different abilities for Sora and Corrin. So, Sora will have the following moves exclusive to him:

Strike Raid

Ragnarok

Ars Arcanum

Sonic Blade

Now I need 3 moves for Corrin since yes, Dragon Fang will be a thing. I don't need magic spells, just techniques. Give me an idea via review or PM. Thank you!

Don't forget to Follow/Favorite and Review, and I will see you next time!


	9. Preperations

Chapter 9 Preparations

Things have settled down in Traverse Town after the giant heartless was defeated.

"Okay, this is going to be a long journey, so we must pack accordingly. Who knows when we will be able to make a pit stop." Donald told the group as they walked to the items shop.

"The queen gave us some munny for the journey, so we best go shopping." Goofy added holding up a small bag with a mouse symbol on the front. Sora and Corrin nodded as they walked in.

"Welcome!" three small ducks said. They each wore a hat and shirt of a different color. One red, one blue, and one green.

"Huey, Dewy, Louie? What are you three doing here?" Donald asked.

"Oh, hi uncle Donald." They said. Sora and Corrin turned to Goofy.

"Huey, Dewy, and Louie are Donald's nephews." Goofy explained.

"So, what are they doing here?" Sora asked.

"Good question" Donald responded looking at the three for answers as to why they were so far from home.

"Well, we opened a shop, trying to get rich like Uncle Scrooge." Huey said.

"If you need any items, just come to us, but no family discounts uncle Donald." Louie said.

"WHAT?!" Donald screamed.

"Well, maybe if you show us a spell or two, we will consider it." Louie added with a bit of a plea. Donald smirked and raised his wand.

"All right, everyone stand back!" Donald said as they complied, the triplets putting up a target for Donald. "Fire!" Donald shouted as a fireball launched at the target destroying it on impact. "Blizzard!" He then stated to extinguish the fire debris from the first spell.

"COOL!" the triplets shouted in amazement as Donald stood there smug. Sora and Corrin just looked on in awe at the magic. Sure, they saw it when fighting the heartless earlier, but they never got a clear view as they were busy trying not to get killed. The triplets gave them a 10% discount and the group stocked up on potions and ethers.

As they walked outside Sora excitedly had to ask. "Hey, is it possible for me to learn that magic?" Donald just stopped to look at the two, immediately facepalming.

"That's right, I almost forgot. Here, take this. Donald handed Sora and Corrin a small scroll that had a fire symbol on it. This will show you how to use magic. This part of the fire scroll. It show beginners how to use fire magic. Learn it well you two." Donald explained. "Goofy, give them the other thing." Goofy handed them a grey scroll.

"This will teach you a new ability. They let you do all sorts of cool things. This one is called Dodge Roll." Corrin took the scroll as Sora was busy with the fire scroll.

"You can look at them on the ship, let's go already!" Donald said impatiently.

The group met up with Leon Yuffie and Aerith by the door to the ship.

"You all set?" Leon asked, to which the group nodded in response.

"Stay safe and look out for each other." Leon tells the group who nod in response.

"Here. This is from us. Don't spend it recklessly." Aerith says handing Sora a Mega Potion and some more munny. Before Sora and Corrin could leave, Donald stepped in front of them.

"Now then, there is an important rule you two must remember while we travel. You can't tell anyone that you're from another world." Donald said.

"Why not?" Sora asked

"Because, we got to protect the world border!" Goofy said.

"WAK! IT'S ORDER!" Donald corrected annoyed. "And o that note, we can't get involved in the affairs of other worlds."

"The worlds were seperated, but recently the barriers between the worlds are dissolving because of the heartless." Aerith said holding some pieces of paper.

"What is that?" Corrin asked.

"These are all we could find from Ansem's Reports. As we said before, he studied the Heartless. Sadly, all we got is the basic information." Yuffie said.

"The rest of his report is out there somewhere, if you happen to find anymore pages, let us know. Every bit of information can help." Leon said

"Got it. Leave it to us." Sora said.

"Good luck out there! If you ever need anything, you know where to find us!" Yuffie said waving.

"Thanks!" Corrin and Sora said as the four headed for the door. Outside the gate to the side, there was the Gummi ship. Sora and Corrin stared in awe at the vehicle in front of them. A red and yellow rocket ship made of what looks like simple blocks and a glass dome on top

"This is the Gummi ship. It's a special rocket that is made of super dense materials called gummi's. With this ship, we will get to the other worlds in no time!" Donald explained. A hatch at the bottom opened up and the four went in. Inside they made their way to the control room, where there was several seats and a driving wheel in front of one of them. The rest had some type of Joy pads in front of them.

"This is the control room. Down that latter is the sleeping cabins. Get yourself settled, then get back here so we can take off." Donald said. Sora and Corrin complied, each taking a room downstairs. Back at the control room, the two saw Donald and Goofy activate a video chat with two gophers with yellow overalls. One gopher had a red nose, while the other had a black nose.

"Hey there! My name is Chip" The black nose one said.

"And I'm Dale" The Red nose one said.

"We are your navigators. If you ever need help, just call us during the a fore mentioned hours." Chip said pointing to a list that showed the availability times below.

"Now strap yourselves in, because it's time to blast off!" Donald said as the group got into a seat. Donald took the drives seat, while the other three sat in the back. The engines got fired up as Donald began the countdown.

"3, 2, 1, BLAST OFF!" Donald shouted as the rocket took off into the deep reaches of space.

"Sora, check this out!" Corrin pointed outside. Sora gasped in awe at the sight he saw. The vast space of endless stars, the sense of wonder.

"Whelp, we got two choices to go to" Goofy said breaking the island natives out of their awe. The two looked at the map to see two worlds. One was pink with card shaped designs on it, while the other looked like a Colosseum of some sort.

"The pink is closer, let's go there." Sora said, as no one held any disagreement, the destination was set. Goofy turned to the two others.

"These joy pads control the ships weapons. There are some types of heartless that wonder around the lanes, and attack anything they see." Goofy explained.

"It seems clear now, so why don't you two get some rest. It will take a few hours to get there, so let's relax. The alarm will warn us if there is any heartless, and Goofy and I will stay up here. We need to contact home anyway." Donald said. The two boys just nodded and headed down to their rooms for some well-deserved rest. On the way, down Corrin grabbed Sora's shoulder. Do you really think we'll find Riku and Kairi soon?" Corrin asked.

Sora shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I hope where ever they are, they're safe. He said. Corrin nodded and the two went to their new rooms.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark castle, a group of shadow figures watched the group of four after their fight with Guard Armor.

"So, the brat is the chosen one to wield the Keyblade, and he's joined up with the king's lackeys." One said.

"I still can't believe they took down that heartless. Another said in a pirate accent.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade. The boy's strength is not his own." The first one retorted.

"Still, any ideas what we should do?" Another asked.

"Just turn him into a heartless, that will solve everything!" A female crackling voice said who had tentacles for feet.

"We shall see how he fares. Will he concur the darkness, or will the darkness concur him?" Another woman asked who seemed to be the leader. "In the meantime…" She trailed off her thought went to the young man who she watched arrive earlier.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Now the group is off to their first world.

I don't have plans for the Gummi ship missions, but I still through that in anyway.

As I said in my profile, I've had some computer troubles lately, so I don't know how quick I'll be able to upload.

Still looking for some ideas for Corrin's moves. Keep them coming, you can answer more than once. Although I forgot to say this last time, but I would like to avoid moves with a full dragon transformation. (That will be better for KHII)

Follow/Favorite and Review and I will see you guys next time.


	10. Wonderland

Well, I apologies for the wait, but things happen.

So for those that read my profile, (Which you should because it will tell you the current progress of stories) I had computer problems. Thing is, I kept get redirected to other sites while I was on this site. I thought I had a virus on my computer, but none was found, so bad ads, I guess. Ether way, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10 Wonderland

"Hey look!" Goofy said. The group looked out the window to see their destination in sight. Donald parked the ship over the planet.

"Okay boys, let's get moving as he and Goofy walked out the door stupidly much to the shock of Sora and Corrin.

"Uh guys? Sora said.

"What" Donald said as he and Goofy turned around. Sora pointed down as the two realized their situation.

"Uh-oh." The two fell as Sora and Corrin decided to jump after them. Much to the shock, the four slowed down as they fell. Goofy laid back only to hit the floor. The place around them was like a giant chimney. Red was the main color of the walls and the checker board like floor. Some pictures of rabbits hung the wall as well. As the group looked at their surroundings, they spotted a white rabbit with glasses, a red suit and looking at a golden watch as he ran past the group.

"Oh, my whiskers, I'm late! The queen will have my head for sure!" He said as he ran through a set of doors all lined up by size.

"Uh…okay?" Was all Corrin could say as the group followed the white rabbit. After passing through the doors they found themselves in a large room with a bed and tables in one side and a fireplace in another. They looked down to see the white rabbit that somehow shrunk down to the size of a golf ball go through an equally small door that shut tight after.

"How did he get so small?" Sora asked as he approached the door. Much to the group's shock, Sora's question was answered by the door.

"No, you're simply too big."

"It talks!" Donald stated in shock. The doorknob yawns before speaking.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up."

"Good Morning." Goofy tried

"Good NIGHT" The doorknob retorted. "I need a bit more sleep."

"Wait! What do we need to do to grow small?" Sora asked.

"Why don't you try the bottle? *Yawn* Over there." The doorknob replied before going back to sleep.

"What table?" Corrin asked as there was no table where the doorknob indicated. As to just answer Corrin's question, a white table and a chair just grew out of the ground. Along with it, two bottles appeared on top of said table. One with a blue label, and one with a red label. "What the?" Corrin just asked. "Where did this table come from?" The group looked back at the door knob for an answer but sadly, he was already fast asleep. Donald grabbed the 2 bottles looking at the labels.

"I guess this one will make us small." He said drinking the red bottle. Suddenly Donald shrunk don to the size they saw the white rabbit earlier. "Woah! That's pretty cool!" Sora said grabbing the bottle following suit. Goofy and Corrin did the same. Sadly, as the shrunk they were ambushed by heartless. There were some solider heartless they saw back in Traverse Town, but along with them were these floating heartless with witch-like hats and a small body with no hands or feet. They were color coded in red, blue, yellow, and green.

"Here they come!" Goofy shouted as the group did battle.

Sora jumped at the Nocturns and slashed them with his blade. Corrin was on the defense as he was blocking fireballs that were shot at him by the Red Nocturnes. Donald was casting magic at the yellow ones and Goofy provided support. Sora then shot a fireball at the red nocturne, and to his surprise, the heartless took no damage.

"Huh? What the heck is going on?" He asked Confused. Donald stepped in.

"My teacher Merlin once told me that some enemies are weak to types of magic, while others are immune to them. You better pick this up quick." He warned.

"Well sorry I'm new at this." Sora mumbled as he went back to slashing since he only knew fire in terms of magic. As soon as the heartless stopped spawning the group laid back in rest.

"Okay, so now that they're gone, now what?" Sora asked since the doorknob still showed no signs of waking up.

"Hey look over there!" Goofy said as the group looked to where he was pointing. There was a hole behind the bed.

"Hang on, I'll drink the other bottle and grow big so I can move it out of the way for you guys." Corrin said as he tried to climb up the table by the leg.

"Uh Corrin, try the chair." Sora said as Corrin forgot about the chair. With a sweat drop he jumped up the chair and managed to get back on the table. Drinking the blue bottle, he grew back to normal size and moved over to the bed, trying not to step on his brother and company. As he touched the bed, it went zooming into the wall disappearing. Corrin just stood there in shock. "Seriously? The bed to? What is up with this world?" Corrin shouted forgetting that his friends were small, and the load voice was only louder.

"AHHH!" The three shouted as they covered their ears in pain from the loud noise. "CORRIN!" They shouted at the giant.

"Oops, sorry guys." Corrin spoke more softer as he grabbed the red bottle to shrink back down to his annoyed companions. He looked over to the door knob, and to his surprise, it was still asleep. _He is one heck of a sleeper._ Corrin thought as the group headed through the new door.

The group found themselves in a large garden with strangely enough, playing card solders. They were lined up for some event. Pass them, the group could see the white rabbit from before rushing up the stairs to a small pedestal on the side. Next to him was a large throne with a plump woman with black hair, and red and black card designed dress, a crown on her head, and a mean glare on her face. She was facing a young girl about Sora and Corrin's age with blond hair, and a blue and white dressed. The girl was utterly confused and worried about why she was here.

The White Rabbit then spoke. "Attention, the court is now in session."

* * *

I apologies for the wait, and that this chapter was a bit on the short side. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I want to get a move on with this Fan-fiction. Now, onto a question I got a few times:

Why hasn't anyone pointed out Corrin's ears? The answer is, I honestly forgot he had pointy ears. XD My bad. I do plan on rewriting "Of Key and Sword" in the future, as I feel it could be better. It was my first fan fiction after all, and I'll be sure to add that. I don't know when I'll do it, but I ill in the future. For now, my attention is on this and "Platinum Journey's."

Anyway, be sure to read and review and I will see you next time.


	11. The Unfair Trial

Got this chapter out quickly. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: The Unfair Trial

"Attention, the court is now in session." The White Rabbit spoke out of breath blowing into a trumpet. A plump looking queen dressed in Red and Black card like designed and holding a small wand with a heart on top glared at a young pretty girl around Sora and Corrin's age on the stand in front of her. She had blond hair and a blue dress. The girl had a clear look of confusion on her face at the rabbit's words.

"I'm on trial? But why?" She asked. The white rabbit finally catching his breath continues.

"Now presenting, The Queen of Hearts." The white rabbit announced.

The queen glares down at the young girl. "This girl is the culprit! There is no doubt about it! And the reason is…Because I say so that's why!"

"That is so Unfair!" The girl shouts in retort.

"Well, you have anything to say in your defense?" the queen casually asked.

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be the queen, but that doesn't give you the right to be so…so mean!" She stated trying to find the words at the end.

"SILENCE!" The queen shouted in anger. "You dare defy me?"

Meanwhile Sora and the gang had been listening in the whole time. None were happy with the queen's attitude.

"Hey guys, we should help her out!" Sora said. Corrin nodded in conformation, but Donald and Goofy looked worried.

"Yeah but the- "Donald started before Goofy took over.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" He asked

"Meddling!" Donald corrected annoyed.

"Oh yeah, that that's against the rules."

"This court finds the defendant, GUILTY!" The queen shouted.

"For the crime of assault and attempted theft of my heart…" Sora and Corrin gasped at that accusation "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" the queen declared.

"No! No! Oh please!" The girl shouted in fear as the card solders marched towards her.

"HOLD IT!" Corrin shouted has he and Sora pushed though the cards with Donald and Goofy trying to catch up to them.

"Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court? The queen glared at the group.

"Uh, excuse us, but we know who the real culprit is." Sora said.

"Uh-huh, it's the heartle—" Goofy started but was cut off by Donald covering his mouth.

"Anyway, she isn't the one you're looking for." Corrin finished.

"That's nonsense! Have you any proof?" The queen challenged. The four-looked dumbfounded.

"Uh…can we have a recess?" Corrin asked lightly.

*SLAM* "Sorry" He and Sora muttered to the girl as she was locked in a bird cage next to the stand.

"Bring me proof of Alice's innocents! Report back to me when you are done. Gather as much or as little evidence as you want, but fail and it's off with all of your heads!" The queen declared.

"Well, that could have gone better" Sora stated meekly as Donald glared at him and Corrin.

"Hey you heard what the queen said, if those heartless are involved, then it should be our business." Corrin retorted to Donald's glare. The group headed over to the blond girl.

"Sorry you got involved with my mess here." The girl said.

Corrin just smiled. "Oh, don't worry about it uh…"

"Alice." The girl named Alice said.

"Hi there Alice. My name is Goofy. This is Donald, Sora and Corrin." Goofy said introducing everyone.

"It's nice to meet you all. I just wish it was under better circumstances." Alice said.

"How did you end up in this trial to begin with?" Sora asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. All I know is that I chased that white rabbit down a hole and found myself in this crazy place. Next thing I know, I'm on trial." Alice said pointing to the rabbit.

"Wait, you're not from around here?" Donald asked.

"No, I'm not. Oh, I wish I never followed that Rabbit. Curse my curiosity." Alice lamented.

"I guess there might be other ways to travel the worlds than just a Gummi Ship." Donald muttered to himself.

"Huh?" Alice looked confused but before she could ask what they were talking about, the Card Solider who was guarding her cage interrupted.

"No more questions for the prisoner. Get on with your assignment." He ordered to the group.

"Okay, okay jeez." Sora said annoyed as the group headed out.

* * *

The group of four headed into the forest to gather evidence. The forest looked much bigger with their small sizes. The grass and flowers were all big in comparison and the trees and stumps were massive.

"Okay, where do we start?" Sora asked

"Where indeed." A voice said out of nowhere. The group looked around to see a purple and pink stripped cat with a creepy grin just appear on a massive stump out of nowhere.

"Poor Alice. About to lose her head and not guilty of a thing." The cat said.

"Who are you?" Donald shouts.

"What are you?" Corrin just muttered.

"Hey if you know something, then please tell us." Sora asks.

"The Cheshire Cat knows all, but does not tell all." The Cheshire cat responded to both boy's questions.

"The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." The cat then vanishes just as he appeared with his smile last to go.

"Wait!" Sora shouts.

"They have already left the forest. Which exit I will not tell. Perhaps you can find some evidence in the forest. Find it, and a reward will be yours." The cat said before he vanished again.

The four stood there in silence for a moment before Corrin spoke up. "Should we trust him?"

"To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!" The cat said as he appeared once again and faded away as he finished.

"So, what should we do?" Corrin asked again.

"Well, I guess we don't have much options left, if we want to help Alice." Goofy said.

"Yeah, I doubt that queen will wait forever." Sora agreed. Donald and Corrin had no objections and the group walked into the forest in search of evidence. Only to be stopped by more Heartless.

"Well if these guys are here, maybe we can find some evidence before we know it." Corrin mumbled as the group went into battle. The group took care of the heartless quickly and the journeyed into an opening within the forest.

Inside, they found a massive table that was set up for a tea party with many cups, kettles, chairs and a nice pink table cloth to decorate the table. Behind the table held a picture of a short man with a tan coat and a black undershirt. He had green pants and black shoes. The most noticable thing was a big green hat with a 10/6 on it that covered his white hair. The other in the picture was a light brown rabbit in a red suit and an orange bow tie. He wore brown clothing underneath, and both the rabbit and the man looked like they were in panic. There was a note next to them the group saw.

"Have a merry unbirthday?" Donald read confused.

"It also says "Sit down to get your present" Corrin read the smaller words at the bottom of the note.

The group sat at the end of the table. Sora sat at the end while Donald sat to the left of him, and Corrin sat to the right with Goofy sitting next to Corrin. As they sat down, a giant cake appeared on the table.

"Oh boy!" Donald said with joy, looking forward to eating the big cake, however the cake exploded knocking the four back to the ground, yet surprisingly NOT covering them with cake.

"Some surprise" Donald grumbled angry. At that, a large body Heartless appeared before the group. It wore a knight garb yet it was big and round with a huge plate armor on the front.

"SERIOUSLY?!" All four shouted in anger. Sora and Corrin launched at the heartless with their blades, but it only bounced off that armor.

"Darn, that armor is tough, let's try magic." Corrin said as he launched a fireball at the monster. This actually worked and the heartless stumbled and fell flat on its stomach. Sora noticed the back wasn't as protected and struck at the monster again destroying it.

With the monster destroyed, Donald turned his attention to the picture and the note. In a fit of anger he launched at the painting attacking it as the others sweatdropped.

"uh" Sora looked to Goofy.

"Donald's got a bit of a temper." Goofy explained

"A bit?" Corrin muttered. Suddenly a small pink box fell into Sora's hands.

"Looks like you found it." The Cheshire Cat said appearing from nowhere again.

"Wait, this contains the evidence we need to save Alice?" Sora asked.

"Alice perhaps, but what about you?" The cat asked ominously before he vanished.

"What do you suppose he meant?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know, but let's hurry and get back to the court room." Sora said as they grabbed Donald once he finally calmed down and headed back to the Queen.

* * *

And that's a wrap. I decided to use one evidence like in the manga since finding claw marks and footprints in a box felt weird. Please Review and I hope you enjoy. Later.


	12. Alice is Missing!

Chapter 12: Alice is Missing!

Sora, Corrin, Donald and Goofy raced back towards the courtroom with their newly acquired evidence. Upon entering, they were confronted by one of the card guards.  
"Are you ready to present?" He asked to which they nodded. "Then go take the stand. Sora ran up to the stand, but the guard blocked the other three. "You three to the sides. Only one on the stand at a time." Pointing towards the side by Alice's cage.

"Oh, come on!" Donald shouted.

"That's not fair." Corrin complained, but Goofy just put a hand on their shoulders.

"Come on guys, let's not cause trouble." He said and the others agreed bitterly.

The queen stood on the stand once again with a bored expression on her face. "So, what evidence have you found to prove Alice's innocents?" She asked

"This your honor." Sora said presenting the box. He opened it praying that it would help, and out of the box popped a Solider Heartless that just ran straight for the queen before any of the guards could act. Thankfully Donald fired a fire spell that destroyed the creature.

"Wh-What was that thing?" She demanded.

"That was the real culprit your majesty. Alice is innocent" Sora explained, but the queen only got madder.

"SILENCE! I am the law here! Article 29, 'Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!'" She shouted.

"What? That's totally unfair." Corrin shouted.

"Be quit! For all I know, you four could have helped brought them here. GUARDS, SEIZE THEM!" The queen declared. The card solders sprung into action after the four who immediately pulled out their weapons to combat them. Corrin noticed that two guards covered Alice's cage with a curtain and turned a crank raising her cage up in the air.

"You two get Alice, I'll go back up Sora" Corrin said as he ran off to help Sora who was blocking an attack from on the guard's spears. Donald and Goofy ran towards the crank to begin lowering the cage.

Corrin got to where Sora was as the to were surrounded by guards, swinging his blade to knock one of them back. Sora shot a fire spell at another one lighting his helmet on fire, which caused him to scream and run around like crazy trying to put it out.

"GET THEM YOU FOOLS!" The queen shouted at the guards. She turned to check on her prisoner, only to find her guards knocked out and the dog and duck lowering the cage.

"HEY, GET AWAY FROM THERE!" She screamed as the cage hit the ground. The fighting stopped immediately as everyone's attention was on the cage that was revealed to be…empty!

"Alice...! Where is Alice? All of you, go search for her!" The queen ordered.

"Let's scram while we can." Donald whispered as the group fled into the forest before the queen could notice them.

* * *

"That queen is nuts." Sora said as they walked back through the forest.

"Do you think the Heartless took Alice?" Corrin asked.

"I'm not sure. The Heartless usually attack people on the spot, not kidnap them. But I have a feeling that something evil might be controlling them." Donald said

"Looking for Alice?" The Cheshire Cat asked popping out of nowhere, startling the group.

"Have you seen Alice?" Sora asked.

"Alice, no. Shadows, yes." The cat said.

"Okay, where are the shadows?" Corrin asked as the Cheshire Cat pointed off in one direction before vanishing again. The Group followed to find themselves back at the tea table where the cat appeared again on the table to point towards the door before vanishing again.

"Why dose he keeps vanishing like that?" Donald asked annoyed.

Beyond the door, the group found themselves back in the room with the doorknob from when they first arrived. The only difference was, the room was upside down.

"What the…WHAT IS UP WITH THIS WORLD?!" Corrin yelled

"Heck if I know." Donald mumbled.

The Cheshire cat appeared again by the lights. "Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light." He asked. The group shrugged as Sora and Donald light the lights with a fire spell. "The lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob too." He said as he vanished once again.

"The doorknob?" Corrin muttered before realizing what he was talking about. "Oh, that sleeping doorknob!" He said

"So, the one...above us?" Goofy asked. The group looked up remembering that the were in the room, only upside down.

"Uh, should we just go back the way we came?" Sora asked as the group went back through the forest and sneak past the Queen. Thankfully, she was too busy yelling at the guards over what had happened to notice them as they made a beeline to the bazaar room where they met the doorknob that was STILL sound asleep. The Cheshire cat appeared again on the table where the two bottles that grew and shrunk them were located. Sora and co jumped up on the table.

"The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad." The Cheshire cat said. At that moment, a large figure jumped down from the ceiling and flipped over the table, landing in front of the massive door. The red and black creature was definitely a heartless, as on the top of it's head was that same heart symbol that was on the giant armored heartless from Traverse Town. Its head looked like it was four faces stacked on top of each other. With some red and black shoulder pads. Its short body connected four really long legs with some fancy shoe-like design at the bottom. Its long hand unfolded to reveal claw-like hands that started juggling these two purple clubs that were lit on fire.

"You tricked us!" Corrin and Donald shouted!

"Tricked you? Nothing of the sort! The Cheshire Cat is always here to help those in need." He said as the four attacked the heartless.

Sora and Corrin rushed in with their blades, but they were sent flying with a swing of it's club. Donald attacked it with his staff and Goofy with his shield but met the same result. The monster then fired shots of fire with its clubs knocking the group back further. Needless to say, they were getting pumbled. Sora got up to try again but was met with another shot of fire to the face.

"HOT HOT HOT!" He screamed as he ran. The Cheshire cat who was watching the whole thing just sighed.

"Oh, come on now…You'll never beat it like that. Let me give you something your missing." The Cheshire Cat said as he tossed a blue scroll at Sora who caught it. Sora opened the scroll that taught him a new spell.

Sora pointed the Keyblade at the heartless. "BLIZZARD!" He shouted as a small gust of ice blasted the heartless that froze it in its track.

"The Key Bearer should be able to use a little magic, right?" The Cheshire cat asked as he stretched out on the table.

The monster ignites its flames, defrosting it. Corrin saw that perhaps, something else would be needed. He looked back at the bottles on the table, and an idea formed in his mind.

Sora kept battling the heartless with Donald and Goofy backing him up. "Sora, concentrate all your power on the tip of the Keyblade, and imagine the enemy freezing! See it in your mind!" Donald shouted. Sora nodded

(The enemy freezing!) He thought as he concentrated on the enemy. "FREEZE!" He shouted and fired another blast of ice at the monster freezing it again. Before he could strike however, he noticed a shadow cover them. Looking up in shock, he saw his brother had grown back to normal size.

"I'll handle this." He said as he slammed his sword down on the enemy smashing it. The heartless twitched slowly, barely alive. "Finish it Sora!" Corrin said. Sora jumping out of his shock nodded, as he gave the heartless one final slash, causing the heartless to dissolve into a black mist as a giant heart floated out of the vanishing body and floated away.

"Yawn, what is it? What's going on? Can't a Doorknob get any sleep?" The doorknob complained tired.

"HOW CAN YOU SLEEP WHEN WE ARE TRYING TO..." Donald started to complain while Sora was more focused on the doorknob's mouth.

"There's something glowing, a Keyhole?" He muttered as his Keyblade suddenly shot forward and fired a small beam of light into the doorknob's yawning mouth and a clicking sound was heard.

"Let me sleep in peace…" The doorknob said as he drifted back into sleep, but before he did, he spit out something small in front of Sora.

"What was that?" Sora asked as he looked at his Keyblade.

"It sounded like something closed with a click." Corrin said he shrunk back down.

"A-Hyuck, it's a Gummi block!" Goofy said as he picked up what the Doorknob spit out. "But this Gummi doesn't look like the others. No sire."  
"Really? Let me see." Donald said as he grabbed the Gummi block from Goofy. "You're right. I've never seen this Gummi block before." He said.

"Gummi Block?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, remember? It's what our ship is built out of." Donald said.

"Splendid! You're quite the Heroes. And quite resourceful. Simply marvelous! Your power has really blossomed. I can't wait to see what you'll do next." The Cheshire Cat said reminding the group of his presents.

"Cheshire Cat, who are you?" Sora asked.

"…If you're looking for Alice, you won't find her here. You won't find her anywhere in this world. She's gone with the shadows…into the darkness." The Cheshire Cat said as he vanished again.

"No…" Corrin said upset that Alice was gone.

"Let's go back to our Gummi ship. We might find her in another world." Donald said as the four drunk the bottle to return them to their normal size and headed back to their ship.

* * *

In a dark room, a group of individuals sat around a table that showed Sora and co leave Wonderland in their ship.

"Accursed feline!" It needs to learn to shut its big mouth." One voice said.

"We should have sent him to Davy Jones's locker as soon as he refused to join us!" Another said.

Let him live. He can't do any harm." Another said dismissively.

"But the boy is a problem, he has found one of the Keyholes." The first one complained "We should have dealt with him without delay."

"There is no need to rush matters." The leader said stepping out of the shadows, revealing a woman with pale green skin and black horns on her head. She wore a long black coat and carried a scepter in her hands, and had a raven sitting comfortably on her shoulders." It will take him ages to find the rest. Besides, we have other matters to attend to."  
"Yes, the princess's they are falling into our hands, one by one." The other woman said.

The leader nodded. "Speaking of which, she turned her attention to Alice who was utterly confused and scared as to what happened to her, and where she was.

* * *

And, done! That wraps up Wonderland. I wanted to get this world done with, so you got a longer chapter this time. I kind of took some scenes from both the games and the manga for the fight, and the giant Corrin thing, was a result of me watching Power Rangers while working on this chapter.

Sora: MAKE MY BROTHER GROW! XD

Now, onto some questions:

Portaler8: Hope this chapter answered your question.

Andromeda: Yes it is pretty childish, but it dose have some good jokes and good scenes. Some of which I actually like more than in the original game. As for your other question, I already answered that in Chapters 1 and 8's authors notes.

Now onto some business. I'm pondering whether or not I should do Deep Jungle, so I'll leave it up to you guys. I can write a slightly different villain scene at the end of it since I already did the Alice scene in this chapter, if you want me to do it, and if you don't want it, I can just use the Gummi block they got here to take to Cid, so just tell me which you want, I'll put up a poll till Saturday, so check it out.


	13. Deep Jungle

Well, the title alone should tell you which choice won. It was a two to one score in the end. Good thing I prepared for both. Anyway, here's Deep Jungle!

* * *

Chapter 13 Deep Jungle

Sora was resting in his bed on the ship thinking about what had recently happened. He along with Corrin, Donald and Goofy just explored a new world, and ended up with nothing in light of their mission. No sign of this King that Donald and Goofy were looking for, no signs of Riku or Kairi, and now Alice was missing.

"Where could she have gone?" Sora mumbled. He was wondering if whoever or whatever took Alice that maybe they also took Riku and Kairi as well? "But Riku, he- "

*THUMP* "DAMN IT!" a voice shouted from next door interrupting Sora's thoughts, that followed a groaning sound. Sora only chuckled knowing full well that Corrin rolled off the bed…again. Getting up, he decided to head to the control room and see if Donald was near any new worlds. He joined with Corrin, who was groaning in pain from hitting the floor.

"So, are we close to any new world yet?" Sora asked.

"If we did, I would tell you." Donald said simply. Just like that, a world appeared in view. It was really green like a forest with a tree-house on it. "Oh, like that one." Donald said.

"Do you think the King would be on that world?" Goofy asked.

"On a backwater planet like that? No way." Donald dismissed about to pass by.

"Wait, Riku and Kairi could be there." Sora said.

"No way, we're on an important mission. We can't get side track by pointless things." Donald refused much to Sora and Corrin's anger. Sora just immediately grabbed the controls.

"Hey, hands off!" Donald yelled fighting with Sora over the controls.

"Uh, guys?" Goofy said nervously.

"Just land the ship!" Sora yelled

"No means no! Now let go!" Donald yelled. Sora continued to struggle when he accidentally hit a button on the panel, which Donald immediately noticed.

"NO, NOT THAT BUTTON!" He shouted as the ship started to spiral down towards the planet with everyone screaming.

* * *

Sora went plummeting into a tree-house, going through a hole in the roof and slamming into the wood bellow.

"Ouch, how did I survive that?" He mumbled. Sora took a look at his surroundings. It was a tree-house, but it looks like it had seen better days. It was old and broken with many broken pieces of wood, and holes in the floor and ceiling. As he stood up, he heard a growl coming from nearby.

"O-Okay, what was that." He muttered scared. Looking up, he spotted large leopard that immediately jumped down towards him. Sora jumped back to dodge as he summoned his Keyblade just in time for the beast to leap forward at Sora and swiped at him with his claws. Sora blocked the attack but was sent flying back due to the force of the attack and hit the wall. The leopard slowly stepped towards Sora ready to leap. Just as it did, a man jumped into the tree-house and blocked the leopard's attack with a spear. The man was well-built in muscle, and had long wavy brown hair. He wasn't however wearing any clothing except a dark brown loincloth wrapped around his waist. The man managed to push the leopard back as the leopard growled at them before jumping out the window and vanishing into the forest below. Sora finally managed to get up as the stranger faced him.

"Sabor, Danger!" The man said.

"Uh, thank you." Sora said

"Thank you." The man repeated.

"Huh? Uh, what is this place?" Sora asked

"This place, this place" The man repeated.

(Can he not speak well or something?) Sora thought. "Okaaay…Where did the others go?" He asked as the man looked confused. "Look, I got separated from my brother and my friends, have you seen them?" He asked more slowly and loudly hoping the man would understand him. "Friends…"

"Friends." The man repeated.

"Right my friends!" Sora said excited, feeling he was getting somewhere. "My Brother Corrin with white hair and pointy ears."

"Brother, Corrin." The man repeated to which, Sora nodded

"Right and my friends, there's two of them. The loud one is Dona-" He stopped himself as he went into thought. (He doesn't care about finding my friends.) Sora thought as the strange man looked at him confused again.

"You know what? Never mind. I'm looking for my friends Riku and Kairi." Sora said.

"Look for Riku, friends?" The man asked.

"Right." Sora said. Then much to his surprise, he saw Kairi standing behind the man smiling at him.

"Kairi, friends" The man said.

"Uh, right friends." Sora said absentminded as he rubbed his eyes while Kairi just seem to walk behind the man and vanished. (Kairi, was she really there, or did those hits cause me to see things?) Sora thought.

"Friends, here." The man said getting Sora's full attention.  
"Really!?"

"*&&X%" The man said in some kind of ape noise.

"Huh?"

"*&&X%. Friends, here." The man said.

"Not sure I understand, but show me!" Sora said. "Take me to Riku and Kairi."

"Tarzan." The man said pointing to himself. "Tarzan go."

"And…I'm Sora. Tarzan go, Sora go go!" Sora said as the two left the tree-house and climbed down into the deep jungle below.

* * *

In another part of the jungle, Donald and Goofy on a stump surrounded by bamboo and bushes. Goofy was sitting with a worried look, while Donald was just laying down. His staff on the ground next to him.

"Gawrsh, where are we?" Goofy asked. "I sure hope Sora and Corrin are okay." He said. Donald just got up with an angry expression on his face.

"Aw, who needs them. We can find the King without them!" He said. He reached for his staff, but found a small ape sitting next to his staff. The two stared at each other for a split second before screaming. The small ape ran off dropping something in the process. Donald noticed this and got up to grab it, and to his surprise, it was a Gummi block. The bushes then started to rattle as a man came out. He had neatly combed brown hair and a small mustache. He wore a yellow jacket and brown pants, while carrying a large gun in his hands. He looked at the two talking animals that were shaking in fear, only raising and eyebrow at what he was staring at.

* * *

In yet another part of a forest, at a campsite, a young woman with long brown hair, a tan shirt and a brown long skirt was knelled over Corrin who was slowly waking up.  
"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Corrin said slowly as he slowly got up.  
"I heard a fall coming from outside. Which is strange since I heard no planes fly over. I'm Jane by the way." She said.

"I'm Corrin." Corrin responded.

"Uh, are your ears really suppose to be like that?" Jane asked. Corrin just shrugged.

"Uh, more importantly, did you see anyone else with me?" Corrin asked trying to change the subject, as he didn't feel like explaining that, even if he knew how. Jane just shook her head.  
"No, it was just you. Were there more people with you?" She asked.

"Yeah. My brother Sora and my friends…" Corrin stopped himself as his mind replayed what happened on this ship a few moments ago. While he wasn't thrilled at Sora for crashing them, he was madder at Donald not caring about Riku and Kairi. (If I'm going to find them, I'm probably better off without them. Now I just got to find Sora.) He thought. Jane just looked at him confused.

"Uh, are you okay?" She asked.

"Huh, oh yeah, just thinking. Anyway, my friends' names are Riku and Kairi." He said.

"They are human I suppose?" She asked to which Corrin nodded.

"Sadly, I haven't seen anyone by that name." She said much to Corrin's disappointment.

"Oh, I see."  
"Cheer up, I'll help you find them. Now come on in, let's see if you have any injuries." Jane said guiding Corrin into the tent.

* * *

And that's a wrap. I know Donald sounds a bit like a jerk, but in my defense, he was kind of a jerk in the first Kingdom Hearts game.

I also decided that I should probably start bringing up Corrin's pointy ears. Now for other characters reaction to Corrin's ears, the Destiny Island citizens reaction will be when I rewrite "Of Key and Sword" in the future. For Leon's group, they know about other worlds, so it wouldn't be as much of a surprise. (I mean, they did meet a talking mouse that's a king) but they will ask about his relation to Sora later. And Alice was in Wonderland, so that should answer itself.

On a side note, I saw the new KH3 trailer, and wow, that was a surprise!

Anyway, Follow and Review, and I will see you guys next time!


	14. The Campsite

Chapter 14 The Campsite

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Sora shouted as he swings and slides through the vines of the jungle. Tarzan was guiding Sora somewhere, although where was a mystery. Tarzan didn't say where he was taking him, but all that mattered was that Tarzan said his friends were here, so that was all Sora needed to think about. Find his friends, find his brother, and maybe find Donald and Goofy…maybe.

Tarzan let out a yell as he swung and slid through the vines with Sora following. The end was in sight as the ape man leap towards the ground and Sora followed in suit. Tarzan landed perfectly on the ground, while Sora crashed into the ground. Tarzan took a glance at Sora to see if he was okay. Sora just chuckled awkwardly as he got back to his feet. He looked around to where Tarzan had taken him. It was a campsite. There were many boxes stacked up and tied down with tarp covering them. Another set of boxes was out in the open with more supplies neatly stacked. There was a table with some bottles and flasks on it near a stove by one of the exits. A clothes line filled with drying clothes was off to the side, and right smack dab in the middle of the campsite was a massive orange tent.

"Jane. Here." Tarzan said as he pointed to the tent.

"Jane, is she your friend?" Sora asked as Tarzan walked in ignoring Sora.

* * *

Inside the tent Jane was finished checking Corrin.

"Well, it looks like you may have a few scratches, but nothing too serious. Still, I guess you should count yourself lucky. The sound I heard must have been one big fall." She said.

Corrin just laughed awkwardly "Yeah, I've had a history of falling down, so I must be used to it." He said half lying. Truth be told he did fall out of bed more times then he cared to count. Although it wouldn't be a surprise if Riku kept track. (The little smart alek.) However, he really didn't want to talk about where he fell as it would bring up too many questions. "Anyway, what about you? Are you here all by yourself?" He asked, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Oh no, I came to the jungle with my father, and a man named Clayton. I wish to study the gorillas. My father went out to do his own studies a little while ago, and Clayton went for a walk. But I do have a new friend that should be returning soon." Jane said.

"Jane." A voice said as two people entered the tent. One of which Corrin immediately recognized.

"Sora!"

"Corrin!"

The two brothers ran to each other excited.

"Man, am I glad to see you alright." Sora said to which Corrin nodded.

"You two are related?" Jane asked. Sora took notice of the woman.

"You're Jane?" He asked. "And, yeah. Me and Corrin are brothers."

Jane wanted to ask more, mainly about the ears, but considering how Corrin kept dodging the question whenever she asked earlier, she just decided to give up.

"Yes, my name is Jane Porter. I'm here to study the gorillas. I see you met Tarzan. Are you two here to study the gorillas as well?"

"Highly doubtful." A new voice said as another man entered the tent along with two familiar animals.

"Oh, Mr. Clayton." Jane greeted.

"Sora, Corrin!" Goofy said as Donald and Sora grabbed each other's hands.

"Goofy Don…" Sora immediately stopped remembering their fight as both immediately let go of each other and turned away in a huff. Corrin did the same as well while Goofy looked on with concern. Tarzan and Jane just blinked at the scene as Clayton just rolled his eyes.

"A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas." Clayton scoft.

Corrin blinked. "Hunting gorillas?" That was different than what Jane had just said.

"Mr. Clayton, for the last time, we are here to STUDY the gorillas, NOT HUNT them! This is research." Jane scolded as Clayton left the tent. "Oh well, the more the merrier." The group of four just stood in complete silence with Sora and Donald still facing away from each other.

"Well anyway…" Sora began.

"I'm staying!" Both Sora and Donald said at once. Both Sora and Corrin looked at Donald in surprise. Donald showed no interest in even checking this world out back on the ship.

"Sora, look what we found." Goofy said holding up the object they found when they arrived.

"What is that?" Sora asked

"It's a Gummi block. It's the same stuff used to build our ship." Donald said.

"So that means…" Corrin muttered

"The King could be here." Donald finished.

"On a backwater planet like this?" Corrin mocked causing Donald to glare at him.

"So, we've gotta work together to look for him…FOR NOW!" Donald declared

"Fine. we'll let you tag along…FOR NOW!" Sora responded which Corrin nodded.

"Is there something wrong between you guys?" Jane asked concerned.

"Nothing." Sora, Corrin, and Donald all said. Jane just nodded reluctant. She was hoping to ask more about the talking animals with them, but felt now wasn't the best time.

"So, what's up with Tarzan here?" Corrin asked.

"Apparently Tarzan was raised in the jungle by the gorillas, so communicating with him isn't easy, but he's learning." Jane responded.

"So, he was speaking gorilla back there. He said my friends were here, but then a word I couldn't understand." Sora responded to which the other three looked in surprise.

"Ah yes, your brother said you two were looking for your friends?" She asked

"Yeah. A silver haired boy named Riku and a red hair girl named Kairi." Sora said.

"Well, why don't we try this? We show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word." Jane said, gesturing to a camera. "Oh, where did the slides go? Can you go grab them? Clayton might know where they are." Jane asked as Sora nodded. Wanting to see Riku and Kairi as soon as possible.

Sora and the gang walked out of the tent. The three still passing glances at each other while Goofy looked with worry, deciding to break the pressure. "oh, mister Clayton!" Goofy said.

Said man looked to the one who called him. "Do you need something?" Clayton asked.

"Uh, Jane is looking for some slides, have you seen them?" Goofy asked.

"You mean these?" Clayton asked pointing to a box with some slides in it on the table.

"Oh, thank you!" Goofy said grabbing the slides. Corrin turned his attention to Clayton.

"Mr. Clayton, what is with the gun?" Corrin asked curiously. "That doesn't look like something you would need for research."

"Well my boy, the jungle is a dangerous place. I need something to protect myself, don't I?" Clayton asked with a smirk. Corrin just stared a bit before walking away with the others.

"What's up Corrin?" Sora asked

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling with that guy." Corrin responded.

"Well, I did get attacked by a leopard when I got here, so I can see his need for protection." Sora said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Corrin relented. "Let's just see if Tarzan really dose know if Riku and Kairi are here." He said with a smile as Sora nodded.

* * *

The group returned to the tent as Goofy handed the slides to Jane.

"Okay, Let's see what we can get. Tarzan, let's have a look." She said inserting the slides.

The first slide shows a picture of a castle in the middle of a forest with clouds that surrounded it. Sora took a step closer to the picture with a sense of awe.

"What's up Sora?" Goofy asked.

"What? Uh…nothing." He said "This place…it just looks so familiar. But how? I've never been off my island until now." He muttered to himself. Corrin on the other had looked at the picture uncomfortably. While a part of him felt the familiar feeling that Sora was feeling, the rest of him couldn't help but fell confinement from the castle. Needless to say, he wasn't thrilled about it.

The rest of the slides went by and Tarzan stayed quit throughout all of them. When Jane reached the last one, she looked over at Tarzan. "Well Tarzan?"

"Where are my friends, Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked.

Tarzan just shook his head.

"H-Hey, I thought…"

"That leaves just one place." Clayton said as he walked in. "Young man, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

"Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide—" Jade started

"Then take us there! Take us to the Gorillas. Go-ril-las." Clayton said.

Tarzan glanced over to Sora who had a pleading look on his face and nodded.

"Tarzan, are you sure?" Jane asked.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak." Tarzan said.

"Kerchak?" Jane asked

"He must be their leader. Perfect! I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place." He said with a small smirk that no one noticed. The group along with Tarzan and Clayton left the tent with Tarzan taking the lead.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Now, for a review I recently received brought up somethings, I should probably talk about.

First, Guestwithideas: I appreciate the review so I hope to answer your questions and concerns:

Now, the story itself is mostly a novelization of Kingdom Hearts with Corrin in the fry and a few other minor changes later. The reason for this is because:

1) I'm still trying to work on my writing skills

2) I am using this arc to build the relationship with Sora, Corrin, Donald and Goofy.

I add elements from the manga to give it a bit more of an identity, and it will get more original as the series goes on. (Heck, with what I have planned, KH3 will have to be more original from whatever Nomura has planned)

So to answer another concern about the character interaction is that with Sora so focused on finding Riku and Kairi at the very beginning of Kingdom Hearts, I felt that after their fight in Deep Jungle would be a great time for them to start bonding since they would then realize that they all have their own mission along with stopping the heartless.

Now onto Corrin. First, the spotlight thing:

(For one, he did slam the trick-master back in Wonderland) This story is still early. He will get his moments, trust me. I'm not going to have him as a background character when he's just as much the main character of this series as Sora is.

Now for Corrin personally. While he dose read more than Sora, back in Nohr, he was forced to stay in the fortress with little else to do. However, on the islands he is able to go to school, hang out with friends, play, swim, fish, etc. So he isn't as much as a bookworm as he is in canon, nor dose he have any responsibilities as royal to live up to. As shown in this chapter, he can notice things faster however. He will come up with plans for certain future bosses, but I wouldn't call him a strategist.

(Plus, in this story, Corrin spent about 4-5 years in Hoshido, 2 years in Nohr, and about 8 years on Destiny Island.) Corrin in Fates dose come across as someone who dose try to get to know everyone in the army, regardless of first impressions, so I believe he would spend much more time outside than inside.

Lastly, I have NO intention of doing summons at all. I'm sorry, but I don't see a reason.

If anyone has anymore questions, feel free to PM me.

As for Andromeda: How long are we talking about? I make sure each chapter is at least 1,000 (excluding authors notes) since I always felt that is how long a chapter should be at least.

Sorry for the long author's note. Anyway, see you guys next time.


	15. Distrust

Chapter 15 Distrust

As the group tracked through the jungle, a feeling of tension could be felt from the Island brothers and the duck. Goofy looked on with concern hoping this wouldn't escalate, Tarzan was curious of the whole ordeal, and Clayton could honestly care less. Ever since the four were reunited, things were only tense from that fight on the ship. As the group arrived at a lagoon full of Hippos, Tarzan told everyone else to wait here while he went to see Kerchak. Clayton said something about "Scoping the area for danger" and walked off leaving the four travelers to themselves. Donald finally got fed up with the tension and decided to speak.

"You two have a problem?" He asked

"Yeah, you!" Corrin retorted.

"ME? Your brother is one who crashed the ship!" Donald shouted

"Only because you wouldn't land, and look what happened? You two find a clue just like us!" Sora retorted.

"We are on an important mission. We need to find the king!" Donald said.

"And we have to find Riku and Kairi" Sora said.

"The king comes first!" Donald argued.

"Maybe to you two, but Riku and Kairi come first for us!" Sora argued.

"Fellas please! All this arguing will accomplish nothing!" A voice said from Sora's hood.

All eyes were focused as Jiminy jumped out of Sora's hood and onto his shoulder. He looked a little banged up to.

"We need cooperation if we are going to find anyone. We are on a mission, and it's one that won't be achieved if we are at each other's throats. Now all need to put a stop to this fighting." Jiminy said causing the tree to huff.

"Come on fellers. Don't forget, this ship runs on happy faces." Goofy said.

"Fine." They muttered. They stopped arguing, but the tension was still thick so Goofy decided to change the subject.

"So uh Jiminy, why are you all banged up like that?" Goofy asked

Sora just chuckled awkwardly as he already had a hunch as to why. All those crashes he did upon arriving here was probably what did it.

"It's been a bumpy ride." Jiminy said.

"H eh, sorry, I kind of forgot you were in there." Sora apologized

"It's fine, I knew this wasn't the best place to stay." Jiminy sighed.

"I wonder if Tarzan has had any luck with the Gorillas." Corrin asked.

Right on Cue, Tarzan landed nearby and walked towards the group.

"Come!" He said as the others followed up the vines. On top of the trees were many big and strong branches. A few feet away from the one where Tarzan and the world travelers stood was a small group of Gorillas. The two that really stood out was the big black one in the front with a very stern look on his face, and a female light brown one right next to him that had a more concerned look on her face.

"Kerchak. These are the people I was asking about. I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I wish to help these people. They need our help and, I trust them" Tarzan pleaded to Kerchak in gorilla. The female gorilla looked at Kerchak who was thinking over what he heard.

"Uh, did you get any of that?" Goofy asked

"No." Donald replied.

"Kerchak!" Tarzan pleaded

Kerchak turned his attention to something else and headed off right.

"He looked distracted. Where is he going?" Corrin asked.

"Tree-house." Tarzan muttered.

"You mean, the place where we met?" Sora asked to which Tarzan nodded.

"Well, let's go see what's up." Donald said as the group raced towards the tree-house.

* * *

When they arrived, they saw a small gorilla playing with a globe in the lighthouse and Clayton pointing his gun at the unaware gorilla.

"WAAAAK!" Donald shouted running up and hitting Clayton in the head with his staff causing him to miss his shot. The gorilla noticed what was happening and rushed over towards Kerchak who only growled at the humans before leaving with the young gorilla.

"Kerchak wait!" Tarzan pleaded only for it to fall on deaf ear. The female gorilla looked at Tarzan with sorrow and disappointment before leaving with the others causing Tarzan to look heartbroken. The other four turned to glare at Clayton.

"What's the big idea?" Donald yelled.

"You misunderstand! There was a…a snake yes, a very poisonous one. It was about to bite that poor Gorilla. I saved its life." Clayton said in defense.

"Yeah right, I knew there was something I didn't like about you!" Corrin said as Tarzan just sighed at what had happened.

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Jane yelled. Upon returning to the tent, the group immediately told her what had happened. To say that Jane was angry was an understatement. She was furious.

"Now Miss. Porter as I already told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla, but a snake. It was-" Clayton defended

"You are NOT to go near the gorillas again." Jane said cutting off Clayton's poor excuse. No one was buying the snake excuse for one bit.

"All because of one mishap? Come, now…" Clayton said only to stop at the sight of Sora and Company that were also glaring at him. Because of Clayton, now Sora and Corrin couldn't look for their friends.

Clayton chuckled weakly as he left the tent and walked outside of the campsite.

"What am I even doing with these imbeciles? Blasted gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow. I'll stack my life on it." He declared as he put his pipe in his mouth. Suddenly he heard rustling across the bamboo that surrounded him. Pointing his gun at whatever was moving as it jumped out. A gun shot was heard throughout the forest.

* * *

Back in the tent the group was still lamenting over what had happened. Sora and Corrin lost their lead to their friends and Tarzan just lost the trust of the animals that raised him.

"I am terribly sorry about Clayton." Jane apologized.

"Well now what do we do?" Sora asked sadly. Before an answer was given, they heard a Gunshot coming from not too far away.

"He'd better not be…" Corrin mumbled in anger as left the tent. Upon leaving the tent the group saw the campsite was overrun by these strange blue colored monkeys with piercing yellow eyes and an all to familiar symbol on their stomachs.

"Heartless!" Sora shouted.

"Oh my, I've never seen these animals before." Jane said surprised as Tarzan growled at them.

"You'd better get inside Jane!" Corrin said. Jane nodded and ran back inside the tent as the heartless monkeys attacked.

* * *

And that is a wrap! Sorry that took awhile. I had to rewrite the argument several times before I was finally somewhat satisfied (Although not fully.) I didn't want to just yell out to Donald so I went with this. Regardless, let's get onto some reviews:

GuestwithIdeas: It's all good. Although I don't think Maleficent hypnotized Riku so much as she manipulated him, along with the darkness in his mind to eventually becoming possessed by Ansem.

Andromeda: Well, I was just asking how much were you looking for. I might be able to do something about it.

Dracoboy259: Nope, not even those guys. I have plans for how to deal with those problems but that's still ways away.

Anyway, Follow, Favorite and Review, and I will see you guys next time!


	16. Battle for the Jungle

Chapter 16 Battle for the Jungle

Sora and co quickly got to work taking on the monkey like heartless. Along with the blue monkeys, some orange ones appeared that had a bow on their heads. Sora sliced one down with the Keyblade while Corrin struck down another. Sora took on another one while another attempted to attack from behind which Corrin caught on to.

"Sora, look out!" He warned. Sora turned around to see the monkey heartless attempt to attack.

"Fire!" Donald shouted firing a ball of flames at the monkey heartless causing it vanish in a smoke of black mist.

"Uh, thanks Donald." Sora said awkwardly.

"Uh, don't mention it." Donald said just as awkwardly.

Goofy and Tarzan were chasing after the orange monkey heartless that started to fire upon them with a rock-like projectile. Goofy blocked it with his shield as Tarzan jumped out of the way and struck the heartless down with his spear. Goofy charged forward only to slip on a banana peel one of the orange monkey heartless dropped in front of him causing munny to fly out of his pockets.

"My pocket change!" He cried as he frantically started to recollect his dropped munny.

Donald fired a thunder spell taking out the last of the monkeys as everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Goofy finished picking up his munny.  
"Gorillas. Danger!" Tarzan said taking off.

"Wait up!" Sora called as they followed into the bamboo grove. On a stump laying in the middle of the grove was Clayton's pipe.

"Do you think the Heartless got him?" Goofy asked as Sora picked it up.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Corrin muttered. Suddenly a rustle was heard and Sabor jumped right at Sora who barley dodged out of the way in time. Sabor growled as he circled the group. Tarzan did the same. The others raised their weapons but Tarzan put his arm up.

"My fight!" He said. The other nodded and stepped back. Sabor jumped at Tarzan who blocked it with his spear. As the two continued to struggle a Gorilla cried out from not to far away. Sabor took notice of this and jumped off of Tarzan to run off but Tarzan jumped on top of Sabor struggling to keep him pinned.

"GO! Protect Gorillas!" Tarzan shouted to Sora and co.

Reluctantly they nodded and ran off leaving Tarzan alone to battle the beast.

* * *

The remaining heroes arrived at a cliff to see some Gorillas surrounded by a bunch of heartless as they desperately looked for a way to escape. Sora and co quickly jumped in and slashed the heartless monkey's away. The gorillas just stared at the four as Sora turned to face them. One of the Gorillas dropped something and walked off as Donald went to pick it up.

"Another Gummi block?"  
"Weird." Corrin said.

"Hopefully the Gorillas will start trusting us." Goofy said

"Well come on, we need to get back to Tarzan." Sora said

Before the group could head back, the bushes rustled. The heroes readied their weapons as Sabor's head popped out of the bushes. Sora's heart skipped a beat as he thought Tarzan had been killed, but then Sabor was tossed to the ground revealed to be dead and Tarzan stepped out, injured but alive. The group lowered their weapons and ran towards the jungle man with joy that he was alright.

* * *

Back at camp, the young Gorilla from before was currently running from even more heartless as it fled into the tent and right into Jane.

"Ouch…" Jane muttered as she realized what just hit her. "Why, hello there little fella, are you alright?" She asks as another gunshot went off and footsteps headed as the two huddled together in fear.

Back with our heroes, Donald had just finished casting cure on Tarzan.

"There we go, all set." Donald said as Tarzan smiled.

"Thank you." Tarzan said.

"Man, you gave us quite a scare there Tarzan." Sora said

"Tarzan sorry." He said

"Eh, no sweat." Corrin said as they heard another Gunshot coming from the direction of the camp.  
"Jane!" Tarzan shouted as he bolted towards the camp with Sora and co followed.

Tarzan ran back to the campsite only to find the place was a mess, most likely caused by the heartless. Immediately he and the others ran into the tent, to find it empty.

"Hey, where's Jane?" Sora asked

What's wrong Tarzan?" Corrin asked noticing Tarzan seemed to be focusing on something.

"Something coming. Jane. Danger." Tarzan said. "Jane near…Near tree house."

"Sounds like trouble. Let's go!" Donald said.

"Lead the way, Tarzan!" Goofy said as Tarzan took off and the four following.

Tarzan swung through vines at quick speed with the others struggling to keep up. They arrived at a small clearing in the tree tops to see several black flowers across the ground and a giant black fruit shaped object hanging on the tree in the middle. Most important however, was Jane and a small Gorilla in a vine cage in a top corner of the area.

"Jane, Terk!" Tarzan shouted.

"Tarzan!" Jane shouted as a bunch of monkeys heartless and red and blue bell shaped heartless appeared. Tarzan rushed over to the cage while Sora and co dealt with the heartless.

"Okay, so the red bells are immune to fire, so I guess the blue ones must be immune to blizzard spells." Corrin said as Sora nodded and fired a fire spell at the blue bell while Corrin fired blizzard spells at the red bells. Goofy and Donald took on the monkeys.

Tarzan reached the cage and tried to pry open the vines, however despite his strength the vines wouldn't budge.

Sora took notice of Tarzan's situation, and looked at the huge black fruit. "Hey Corrin, dose that look suspicious to you?" Corrin looked at what Sora was pointing at.

"Yeah, is that even a fruit?" He asked. The two attacked the fruits with their blades, destroying it, which caused the vines to vanish.

"Huh, go figure." Sora said.

Tarzan walked up to Jane and Terk and started to speak to Terk in others were talking to Jane.

"What happened?" Corrin asked.

"Clayton came to the tent, and...that's the last thing I remember." Jane said.

"I should have figured." Corrin said.

"Gorillas trapped. Terk ran." Tarzan said.

"We must help those Gorillas!" Jane said worried.

"Where are they?" Donald asked

"Cliffs. Follow." Tarzan said, but Donald noticed Terk had an injury on its leg.

"Cure!" Donald said as Terk's leg felt better.

"That's real sweet of you." Jane said.

"Of course." Donald said, as the group followed after Tarzan with Jane and Terk following further behind.

* * *

Tarzan led them to the cliffs, which was not to far from where they found Clayton's pipe. The area was enclosed in a large cliff from all sides with some ledges. In the canter however, were the Gorillas, with Kerchak standing in front trying to protect them from the surrounding heartless monkeys and…

"Stop!" Sora shouted causing a familiar figure to turn to him. There standing before him was Clayton, standing beside the heartless with his Gun pointed right at the gorillas. One thing of notice about him however, was he had a more insane look in his eyes.

"Clayton?" Corrin asked. He never really trusted the guy, but was still surprised Clayton would go this far.

"You guys won't stop me this time." Clayton declared.

"Not Clayton! *&&X%! Not Clayton!" Tarzan said. The Gorillas used this time to escape over the cliffs with Kerchak and the female Gorilla looking back at Tarzan and the outsiders once again before joining the others.

Clayton pointed his gun at Tarzan and the others, but then held it back and waited a second. The cliff behind him suddenly exploded revealing a smaller cliff and a large waterfall off into the distance. Clayton was then hoisted up in the air and was looking like he was sitting on something. Tarzan's eyes were widened in shock of what was behind Clayton, and immediately charged at Clayton, only to get sent flying into the cliff behind Sora and the others. The others readied their weapons as Clayton reloaded his gun and Tarzan picked himself back up.

Clayton charged at the heroes and began firing, the group to dodge roll out of the way. Goofy stood in front of the others with his shield to block more bullets, but something invisible sent him flying and then grabbed Corrin.

"Ack, what the heck is this thing?" Corrin struggled to break free as Clayton readied his gun to blast Corrin.

"That's good, stay still you little brat!" Clayton said, but a fire spell from Sora and Donald hit the invisible creature causing it to stumble and drop Corrin as well as throwing Clayton off, to which Tarzan charged after the man. Sora ran over to his brother.

Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks guys." Corrin said. The two looked up and saw that the invisible creature started to become visible. It was a large chameleon like creature with big yellow eyes, massive hands and a long tongue sticking out. Most importantly, it had a familiar symbol on its chest.

"So, it is a Heartless!" Sora said just before the tongue grabbed him and threw him. Corrin went to slash the heartless causing it to stumble, but it managed to recover and strike at Corrin, sending him flying into Donald.

Meanwhile with Sora he was getting back up and looked at his brother doing the same and fighting the heartless. He was about to jump back down, but he heard a gunshot. Turning to the source of the sound, he saw that Tarzan had been shot in the arm by Clayton, who had readied his gun to kill the ape man.

"No, Tarzan!" Sora shouted as he ran to save Tarzan. He jumped up and caught Clayton by surprise striking him with the Keyblade which caused Clayton to fall to the lover ground injured and dizzy.

Back with Corrin, things were not looking well. The heartless was far tougher than the one in Wonderland, and now there isn't some magic bottle to make him a giant, and his sword wasn't as effective as the Keyblade. But that wasn't going to stop him.

"I've got to win. I need to help Sora! I've got to find my friends! I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE!" He shouted. A mask started to form around Corrin's face. The mask covered the top part of Corrin's face leaving his mouth exposed. The mask was black with grey horn like design that went around his eyes and straight back on both sides. Corrin charged forward and stuck with his sword, then jumped back as his left hand turned into a spear like blade and thrust at the heartless causing it to stumble. Corrin's hand then turned into a giant hand that opened up and fired a concentrated blast of water that sent the heartless flying into the ledge behind Clayton who was just recovering from Sora's attack. All the others looked on in shock as Corrin's mask faded and he collapsed to his knees in exhaustion. Clayton slowly got up and pointed his gun at Corrin, but before anyone could react, the giant heartless began to stumble and fell on top of Clayton, crushing him before vanishing into black mist and leaving Clayton's dead body lying there.

Sora, Tarzan and Goofy jumped down to Corrin as Donald, Jane and Terk ran up to him.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, just tired." Corrin said as Sora supported Corrin with his shoulder.

"What was that?" Jane asked, having saw the whole thing.

"I-I honestly have no idea." Corrin said while Donald healed Tarzan's arm.

The Gorillas then approached the group, grabbed Sora and threw him over the new ledge. Corrin, Donald, and Goofy were given the same treatment as Tarzan jumped up carrying Jane with Terk following. Sora rubbed his head as he looked down at the Gorillas. Kerchak grunted and walked off with the rest of the Gorillas following him. The female Gorilla looked at Tarzan with a proud smile making Tarzan smile back as she went off to catch up with the rest.

"Tarzan, home!" Tarzan said

"I guess that means they trust us?" Sora asked as Corrin managed to stand up on his own.

"I guess so." He said.

The group followed Tarzan to the waterfall and into a cave behind it. In one room, there was a large tree that had a big glow in the middle.

"*&&X%." Tarzan said

"This is your home? But that means…" Sora began but Tarzan held out his hand telling him to quite down as he put a hand to his ear. Everyone quite down and heard the sound of running water.

"Huh?" Goofy asked

"I see, the waterfalls. They're echoing all the way here."

"*&&X%. Friends there. See friends." Tarzan said.

"Oh, now I got it. *&&X% means heart. Friends in our hearts…" Jane said.

"Heart…" Tarzan said.

"Oh, so that's what it meant." Sora said disappointed. Corrin looked down disappointed as well.

"Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends." Tarzan said. Sora, Corrin and Donald started to think about what Tarzan said to them.

"Sorry about what I said." Sora said

"Yeah, we're really sorry." Corrin said.

"I'm sorry to. Your friends mean just as much as our king dose." Donald said.

"Yeah, all for one, huh?" Goofy said pulling the three into a group hug. Jimity just smiled from inside Sora's hood.

"That's more like it." The cricket said.

The glow from the tree vanished revealing a bunch of bright butterflies that flew away revealing a giant keyhole. Just like in Wonderland, Sora stepped forward and instinctively pointed his Keyblade at the Keyhole, and just like before, a beam of light shot out of the Keyblade and into the Keyhole making a clicking sound like something locked as a Gummi block fell out and the Keyhole vanished.  
 _'Seriously, what is that?'_ Sora thought, looking at his Keyblade.

Donald picked up the Gummi block. "A gummi."

"But it's sure not the Kings." Goofy said sadly.

Terk then walked up and started to nudge Donald.

"I think someone has a new admirer." Jane said with a chuckle as everyone else started to laugh.

No, no no no! Daisy would kill me!" Donald denied.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark room in a far-off world the group of villains were watching the whole thing take place.

"What drew the Heartless to that world anyway?" One asked.

"The Hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good." The witch said.

"Yeah, he got chomped instead!" Another said with a laugh.

"A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the heartless. Still, the boy continues the grow, and the other one possess some strange powers." The first one said.

"Indeed. It may soon for us to take care of the problem ourselves." The witch said. One individual with flames on his head began to smirk as a plan was forming in his head.

* * *

Back in the Jungle, The group had returned to the campsite.

"Well, I guess we better get going." Sora said.

"Where is your ship anyway?" Jane asked.

"Well, uh…Not too far."

Sora, Tarzan, friends." Tarzan said. Sora nodded as the group waved goodbye and left the tent.

"I still didn't get my questions. Hopefully next time." Jane said.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Sorry this took a bit. I had some trouble with some parts and life has been a little rough lately. Should calm down soon though. Anyway, yes, Corrin has finally learned the Dragon Fang technique. No, he is not going to be turning into a Dragon soon. You also may have noticed that Sora did not receive the Jungle Key. There will be other Key-blades, but not much, sorry. Also, sorry for the lack of Goofy in this world.

Now more importantly, a while back I asked for suggestions for Corrin's move sets. I need three moves. Some have given me good ideas, but nothing is set yet, so if you still have ideas, let me know.

I don't need magic spells, and I don't want moves that require a full Dragon transformation. You are not limited to one suggestion. I will let you guys know, when I am done looking. If you have any ideas, PM me or leave it in a review. If you can't, it's no big deal. Thank you!

Anyway, that wraps up Deep Jungle. Next is...something else that hopefully shouldn't take as long, so review, and follow and I will see you guys next time.


	17. Bonding

Chapter 17 Bonding

All right, got this chapter done quick.

* * *

The Gummi ship stood still in orbit around the Deep Jungle as Sora, Corrin, Donald, and Goofy were thinking over what had recently happened.

"Well, looks like we're all back to square one." Corrin said. In the end, there was no king, Riku, or Kairi.

"We'll find them. They're out there somewhere!" Goofy said

 _'Still, I could have sworn I saw Kairi when I landed. Maybe it was just the fall.'_ Sora thought.

"Alright, so any suggestions for where to go next?" Donald asked.

"You know, maybe we need to go back to Traverse Town." Sora said.

"Why's that?" Goofy asked.

"Well, I've been wondering about those big Keyholes. I keep feeling the Keyblade pulling me towards them, and I have no idea why. Leon and the others at least know something about the Keyblade, so maybe they have an answer?"  
"That dose make sense, we did kind of leave in a hurry." Corrin said  
"Yeah, we were really hoping we would catch up with the King fast, and I wish we really did. He could have helped you Sora.

"Why's that?" Sora asked.

"Because, King Mickey is a Keyblade Wielder to Sora." Goofy said

"Really?" Sora asked

"Yeah, and he is a Master as well." Goofy said.

"Master?" Sora asked

"I don't know much, but apparently, a Keyblade wielder needs to take some kind of test, and if they passed, they are called Keyblade Masters." Donald said

"If he could wield a Keyblade and know about Sora getting one, then why didn't he seek us out himself? He could have taught Sora." Corrin asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. His majesty must be doing something really important though. I just wish he would tell us this stuff instead of leaving us in the dark." Donald admitted.

"Well nothing to be done about it now." Corrin sighed. "Still, I've been thinking about something."

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"Well, we've kind of been lucky so far. Both times we went against a massive heartless, we only really won by luck and help." Corrin explained. "Back in Wonderland, we won thanks to the weird cat giving Sora a scroll for Blizzard, and a bottle that made me grow giant. And back in the jungle, the only reason I one was because of…that." Corrin had no idea what happened to him. The mask was one thing, but what happened to his left arm was honestly freakier.

"Yeah, what even was that?" Donald asked

"I-I don't know. That never happened before." Corrin admitted.

"Can you do that Sora?" Goofy asked.

"I don't think so. Maybe it has something to do with where ever Corrin came from?" Sora guessed.

"Came from?" Donald asked.

"I'm adopted." Corrin said.

"Well, that explains your ears." Goofy said.

"Still, that's actually pretty cool! You completely destroyed that Heartless!" Sora said. This caused Corrin to smile. Leave it to Sora to cheer him up. "So, can you do that again?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't tried it yet." Corrin said.

"Well don't try it in here, we don't want to damage the ship." Donald said.

"So, what is King Mickey like anyway?" Sora asked

"He's a great guy! Really brave, kind and noble. We've been friends for years, even before he became King." Goofy said

"Sounds like a nice guy." Corrin said.

"He is, we joined as the Royal Mage and Knight." Donald said.

"What about Riku and Kairi? What are they like?" Goofy asked.

"Riku is a tough guy, who can be rather rude at times, but he is a great guy. He always stuck by us as kids." Sora said

"Kairi is like me, and she came from a different world than the islands Sora and I are from." Corrin said.

"Wait, from another world, without a ship?" Donald asked

"Yeah, we don't know how she got there, or how Corrin got to the islands for that matter." Sora said. "We just found them on a beach one day. First Kairi showed up, then a year later, Corrin showed up."

"That's strange." Donald said.

"But anyway, Kairi is very sweet and caring. And is the source of my brother's crush." Corrin teased causing Sora to blush a beat red.

"SHUT UP!" Sora shouted as the other three laughed.

"Anyways, we definitely need to do some training soon." Corrin said after they all calmed down. "We won't be lucky all the time."

"Well, for now, you and Sora can work on this." Donald said handing them a green scroll.

"Another scroll?" Sora asked.

"This will teach you the Cure spell." It will be much helpful on the group and my magic if we had more healers, and Goofy's not great at magic." Donald said as Sora took the scroll and walked down to his room with Corrin following.

"Now that was a nice talk." Jiminy said from the top of Donald's chair.  
"Uh, thanks?" Donald said confused.

* * *

Back down in Sora's room, the two were reading over the scroll for Cure magic.

"It looks like this scroll needs more focus than the other spells we learned." Corrin said.

"Yeah, but it would be of really big help." Sora said.

"Yeah, especially for you Sora. You're pretty reckless." Corrin said.

"Shut up." Sora said sticking his tongue out at Corrin causing him to laugh.

* * *

In a dark room, Riku was facing off against several shadow heartless with a sword he was given. This sword a red and black bat wing shaped blade with a blue eye right above the hilt. Riku slashed another shadow destroying it.

"These guys are getting easier!" Riku said as he finished the rest of the shadows off. Above, the witch watched down at the boy's progress with a sinister smile on her face.

* * *

"Huh, shouldn't we have passed by Wonderland yet?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, we should have." Donald said.

"Uh fellas?" Jiminy said getting their attention holding up a compass, showing that they were going in the wrong direction.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Donald shouted. "Whose fault is this?"

"Yours. You're the one who is driving." Jiminy said flatly causing Donald to chuckle awkwardly.

"Aw don't worry Donald, according to the map, we're still heading towards Traverse Town, we're just going a different way." Goofy said pointing to a map.

"Thank goodness." Donald sighed. "Huh?"

In view was a world was covered with clouds and had a huge Colosseum on top. Donald turned on the speakers. "Incoming new world!"

* * *

And that's a wrap. Sorry for the short filler, but I wanted to do some bonding with the team, and even threw in a little Riku scene. As you could also see, I did mention the Mark of Mastery and that Mickey is a Keyblade Master. Since I'm not telling these stores out of order, I don't see a reason why I can't bring up other elements and pretend Donald and Goofy don't know anything about this, even if it is little. Don't worry, next time we will start Olympus Colosseum.

Maddie: Sorry, no scan.

Guest: Uh, okay?


	18. Olympus Colosseum

Chapter 18 Olympus Colosseum

Sora and Co arrived through a massive door and found themselves standing in front of a giant Colosseum with a line of torches that leads to the door. Despite being outside, they were surrounded by walls that had windows that showed the clouds outside that surrounded the place. On the walls behind them were some large scrolls covered by a curtain.

"Wow, this place looks cool!" Sora said.

"Hmm, 'Olympus Coliseum…is where warriors from all around come to test their skills in the games.' That's what this sign says." Goofy said reading a sign near the door.

"THE GAMES?!" Sora and Corrin both shouted excitedly. Both boys had a bit of a competitive streak back home with each other and the other kids of the island, (especially Riku) so now that urge was back at full.

"You both know we aren't here to play right?" Donald asked

"Aw come on, let's just take a peek." Sora said running inside with Corrin right behind him. Donald and Goofy just looked at each other.

"Guess we better follow them." Goofy said walking in as Donald groaned and followed.

* * *

Inside the lobby of the Colosseum, there were two pedestals on each side of the room, with one having a trophy case behind it, and on the other was an old Satyr polishing a big plaque that listed the coliseum's rules on it. He was mostly pink and chubby with darker fur from his waist down. He had hoofs for feet and a small tail.

"Uh, excuse us, we-" Sora started

"Oh, great you're here!" The Satyr said without turning around. "Give me a hand and move that Pedestal over there." He pointed to the other pedestal with his duster and then pointed over to the corner near the entrance to the arena.

Sora and Corrin looked at each other and shrugged. Sora walked over to the pedestal and tried to push it. Key word being try. No matter how hard he pushed, that pedestal would not move an inch. After a minute, he gave up and walked back over to the Satyr while Corrin gave it a shot. He got the same results as Sora.

"It's way too heavy!" Sora complained. This got the Satyr's attention, causing him to finally turn around.

"Too heavy? Herc, since when have you…" The Satyr finally noticed he person talking was not who he thought it was after finally looking. "Oh sorry, wrong guy. What do you want kid, I'm very busy right now?" He asked dismissively.

"Uh, we want to enter the games." Corrin said much to Donald's annoyance.

This caused the Satyr to blink before he burst out in laughter. "A couple of pipsqueaks like you want to enter the games?" He said has he kept laughing much to the other's annoyance. "Listen up kids, this here is the famous Olympus Colosseum. Heroes only!" He said.

"You got heroes right in front of you!" Donald said with all trace of not wanting to enter gone thanks to the laughing.

"You guys? Heroes? Ha!" he said walking over to the pedestal he wanted moved. "If you guys…can't…even…move this…then…" He said as he tried to move the pedestal with no luck himself until he had to catch his breath. The others just stared at him as he collected himself.

"Okay, it does take more than upper arm strength to be a hero, but I ain't still looking at them. You're all to green. No entry pass, no games!" He said with finality.

Sora and co pouted and left.

* * *

"Stubborn old goat, isn't he? A voice said as Sora and co reached the bottom step.

Looking to the left against the wall was a rather…unique person. His skin was blue with long pointy fingers and blue fire for hair. He wore a long black robe with a skull pin on his right shoulder.

"Ignoring such potential. I mean, I know Hercules is his prized pupil, but come on? He's putting all his eggs in one basket. What's going to happen when Hercules is gone, right?" He rambled as the others looked at him strangely. "Sorry, just talking to myself."  
"Who are you?" Corrin asked

"Never mind that. You kids want to enter the games, right? I can see the potential in your eyes. Now get a load of this." He said as he handed Sora an entry ticket to the games.

"No way, can we really have this?" Sora asked.

"Yep, good luck to you, I'm rooting for you shorty's." The mysterious person said walking off. Sora and co were just jumping for joy as they ran back inside.

* * *

"Were did you get this?" The Satyr asked in shock as he examined the entry pass to see it was real, and sure enough, it was.

"I guess that means we'll be entering the games." Sora said

"Guess I have no choice. Not to thrilled to let some newbies in though." The Satyr muttered.

"Hey, we've fought tons of monsters getting here, and my brother was even chosen by the Keyblade." Corrin said forgetting they were supposed to keep that a secret.

"Keyblade? Show me." The Satyr asked shocked. Sora complied leaving the Satyr even more shocked.

"You know of the Keyblade?" Sora asked.

"Very little. But about 10 years ago I met some people who wielded Keyblade's. Each one of them was a great fighter." The Satyr explained. "You don't seem to have that same spark."  
Sora looked down at this.

"At least not yet. Looking closely, you might have some potential. So, I'll train you guys before the games. Deal?" He offered.

Sora and the others looked at each other in joy. They were in real luck here. Not only were they allowed to enter the games, but they could hopefully get some good training for their journey.

"We're in! You won't be disappointed." Sora said

The Satyr smirked. "Well, let's see how far that drive will carry you. The names Phil, and I'm going to see if you chumps have what it takes to be heroes." Phil said.

"I'm Sora." The Keyblade wielder said. "This is my brother Corrin, and that's Donald and Goofy.

* * *

And that's a wrap. I've had some free time lately so I've had more time to write. Would have had this up a bit sooner, but I got caught up watching Wakfu to edit it. (Good show)

On a side note, I'm not going to reference Birth By Sleep with every person Terra, Aqua, and Ventus met, but it wouldn't hurt to bring them up once in a while. Especially since I am not doing a Birth By Sleep Arc since Of Key and Sword starts 2 years after BBS, there wouldn't be any change. It all happened the same way in canon. But like I said in the last chapter, there is no need for me to pretend past games (In timeline) never happened.

Anyway, see you guys next time.


	19. The Challenges of a Hero

Chapter 19 The Challenges of a Hero!

"The strongest!"

Sora and Corrin were slashing dummies with their weapons.

"The kindest!"

Donald was helping some fake kids cross a street.

"Always shows up in the nick of time!"

Corrin was climbing a mountain while Goofy somehow flew over with wings on his arms to help Phil who was on top of said mountain.

"And even good-looking!"

Sora, Corrin, Donald, and Goofy struck a pose with each having a rose in their mouths.

"Yes! That's what it means to be a hero!" Phil finished.

Sora and co were panting on the ground. There was only about a week before the tournament began and Phil was making every minute count. The four went through some intense training sessions that ranged from, from smashing barrels, to basic exercise, to combat training and more. Needless to say it was tough, but they did start to feel the effects, and Corrin even gained some control on his little mask trick, that he decided to call Dragon Fang after Sora made a comment about it looking like a strange dragon face.

You guys aren't heroes yet, but you're doing good for rookies. I haven't enjoyed coaching this much in a long time." Phil said.

"I can't feel my arms." Goofy mumbled

"Well, the tournament is tomorrow. I guess we'll see how you do. I want you to rest for the rest of the day." Phil said.

"Are you sure there is no more training we need to do?" Corrin asked concerned while Donald glared at him for asking that.

"Nope! Here's your next hero lesson. Always remember these two simple words: Eat, Bathe, Sleep." Phil said.

Goofy was counting on his fingers, while Corrin and Sora looked confused at what Phil just said. Donald was just happy that he could rest. His arms were killing him.

"Anyway, there are some showers downstairs and I'll give you a room to sleep. Help yourself to anything in the fridge and I'll see you in the morning champs." Phil said walking off.

"He did know that was three words, right?" Corrin asked the others who just shrugged.

The group decided to just rest up. Back in the lobby, there was a door near the corner by the trophy cabin that they didn't notice before. It had the words "Staff Only" On it but it was slightly opened. Behind it was some stairs.

"Well, Phil did say everything was downstairs." Sora said as he headed down with the rest following him. Downstairs was everything Phil said there was. They took a shower, had some dinner and went to bed. There were only two beds however, so Sora and Corrin decided to share one while Donald and Goofy got the other. As soon as their heads hit the pillows, they were all out like a light.

* * *

Meanwhile, the blue man that gave Sora the entry pass was sitting at a checkerboard-like table that had figurines of Sora, Corrin, Donald, and Goofy. There was also a figure that looked muscular with strawberry-blond hair and a brown bandanna on his head. He also wore a brown Roman warrior armor gear. The blue man picked up the muscular figure and gripped it tightly in his hands.

"The strongest, kindest, and best-looking hero around…Hercules. **GRAR!** " The man shouted, using the Hercules figure to smash a vase that also had a picture of Hercules on it. **"IF IT WEREN'T FOR THAT YUTZ, I WOULD BE RUNNING THIS WORLD BY NOW!"** He shouted turning red with his flames growing larger with his yelling, until he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Whoops, a ruler needs to stay cool." He said as he returned to his blue color again.

"Anyway, all the pieces are in place. My new chump with the sword will take out both Hercules and the key brat. With Herc out of the way, the rest will be easy. I'll take the Keyblade so I can fully release the titans from their prison." He said picking up the Sora figure.

"If that Keybade can open the door to other worlds, then it should easily be able to break a mere lock, even if it was created by a god." He then threw the Sora figure back onto the table.

 **"AND THEN, I HADES, WILL BE THE RULER OF THE COSMOS!"** Hades shouted in joy, and this time stayed blue.

"…Man, I'm talking to myself more and more these days." He muttered

* * *

The next morning, the group awoke in a thud.

*THUD* "DAMN IT!" Corrin shouted on the ground, causing the others to wake up. Sora looked down at his brother with a smug grin.

"Nice place to sleep." Sora taunted which got him a pillow to the face. "Worth it." He muttered.

Phil came in carrying some food. "Alright kiddies, today is the day for the games. I already signed you guys up. Here's your breakfast, get yourself settled in half an hour." And with that he left leaving the future heroes to eat and get ready.

Half an hour later, the group was up in the lobby to listen to Phil's announcement.

"Alright, here is how the preliminaries work. You can choose to fight solo, or in teams of up to five members. Since this is your first tournament, I want all of you to stick together for this one. The matches are fought in the arena. If you are knocked out, or body falls outside the arena, you're out. When one side loses all of its members, the other team wins. And above all else, keep it clean." Phil said. "Now let me warn you guys, lately the participants of the tournament have been these rather odd creatures, so keep your guard up." He warned.

Got it, and thanks Phil." Corrin said.

"No problem, now go make me proud." Phil said.

Sora and co entered the arena. The arena was wide open with a rather large square ring that took up a good chunk of the floor with a pillar in each corner. There was a bench on their side of the arena, and another by the door of the other side of the arena, for probably the rest of the teams that weren't fighting. Their side even had a chalkboard to. The stands were empty, strangely enough and to their surprise, their opponents were Heartless. Two soldiers and three Nocturns that were colored Blue, Green, and Red.

"I guess this must be the strange creatures that entered the tournament." Sora said.

"Well, at least we're fighting something we're familiar with." Goofy said.

"Let's get em!" Donald shouted as the four jumped into the ring for the match.

Sora and Goofy both destroyed the two soldiers easily, but the nocturnes were flying all around them. The green one was also casting a green glow.

"That's cure magic!" Donald shouted.

"Then we need to take that one first." Corrin said.

"Well, I've wanted to try this." Sora said. "Thunder!"

A bolt of lightning struck the green nocturne destroying it.

"All right kid, now that's what I'm talking about." Phil shouted.

Corrin shot a fire spell at the blue nocturne, leaving Donald to destroy the red nocturne with a blizzard spell. The winner was Sora's team.

"We did it!" Sora shouted, twirling his Keyblade. With that, the group headed back to the lobby to speak with Phil.

"I have to admit, that wasn't half bad. But don't let it get to you. Remember rule 51, 'Don't get a swell head.' Got it?" Phil asked, to which the group nodded. "Alright, let's head back out there."  
On their way to the arena, a man around the age of 20 past by them. He had blond spiky hair, even more spiky than Sora's, yet had blue eyes similar to Sora's. He wore an indigo sleeveless shirt and pants, brown boots and had multiple belts and had gauntlets with a pauldron on his left shoulder. He wore a red tattered cape and carried a huge sword wrapped in bandages. As he passed by, he and Sora locked eyes with each other as he passed by.

"Looks like he might be some steep competition." Phil remarked which Corrin nodded. Sora just kept staring at the man walking off.

"Uh Sora?" Goofy asked snapping Sora back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Sora said sheepishly.

"Geeze, get it together." Donald scolded causing Sora to laugh awkwardly.

The next match had them up against 3 large bodies and 2 green nocturnes.

"We have to get rid of those bells or we're in big trouble!" Corrin said.

The large bodies charged right at the group. Sora dodged rolled out of the way and shot a fire spell at one of the nocturnes, destroying it. One of the large bodies charged right at Corrin who was trying to aim at the last Nocturne with a Fire spell.

"Corrin, look out!" Donald shouted. Corrin saw the large body and brought his sword to block it, but Goofy jumped in front of him with his shield, and managed to knock it back.

"Thanks Goofy." Corrin said.

"No problem Corrin!" Goofy said.

"Look alive, you two!" Donald shouted as he fired a Thunder spell to destroy the last Nocturne. Sora blocked another Large body, but was sent flying back by into one of the pillars. Corrin slashed the Large body before it could attack Sora again and ran to check on his brother.

"You okay?" Corrin asked helping Sora up.

"Yeah, but those guys sure pack a punch." Sora said.

"Then we'll need to team up to take down the rest. Goofy, Donald, take that one out. Sora and I got the other one." Corrin shouted and got a nod from the mage and knight. Sora and Corrin fired a thunder spell destroying their target while Goofy blocked the other one causing it to stumble for Donald to finish it off with his magic. Another victory.

"You guys are doing well. Wish he was here to see this." Phil said.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Hercules. He's a hero if there ever was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father." Phil said.

* * *

As that was going on, Hades was talking to the man Sora passed by earlier as they watched Sora and co talking with Phil from the other entrance to the arena.

"That little punk is your next opponent, okay? Now don't blow it, just take him out." Hades said.

"The great god of the underworld is afraid of a kid? Sorry, but my contract says-" the man began

"I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you have to fight that kid to get to him. Come on.!" Hades ranted. "Hey, it's like that old goat said, Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it! I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?"

The man just walked away. "Geez, Stiffer than the stiffs back home." Hades sighed, but then smirked. "Still, suckers like him are hard to come by…" As he said that, a growl was heard in the shadows.

* * *

Sora and co made it to the final round and were jumping for joy.

"Hey, calm down kid, you haven't won yet." Phil warned.

"So who are we fighting?" Corrin asked.

"A single fighter named Cloud. Be careful, he's tough." Phil said. The group walked out to the arena, and waiting in the ring, was the man from before.

"This could be a tough one." Corrin muttered.

* * *

And that's a wrap for this chapter. Rather short world, but that's how Olympus Colosseum is. And yes, I will have them return for the other tournaments throughout the story. Now for some responses:

Maddie: Thanks.

Haxorus Knight: How much longer?

Andromeda: No, they haven't.

Guestwithideas: LOL yeah, I agree. That line was actually taken from the manga, but the more I thought about it, the more accurate I saw it, so I used it. As for the training, I never watched the Hercules TV show on Disney, except for one episode that crossed over with Aladdin. As for your question: I should have been more specific. The only other keyblades I plan on using for now is Oathkeeper and Oblivion, due to the fact that they are suppose to represent Sora's friends. Most Oathkeeper after he gets the charm from Kairi, since that is suppose to be the key chain for it. (Kind of wonder how Roxas got it.) I don't have plans at the moment for more weapons for Donald and Goofy, until maybe towards the end of the series in general, and by that point, well, wait and see what will happen with Corrin. So at the moment, He's just going to be using that blade.


	20. Junior Heroes

Chapter 20: Junior Heroes

"Let the final match begin." Phil said

Cloud drew his sword and charged forward. Goofy jumped in front of the others but the force of Cloud's sword sent him flying into the wall, knocking him out of the fight.

"Goofy!" Corrin shouted then looking back at Cloud. "This guy is definitely tough, let's try magic and attack from afar." He suggested, to which the others nodded.

All three of them circled around Cloud and launched some fire spells at him, but Cloud quickly jumped out of harms way. He then thrusted his sword forward at an alarming speed causing him to zip across the arena, and turned just as quickly as he thrusted. Sora dodge rolled out of the way as Corrin tried to defect it with his blade, causing him to stamper instead. Donald tried the same, but with a quick swing from the large sword, Donald was sent flying out of the arena as well.

"Okay, I guess it's just you and me, Corrin." Sora said. Sora charged at Cloud and swung with his Keyblade, only for cloud to block it and knock Sora back.

"Is that all you got?" Cloud asked.

"No, it's not." Corrin declared as his mask appeared on his face, causing Cloud to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

Corrin jumped forward to slice down with his sword which Cloud managed to block. Corrin's arm turned into a lance that he thrusted towards Cloud. Cloud blocked it again, but did stamper backwards. Corrin's hand turned into a massive claw that launched a ball of concentrated water at Cloud that exploded on impact.

"Ha! How do you like that?" Corrin taunted as his mask disappeared. Much to his shock however, a swing from Cloud's sword caused the dust to disappear, and Cloud revealing that while he had some scratches on him, he was barely hurt.

"Not bad, now it's my turn." Cloud said as he charged at Corrin. Corrin tied to block Cloud's sword, but much like Donald and Goofy, Corrin was sent flying out of the ring.

"You want to keep going kid?" Cloud asked. Sora just raised his Keyblade.

"You bet!" Sora said charging at Cloud. Sora stuck at Cloud who promptly blocked it and sent Sora flying into the air. Sora then used the moment to hit Cloud with a Thunder spell that hit Cloud dead on, causing him to stamper as Sora landed farther away.

"How'd you like that?" Sora taunted.

"Not bad kid, but not good enough." Cloud said.

Cloud went to slash at Sora again, who blocked it and sent Sora flying again, however this time Cloud jumped up to strike at Sora before he could launch a Thunder spell again. Sora barley managed to block it, but was sent plumbing towards the ground, and lost grip of his Keyblade. Before Sora could even attempt to stand up, Cloud had pointed his sword at Sora's throat.

"Sora!" Corrin shouted as he, Donald, and Goofy slowly got back up.

"You have skills, but you're still just a kid. What is Hades even up to?" Cloud muttered until he got a good look at the weapon Sora was using still laying on the ground. "I see…I thought that was just a toy you were swinging around." He muttered as Sora looked confused. Cloud retract his Sword from Sora's neck when he noticed a large Shadow behind in. Cloud turned around just in time to see a giant paw slam him to the ground, knocking him out. Sora was looking in shock at a giant black 3 headed dog growling at him with intent to kill.

"Oh right, I almost forgot…Accidents happen." Hades said with a smirk from the other entrance as he walked off.

The 3 headed dog launched his middle head towards Sora who braced himself for impact. However he was saved by a muscular man in Roman armor who was holding the beast back with his bare hands.

"Herc!" Phil shouted.

"Phil, get them out of here!" Hercules shouted. Corrin ran up to get his brother. He helped him stand up and got him out of the arena and back to the lobby, with Donald and Goofy following suit.

* * *

"What the heck was that thing?" Corrin asked Phil as the group caught their breaths in the lobby.

"That was Cerberus. He's the guardian of the Underworld and Hades's personal pet." Phil explained.

"Hades?" Donald asked.

"The God of the Underworld." He's been plotting to take over the Gods of Olympus for quit sometime. He's a blue guy with flames for hair." Phil answered.

"That sounds like the guy who gave us the entry pass." Corrin said.

 _'That explains some things.'_ Phil thought.

Sora wasn't listening. He was too focused on the arena entrance, worried for that Hercules and Cloud who were still fighting. The sounds of battle could still be heard, even from the lobby.

"Are they going to be okay?" Sora asked

"Don't worry. Herc should be able to finish that oversized mutt in a second or two." Phil said with confidence. However, after a few minutes, the battle didn't seem like it was dying down and Phil began to worry. Eventually, Sora had enough and made a break for the arena.

"Kid, where are you going? Phil asked.

"I'm going to help Hercules!" Sora declared.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy? This ain't some game kid, this is for real." Phil cried.

"I know that, but I'm not afraid." Sora said

"Kid…" Phil began

"You can decide if I am hero material or not, but I'm going regardless." Sora declared, only for a hand to be placed on his shoulder.

"You're not going in alone." Corrin said with a smile. Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"All for one, and one for all!" Donald said. Sora just smiled.

"Right, let's go!" Sora said as the four ran back to the arena with Phil following them.

* * *

Hercules was in a bit of a struggle. Cerberus was tough to begin with, but he also had to protect Cloud, who was over his shoulder and still unconscious. Needless to say, Herc had his work cut out for him.

"Hercules!" Sora shouted.

"You?" Herc said in surprise. He wasn't expecting the kid to come back.

"Let us take over. Get Cloud out of here!" Sora said to which Hercules nodded and ran back to the lobby were Phil was.

"Kid, I've got two words of advice for you, ATTACK!" He shouted as he ran back into the Lobby with Hercules.

"THAT'S ONE WORD!" Corrin shouted as he and the others readied their weapons for battle.

Cerberus charged at the group resulting in them dodge rolling out of the way.

"He seems a little slower. I guess Hercules managed to get some good hits on him before we stepped in." Corrin noted.

"Good for us, I guess." Donald said firing a blizzard spell at Cerberus.

Cerberus stood up on his hind legs and slammed his front paws forward, causing a shock wave that knocked the four back.

"Of course, that doesn't mean it was going to be a piece of cake." Corrin chuckled awkwardly.

"No duh…" Donald muttered annoyed.

Cerberus then looked like it just vomited darkness into the ground which caused it to shoot up all over the arena as the group frantically dodged it. Goofy threw his shield at one head getting it's attention as it started chasing him.

"Nice doggy!" Goofy shouted as Donald, Corrin, and Sora all shot fire spells at it.

Cerberus was really starting to get annoyed and decided to target Sora. It charged at Sora who swung his Keyblade, knocking the closes head to him away. Cerberus then fired a fireball out of his mouth towards Sora who barely dodge rolled out of the way.

"Great, he can shoot fire. Now what?" Sora muttered before an idea came to him as he remembered fighting a certain heartless back on the islands before it vanished. Sora readied his Keyblade again as another fireball came his way. Sora just knocked it back like a baseball right at the head that shot it.

"Corrin, finish him off!" Sora shouted. Corrin jumped into the air as his dragon mask appeared and unleashed his Dragon Fang technique on the monster which caused it to fall over unconscious.

"We did it!" Sora shouted.

"We really did!" Goofy agreed.

* * *

"CURSES!" Hades shouted as he watched his guardian get beaten by the Keyblade wielder and his allies. "Wait, what am I worried about? All the pieces are in place. Here's what I do. Let Jerkules train the kid, and then I'll take them both out in the tournament. Perfect" He said to himself as he then turned around annoyed.

"Who invited you to the party." Hades asked to the witch that was 'sort of' his boss…not really. "Stay out of this. This is my show."

"As you wish. Fight to your heart's content." The which said as she casually left, leaving Hades even more annoyed.

* * *

"Thus I do hereby dub thee 'Junior Heroes,' and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games." Phil said as he read a document to Sora and co upon their victory against Cerberus. Hercules just stood there next to Phil. "Further—"

"Hey! What do you mean 'Junior Heroes'? Donald interrupted annoyed.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." Phil retorted.

"Well, what dose it take?" Goofy asked.

"Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way I did." Hercules answered.

"Ah, phooey." Donald muttered.

"Hey, Junior Hero status isn't just handed out. You're definitely on your start to being a true hero. Now it all depends on you." Hercules stated.

"No problem. We'll start by proving ourselves in the games. And next time, we'll win." Corrin said.

"Well, their ain't going to be any games for a while. I've got a lot of cleaning to do, thanks to Cerberus." Phil said.

Sora on the other hand was only half listening. His mind was drifting to Cloud, who he could see was outside by the door, seeming to be in deep thought. While everyone else was talking, he sneaked out and went to see him. Sora walked up to Cloud who still didn't move. Whether he noticed Sora approaching him or not was unknown.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sora asked concerned. Cloud looked up.

"Yeah." He answered.

"So, why did you work with Hades?" Sora asked.

"I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired." Cloud said as he stood up. "I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it." Sora said. "I'm searching to."

"For your light?" Cloud asked to which Sora nodded. "Don't lose sight of it."

"Thanks. I'm Sora by the way." Sora introduced himself.

"Cloud. Here, let me show you something." Cloud said as he picked up his Buster Sword. He walked more into the open and got into position. "Channel some energy in your sword and Thrust your sword forward." Which he then demonstrated. "But if you can turn fast enough without losing balance, you can keep momentum and strike again from a different angle." He said showing Sora more. "The better you get, the faster you go and more strikes you make, making it hard for your opponent to counter." Cloud finished. "It's called the Sonic Blade. Try it."

Sora nodded and tried it himself. He managed to perform the first thrust perfectly, but the second one was too slow and the attack fell after that.

"Keep trying." Cloud said as Sora did. After a few attempts, he was able to perform three thrusts at once. "Not bad Sora. Keep practicing." Cloud said as he walked off.

"Hey, let's fight again sometime. No dark powers involved." Sora said as Cloud slightly turned his head.

"Think I'll pass." Cloud said as he left with Sora waving goodbye. He then headed back to the lobby to see the others eating along with Hercules and Phil.

"Where did you go?" Corrin asked

"Just outside." Sora answered as he sat down to eat.

* * *

"We'll be back for the next games Phil. Count on it." Sora said as the group was ready to take off.

"I hope so. See ya around Junior Heroes." Phil said as they left. "Still can't believe that punk beat Cerberus."

"Well, just between you and me, I had already worn Cerberus down by the time those guys showed up." Hercules said.

"I knew I shouldn't have worried. Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Phil said with a smirk.

* * *

"Alright, that was a helpful detour." Corrin said as they returned to the Gummi ship.

"Yeah, I definitely feel the training results." Sora said.

"Alright, so lets continue back to Traverse Town." Donald said grabbing the controls.

"Oh boy!" Goofy said.

Hey, I want to drive." Sora said

"Me to." Corrin said as they both ran up to Donald's seat.

"No way. You two don't know how to drive." Donald said.

"Aw come on, let us try." Sora said messing with the controls.

"NO, DON'T PUSH THAT!" Donald shouted as the ship started to fly out of control with the passengers screaming.

* * *

And that's a wrap. The first visit of the Olympus Colosseum is done. As I said last time, I will be having them return through out the story. Also, I've decided to have a small friendship grow with Sora and Cloud. In my opinion, Cloud needs it, and now Sora has the Sonic Blade attack.

On a side note, I was already planing on Sora losing to Cloud from the beginning, but not because Sora would learn from that, (Honestly I never even thought of that till it was pointed out) but for the same reason I had him lose to Leon. Sora and Corrin are still beginners at this point, and it wouldn't make much sense to beat two veteran fighters like those two; even with Leon holding back, and Corrin's Dragon Fang. As for Donald and Goofy, Disney Castle doesn't seem like it ever had problems after Pete was banished thanks to that Cornerstone, which would make sense for their strength in the beginning despite their title.

On a side note, I honestly don't know how much of the Final Fantasy characters past from their original games is canon to their Kingdom Hearts counterpart. I know some like to say it all is, but with Aerith still alive, and several other characters of the same games from different worlds and have different ages (As well as the Gullwings having a different HEIGHT) makes it hard for me to believe that. That being said, I would still imagine characters like Cloud and Leon have the same strength from their games.

Sorry for the long Author's note here, but I wanted to bring that up. If you want, let me know your thoughts on this.

Guestwithideas: It's amazing how reviews tend to point out things and ideas I missed and wished I didn't. (But in all seriousness, thank you.) And while I don't tend to take Death Battle seriously most of the time, yeah I do have to agree with the math for Sora's strength. (As well as the outcome for his Death Battle XD)

Next chapter will have us return to Traverse Town so I will catch you guys next time.


	21. Return to Traverse Town

Chapter 21 Return to Traverse Town

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Cid." Yuffie called out as she exited the Accessory shop. It was another quite night in dear old Traverse Town, and it's been that way since Sora and the others defeated the Guard Armor, but Heartless were slowly starting to return, so Leon had her grab some supplies for the upcoming fights. As Yuffie made her way down the stairs, a loud crash came from behind the door that exited Traverse Town, catching the attention of Yuffie, and several other bystanders in the area. Yuffie took out her large Shuriken and slowly approached the door, ready to attack whatever it was. The door then opened revealing Sora and co, covered in suit with Sora and Corrin's hair looking like an Afro.

"ARE YOU TWO BLIND?! YOU BOTH JUST CRASHED US INTO A METEORITE! NETHER OF YOU ARE TOUCHING THE CONTROLS AGAIN! NOT IN THIS LIFETIME!" Donald shouted to the two brothers as they noticed Yuffie looking at them like they were crazy.

"Oh hey, we're back." Sora chuckled awkwardly.

"Uh, welcome back?" Yuffie said just as awkwardly.

Yuffie took them into the accessory shop to clean up. After hearing what happened, Cid scolded Sora and Corrin for crashing but did agree to fix the Gummi ship on his next break.

"So, where is Leon anyway? We need to ask him some things." Sora asked

"I think he's training in the secret waterway beneath the alleyway Second district's sewers." Yuffie said and with that, the group was off.

* * *

Sora and co arrived in the second district alleyways, and headed towards the water stream right outside the hotel that led to a closed off sewer tunnel blocked by bars. The group approached the bars standing in the water.

"Okay, so how are we suppose to get through?" Corrin asked.

"I don't think my Keyblade is going to be any help." Sora stated.

"So, now what do we do?" Goofy asked

Donald stayed in thought for a moment before he had an idea and looked at Goofy. "Use your head." He said to Goofy who looked confused.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO USE MY HEAD!" Goofy shouted as Donald tried to use Goofy as a battery ram to smash open the bars. Thankfully, Corrin blocked the way.

"Yeah, let's not use Goofy as a Battery ram." Sora said.

"Fine." Donald relented putting Goofy down.

"Still, maybe if we all ram it together, it might break it without the cost of brain damage." Corrin suggested.

"Alright, lets try it." Sora said. The group walked back away from the bars, and charged right into the bars at full force with their shoulders. It surprisingly broke the bars.

"Man, our training really did work." Corrin muttered that they broke the bars, and weren't all that sore.

"Or, maybe we're getting that good as a team." Goofy suggested.

"Good point Goofy." Sora said.

"Come on, lets find Leon." Donald said as the group jumped into the deeper water and started to swim. Up ahead, they saw Leon was practicing with his Sword on a small piece of rocky land by the wall. He was not wearing his jacket, and just had his white undershirt on as he swung his signature Gunblade.

"Leon!" Sora called out as he swam towards him. Leon took notice of the four and set his blade down.

"You're back." He said.

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt your training, but we wanted to ask you somethings." Sora said as the group got out of the water.

"It's fine. I needed a break anyway." Leon said as he sat down to listen to the group's journey so far.

* * *

"…and the Keyblade just reacted on its own both times. It fired a beam into the hole and ext thing I know, I heard a clicking sound." Sora finished telling Leon what happened.

"I see. So you found the Keyhole." Leon said.

"Keyhole? Like a lock or something?" Corrin asked.

"Sort of. You see, every world out there has a heart itself, and that's what the Heartless are after. Your Keyblade has the power to seal off those Keyholes and prevent the Heartless from entering it. That's what Ansem's reports said." Leon explained.

"And what happens if the Heartless get to the Keyhole before us?" Corrin asked with a sense of dread.

"…Then the world disappears into darkness." Leon said solemnly, much to the group's horror.

"So, I have to seal the keyholes, or more worlds will end up like my home did." Sora said to which Leon nodded.

You have been chosen by the Keyblade, So you're the only one who can do this Sora." Leon said.

"B-but I'm just-" Sora began

"Don't worry Sora. You can do it." Aerith said coming down carrying a trey with some tea on it. "Would you boys like some Iced tea?"

"Uh, thanks." Sora said as everyone but Leon took some tea.

"Oh, do you guys know what these Gummi blocks are?" Sora asked as Donald took out the Gummi blocks that fell out of the Keyholes.

"Uh, ask Cid. He should know." Leon said. With that, the group left the tunnels and headed back to the Accessory shop.

* * *

"Okay, so where is that house suppose to be? Yuffie asked as she walked down the 3rd district. Aerith had managed to get a hold of an abandon house in the 3rd district and Leon decided that it would be a great new base for them, rather than that hotel room that they had been using up until now. As she was looking around, she failed to notice someone standing in front of her and bumped into him.

"Hey watch it." The boy said.

"Sorry." Yuffie muttered as she got up. She noticed the boy was about a year younger than her.

"Uh, what are you doing here? It's pretty dangerous." Yuffie asked.

"None of your business." The boy said as he walked off.

"Humph. Well sorry for worrying you jerk!" Yuffie muttered as she left to continue her way to the new base.

"Where are they? Maleficent said they would be here." The boy muttered as he walked off.

* * *

"Hey Cid." Sora said.

"Hey, I was just about to go fix the ship." Cid said getting up from his chair.

"Uh Cid, do you know what this is?" Corrin asked as Donald held up the two Gummi's.

Cid looked at them for a minute before he sighed in mild annoyance. "Don't you guys know anything about Gummi's? Those are Navigation Gummis, or Navi Gummis for short." He scolded

"One, me and Corrin don't have this stuff back on the island, and two, what's a Navi Gummi?" Sora said.

"Fair point I guess, but what's your excuse?" Cid asked Donald who just chuckled awkwardly. "Anyway, A Navi Gummi can contain new coordinates for new worlds. Install these babies into the ship, and more areas to explore become available to you. Otherwise, you just wondering space like a lost puppy." Cid said taking the gummis. I'll install these for you, but can you do me a favor while you wait?" Cid asked

"Uh sure." Sora said as Cid handed him a book. The book looked like it was recently put back together has it had multiple tares patched up on it. The cover was also blank. Upon opening the book, there was a small picture of a forest clearing and nothing else.

"Another ally of ours named Merlin asked me to fix that book for him. I've finished all I can, so would you mind delivering it for me?" Cid asked.

"Merlin is here?" Donald said in shock.

"Yep. He's in the 3rd district. In the alleyway, there is a door with a fire symbol on it. He's there. Fire magic is the key to opening it." Cid said.

"Sure. We can deliver it for you." Corrin said

"When you're done, meet us in the 3rd district." Cid called out as the group took off.

"So, who is Merlin anyway?" Corrin asked as they were outside.

"He's my old magic teacher." Donald said.

* * *

"This looks like the door." Goofy said. Donald shot some Fire magic and the door opened. Beyon the door, there was a pond of water with some stones that made a path to a run down old house that sat in the middle of the water. The group entered the old dusty house to look around, but no one was home.

"Where is Merlin?" Donald asked. Before Sora could respond, he heard a familiar voice.

"There's something about this musty old place." Sora turned to his shock to see Kairi just looking around before she turned to Sora. "Hey, doesn't this place remind you of our secret spot back home? Where we use to draw on the walls?" She asked.

"Kairi?" Sora asked in shock.

"What was that?" Corrin asked getting Sora's attention. When Sora turned around, Kairi was gone.  
"I could have sworn I just saw Kairi a second ago. She was talking to me" Sora said. Corrin blinked.

"I never saw or heard anyone else." Corrin admitted. Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"But…" Sora began.

"Jeez bro, I know she's the girl of your dreams, but come on." Corrin laughed resulting in a punch to the face by a red Sora. "Worth it." Corrin muttered.

"Oh my, you all arrived earlier than expected." A new voice said. The group turned to the door to see an old wizard in a blue robe carrying a bag enter the house.

"Merlin!" Donald said excited.

"Ah Donald, good to see you again." Merlin said. "Well, let me get settled first." Merlin opened his bag as a bunch of furniture came flying out of the bag and placed themselves neatly around the run-down house making it look like a bedroom. "I see Cid fixed the book quickly." Merlin said taking the book from Sora, and putting on his dresser.

"That book is a prized possession from my home world. I managed to find it and asked Cid to fix it. Sadly it's still pissing some pages. If you manage to find some, please let me know." Merlin said.

"Uh, Sure thing." Sora said.

"Now then. King Mickey asked me to train you in magic." Merlin said.

"His majesty?" Donald and Goofy asked.

"That's right." Merlin agreed. "Now then Sora, what have you learned so far?"

"Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Cure." Corrin listed for Sora.

"Ah, first stage spells." Merlin said.

"First stage?" Corrin asked.

Merlin nodded. "Believe it or not, there are stronger versions of those spells you learned. You've only just began to tap into your potential of magic. You must train hard to truly master those spells, as well as keep learning more spells." Merlin said as he waved his wand. "This is a little technique called Leaf Bracer. This is for the cure spell. It forms a protective barrier when you heal, so it won't get interrupted by your foes. A little helpful for providing cover when you need to heal." Merlin said.

"Thanks Merlin." Donald said.

"You're still using the Keyblade instinctively Sora. You must learn how to control that power Sora." Merlin said.

"Uh, okay." Sora said unsure.

"If you guys need any advice, or decide you need more practice on magic, just come to me." Merlin said.

* * *

As the group returned to the 3rd district, Donald started to realize something.

"You know, it seems like we keep getting more and more things to do for our quest." He said.

"Well, we just need to tackle it one step at a time." Sora said.

"Hey, Sora." Yuffie shouted as she ran up to the others.

"Yuffie." Corrin said.

"You guys all done with Cid's errand?" She asked to which the group nodded. "Alright then, come with me and check out our new base." She said.

It was then that several soldier heartless attacked and caught the group by surprise.

"Ah, where did they come from?" Yuffie asked pulling out a large shuriken.

"Who cares, just fight." Corrin said as the group pulled out their weapons and engaged the enemies. One of the remaining heartless latched on to Sora's back as Sora tried to get it off of him. Before the others could blast it, someone appeared and slashed the Heartless into nothing.

"Snap out of it Sora. You're pathetic." A familiar voice lightly mocked. Sora and Corrin were shocked at their savior as Yuffie recognized him as the rude boy she met earlier. Only Donald and Goofy were confused.

"Riku?" Sora and Corrin asked simultaneously.

* * *

And that's a wrap. And right at a cliff hanger. On a side note, I think this scene at the beginning, which I took from the manga is where Death Battle got the "Sora survived a Gummi Ship crash" Bullet-point in their analysis.

So, I feel the need to answer some questions that were brought up:

First of all, Andromeda asked me to skip 100 Acre woods since it was filler.

Now originally I would agree with you, but then that Kingdom Hearts 3 trailer came out and I felt the need to add it in. If any of you aren't interested in Pooh's world, then don't worry. I decided that I will do what the manga did and do it all as a bonus chapter after the story is done, so those who aren't interested don't have to read it.

Now in regards to Summons. I stated before I wasn't doing any of them, and some people brought up some like Genie, Simba, and Mushu being needed. Well, without getting into spoilers, here is my plan:

Genie: Not really needed. There is other things he could give.

Mushu: Originally, I was going to use the joke from the manga. For those who don't know about that, here is how it goes:

In the manga, summons weren't in it. (Except meeting Genie and Tinkerbell) When they meet Mushu in KH2, Mushu acts the same as he did in the games with Sora asking if they met. Mushu gets mad and pulls out the Kingdom Hearts manga (breaking the 4th wall) and gasps in shock that he wasn't in a single panel. The events of that world also happened in a different order as well, so there was no need to guilt Sora into joining the army to helping Mulan.

Anyway, after some thought, I decided on something else for how they will meet Mushu. What is it? Well, wait and see. XD

And now Simba...After much thought I decided to skip the Pride Lands in Kingdom Hearts 2. I don't really want to talk about why right now, as it involves some big spoilers for KH2, but let's just say, I didn't think that world was worth the effort. However, I may instead throw in an original world in it's place, we'll see. Sorry to anyone who likes that world.

Andromeda: Yes, He was one of Male Corrin's voices for Fates.

Anyways, see you guys next time.


	22. Reunion

Chapter 22 Reunion

"Riku?" Sora and Corrin said simultaneously

"Who else." Riku smirked. He looked just the same as the last time they saw him. The only difference was a demonic bat wing shaped sword. It was black and red and had an eye right above the hilt.

Sora went up to Riku and pulled on his cheeks, much to Riku's annoyance. "HEY, CUT IT OUT!" He shouted

"Riku, you're really here!" Sora cried happily as he hugged Riku along with Corrin.

"Did I miss something here? And where's Kairi?" Riku asked

"She's not with you?" Corrin asked, to which Riku shook his head.

"Then, where is she?" Sora asked _'And why do I keep seeing her.'_ He thought.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off to. She's pretty stubborn." Riku said

"Technically, we all are." Corrin said as Sora and Riku chuckled at this.

As the three islanders were catching up, Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy just stood there in silence. Goofy was happy for his friends, while Donald was starting to get annoyed at being ignored. Yuffie just stood there watching.

 _'_ _Well, I'm happy they found their friend. Even if he was rather rude.'_ Yuffie thought.

"I've been searching non-stop for you two, but don't worry, just leave everything to me." Riku said as a Solider appeared behind him, but Sora reacted before anyone else did and slashed it, destroying it. Yuffie stood in mild surprise.

 _'_ _Wow, he is getting better.'_ She thought at Sora's speed.

"Leave everything to who now?" Sora taunted spinning his Keyblade.

"Sora, how did you?" Riku asked surprised.

"Didn't you know? Sora here was chosen by the Keyblade." Goofy said putting his hands-on Sora's shoulders.

"Yeah, who would have thought." Donald joked.

"And I got this sword." Corrin said showing his blade to Riku, who didn't seem all that interested in Corrin's blade.

"So, this is the Keyblade." Riku said holding Sora's Keyblade much to everyone's shock

"How did he…" Yuffie said in shock

"Hey, give that back!" Sora yelled as he jumped towards Riku who leaped out of the way easily.

After looking at the Keyblade for another second, he casually tossed it back to Sora. "Here, catch."

"Hey did you do that?" Sora asked catching the Keyblade.

"Hey, it's your Keyblade. Shouldn't you know?" Riku responded. Sora couldn't respond.

"So, these your new friends?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, these two are Donald and Goofy." Corrin introduced before Donald could much to his annoyance. Corrin then gestured towards Yuffie. "And this is Yuffie. She and her friends here have also been helping." Corrin said as Riku noticed her.

"Oh it's you again." Riku said bored

Yuffie glared at him. "Nice to see you to." She said annoyed

"Have you guys already met?" Sora asked

"Yeah, a little while ago while I was looking for you two." Riku said

"Uh, well…So anyway, you're coming with us now, right? We have this awesome ship. Just wait until you say it." Sora said now excited.

"Hey, hold on a second, don't go making all those decisions on your own." Donald scolded, finally getting to speak.

"What? But he's our best friend." Corrin responded as he and Sora started arguing with Donald as Goofy and Yuffie just watched on.

 _'_ _Here they go again.'_ They both thought. Goofy then noticed that Riku had vanished.

"Hey, he's gone!" Goofy shouted as everyone turned their attention to that.

"Where did he go?" Yuffie asked

"Great job Donald, you scared him off." Sora said

"Uhm, sorry." Donald muttered embarrassed.

"Well, at least we know he's okay." Corrin said.

"Yeah, and maybe soon we'll find Kairi." Sora said. _'for real'_

"You two seem to be alright about it." Yuffie said

"Riku is a stronger sword-fighter then Sora and I." Corrin said

 _'_ _For now.'_ Both brothers added in their heads

"Plus, he doses like to be alone from time to time, so let's give him some time." Sora said

"Well, you two know him better than I do." Yuffie shrugged. "Anyway, you guys done with Cid's errand?"

"Delivering the book? Yeah we did." Goofy said.

"Great, then come with me. I'm going to show you guys our new headquarters." Yuffie said

"New headquarters?" Donald asked

"Yeah. Before we had to use that hotel room, but Aerith managed to get her hands on this house right here in the 3rd district." Yuffie said as she led the group to the house. The house itself was rather on the small side, located on top of the ramp that led to the area where they fought the Guard Armor heartless.

Yuffie opened the door in an excited fashion. The house was rather basic. It had small Living room with a door that led to a small kitchen and another that led to 2 bedrooms with a bathroom in each.

"Hey guys, Yuffie has retur-" She immediately stopped when they noticed that the atmosphere was rather gloomy. Leon, Cid, and Aerith were sitting around a small table with a rather gloomy and angry expression on their faces.

"Uh, why is it rather gloomy in here?" Sora asked

"Yeah, is something up guys?" Yuffie asked concerned.

"Maleficent is in town." Leon muttered. Yuffie's concerned expression immediately melted into a serious angry expression.

"What?" She asked

"I'm confused. Who is Maleficent?" Corrin asked

"She's a witch! An evil witch!" Yuffie spat. "We lost our home world to her!"

"That was nine years ago." Leon said.

"Maleficent has been controlling the heartless for years. One day, she unleashed them on the world after Ansem vanished." Aerith said.

"These three were just kids at that time. I grabbed them and took off on my personal Gummi Ship when our world fell. We've been here ever since." Cid said.

"I had no idea." Sora muttered.

"THAT'S AWFUL!" Donald shouted as he comedically shook Goofy

"Maleficent is looking for Ansem's reports. She likely has most of them in her possession. Those reports contain everything there is to know about the Heartless. Who knows what she wants, or why she is using them." Aerith said.

"Then we'll find the rest of those reports." Sora said.

"Right, we'll find the rest of those-whoops!" Goofy started before he tripped and fell right on Sora. The two hit the ground hard. Aerith immediately got up and rushed over to the two.

"Are you two alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're good." They both said dizzy.

Cid then immediately burst into laughter. "You guys really lighten a mood." Cid joke as everyone else started to laugh. Even Leon let out a small chuckle.

* * *

Outside Riku watch the group through the window from affair when Maleficent approached behind him.

"Do you see it now? Sora and Corrin have simply moved on. They don't care for you, and they don't care for Kairi. They value the King's lackeys and those refuges more than you." She said.

Riku just clenched his fist. "This doesn't prove anything." Riku said, but his face was filled with uncertainty.

"Really? Well, if you insist." Maleficent said as she opened a portal and walked through it. Riku turned back at the sight of Sora and Corrin laughing with their new friends. "It's not true." Riku muttered as he walked through the portal as well.

* * *

Back inside, everyone had sat around the small table as Aerith brought some snacks for everyone.

"Before you set out again, why don't you take a break and have a bite to eat." Aerith said to the four world hoppers.

"Thanks, Aerith." The four said to her as she smiled and sat down.

"You know, there is something I've been meaning to ask." Yuffie said to Sora and Corrin as she was munching on snacks.

"What's that?" Corrin asked.

"You two are brothers, but you guys don't look anything alike." She said.

"Well, I'm adopted." Corrin said.

"So that's why you have those ears?" Cid asked. "Are there people back home with ears like that?"

"Uh, not really." Corrin said as everyone but Sora Donald and Goofy looked confused.

"About 8 years ago, my mom and I found Corrin unconscious on the beach. He has no memories of anything before that other than his name." Sora explained.

"That's sad." Aerith said.

"Well, I'm not complaining. I'm happy with my home." Corrin said. "Still, I am curious as to where I came from, and how I got to the islands with no memories"

"Well, good luck." Aerith said with a smile.

"We found Kairi the same way 9 years ago." Sora said.

"Really, well that's interesting." Leon said. "I guess she might have lost her home at the same time we did."

"Do you think Corrin's world was lost to darkness as well?" Yuffie asked worried.

Corrin sat in silence. That thought never occurred to him and now he wasn't sure how to answer.

"Hey don't worry." We'll stop those Heartless and get some answers." Sora said causing Corrin to smile.

DING DONG! DING DONG!

"What the heck was that?" Sora asked

"Sounds like the Bell above the Gizmo shop." Aerith said.

"Gizmo shop?" Goofy asked

"It's located in the second district. There is a legend to it, but the place has been boarded up so no one can get in." Yuffie said.

"Ring the bell three times and something is supposed to happen, or something like that." Cid said.

"Sounds cool, let's go check it out." Sora said getting up.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm in." Yuffie said

Alright, let's go." Donald said as the group plus Yuffie left.

"I guess I'll go with." Leon sighed as he got up."

"Tell them to met me in the 1st district when their done." Cid called out.

"Got it!" Leon called back as he left the door.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Sora and Corrin were finally reunited with Riku and a little bonding moment with the Final Fantasy Characters. Next chapter will wrap up the 2nd visit to Traverse Town before he group's journey continues.


	23. Opposite Armor

Chapter 23: Opposite Armor.

"Alright boys, follow me up." Yuffie said as she climbed a latter to the top of the Gizmo shop. At the top there was a Bell hiding in the far back of the roof.

"This the bell?" Sora asked

"You see any other bell?" Yuffie asked

"Good Point." Sora said.

"Alright, so we just ring it?" Donald asked

"That's what the legend says." Leon said

Sora walked up to the bell and grabbed the rope. With a pull of the rope the bell rang throughout Traverse Town. Leon noticed that fire rose from the fountain by the entrance to the First District. Behind it was a picture of white flowers with a red background that rotated to a blue underwater-like picture. Sora was about to rig it again before Leon stopped him.

"Hold on a second Sora." Leon said

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"Take a look." Leon pointed to the fountain that had the fire die out.

"The picture?" Yuffie asked confused.

"It changed when the bell rang." Leon said "I want to get a closer look." And with that climbed down the latter.

"I'll go with you." Corrin said following Leon. Donald shrugged and followed as well.

* * *

As the three arrived, Leon started to observe the picture.

"So, this picture changed?" Corrin asked

"It used to be a picture of flowers, and now it's the sea. I saw it change as the bell rang. It can't be a coincidence." Leon said.

"I guess that makes sense." Donald said.

"Well, only one thing to do then." Corrin said as he signaled Sora to ring the bell.

"Looks like they want you to ring it now." Yuffie said.

Sora nodded and rang the bell again. This time, lights lite up around the picture as it changed again to a pair of trees with no leaves.

"Looks like I was right." Leon said.

"Yeah good call." Corrin said

"But, what dose this mean?" Donald asked

"I don't know. I just know that the legend says that you ring it three times and something happens." Leon said

"So, it just causes the picture the change?" Donald asked

"Well, we only rang it twice so, lets ring it a third time and see what happens." Corrin said waving Sora to ring the bell one more time.

"All right Sora, one more time." Goofy said.

Sora rang the bell a final time, and the ring rang across the district loudly.

Water spouts erupted from the fountain as the picture changed to one full of butterflies. As the water died down, a light shined from the picture as a giant keyhole appeared in front of the picture. Needless to say, Leon, Donald, and Corrin were shocked.

"I-Is that?" Leon started

"Y-yeah. A Keyhole." Corrin said surprised

"I see." Leon said. He had never seen a keyhole before, and this was quite a sight. From on the rooftop, the other three had a similar reaction.

"Wow, that's the Keyhole?" Yuffie asked shocked

"Yeah." Goofy said.

"I should get down there and seal it." Sora said as he ran to the latter with Yuffie and Goofy following suit, but before he could reach it, several solider heartless appeared all around them.

"I was wondering when they would show up." Yuffie muttered annoyed as the three pulled out their weapons for battle.

* * *

"So now what?" Donald asked

"We should protect the keyhole until Sora gets down here to seal it." Leon said

"Sounds like a plan." Corrin agreed.

Suddenly a set of familiar armor fell down in front of the three forming once again into the Guard Armor heartless.

"This guy again?" Donald said in shock

"Doesn't matter, fight!" Corrin said as the three drew their weapons.

Sora destroyed the last solder and the three continued towards the Keyhole. They finally arrive as Leon dealt the final blow to the Guard Armor.

"You guys!" Sora shouted

"About time you three showed up." Donald said

"Hey, we had to deal with a bunch of heartless." Yuffie retorted

"Doesn't matter, we took care of that Heartless easily." Corrin said pointing to the pieces of the armor that laid on the ground. Suddenly the pieces started to reform again, but the hands slammed to the ground as the body turned upside down. The feet went up to where the arms once were as the front and back parts shifted to look like claws. The helmet them opened to reveal small yellow eyes in the black as the armor started floating into the sky.

"Okay, that's new." Corrin said as everyone readied their weapons.

The Heartless charged at the group at a fast pace. Sora, Corrin Yuffie, and Leon were able to dodge, but Donald and Goofy were hit by it.

"Are you two okay?" Sora shouted

"Yeah, we're fine." Donald mumbled dizzy.

"Take out the body parts first, that's how it defends itself." Corrin shouted.

Leon nodded and charged at the heartless with his Gunblade. Right before he sliced the heartless, he pulled the trigger of his Gunblade resulting in a deadly slash that destroyed both of the claws-now-feet in a single blow. Sora and Corrin were speechless.

"The Keyblade may be powerful, but my Gunblade is powerful to." Leon said with a smirk

"Noted." Both brothers said

Yuffie was jumping around the heartless throwing small shuriken's at it from all over and managed to destroy one of the heartless's new arms. The other one then shot at Yuffie and sent her flying back. Donald then ran over to Yuffie.

"Cure." Donald said

"Thanks." Yuffie said getting back up. Goofy then jumped up towards the Heartless's remaining arm.

"GOOFY TORNADO!" He shouted as he spun in the air like a helicopter constantly waking the arm with his shield until the arm was destroyed.

"HA! What are you going to do now?" Corrin taunted.

The Opposite Armor then turned its body to point it at the heroes like a cannon. A ball of energy was quickly charged up and fired at the heroes.

"I had to ask." Corrin mumbled as everyone dodged the attack.

Corrin activated his mask once again as Leon and Yuffie looked on in shock. Corrin's hand then turned into a jaw like form that fired a blast of water at the heartless that seems to stun the giant heartless. While Leon and Yuffie were still staring in shock, Sora jumped up and tried his new technique.

"SONIC BLADE!" He shouted as he struck the heartless from three different angles which finally destroyed it.

"Corrin, where did that come from?" Leon asked as Corrin's mask vanished

"Uh, I don't know. It just happened against this giant heartless." Corrin answered

"Well, aren't you full of surprises." Yuffie joked. Just then, the Keyhole started to shine as Sora pointed his Keyblade at it. A beam of light shot from the tip of the blade and into the keyhole where a clicking sound was heard. The keyhole disappeared leaving only the picture of the butterflies. A green scroll popped out of the wall which Sora picked up and pocketed for later.

"Wow, I can't believe I actually got to see a Keyhole!" Yuffie said excited

"It was something." Leon admitted. "But hopefully, the heartless attacks will be less frequent here now."

"Great, so what's next guys?" Sora asked.

"You guys should go see Cid in the first District. He wanted you guys to see him after you were done with this." Leon informed.

"Alright then, we'll catch you guys later." Corrin said as the four headed back to the first district as Yuffie waved goodbye before she and Leon headed back to their new base.

* * *

Arriving in the first district the group sees Cid waving to them from nearby.

"Anything exciting happen with the bell?" Cid asked

"Yeah, it led to the keyhole of Traverse Town!" Sora said as Cid's eyes widened.

"Damn, I wish I saw that. Oh well, no point in dwelling on it now. Still, great job on sealing the Keyhole." Cid said

"Thanks." Sora said.

"So is the ship ready?" Donald asked

"Yep, all fixed up, so try not to crash it again." Cid said eyeing the two islanders who chuckled awkwardly. On that note, the Navi Gummi is all set, so you should have more coordinates for new worlds now."

"Oh boy!" Donald said excited

"I also installed a warp Gummi. It will get you to worlds you already visited much faster, so you have no excuse to stop on back for a visit." Cid joked

"Thanks Cid." All four of them said.

"No problem. Good luck out there, and watch out for that Maleficent. She might try something on you." Cid said and with that the heroes restocked on supplies and left Traverse Town.

* * *

Inside the Gummi ship Donald got ready for take off as he pulled the map up.

"It looks like there is a new world not too far away from that jungle world." Donald said

"So, I guess that's our next stop." Corrin said

"Hey fellas, there is a tournament going on at the Colosseum." Goofy said looking at a news update.

"Well, it's on our way, so let's go!" Sora said as the ship flew off towards the Olympus Colosseum.

* * *

And that's a wrap.

Sorry this chapter took a bit, I wanted to see if I could learn so more about Leon and Yuffie's fighting skills from Final Fantasy for some more variety in my story, since I do want these guys to play a bigger role in later arcs. If anyone knows more, let me know.

Guestwithideas: It's been a while since I've seen that movie, and don't have the means of playing it at the moment, but I will see what I can do when I get there

So before I get asked these two questions, here is your answers:

Q: Why didn't Leon and Yuffie recognize the Sonic Blade attack?

A: Well for one, Cloud could have learned it after he left, but the main thing is, Corrin's little mask and arm transformation was more on their minds at the moment than Sora using a possible familiar technique.

Q: Where is Pinocchio?

A: Here is a better question. How did Pinocchio end up in Traverse Town in the first place? Yes his world fell into darkness, but Monstro for whatever reason just swims in the lanes between worlds and Geppetto was still inside of the beast. In DDD Sora's story, it shows the last time Sora saw Pinocchio was getting eaten by Monstro, so how did Pinocchio get out of Monstro, end up in Traverse Town, then end up back in Monstro?

I know Kingdom Hearts logic is hit or miss (And I will sometimes have to do that), but in the end, it felt pointless to add that scene when I could just as easily do it inside Monstro like the manga. Yes they will still meet Pinocchio when I get into Monstro.

Anyway, thanks for reading guys. Review and follow and I will see you guys next time.


	24. Corrin vs Yuffie

Chapter 24 Corrin vs Yuffie

"Well, here we are, off to prove ourselves as heroes!" Corrin said.

"I hope we see Cloud again." Sora said

"Why?" Donald asked

"I want to see him again." Sora simply said

"Hey guys!" A voice called interrupting the conversation. The group looked up to see Hercules.

"Hey Herc." Corrin greeted

"You guys here for the Phil Cup Tournament?" Herc asked

"Uh-huh." Goofy said

"Well, Phil is waiting inside for you, good luck." Herc said.

"Are you entering?" Sora asked

"No, it's too low of a ranking for me. This tournament is for inspiring heroes like you guys, not for already heroes like me." Herc said

"I see, well, see you Herc." Corrin said as the group went inside.

* * *

Inside there was Phil looking over the roaster for the tournament. Upon hearing the door open, he saw the junior heroes and smirked

"Well, if it ain't the new junior heroes, you guys looking to enter?" Phil asked

"You know it Phil!" Corrin said

"I had a feeling, and you're just in time to register. I like that. A hero should be right on time." Phil said. "I'll take care of registrations. Now, here are the rules for the tournament." Phil said as the group listened. "It's mostly the same as the preliminaries. If you are knocked out or fall out of the ring, you're out. Now this time, you can chose to send out only a part of your team, rather than all four of you going out at once. It's helpful for saving strength, but keep in mind that if your chosen warriors lose, the whole team still loses. Got it?"

"Got it." The four said.

"Alright, good luck out there." Phil said as the group got ready for the Phil cup.

* * *

The Phil cup began without a hitch. Corrin suggested that they break into teams to save strength as this was 10 rounds instead of 6 like last time. Sora and Corrin won the first two rounds with ease and Donald and Goofy took the next two rounds.

"Alright, our fifth match." Corrin said excited

"You're really into this Corrin." Sora joked

"Yeah well, someone has to." Corrin joked back. "At least these plans work better than my plans to beat you and Riku."

"Heh, well, we weren't going to make it easy for you bro." Sora said

"Anyway, let's mix things up a bit." Corrin suggested

"How so?" Donald asked.

"Well, Me and Goofy will team up for the next two, and you team up with Sora Donald." Corrin said

"Sure, I guess." Sora said

"Fine by me." Donald agreed

"Alright, let's go Goofy!" Corrin said

"Alright!" Goofy said as the two went in.

* * *

Goofy and Corrin took the next two rounds, and now it was Sora and Donald's turn. There opponents were two large bodies and six nocturns.

"I want to try that new spell we got in Traverse Town." Sora said to Donald

"Be my guest." He said.

"Aero!" Sora shouted as a barrier of wind formed around him. A large body talked Sora right as he was done casting it, but Sora took less damage than he thought.

"That Aero spell is for defense." Donald said

"Neat!" Sora said as he rushed towards the Large Armors. Donald launched Thunder spells on the Nocturnes as Sora destroyed the large armors with his Keyblade and fire spells winning the seventh round.

* * *

The next two rounds went on well resulting the group making it to the finals.

"Alright, one more win and we're the champs!" Sora cheered. "Who or what is our last opponent?"

"She is right here!" A familiar female voice declared. The group turned in surprise to see Yuffie standing in the ring with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Yuffie, what are you doing here?" Corrin asked

"I'm here to fight, what else? After watching you destroy that Heartless back in Traverse Town, I wanted to fight you myself." She said

"Alright, so how did you get here?" Corrin asked

"I 'borrowed' Cid's Gummi ship." She said causing Corrin to raise an eyebrow at Yuffie's way of saying "Borrowing" but dismissed it.

"Hey guys, I want to fight her one on one." Corrin said

"Why is that?" Donald asked.

"I just want to." Corrin said

"Oh brother." Donald mumbled rolling his eyes.

"Alright bro, good luck!" Sora said as Corrin walked into the arena.

"Final match, begin!" Phil announced

Corrin charged at Yuffie who disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind Corrin who threw a small Shiruken at Corrin who barley dodged it. Corrin shot a fire spell at Yuffie who dodged it easily. Corrin tried to slash at the ninja but Yuffie just jumped out of the way. Yuffie pulled out a large Shiruken an attacked but Corrin managed to block it.

"Give up yet?" Yuffie taunted

"Not a chance!" Corrin declared. He managed to break through but Yuffie vanished in a puff of smoke agian. When she reappeared Corrin fired another spell.

"FIRE!" Corrin shouted

"No dice!" Yuffie said jumping out of the way.

"Darn, she's too fast." Corrin mumbled. He noticed where Yuffie was about to land and quickly fired a Blizzard spell at the ground causing Yuffie to slip when she landed and Corrin took the chance to attack. Activating his mask, he charged at Yuffie with his Dragon Fang attack. Yuffie pulled out a giant shrunken to block the attacks but the blast of water sent her flying and landing onto her back.

"Ouch, that hurt." Yuffie mumbled as she got back up and picked up her shrunken.

"And the winner is Corrin!" Phil announced. Yuffie was shocked at first, but quickly realized where she was…out of the ring.

"Oh come on!" She wined.

"Hey, that was a great fight Yuffie." Corrin said with a smile.

"I guess, but next time, I will win!" Yuffie declared with a smile.

* * *

Inside the lobby, Phil presented the group with the Phil Cup Shield and with it another scroll that was a dark purple.

"I didn't think you'd do it. Not bad." Phil said

"You're just as stubborn as ever. Don't pretend your not happy for them." Herc said

"Ahem! Now, you guys still got a long way to go, and next time is going to be even tougher." Phil said.

"We'll be ready, right guys?" Sora said to his friends.

"Of course!" Corrin said

"Naturally." Donald said

"We'll be the best!" Goofy said.

"You guys are definitely stronger. Guess we won't have to worry as much now." Yuffie said walking up to them.

"You guys were worried about us?" Sora asked

"Obviously. We sent you guys on a dangerous mission; what friend wouldn't be worried?" Yuffie responded.

"Thanks, Yuffie." Corrin said.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Yuffie said leaving the arena. "I've got to get back before Cid realizes I took his ship." She mumbled

"We should get going to." We'll be back Phil!" Sora said

"Take care." Hercules said as he and Phil waved.

* * *

Inside the ship, Corrin looked at the new scroll. "Gravity. It sends your enemies down with a huge force of gravity." He read. "That would have been helpful against Yuffie."

"Well, at least we have it now. It can be helpful against flying heartless." Donald said.

"Like those annoying bell things?" Sora asked

"Exactly." Donald confirmed.

"Well fellas, next stop is a new world." Goofy said excited. And with that, the Gummi ship blasted off for a new world as the four's journey to stop the Heartless and find their friends continued.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Traverse Town, Yuffie landed the ship in Cid's secret hanger and tiptoed towards the door.

"So far, so good, and no one ever noticed." She grinned,

"Enjoy your trip?" A familiar voice asked causing Yuffie to jump. Behind her was Cid, who looked very annoyed.

* * *

And that's a wrap. So yeah, Corrin fought Yuffie here instead of the Pegasus cup. Why? Well, the Phil cup had nothing worth talking about for a final opponent (Or any opponent in that cup for that matter) unlike the other three, and I'm saving Cloud for something else later on, so I decided to split Leon and Yuffie apart and fight them separately. Yuffie fights in the Phil cup, and Leon will show up for the Pegasus Cup like in the game. Also Corrin got to fight on his own, so I hope you guys liked it, and sorry if it was too short.

Next time, we hit one of the most used Disney Worlds in the Kingdom Hearts series after Olympus Colosseum: Agrabah. See you guys then.


	25. Agrabah

Chapter 25: Agrabah

"Hoo-Ha-Ha! Soon, I'll be completely free of the humiliation of serving as a lowly vizier." A man chuckled. He wore red and black robes with a Red and black Turban on his head. He was a rather older man with a slightly twirl beard and was carrying a staff with a snake head on top. "And Agrabah will forever belong to the great Jafar!" Jafar said as he laughed in delight.

"Have you captured all of the citizenry yet?" A female voice asked

"But of course, Maleficent." Jafar answered "Those fools are all huddled up underneath with that pathetic man they called a sultan." He looked around with a smirk. "I am certain that the Heartless will find the city's Keyhole soon enough.

"Very well, and the princess?" Maleficent asked.

Before Jafar could answer a red parrot flew down and landed on his shoulder with a rather annoyed look. "Bad news Jafar, Jasmine's gone! She disappeared like magic." The Parrot said.

Jafar groaned in annoyance. "That girl is more trouble than she is worth."

"You must find her! We need all seven princesses to open the final door." Maleficent informs.

"Yes, yes I know. And once that door is opened, all of the worlds will belong to us." Jafar said in glee.

Maleficent only starred at him. "Be careful not to steep too deep into darkness. The heartless feed on the careless. She warned as she left in a corridor of darkness.

"Your concern is touching, but unnecessary. Now, where is princess Jasmine?" He said as he looked around. "Agrabah has many holes for rats to hide in." Little to his knowledge, a hooded figure looked up from behind a nearby stall in fear of being seen.

* * *

Over by the entrance of the city, Sora and co were taking a look at their surroundings. The city was rather old fashion with yellow stoned houses with basic wooden doors and windows. There were also numerous stalls across the streets that carried food and some useless junk. Although the strangest thing was, the city was empty.

"Where is everyone? You'd think a city this big would be crawling with people." Corrin asked confused

"Who knows. I want to know why it's so hot out here!" Donald complained

"Well, we are in a desert." Goofy pointed out, much to Donald's irritation.

"Come on, let's see if we can find someone." Sora said as he took off with the rest following behind.

As the group walked through the city, the place was shown to be truly deserted. Not a soul in sight, but plenty of Heartless roaming around.

"The heartless!" Sora exclaimed drawing his Keyblade.

"Hold on a second!" Corrin said stopping Sora from charging.

"What is it?" Donald asked

"You guys see something strange about the heartless?" Corrin said. Sora looked at the heartless again and noticed that the heartless had yet to notice them. In fact, they seemed fixed on looking for something. Most of the heartless wore a turban on their heads with a white vest and carrying two swords. There was also a large body that was a more orange color and also wearing clothing similar to the bandit heartless.

"It looks like their searching for something." Goofy said.

"The Keyhole?" Sora asked, remembering what Leon told him about the Keyholes.

"Maybe." Corrin muttered

"Ether way, let's get rid of them." Donald said as the four ran into battle. The moment the group charged, the heartless took notice of them and dropped what they were doing to attack.

"Corrin and I will that those with the swords. Donald, take care of the of the big one. Goofy, back us up!" Sora said

"Hey, that's my job!" Corrin complained as the group entered battle.

Donald cast Blizzard spells on the fat bandits freezing them in place, while Goofy used his shield to block the fire breath that was shot at them.

"These things can sure take a hit!" Donald said seeing that they weren't going down.

"Maybe that Gravity spell we learned can help." Goofy suggested

Donald was about to retort when he realized Goofy was right. "Gravity!" He shouted A black dome appeared around the fat bandit crushing it to the ground. With the enemy immobile Donald shot one more Blizzard spell to finish it off.

Sora and Corrin locked blades with a pair of bandits. Both were holding the two islanders in place with no means of letting up.

"Any suggestions?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, Hydro shot!" Corrin shouted. Using his free hand, Corrin's arm turned claw unleashed a concentrated ball of water that hit the bandit head on that seemed to paralyze it. Corrin used the opportunity to slash the heartless into nothing.

Sora soon managed to overpower the bandit causing it to break its guard which allowed Sora to unleash a follow-up attack destroying it.

"Hydro Shot?" Sora asked

Corrin just shrugged. "I've been experimenting with my Dragon Fang trick since we were training with Phil." Their talk was interrupted by several nocturnes of different colors appearing around them.

"Oh, no. You guys aren't annoying us anymore. Ready Sora?" Corrin stated

"Ready!" Sora responded. Both brothers put their swords together.

"GRAVITY!" They both shouted. A large dome of magic sent the nocturnes hurdling straight for the ground. Once they hit, the two brothers cleaned them up, taking out every last one of them.

"That takes care of them." Corrin said. Before he could relax however, he noticed a hooded figure hiding behind a nearby stand.

"Hey, you. Who are you?" Corrin shouted. At his shout the other three also took notice of the figure watching them.

"You actually fought them off?" The figure asked surprised with her voice revealing that it was a female.

"Uh, yeah? Who are you?" Sora asked

The woman looked hesitant at first, wondering if she could trust them, but at this point there wasn't much else she could do, so she decided to risk it. The figure stood up and lowered her clock revealing a young woman maybe a few years older than Sora and Corrin. She had black hair kept well treated with a tiara on top.

"My name is Jasmine. I am the daughter of the Sultan and princess of Agrabah." Jasmine introduced herself. "May I ask who you are?"

"Oh, I'm Sora."

"My name's Corrin."

"Donald Duck."

"Names Goofy."

"So, If I may ask princess, what happened here? This place is a ghost town." Corrin said

"It's because of that Jafar." She spat.

"Jafar?" Goofy asked

"You haven't heard of him? He used to be the royal vizier to my father, but a while ago, he started to vanish for a while. When my father finally confronted him on it, he unleashed those creatures on the palace." She said sadly. "I never liked that man, but I never thought he would do something like this. He gained some evil power and now controls all of Agrabah. He's looking for something called a 'Keyhole'"

The other three looked surprised when Jasmine said that.

"So, where is everyone? Did the Heartless kill them?" Sora asked

She shook her head no. "No, Jafar has them all locked up in the castle dungeons. He's a control freak who probably wants them as his slaves after he finds this Keyhole. I was almost captured as well, but then he helped me escape."

"Whose he?" Donald asked

"Aladdin. He left a little while ago saying he was going to take care of some unfinished buisness. I hope he's okay." Jasmine said with concern.

"Ah, so there you are my princess." A voice interrupted as the group turned to its source. There stood an older man with a bird on his shoulder and two bandit heartless at his side. "Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess. These little rats won't do, you see." He said

"Jafar." Jasmine spat.

"So you're Jafar?" Sora asked

"And you're that miserable brat with the Keyblade that's been interrupting our plans." Jafar spat

"What do you mean?" Corrin asked

"Don't worry, you won't be around long enough to worry about that." Jafar said as he pointed his staff at Sora that started to glow red.

"Let's bail!" Corrin said as they grabbed Jasmine and ran.

"Annoying little street rats, after them! The rest of you, up your search for the Keyhole!" Jafar commanded as the Heartless left to obey.

* * *

Sora and co fled from the heartless that chased them all over the streets of Agrabah.

"Man, these things don't let up." Sora complained

"A little further, there is a place we can hide." Jasmine pointed out.

"Well, no other option right now." Corrin stated.

Jasmine showed them to an old house around the corner. Once inside, Sora immediately closed and barricaded the door as the heartless ran by outside. Once they were gone, the group let out a sigh of relief.

"Good thing you knew about this place Jasmine." Sora said.

"It's Aladdin's home." She answered.

"Say, what's this?" Corrin asked as everyone looked to where he was pointing. Underneath a fallen dresser was a carpet that was trying to get free.

"That carpet can move?" Donald asked in shock

"I've never seen this thing before." Jasmine said in surprise.

Sora started to push the dresser off of the carpet who jumped and flew around the room in joy before landing in front of Sora.

"Do you think it wants our help?" Goofy asked.

"Probably. Jasmine, stay here and hid while we check this out. We'll see what happened to your friend." Sora said.

Jasmine was hesitant at first but agreed in the end. "Alright, but please be careful."

With that Sora, Corrin, Donald and Goofy sneaked out with the carpet and headed out of the city quietly.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Our heroes have met Princess Jasmine and are now on the way to the desert. I know Sora is a rather simple-minded kid, (The instruction book even points that out) and he is rather naive, but he's not a complete idiot, and once and a while, he can come up with plans to. Both good and bad.

Guestwithideas: Yeah, I always liked the Final Fantasy characters being like a home base for Sora, as that's how I saw them in KH1 and KH2

Now, as I would love to talk about the recent Kingdom Hearts 3 trailer, there isn't really anything to talk about. It was just the Tangled story with Sora Donald and Goofy added to it. Nothing really new to talk about. So instead, lets talk about the new Smash trailer.

Honestly, Ken and Incineroar aren't that big of a surprise. Ken was obvious ever since the echo fighter concept was introduced and for Incineroar, they have been bringing in a most recent Pokemon since brawl so, yeah. As for the plant, yeah I don't care for it. There are some characters I wanted but I'm looking forward to a lot like the Belmont's, Daisy, and Ridley; along with some returning characters like Marth, Rosalina, and Cloud is too much for me to feel sad. But I do wish I got Issac and Shantae as well, but oh well. Spirits are interesting, but I won't know until I try it out first and that story is something...

Anyway, leave a review and I will see you guys next time.


	26. Aladdin and the Genie

Chapter 26 Aladdin and the Genie

(Re-uploaded do to last minute changes)

Sora and co quietly crawled out of the city, trying to avoid the heartless. Not because they couldn't handle them, but they didn't want to risk revealing where Princess Jasmine was to Jafar. Once they reached the outside of the city walls the magic carpet positioned itself in front of the four of them.

"Do you want us to ride you?" Corrin asked to which the carpet nodded

"Sweet! A magic carpet ride!" Sora said as he jumped in front excited. Corrin jumped on next to Sora and Donald and Goofy jumped on the rear. Once everyone was settled, the magic carpet took off. The magic carpet flew the group across the desert towards a certain spot where a pile of quicksand was pulling in a young man and a monkey. Upon taking note of this, Sora and co jumped off the carpet and ran towards the man.

"Hang on, we'll get you out!" Sora said stopping in front of the quicksand pit.

"Please hurry!" the man said in panic. Before the group could attempt to rescue the two a massive swarm of bandit heartless appeared.

"Crap! You guys hold them off, while I get these two out of there." Sora said as he summoned his Keyblade and reached it towards the man. "Grab onto this!"

The man tried to reach it, but was struggling. "I-I can't reach."

"You have to try." Sora pleaded while trying not to fall in himself. The man reached and managed to grab the blade. The monkey grabbed on to as Sora pulled them both to safety.

"Thanks, now let me return the favor." The man said as he pulled out a magic lamp and pointed it to the Heartless that were starting to overpower Corrin Donald and Goofy due to their numbers.

"Genie, get rid of these guys!" the man said as he rubbed the lamp. Out popped a giant blue creature that wore blue pants with a red waistband, a golden hair tie and a pair of golden cuffs around the arms. He had no feet however and instead his body bellow his waist was in a mist like shape that was attached to the lamp.

"Wish number one, coming right up!" The Genie said, and with a snap of his fingers, the heartless all disappeared. Corrin blinked in surprise as he turned to his brother and his new 'allies'. The man they saved wore a purple sleeveless vest and white pants with a small hat on his head. The Monkey also wore a small vest with a similar hat on his head.

"Thanks for the help there, but who are you guys? I don't think I've seen you guys around before." The man said

"I'm Sora. This is my brother Corrin, and that's Donald and Goofy." Sora introduced. "We followed this Carpet out here."

"I see, well thanks Sora. My name is Aladdin and this is Abu." Aladdin introduced himself and his monkey.

"How did you do that?" Corrin asked

"With this." The Aladdin said showing Corrin a golden lamp. "I paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders and found that magic carpet there, along with this. It-"

"Please Al, leave the introduction to the professionals." The Genie interrupted. "Behold, I am the one and only, Genie of the lamp. A Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted. Today's winner is…Aladdin! Congratulations!" Genie said as he flew around and shake Aladdin's hand.

"Any wish?" Donald said with interest.

"Patience, my fine, feathered friend! Any three wishes!" Genie said as he spit into 3 beings each holding up three fingers. "A one wish, a two wish, a three wish. Then I make like a banana and split!" Genie said as each of him disappeared with the mention of each wish.

"Our lucky winner made his first wish. And let me tell you, what a doozy of a wish that was-." Genie said whispering the last part into Sora's ear.

"So, he has two left!" He said as two versions of himself leaned back to back.

"So, master, what will you have for wish number two?" Genie asked using his tail like a microphone and a spotlight that came out of nowhere shinning on Aladdin.

"Hmm, how about making me a fabulous wealthy prince?" Aladdin asked excited

"Oooh! Money! Royalty! Fame! Why didn't I think of that? Okay, you asked for it! A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold! Just ay the word and I'll deliver it in 30 minutes or less, or your meal is free." Genie said.

 _'_ _He certainly is hyper.'_ Corrin thought with a small chuckle.

"Hey, I'll even throw in a cappuccino!" Genie said as he wrapped an arm around Aladdin.

"Uh, no thanks Genie." Aladdin said.

"Okay." Genie said a bit defeated.

"I think I'll put that wish on hold until after we reach Agrabah." Aladdin said.

"Uh, why a prince?" Goofy asked.

"Well, you see, there's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine." Aladdin said thoughtfully. "But she's a princess. She'd never fall for someone like me." He said defeated

"Jasmine...Oh yeah, She's in trouble, Aladdin!" Sora said worried

Well come on, let's get going!" Aladdin said as they all boarded the magic carpet which was surprisingly able to hold all five people. Although it was a bit cramped.

* * *

As the group flew though the sky on the magic carpet back to Agrabah, Genie who was flying next to them was taking in the scenery.

"Ah the fresh air, and the great outdoors!" Genie said fondly.

"I guess you don't get out much, huh?" Sora said

"Comes with the job. It's always three wishes, then back to my portable prison."

"You're a prisoner?" Corrin asked

"Phenomenal cosmic powers. Itty-bitty living space. Part of being a genie. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two…" Genie said sadly.

"Say, Genie, what if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp?" Aladdin asked

"You'd do that?" Genie asked hopefully? _'Even if you don't mean it, the thought counts.'_ He added in his head.

"Genie, it's a promise. After we help Jasmine." Aladdin said.

"So, Genie, you can grant any wish?" Corrin asked

"Well, there are a few rules…" Genie said "Hey, is that Agrabah?" Genie asked pointing to the upcoming city.

"We left Jasmine at your place Aladdin." Corrin said

"Alright, let's go." Aladdin said as the group dropped off in front of the city. Genie returned to his lamp and the carpet followed behind. As the group entered however, they were met with a group of bandits heartless.

"It's never easy, isn't it?" Corrin complained as they drew their weapons and Aladdin drew a Scimitar.

"Alright, let's see if I can do more…Sonic Blade!" Sora shouted as he performed the technique. He went through the first three strikes with ease and attempted to do the forth but tripped and fell. Still managed to take out two heartless at least.

"Darn it." Sora muttered as Corrin helped him up.

"You'll get it soon Sora." Corrin encouraged. The two went back to work in taking out the heartless and soon managed to finish them off.

"Nice work you guys. And cool weapons." Aladdin said.

"Aw, I like yours to Aladdin." Goofy said

"Where did you get it?" Donald asked.

"I uh, 'borrowed' it from one of the palaces guards." Aladdin said sheepishly

"That's the second person we met on this quest to say 'barrow' like that." Corrin muttered to Sora who nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Traverse Town:

"Ah-choo!" Yuffie sneezed "Ugh, is someone taking about me?" She muttered

"I'M NOT HEARING ANY SCRUBBING YUFFIE!" Cid shouted from outside

"I'M SCRUBBING!" She shouted back annoyed as she continued to wash Cid's Gummi ship. "Stupid Cid." She pouted

* * *

Back in Agrabah:

Aladdin and his new friends fought their way back to his place, but upon entering, they found the place more of a mess like there was a bit of a struggle and no sign of the princess.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin shouted

"Do you think Jafar found her?" Goofy asked worried.

"Great, what dose he want with her?" Corrin asked

"Well, we know he's after the Keyhole." Sora said.

"So Jafar is after Jasmine and this 'Keyhole'?" Aladdin asked

"Keyhole, eh? I could have sworn I heard about that somewhere before…" Genie muttered

"Really? Where?" Donald asked

"Now, where was it? It's been what, 200 years?" Genie muttered

"Well anyway, we have to stop Jafar before it's too late." Aladdin stated.

"Where would Jafar be?" Corrin asked

"Probably the palace. Let's go." Aladdin declared.

And with that the group ran off towards the palace.

* * *

In front of the palace gates Sora and co found Jafar standing before them Jasmine who was tied up and gagged.

"JASMINE!" Aladdin shouted as they ran towards the two but were stopped by Jafar pointing his staff at them that glowed red again.

Setting your sights, a little high, aren't you boy?" Jafar mocked "Crawl back into your holes street rats. I will not allow you to trouble the princess anymore."

Behind his back, Aladdin rubbed the magic lamp. "Genie, help Jasmine. Please!"

Jafar turned behind him in shock to see the Genie holding Jasmine in his arms.

"Wish number two! You're making this really easy, you know?" Genie said. However, before he could bring Jasmine over to Aladdin, Jafar suddenly smirked.

"Sorry boy, but I'm afraid your second wish has been denied." Jafar stated as Iago dropped the lamp in his hand.

"Wait, what?" Aladdin asked in shock as he and the others finally noticed the lamp was no longer in his possession.

"Crap, we were so focused on Jafar, that bird was able to sneak up on us." Corrin muttered

"I'm sorry Al." Genie said sadly as he vanished in a puff of smoke back into the lamp and Jasmine fell into a pot that suddenly grew spider legs and started to scurry off with many more pots doing the same.

"NO! JASMINE!" Aladdin shouted as they group started to chase the pots around the city.

"And now, with the lamp in my control, I will finally locate the Keyhole, and cement my rule over Agrabah!" Jafar gloated as he teleported away.

* * *

Sora and co spit up to go after all the pots that scurried around Agrabah.

"Get back here!" Sora shouted. Sora shot a blizzard spell at the pot freezing it in place, allowing him to slash the pot destroying it. "No Jasmine in here." And ran off after another pot.

"Hydro Shot!" Corrin shouted as he blasted a pot destroying it, which was revealed to have been empty. "Darn, no Jasmine here ether." Corrin muttered.

Abu managed to jump on top of a pot, and guided it towards Aladdin who slashed it, but it was empty as well. "Nothing…Let's keep at it, Abu." The monkey nodded and the two ran off.

Donald and Goofy chased a pot and managed to corner it.

"Charge!" Goofy shouted, only to miss the pot and slam into a wall causing Donald to facepalm.

"Oh brother." Donald muttered. As the pot tried to flee past Donald, he swung his staff destroying it which was revealed to be empty. "DARN IT! Come on Goofy!" Donald shouted as Goofy collected himself and followed Donald.

The last pot was making a break for it towards the Desert, but Sora managed to intercept it and destroy it. "Empty? But that was the last pot." Sora said

"So, this was a trap to stall us." Corrin said.

"So, where is Jasmine then?" Goofy asked

"Jafar must still have her. Let's see...if he's not in Agrabah then...Maybe he went to the Cave of Wonders!" Aladdin declared.

"Where is that?" Corrin asked

"Where you guys found me." Aladdin said.

With that, everyone jumped onto the magic carpet and rode off towards the Cave of Wonders.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Yeah, I decided to do something else for that Centipede battle. I should be able to finish up Agrabah in the next chapter so be sure to stay tuned.

Well, I've seen others do this so I might as well do this:

My 5 guesses/hope for DLC characters for Super Smash Bros Ultimate:

1) **Shantae**. Yes I know she is a spirit, but there are spirits for playable characters so that dosen't immediately dismiss her.

2) **Next Fire Emblem Lord**. They did it with Corrin, so I wouldn't put it past them. (I think it's Edelgard?)

3) **Tails**. Shadow is an assist trophy so, Tails I guess?

4) **Bandana Dee**. Not that big of a Kirby fan, but hey, A plant made it in so why not?

5) **Sora**. Yeah I know, the least likely to happen on this list but hey, a guy can dream!

Anyway, Follow and Review and I will see you guys next time.


	27. The Powers of a Genie

Chapter 27 The Powers of a Genie:

Aladdin led the group on the magic carpet across the desert back to the location where they first met each other.

"So, how do you know Jafar will be at this Cave of Wonders?" Corrin asked

"Honestly, I don't, but it's the only place I can think of. The Genie's lamp was there, so that place must have some else important." Aladdin replied "Okay, we're here."

The carpet landed in the desert as it started to sprawl on the ground exhausted

"Take a breather carpet, you earned it." Aladdin said.

"So where is the cave?" Donald asked looking for a cave in an empty spot of sand.

"It was here, but it sank into the sand before you got here. That's why I was in that sand pit." Aladdin said

"The cave sank?" Corrin asked

"So, how do we raise it?" Sora asked. As if on cue, the ground started to shake as a tiger-like head emerged out of the ground. Its mouth was wide open with a stairway right behind it that led into a deep cave.

"Well, that's one problem solved." Sora said as the group was about to enter the cave, but suddenly several bandits heartless appeared with the cave closing its mouth and it's eyes flashed purple.

"That's new." Aladdin said in shock

"Gawrsh, you think the heartless possessed the whole cave?" Goofy asked

"That's stupid!" Donald shouted

"Doesn't matter, let's take them out and get Jafar!" Sora declared.

Corrin charged at a bandit and took it out in a swipe. Aladdin followed in suit.

Sora and Donald shot Fire spells at some bandits and Goofy took another out with his shield.

"That was fast." Sora commented but as he said that, more bandits and some nocturnes appeared.

"You had to say something." Donald mumbled as Sora chuckled awkwardly.

The group took out the next batch of heartless, but once they finished even more appeared.

"This is crazy! We'll never get past here." Aladdin said.

"Do you think those purple eyes have something to do with this?" Corrin asked as he locked blades with another bandit.

"I'll go find out. Be right back!" Sora said as he ran to the cave and started to climb. A red nocturne saw this and began to charge a fire spell to blast the Keyblade wielder, but Donald launched a thunder spell destroying it.

"Hurry up! I'll cover you!" Donald shouted.

"Thanks Donald!" Sora shouted as he continued to climb to the top of the tiger head.

"Okay, now what do I do? Sora asked himself. Absently, he brought out his Keyblade. "Merlin told me I need to learn about the Keyblade's power, so maybe this will help?" Sora pointed the Keyblade at the left eye and closed his eyes. "Release." Sora said automatically as a beam of light shot out of the Keyblade and released a black smoke like heartless with two yellow dots for eyes and a red zigzag for a mouth. It also had four purple spikes on body. Sora wasted no time in striking the heartless down. Sora just looked on in surprise at what he did.

"I guess I still have a lot to learn about this. Merlin was right. I need to learn how to control this power than use it instinctively." Sora said to himself while looking at his Keyblade.

"SORA, HURRY UP!" Donald shouted at he blasted another bandit with fire before turning his attention to Goofy to caste cure.

"Right, on it!" Sora said as he moved to the right eye.

"Okay, I just pointed at the eye, and concentrated, and…Release" A beam of light released from the Keyblade and again, a possessor heartless popped out which Sora destroyed like the first one. With both destroyed the cave started to shake rapidly which threw Sora off the cave and on his back right in front of the cave's mouth as it shifted back into place as an opening.

"You did it Sora!" Aladdin cheered

"Uh, yeah." Sora groaned as he got back up.

"Let's go! Jafar and Jasmine must be inside." Aladdin said

"With all the heartless here, that sounds right." Corrin said. And with that, the group entered the cave.

* * *

Deep inside the Cave of Wonders, was a room that once held the sacred Genie Lamp. Jafar held the Genie's lamp in his possession as he laughed like a maniac. The room no longer had the pedestal where the lamp once rested and was bare empty n the center. There were however four small block pillars around it with Jafar standing on one farthest away from the door and stood before a large empty wall. Jasmine was laying on the ground next to him, still tied up, but not gagged and unconscious.

"Yes, the Genie's powers are making this a whole lot easier. All right Genie, it's time to finish up my first wish! Reveal to me the Keyhole!" Jafar stated proudly. Genie reluctantly granted the wish as a beam of magic energy was released from his fingers to reveal the Keyhole on the large wall in front of them.

"Yes! With the Genie's power, we could rule all the worlds together!" Jafar gloated.

"Gimme a break master." Genie muttered

"You would leave us Jafar?" Maleficent asked appearing next to Jafar "You can leave if you wish. I can easily find a replacement."

"I-It was merely a jest…" Jafar stuttered

Maleficent merely rolled her eyes as she glanced at the Keyhole. "I see you at least found the Keyhole." She said as the cave gave a quick shake. Iago appeared in the room and landed on Jafar's shoulder.

"That brat with the Keyblade is on his way here!" Iago said.

"That boy again?" Maleficent asked

"He is more persistent than I expected." Jafar said. "Why not explain the situation to that boy Riku? Doing so may actually prove useful to our-"

Jasmine!" A voice shouted as Maleficent and Jafar glanced over to the door where Aladdin came running in with Sora Corrin Donald and Goofy following right behind. Sora took notice of the witch in the room.

"Wait a second, are you Maleficent?" Sora asked

Maleficent did not answer as she just vanished in cloud of Dark smoke and green fire. Aladdin glared right at Jafar.

"Jafar, let Jasmine go!" Aladdin shouted

"Not a chance street rat." Jafar said. "You see, she is a princess. In fact, she is one of seven who somehow holds the key to opening the door."

"Open?" Goofy began

"The door?" Donald finished

"What are you talking about?" Corrin asked confused.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. You fools won't live long enough to see what lies beyond it." Jafar said as he raised the lamp. "Genie! My second wish. Crush them!"

"Uh, I do have some rules master. And one rule is that I can't kill people." Genie pointed out. Jafar facepalmed.

"No matter. Just crush them then, and I will finish them myself. That's not against the rules, is it?" Jafar asked

Genie hung his head down in defeat without a single word. Which was all the answer Jafar needed.

"Excellent! Crush them!" Jafar declared as he raised his staff that glowed red. "The heartless weren't the only thing I got from Maleficent. Let me show you street rats what else I learned."

"Genie, no!" Aladdin pleaded

"Sorry Al, I don't have a choice. The one who controls the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice" Genie said in regret.

Jafar fired a blast of fire from his staff at Sora who dodged rolled out of the way. Corrin jumped up to attack Jafar but Jafar blocked it with his staff. Corrin found that he was easily overpowering the insane former vizier.

 _'_ _This guy may know magic, but he doesn't seem like he has much in terms of Physical strength.'_ Corrin thought with a smirk, but noticed Jafar was actually smiling. _'Wait, what's he so happy about?'_

"Sorry about this!" Genie cried, and before Corrin could react, a giant blue hand smacked him away from Jafar and flying into one of the other pillars.

"Corrin!" Sora shouted as he ran towards his brother. "Hang on, Cure!" Sora shouted as he healed Corrin's injuries allowing the boy to stand up.

"Thanks. We got to be careful. Jafar still controls the Genie." Corrin warned.

"Noted." Sora said.

"Excuse me, but do you two think you could RUN?!" Genie shouted as the two brothers looked up to see the Genie loomed right over them and ready to attack. The two managed to jump off the pillar to avoid the attack much to both theirs and the Genie's relief.

Jafar started to levitate in the air as he flew around the room firing a red beam of magic at Aladdin who barely dodged the attack.

"Having troubles street rats?" Jafar taunted

"Why don't you come down here and fight you coward!" Aladdin retorted

"You should really learn to respect your superior's boy!" Jafar declared as he raised his staff. A tornado of wind and ice shards engulfed the three.

"WAAAAHHH!" The three shouted as the tornado sent each of them flying. Sora ran towards Donald and Goofy while Corrin ran towards Aladdin.

"You okay?" Corrin asked casting heal on Aladdin.

"Yeah, thanks. How are we suppose to beat him?" Aladdin asked

"Maybe if we can get rid of that staff? It looks like he draws his magic powers from that." Corrin suggested.

"Okay. You keep him busy, while I get that staff." Aladdin said.

"How are you going to do that?" Corrin asked

"Simple. I'm going to 'barrow' it." Aladdin smirk to which Corrin couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright, good luck." Corrin said.

"Quick, quick. Get out of the way!" Genie shouted as Corrin and Aladdin managed to dodge the Genie's attack thanks to his warning.

Corrin ran over to Sora who finished helping Donald and Goofy up. "Guys, we have a plan. We need to get Jafar's attention."

"Got it." Sora said. "Hey Jafar! Bet you can't hit me!" Sora taunted

"Want to bet boy?" Jafar growled as he shot another beam at Sora who dodged it.

"Over here Jafar!" Goofy shouted as Jafar tried to attack him."

"Stay still you-OW!" Jafar shouted as Abu bite down on his hand making him drop his staff.

"You filthy little vermin!" Jafar shouted as he noticed who had his staff.

"Show's over Jafar!" Aladdin said breaking the staff.

"Gah!" Jafar shouted in shock. "You little!" Jafar then took a deep breath to calm himself. "I see this wish won't cut it. Genie is too soft to attack you. I guess I'll have to show him how it's done." Jafar said as he raised the lamp.

"GENIE, MY FINAL WISH! MAKE ME AN ALL-POWERFUL GENIE!" Jafar shouted as Genie covered his eyes with one hand and fired a spell with his other hand at Jafar, causing his body to glow and grow with a cloud of black smoke.

The floor underneath began to crack as Aladdin, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Corrin got up on the pillar near the keyhole. The middle of the floor gave way, creating a massive hole in the center of the room, and at the bottom of the hole was a pool of lava with a small piece of land that floated in the center. The shaking gave way as Sora and co fell down the hole, but thankfully landed on the platform instead of the lava. The smoke, which had grown quite large started to clear revealing the new Jafar. He was massive. Even more massive than Genie and sported a red body color as opposed to blue and was quite muscular. He had sharp yellow eyes and his hair was now braided like Genie's was. But he still kept his facial hair. Jafar was overjoyed with his new body and power.

 **"** **YES! THIS UNBELIEVABLE POWER! FORGET AGRABAH, WITH THIS POWER, THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND!"** Jafar shouted as he showed off his new power.

 _'Great, now what? There's still got to be a way to defeat him…'_ Sora thought as he then noticed Iago flying around holding a black lamp as he complained about the heat. _'Wait, could that be…That's right! Genie said that comes with being a Genie so…'_ With that, Sora slipped away to chase after the bird while the others stared in shock at Jafar.

"We've got to do something!" Corrin shouted

"But what?" Goofy cried.

"Grr, THUNDER!" Donald shouted casting the spell. Sadly, the spell had no effect on Jafar.

"AS IF THOSE PARLOR TRICKS COULD EVER EVEN HURT ME?!" Jafar taunted. "FIRST, I'LL DEPOSE OF THIS TRASH, AND THEN I OVERTHROW MALEFICENT, AND THEN I WILL RULE THE COSMOS!" Jafar shouted as he began to charge his magic. "TIME TO DISAPPEAR, YOU WORMS!"

"No Jafar, you're the one who is going to disappear!" Sora declared. Everyone turned to see Sora holding a black lamp, next to a dizzy Iago who was busy counting stars. "Back to your lamp!"

 **"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"** Jafar asked shocked as a pair of golden cuffs appeared on his wrists. **"WHAT IS THIS?!"**

"It comes with being a genie!" Sora declared as the lamp began to suck Jafar in.

 **"NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"** Jafar shouted as he tried desperately to avoid the lamp's powers, but found himself unable to do so. Iago managed to snap out of it and tried to fly away, but Jafar grabbed him.

"You want to be a Genie Jafar, well you got it! Phenomenal cosmic power!" Sora shouted as Jafar was fully sucked into the lamp with Iago. "Itty bitty living space. Enjoy your new home." Sora taunted as he listened to Jafar and Iago bicker inside the lamp on their situation.

A piece of paper appeared out of nowhere, and fell down on top of Sora's head. As he picked it up, he found most of what was written on it to be illegible. But what was written on top was clear as day.

"This is a piece of Ansem's report!" Sora shouted as he was tackled by his brother and companions.

"That was amazing Sora!" Corrin complemented

"Yeah, who would have thought you could use your brain?" Donald teased

"Did you say something?" Sora asked darkly

"Sora, you little genius!" Genie said as he scooped him up. "Now then." Genie took Jafar's lamp from Sora. "I think a thousand years in the Cave of Wonder should cool him off." Genie said as he casually tossed the lamp out of the hole. He then grabbed everyone and brought them safely out of the hole and back to the Keyhole. Sadly, Jasmine was nowhere to be seen.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin called out. Sora however was more focused on the Keyhole, as he brought his Keyblade up and sealed the Keyhole shut. After he did, the cave began to shake.

"Crap, we have to get out of here!" Corrin shouted

"How do we do that?" Donald asked. As if on cue, carpet showed up to give them a lift.

"Wait, what about Jasmine?" Aladdin asked frantically.

"She's not here anymore Aladdin, she's...off on another world." Sora said pulling Aladdin onto the carpet as Aladdin just looked confused.

Everyone boarded the magic Carpet and flew out of the cave to go straight back to Agrabah.

* * *

After settling in Aladdin's house, Sora told Aladdin everything about the other worlds. He knew he wasn't supposed to, but there was no other way to get Aladdin out of the cave. Even Donald couldn't bring himself to object.

"So, Jasmine is on another one of these worlds?" Aladdin asked sadly. The others nodded.

"Please, take me with you!" Aladdin pleaded

"We can't." Corrin said sadly.

"We aren't allowed to bring people to other worlds. It's against the rules." Donald said sadly.

"We're sorry." Goofy said

"I guess it would be unfair of me to impose." Aladdin said.

"Uh, hey Al? You still got one genie wish left. Just say the word, and I'll get Jasmine back for you." Genie said giving Aladdin the lamp back.

"But Genie…" Aladdin began, seeing Genie grin.

"Okay, here is my final wish…Genie, I wish, for your freedom." Aladdin said

"Wh-what?" Genie asked in shock. The Golden cuffs disappeared and his lower body became legs.

"Hey, a deal is a deal." Aladdin smiled

"But, why would you…" Genie began, only to rush up and give Aladdin a big hug. "You're my best friend." He cried as Aladdin hugged him back.

"Don't worry Aladdin, we'll find Jasmine and bring her back." Sora promised.

"Thanks Sora." Aladdin said.

"Hey, don't think I forgot about you four." Genie said. "Here is a little something to help you out." Genie snapped his finger as a blue light engulfed the four heroes.

"What was that?" Sora asked in shock.

"A little boast in magic. Now those spells of yours will be a lot stronger. Genie said. "Also, a new trick called Strike Raid!" Genie summoned up a dummy for Sora to practice.

"Strike Raid!" Sora shouted as he threw his Keyblade towards the dummy, only for it to go right back at him like a boomerang.

"It can even cause enemies to get dizzy." Genie added.

Thanks Genie." Sora said.

"What will you do now?" Corrin asked

"I'll stick around for a bit, help fix up Agrabah and help explain to the Sultan what happened." Genie said as Aladdin gave him a thankful look.

"Good luck out there." Aladdin said

"Thanks, we'll be seeing you guys." Sora said as the group headed back to their Gummi ship for the next stop in their quest.

* * *

And that's a wrap. So far, this is the longest chapter I've written. So, I kind of glanced over the Genie Jafar boss fight, but in my defense, all you did was wail on Iago and dodge big molten balls of fire.

Sorry for leading on that Corrin was getting curious about the genie's power. That wasn't my intention. Also at this point, Corrin's more focused on finding his friends than wondering where he came from.


	28. Riku's Choice

Chapter 28 Riku's Choice

"You know, with the amount of things we have to find constantly growing, we should just put up a big sign that says 'Lost and Found Center' on the ship." Donald said slightly annoyed

"That's not funny!" Sora said "Besides, we're out searching anyway, so why not help them out?"

"Because at the rate this is going, I'm going to forget what we are looking for in the first place!" Donald retorted

*Beep Beep*

A new alarm sounded on the ship that immediately got everyone's attention. Donald looked down on the dashboard to see a big button that lite up with the words "Push Me" on it.

"I don't remember seeing this button before." Donald said pushing it.

"Hey, how's it going?" A familiar voice called out causing everyone to look up. On the giant window was a screen with Cid's head on it as he was pulling apart some chop sticks for his launch.

"Cid? How did? When did you?" Donald stuttered

"Hehe. I installed it during the repairs." Cid chuckled

"Who said you could do that?" Donald shouted

"Anyway…" Cid began ignoring Donald, much to the duck's irritation. "This is a call feature that will let you get in contact with me at anytime. I meant to tell you about it back in Traverse Town, but it slipped my mind. So, got an update?"

"We sealed another Keyhole, and we saw Maleficent." Sora said

"I see...Be careful around her. I heard she can be pretty powerful. Great job on that Keyhole though." Cid said

"We also found a page of Ansem's report!" Sora said showing Cid the paper.

"All right, great job!" Cid cheered

"But, we can't read it. It's illegible." Corrin said

"Don't worry. Aerith will figure it out. Just fax it over to me." Cid said.

"Fax?" Sora and Corrin asked confused

"Fax it. Use that machine I also installed over there." Cid said pointing to the left where Sora and Corrin noticed the device. "Pretty handy huh?" Sora slipped the paper into the machine as it went down.

"Anyway, Leon's been looking into what Maleficent is planning, but we aren't finding anything. Did she do anything when you saw her?" Cid asked

"We think she took this girl named Jasmine." Corrin answered. "One of Maleficent's allies called Jafar said she was one of seven that somehow had the power to open the door, but we don't know more than that." Corrin said

"Maybe that's why Alice disappeared too." Goofy added to which Corrin nodded

"Open the door huh? I'll see what we can find. Maybe the answers are in the reports. If you find more, call me. We'll let you know once we decipher it." Cid said

"Okay, you got it Cid!" Sora said.

"All right, good luck out there." Cid said. "And Corrin?"

"Yeah?"

"Great job in your fight against Yuffie." Cid congratulated.

"Oh uh, thanks?" And with that, Cid closed the connection.

"I hope we can get some answers soon." Donald said as the rest of the group nodded in silence.

* * *

"That smarmy Vizier could've had him…if someone had stuck around to give him a hand." Hades said looking over at Riku who was standing next to him at the table where Jafar once stood.

"Hey, I did my part. I brought the princess, didn't I?" Riku asked

"Jafar was beyond help. He was consumed by his own hatred." Maleficent dismissed. "One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, okay? Hades retorted "By the way kid, have we got something special for you." He finished looking at Riku.

"Huh?" Riku asked

"We had a deal, didn't we?" Maleficent asked "You help us, and we grant you your wish." She said as the table lit up revealing the image of a familiar girl laying unconscious.

"Kairi!" Riku shouted.

"Go to her. Your vessel is waiting." Maleficent said pointing to the door.

Riku turned to see a pirate man step out of the shadows. He wore a frilly white shirt underneath a red coat and gold lining and maroon cuffs. He had an orange sash over his right shoulder that held his sword at his left hip. He also wore a maroon hat with a big white feather on it.

"Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage." The man said

Riku just looked back at Maleficent with a cautious look on his face. "Why are you doing all this for me? What's the catch?" He asked

Maleficent just walked up to Riku. "Catch? There is no catch. Silly boy, you're like a son to me. I only want you to be happy." She said grabbing his shoulder which Riku pushed away.

"I seriously doubt that." Riku said.

"Believe what you wish. But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain." She said.

Riku continued to stare at her for another minute before he followed the pirate out of the room.

"The name is Captain Hook my boy, be well to remember it." Hook said but Riku said nothing.

* * *

Back in the Gummi ship, Sora laid in his bed with his Keyblade held above him.

"How do I master you? What do I have to do?" Sora asked himself. "How do I draw your powers more willingly? What do I have to do?" He got no answer.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous. I wish that King Mickey guy was here to teach me this stuff. Maybe then I could then find Kairi easier." Sora said. "And Riku, what's he doing right now?"

 ***Thump! *** Damn it!" A voice could be heard next door. Sora just chuckled.

"Poor Corrin" Sora said as he got out of bed and headed for the control room.

* * *

In the control room, Donald was flying the ship while Goofy was just enjoying the view. Sora walked up to him.

"It's pretty neat, huh Sora." Goofy said

"Yeah, I still can't get over it." Sora said looking out the window.

"Same here. It was amazing when I first saw it with the King and Donald. Even now, I still can't get over it." Goofy said

"When you fly the ship, your opinion may change." Donald muttered

"You want me to fly Donald?" Sora asked which got him a glare in return causing Sora to chuckle. "I was just kidding."

"I do have to admit, seeing all those stars fills me with wonder." Donald said

"And makes me wonder where are friends are." Sora said

"Yeah… that to." Donald agreed.

"Don't worry fellas. We'll find them." Goofy said

At that point Corrin walked into the room, rubbing his head.

"You want me to look for some bed rails for you or something?" Donald asked

"Yes please." Corrin cried

Suddenly, an alarm sounded off.

"Are we near a new world?" Corrin asked

"No, those alarms mean something is approaching the ship." Donald said.

"Like what?" Sora asked. As if on cue, something huge just flew past the ship.

"What was that?" Corrin asked shocked

Jiminy hoped onto Sora's shoulder as he saw what just went by.

"I don't believe it. It's Monstro!" Jiminy said

"Monstro?" Corrin asked

"He's from my world. He's a whale of a whale." Jiminy said.

"So, we pretty much have a space whale now?" Corrin asked confused. "How is he even here?"

"Beats me, but I don't want to stick around to find out. Let's get out of here and fast!" Jiminy said.

"Got it." Donald said grabbing the controls.

"Too late, Look out!" Goofy warned as they saw the giant whale swim right at them at high speed with his mouth opened.

"Brace yourselves!" Sora cried as the whale ate the ship in one gulp.

* * *

And that's a wrap. A little interlude chapter for a little character moment, as well as the villain scene after Agrabah. Next chapter is Monstro the Space Whale!

On a side note, I saw the recent trailer of Kingdom Hearts 3. Holy crap, we finally see something about Terra! About time!


	29. Belly of the Beast

Chapter 29 Belly of the Beast

Flashback:

 _"_ _Riku! Check this out!" Sora called out. "There's a cave here!" Riku walked up to his best friend, taking interest of the cave. A cave located at the center of the island the two boys loved to play at. As they approached the cave, two boys heard a howl coming from within side it._

 _"_ _Did you hear that?" Sora asked afraid as he gripped the wooden sword in his hands tightly. Riku however, only looked interested as he just walked in._

 _"_ _Riku!" Sora called out as his friend turned to him. "You can't go in there!" What if there's a monster?"_

 _Riku just smirked. "You scared?" That got Sora in the cave without a second thought and the exploration began._

 _"_ _Y-you better watch your step." Sora said as he stepped ahead of Riku. "It's dark in here OUCH!" Sora bumped into a low hanging ceiling._

 _"_ _Yeah, watch your head too." Riku said_

 _"_ _That hurts." Sora cried but stopped when the howling sound picked up again causing Sora to jump._

 _"_ _Let's go." Riku said taking the lead with Sora following. Soon the two arrived at an opening where the sunlight could shine within the cave._

 _"_ _Whoa." Riku gasped_

 _"_ _Cool." Sora said_

 _The howling picked up again causing Sora to jump again but Riku only looked up._

 _"_ _It's the wind." He said_

 _"_ _Huh?" Sora asked_

 _"_ _It's the wind that's making those monster sounds." Riku said pointing to the opening in the ceiling._

 _"_ _Ooh." Sora said "I can see the sky." He cheered_

 _"_ _Hey Riku, Let's make this place our secret hideout! Cool idea, huh?" Sora asked but Riku was barely listening. He was instead focused on the wooden door on the wall, with a huge keyhole in the middle. "Riku?" Sora called out causing Riku to snap back into reality._

 _"_ _Huh? What did you say Sora?" Riku asked_

 _"_ _Wow, and you call me the air head." Sora teased causing Riku to stick his tongue out at him._

 _"_ _Anyway, I said that we should make this our secret hideout." Sora said._

 _"_ _Yeah, that's a good idea." Riku agreed. "But we can't tell anyone."_

 _"_ _Right." Sora agreed._

 _"_ _Sora, Riku, it's time to go!" Sora's mother Hikari called out from outside the cave._

 _"_ _We better get going." Riku said._

 _"_ _Yeah. Hey, we should go check out that new girl staying at the mayor's house." Sora suggested as the two left the cave but Riku glanced at the wooden door again as he left._

* * *

Sora…Sora!" A familiar voice called out. Sora groggily opened his eyes to see his brother looking over him with concern that turned into relief once Sora woke up. "Oh good. You're okay." Corrin said

"Ugh, what happened?" Sora asked.

"That huge whale Monstro swallowed us up. The ship took some damage, but Donald said it's nothing too big and he should be able to fix it." Corrin said.

"He knows how to fix the ship?" Sora asked

"Only small repairs with Chip and Dale's help apparently." Corrin shrugged

"Today's rain calls for showers." Goofy called out causing the two to turn to him as he held his shield over his head as a large Gummi fell on it and bounced off. "Heavy showers." Goofy said.

"Gummis?" Sora asked

"Yep, sometimes they can be found in space. Monstro here seems to have been eating them." Goofy said.

"Donald needs us to look for certain pieces to fully fix the ship." Corrin said showing Sora a list of types of gummis Donald needed.

"Where is Donald?" Sora asked

"HEY! THAT'S MINE, GIVE THAT BACK!" The three heard Donald shout. They turned to see their Gummi ship laying in the water, and in front of the ship was Donald wrestling with a boy over a Gummi block.

"No it's not, let go." The boy shouted He was rather small, around Donald's height. He had black neatly combed hair with a yellow hat that had a red feather on it. He had white gloves and brown shoes. A tan short sleeve shirt under a black vest and a red bow tie along with a pair of red shorts.

The strangest thing though was that his arms and legs looked rather wooden with hinges in his knees.

"You took that from me!" Donald accused the boy.

"No I didn't." The boy denied

"Liar!" Donald said as the boy's nose started to grow.

"What's going on?" Sora asked running up to Donald with Corrin and Goofy in tow.

"He stole our Gummi block!" Donald said

"What's going on here?" Jiminy asked hoping onto Sora's shoulder and gasped what he saw.

"As I live and breathe. It's Pinocchio!" Jiminy said

"Jiminy!" Pinocchio said as he let go of the gummi causing Donald to stumble backwards, and ran to the taking cricket.

"Oh Pinocchio, have you been lying again?" Jiminy asked taking notice of the boy's longer nose.

"You know him?" Corrin asked

"I'm this boy's conscious. The Blue Fairy asked me to help keep this boy on the straight and narrow path." Jiminy said as he jumped onto Pinocchio's shoulder "But we were separated when our world fell into darkness."

"Jiminy, who are these people?" Pinocchio asked

"Well, at the moment, I'm keeping these fellows on the right path. And you can see, they need a good conscience." Jiminy said

"What was that?" Sora Corrin and Donald glared

"Listen Pinocchio, you know you're not suppose to tell lies. A lie only grows and grows till you get caught! Plain as the nose on your face!" Jiminy scolded

"Sorry Jiminy. I'll never tell a lie whenever you're around." Pinocchio said as his nose returned to normal.

"That's right. You have to be good so you can become a real boy. You promised Geppetto, remember?" Jiminy asked to which Pinocchio nodded.

"So uh, what the deal with Pinocchio here? And that whole 'Be a real boy' stuff?" Corrin asked

"It's a long story and I'll tell you later." Jiminy said.

"So…How's the ship going?" Sora decided to ask

"Mostly good. I'm missing a few pieces though." Donald said

"I know, let's go see father, maybe he can help you." Pinocchio said as he guided Sora and co to a broken ship nearby.

* * *

On the ship was an elder man with white hair and a light lilac shirt under a red and violet vest and black breeches. He also a black cat with a white face and belly and a fish inside a fishbowl.

"Papa!" Pinocchio said getting the man's attention.

"Ah Pinocchio, who are these people?" The man asked

"I'm Sora. This is Corrin, Donald and Goofy." Sora said.

"My name is Geppetto, and I'm Pinocchio's father. I see the beast swallowed you as well." Geppetto said as he picked up a Gummi block.

"Those are Gummi blocks." Donald said

"Oh, you know of these? That whale has been swallowing a lot lately. They seem pretty tough, so I'm hoping to build a ship with it so we can escape. How do you know of them?" Geppetto asked

"Uh…well…never mind, so how's your ship going?" Donald stuttered trying to change the subject.

Geppetto raised an eyebrow, but decided to drop it. "It's nearly done." He said patting something under a blanket. "Now then, Pinocchio can you please…Pinocchio!? Where are you?" Geppetto asked as he noticed Pinocchio has vanished

"There he is." Goofy pointed. Everyone looked to see Pinocchio wonder off deeper into Monstro.

"Pinocchio, come back!" Geppetto called but the boy kept going.

"Let's go after him." Sora said.

I'll go with you. Donald and Goofy can you two work on the ship?" Corrin asked

"Yeah, no problem." Donald said and Goofy nodded. Sora and Corrin took off.

* * *

Sora and Corrin chased after Pinocchio deeper into the whale's body until they finally caught up to him.

"Pinocchio, there you are." Corrin called out getting the boy's attention

"Pinocchio, what are you doing out here? Your dad is worried about you. Now stop playing games and let's get back." Sora said as the two turned around to head back

"But I thought you and Corrin liked playing games Sora." A familiar voice called out. The brothers turned around saw Riku standing by Pinocchio. Arms crossed with a smirk on his face. "Or are you too cool to play them Sora, now that you have the Keyblade?"

"Riku? What are you doing here?" Sora asked

"Just playing with Pinocchio." Riku said

"You know what he means. What about Kairi? Did you find her? Corrin asked

"Maybe. Catch me, and maybe I'll tell you." Riku said as he grabbed Pinocchio and fled deeper into the whale caves.

"What the hell is wrong with him? He shows up out of nowhere and then taunts us about not being something he used to tease us about!" Corrin asked

"Let's just go after him." Sora said.

"Right." Corrin said as the two ran after Riku.

* * *

And that's a wrap! Now we begin the dreaded Monstro! Honestly I'm strangely looking forward to writing this world.

On a side note: I saw the trailer to Detective Pikachu, and wow, I can't remember the last time I was looking forward to a Pokemon movie.


	30. Those With a Heart

Chapter 30 Those With a Heart

"Why do you still care about those two? Maleficent asked Riku as he walked by her. "He has all but deserted you for the Keyblade and his new companions after all."

"They didn't desert me, and I'm just messing with them. Like usual." Riku retorted.

"Are you sure? He had the Keyblade for a while and he made no effort to find your missing friend. He seems more interested in having adventures than you two." Maleficent said. "And let's not forget his new friends. Those two new followers and those people from Traverse Town."

Riku was silent.

"You're the one doing all the work saving your friend while those two are off having their own little adventures." Maleficent said as she vanished in a dark portal.

* * *

Sora and Corrin ran down where Riku had vanished into.

"Ugh! Where did those two go?" Sora asked

"Who knows with how big this stupid Whale is." Corrin answered.

"Let's try up here!" Sora said pointing up ahead. The two boys ran forward and found Riku standing there waiting for them. Pinocchio on the other hand just kept running deeper into the whale.

"Pinocchio! Stop this foolishness right now and get back here!" Jiminy shouted as he jumped off Sora's shoulder and chased the little puppet.

"Alright Riku. You mind explaining what the heck was that all about?" Corrin asked

"Yeah, what's the matter with you Riku?" Sora asked

"I should be asking you two the same thing." Riku retorted

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked

"You seem more interested in showing off that new Keyblade these days." Riku said pointing to the weapon in Sora's hand. "Do you two even care about finding Kairi?" Riku asked

"Of course we do!" Sora retorted. Surprised his friend would even ask that.

Before Corrin could also retort, the three heard Pinocchio screams of help from up ahead, and rushed to investigate.

Within a larger room of the Whale was Pinocchio stuck inside a large heartless. It was a large magenta blob like creature with small yellow eyes and on the stomach a large mouth with round teeth in the shape of prison bars that blocked Pinocchio from escape. It also had blue root-like feet and two really long arms.

"You give Pinocchio back right now!" Jiminy demanded from in front of the heartless.

"Jiminy!" Sora shouted causing the small cricket to turn around.

"Sora! You have to help Pinocchio. Please!" Jiminy pleaded as he jumped back into Sora's hood.

"We will, just hold on." Corrin assured

Riku stood next to the two brothers summoning his Soul Eater blade in his hands. "You two up for this?" Riku asked

"Let's do it!" Both boys declared as the three islanders charged at the giant heartless.

The three charged at the heartless and struck with their swords at the face, causing it to stagger a bit. In retaliation, it brought up it's large arms together and slammed them down on the three boys like a bat sending them flying into the wall.

"Okay, maybe we should keep our distance." Corrin muttered

"You think?" Riku retorted sarcastically.

"So, do we try magic?" Sora asked

"Worth a shot." Corrin answered.

"FIRA!" Both brothers shot fire balls at the giant heartless hitting it in the face.

"Wow, Genie really did give our magic a boast." Sora said

"Not bad, now it's my turn. FIRE!" Riku shouted as a silver colored fireball shot from his hand at the giant heartless. The giant heartless staggered again, but still stood strong.

"Maybe we need more power." Corrin muttered. He summoned his dragon mask and pointed his hand turned mouth at the giant heartless. "Hydro Shot!" Corrin shouted firing a ball of pressurized water at the heartless, causing it to stun. "Sora, NOW!"

"Right!" Sora shouted. "Sonic Blade!" Sora jumped into the air and managed to land three successful hits on the giant Heartless causing it to falter. While that was going on, Riku looked at the white-haired youth in mild surprise.

 _'I know I heard Maleficent and the others mention this but still…what the heck is that?'_ Riku thought. However, before he could ask, the Parasite Cage used its long arms to latch onto the ceiling as it escaped deeper into the Whale. But not before spitting out Pinocchio who fell into a hole that appeared right where the Heartless once stood. Riku immediately jumped in right after the puppet. Sora and Corrin just looked at each other for a minute, before doing the same.

* * *

"Alright! Looks like we're all set Goofy." Donald said finishing the repairs.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Sora and Corrin to bring back Pinocchio and then we can find a way out of this whale." Goofy said. As if on cue, Sora and Corrin fell into the water right next to them. "Hey fellas. Perfect timing."

"Uh, thanks Goofy. Have you seen Riku and Pinocchio?" Sora asked

"Riku? Why would he be here?" Donald asked

"We don't know. We were chasing Pinocchio, and then Riku showed up. We all jumped down this hole, and here we are." Corrin answered

"Well we've been finishing the ship, so we never saw anyone." Donald said.

"Pinocchio! Please, give him back!" The four heard Geppetto shout from his ship.

"Why do I feel like we are not going to like what we see?" Corrin muttered as the four quickly climbed up to Geppetto's ship.

On top the four saw Geppetto shouting out to Riku who stood on a higher platform than the one Sora and Corrin stood on to chase Pinocchio. And speaking of which, said puppet was in Riku's hands unconscious.

"Please, I'm begging you! Give me back my son." Geppetto pleaded.

"Sorry old man. I have some unfinished business with this puppet." Riku answered

"He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!" Geppetto retorted as the four heroes approached

"He is unusual. Not many puppets have hearts." Riku admitted as he looked at the unconscious puppet in his hands. "I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs."

"Wait, are you taking about Kairi?" Sora asked

"Do you really care?" Riku asked as he walked away.

"Pinocchio!" Geppetto shouted as Riku vanished with his son.

"We'll get him back." Sora said.

"Please. He's my light." Geppetto pleaded.

"How are we going to follow him? The walls don't look very climbable and we can't jump that high?" Corrin asked

"Maybe this will help." Goofy said pulling out a grey scroll. "I found while we were fixing the ship."

Sora grabbed the scroll and started to read it. "Goofy, you're a genius!" He said

"I am?" Goofy asked

"This scroll says it can show us how to do a high jump!" Sora said.

"That's great, let's learn it quickly." Corrin said as the four read the scroll and a light shined from it down onto their bodies.

"Okay, let's try it. JUMP!" Sora said as he jumped high into the air. "WOW!"

"Awesome, now let's go after Riku!" Corrin said as he jumped up as well with Donald and Goofy following suit.

* * *

As the four ran down the corridor, Corrin finally decided to ask about Pinocchio.

"Hey Jiminy? What's the deal with Pinocchio anyway?" Corrin asked

"Pinocchio was a puppet created by Geppetto. He wished that Pinocchio would become a real boy, so the Blue Fairy made the wish come true and gave Pinocchio life.

"But he's still wooden." Corrin said

"The wish isn't complete yet. In order to compete the wish, Pinocchio needs to prove himself to be brave, true and selfless to become a real boy completely. I was given the job to keep an eye on little Pinocchio and help keep him on the straight and narrow path. I saw him get swallowed by Monstro just before our world fell into darkness and I somehow arrived at Disney Castle" Jiminy answered.

"And then you became our chronicler." Donald finished to which Jiminy nodded.

Guys, I think I see something up ahead." Corrin said

Just as Corrin said, Sora and co found themselves in Monstro's stomach. Acid filled most of the floor with the exception of a small path that led to the center of the room. Over to the side was Riku looking at the unconscious Pinocchio until he noticed Sora and the others enter.

"About time you showed up." Riku said

"Alright Riku, this is enough. Let Pinocchio go now." Sora demanded.

"A puppet who has lost his heart to the heartless. Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi." Riku said.

"Did something happen to Kairi?" Corrin asked to which Riku nodded.

"Come on you two. Let's join forces, and we can save Kairi together." Riku offered holding out a hand.

("Pinocchio is my light.") Geppetto's words echoed in Sora's head.

"Riku…" Sora muttered.

 _'_ _Come on Sora. Prove to me that Maleficent was wrong.'_ Riku pleaded in his head.

Sora opened his eyes, and summoned his Keyblade, much to Riku's shock and Corrin followed suit with his sword.

"You would rather fight me over a puppet who has no heart?" Riku shouted

"Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience." Sora said

"Conscience?" Riku asked

"You may not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear." Sora said

"And it's telling us you're on the wrong side Riku." Corrin finished

Riku starred in shock over his two friend's choice. Gripping his fist in frustration, he glared at the two.

"Then you leave me with no choice. I'll save Kairi on my own. You two can have fun playing heartless slayer." Riku spat

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio!" Jiminy shouted as he ran towards the puppet boy.

"Jiminy…I'm not going to make it…" Pinocchio said weakly. And then his nose grew. "Oh, I guess I'm going to be okay." Jiminy jumped for joy.

Before Riku could make a move, a noise from above caught his attention. The Parasite cage from before jumped down in between him and Sora and Corrin now much bigger than before. Riku used this opportunity to slip away through a dark portal.

"Oh great, he's back!" Corrin said annoyed

"Any words of caution?" Donald asked

"It's arms." Corrin answered.

As if on cue, The Parasite cage swung its arms at Goofy that went flying into the acid. He popped out and leaned on the side of the pool.

"No kidding, they pack a mean punch." Goofy said as he started to hear a sizzling and a new smell entered the room. "Anyone else smell something?"

"THAT'S YOUR FLESH YOU IDIOT! GET OUT OF THERE!" Donald shouted as Goofy leaped out in pain. Donald used Blizzara to cool him off.

"Attack with magic from afar!" Corrin shouted as he and Sora fired some Fira spells at the heartless. The heartless got dizzy and fell backwards revealing a black ball in it's cage stomach.

"I bet that's it's weakness! Sora!" Corrin shouted.

"On it!" Sora said as he slashed the ball, which released a heart as the Parasite cage fell over and vanished.

"Great work team!" Goofy said

"Riku! Where are you?" Sora shouted, but Riku was nowhere to be seen.

"He's gone Sora." Corrin said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Donald said.

"Let's just get Pinocchio back to Geppetto." Corrin suggested and the group returned to the mouth of the whale.

* * *

"Oh Pinocchio, I'm so glad your safe." Geppetto said with joy as he hugged his son.

"I'm sorry father." Pinocchio said

"That's all right my son." Geppetto said before he turned to Sora and co.

"I can't thank you enough for what you've done."

"It's no problem." Sora said

"However, I have one more favor for you." Geppetto said as he walked over to the blanket. He pulled it off revealing a small square Gummi ship with wings and a jet. "I built this ship out of the Gummi that whale has swallowed. It may look small, but it can hold five people in it."

"Can't be that much spacey in there." Corrin said looking at the ship that was only slightly taller than Pinocchio.

"Please, take Pinocchio with you on it. I'm about to start a bonfire that will make the whale sneeze." Geppetto said.

"But, what about you father?" Pinocchio asked sadly

"I'll build another ship to follow you soon my son." Geppetto said.

"Uh, there's no need." Sora said

"Huh?" Geppetto asked

"Yeah, we can just leave in our Gummi ship." Donald said much to Geppetto's shock.

"Oh, well I guess we're all escaping." Geppetto said awkwardly. "Okay. You boys just get in your ship and wait. The fire will make the wale sneeze us out." Geppetto said.

"Something tells us we'll need to wash the ship after this." Donald muttered as they got into their ships.

Geppetto started the fire and rushed into his small ship with Pinocchio, along with his pet cat and fish. "It's pretty tight in here father." Pinocchio said as the four were crushed together.

"I know, but we just have to deal with it for now." Geppetto said.

Soon the smoke of the fire made the whale sneeze as the two ships went flying in two different directions.

"WOAH!" Sora shouted as their ship was flying across space like crazy and heading for a world that had a rocky cube like design with the inside covered in water.

"Look, it's a new world." Corrin pointed

"And we're heading right for it!" Donald said, unable to hit the breaks due to the speed. "Brace yourselves!"

* * *

And that's a wrap! Monstro is finished!

I know Riku is a jerk in the first game, but I think that's the point. It definitely makes sense that he spends the next two and a half games mopping about it. XD

Anyway, next up is Atlantica. I know the Pegasus Cup dose open up after you're finished with Monstro, but I just want to get Atlantica done with and out of the way. I promise the Pegasus Cup will happen right after Atlantica.

Happy Thanksgiving Day Everyone! I hope you all enjoy, and I will see you all next time!


	31. Atlantica

Chapter 31 Atlantica

"INCOMING!" Donald shouted as the Gummi ship collided with a new world. As the Gummi ship collided however, all that was heard was a large splash.

"Huh?" Sora wondered opening his eyes. His eyes widened once he realized that they were underwater. "Guys, look!"

The others opened their eyes to widened to what they saw.

"We're underwater?" Corrin asked

"Look at the fishes." Goofy said pointing to the fish that swam past the ship.

"It's a water world." Donald said. "Well, at least I won't have to clean the ship." He muttered

"So, now what?" Sora asked

"We go and find the keyhole. What else?" Donald answered

"How are we going to get around? I mean, Sora and I are great swimmers, but to search an entire ocean for a Keyhole?" Corrin asked

"You just leave that to me." Donald said simply as he took out his wand.

With a simple wave, a white flash took over the room. When Sora and Corrin opened their eyes, the two realized that they were not only outside the ship, but they were able to breath underwater.

"What the?" Both boys asked shocked as Donald floated down looking smug with his staff twirling in his hand.

"I used my magic to turn us into Sea creatures." Donald said.

The two islanders noticed that Donald no longer had his shirt on, and his feet were replaced by octopus tentacles. Goofy was also shown to have been turned into a sea turtle, but unlike Donald, he kept his hat. His Knight's Shield was also strapped to his Turtle shell. Sora and Corrin then looked at each other and at themselves.

Sora was also without a shirt but still had his neckless on. His feet were replaced with a Dolphin tail like design. He remembered Kairi showing him pictures of this back when they were little. He was a mermaid, or merman to be more accurate.

Corrin was on the same boat as Sora. His shirt was gone, but the golden neckless was still there, and his feet were replaced with fins. However, where Sora's fins were blue in color, his was grey and he noticed scales were on his body. _'Why do I have scales?'_ He thought, but dismissed it.

Sora tried to move around, but found himself flailing in place. Corrin was having no better luck.

"Better start practicing." Donald chuckled.

* * *

"Kairi…" Riku said sadly as he looked over his friend on Captain Hook's ship. Ever since she was found, she was in a coma-like state with no sign of waking up. "I guess it's up to me now."

"It's as I told you, didn't I?" Maleficent asked walking up to Riku. "You can no longer count on that boy and his brother." Maleficent placed a hand on Riku's shoulder who didn't bat it away like last time. "Poor thing. If she doesn't reclaim her heart, she will stay this way forever." She said with fake sympathy

"I'd do anything to save her." Riku declared

"And you can save her." Maleficent answered to Riku's suprise.

"Please, what do I need to do?" Riku pleaded

"There are seven maidens of the purest heart. We call them the Princesses of Hearts. If you gather all of them together, they will open the door to the heart of all worlds. Within that door lies untold wisdom. There you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's heart." Maleficent said.

"Princesses of Hearts…" Riku muttered.

"That's correct. Thanks to you grabbing Princess Jasmine, we now have six of them in our possession, and we are close to discovering the location of the seventh." Maleficent said. "And now, let me give you a marvelous gift. The power to control the heartless." Maleficent said as she waved her staff to Riku who glowed in an eerie green light.

Riku grinned as he felt a huge power rush from inside of him.

"Soon Kairi…soon."

* * *

After some time to practice, Sora and Corrin were able to move around decently, while Donald and Goofy were better at adapting to it.

"Well, at least we can move around now." Corrin said

"So, where do you guys want to start looking?" Sora asked.

"Faster Sebastian, they're catching up!" A female voice shouted from nearby. Looking over to the right, the four see a red headed girl about Corrin's age with a purple seashell bra and a green fish tail. With her was a Yellow fish with blue stripes on top and a sea crab running from three jellyfish-like creatures with an all too familiar symbol on their faces

"Here too?" Sora asked as he summoned his Keyblade with Corrin summoning his sword as well.

Sora charged at one of the fish heartless and slashed at it. The underwater area made it a bit harder,but Sora still managed to land the hit.

Corrin rushed at another one and attempted to strike it but the heartless managed to dodge. _"I'm afraid of using magic underwater so I'll have to make due with physical strength.'_ Corrin slashed at the heartless agian and managed to destroy it this time.

Donald was wailing on the third one with his staff as Goofy started to spin like a top and collided with the last heartless, thus destroying it.

"Wow, you guys took those creatures on like it was nothing." The girl said

"We've had experience." Corrin said awkwardly

"Ariel, you can't just be talking to random strangers." The crab warned

"Relax Sebastian, they could be what we need to get rid of those creatures." Ariel said.

"Uhh" Sora began.

"Oh right, sorry. My name is Ariel. This is my friends Sebastian and Flounder." Ariel said introducing herself and her two friends.

"Hi there." Flounder said.

"So, are you four new? I don't think I've ever seen you guys around before." Ariel asked

"Yeah. We're from…very far away" Sora managed to answer

"Have those creatures been causing problems for a while?" Corrin asked

Flounder nodded. "Yeah. Everyone has been staying inside out of fear of those things. At least those that haven't vanished."

"Which is where YOU should be Ariel!" Sebastian snapped

"Fine. I suppose I should go home." Ariel relented before turning to Sora and co. "Why don't you come with me? Maybe you guys can help with those creatures." She asked

Sora and the others turned to each other and shrugged. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. Sure!"

"Great follow me." Ariel said taking the lead. Sora and co followed behind…a bit slowly.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Sebastian mumbled as he followed to.

* * *

"ARIEL! I TOLD YOU TO STAY INSIDE THE PALACE! WHEN WILL YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME?!" A merman shouted. He was quite an elder fellow with a long grey beard and mustache. He wore a crown on his head and in his hands was a trident that seemed to hold great power.

"Behold! You swim before the ruler of the sea-his majesty, King Triton!" Sebastian declared

"He's also my father." Ariel said meekly much to the groups surprise.

"And who are these four?" Triton asked taking notice of the new faces

"They're from another ocean. They saved me from those creatures." Ariel answered

"I see…" Triton said eyeing the four. Or more in particular, the blade in Sora's hand.

"Uh…we come in peace?" Sora said meekly

"We came to find the Keyhole!" Goofy said.

"GOOFY!" Donald shouted

"Oops!" Goofy said covering his mouth.

"Keyhole? There's no such thing. Certainly not here!" Triton denied

"But daddy, if we help them…"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD ARIEL! Triton snapped, cutting off Ariel's plea. "You are not to leave the palace again. Do you understand?"

Ariel only glared at her father before grabbing Sora's arm and leaving the throne room with Corrin, Donald, Goofy, and Flounder following

"Let just go." Ariel muttered

"But…" Sora tried to say with the words dying in his mouth

"Ariel!" Triton called out, but failed as she already left. Triton just sighed, putting his hand over his forehead as Sebastian swam up to him.

"Maybe I'm being too hard on her." Triton muttered. "I'm just worried about her safety."

"Of course, your majesty." Sebastian said in total agreement. "Although, I must say that now I'm curious about this Keyhole."

"It is nothing you should concern yourself with Sebastian." Triton declared with a tone of 'No further argument.'

"Err, right. My apologies." Sebastian said

"More importantly, have you found anything regarding those strange creatures?" Triton asked.

"Yes your majesty. It is as we feared. Those creatures are indeed coming from Ursula's lair." Sebastian said

"I knew it." Triton muttered angerly. "It seems that banishing her wasn't enough." Triton then got up. "I can't let this problem escalate any further." Triton said as he grabbed his Trident.

* * *

"My father is so stubborn!" Ariel ranted as the six swam outside the palace. "Maybe we should try looking for that Keyhole thing you guys are looking for."

"But your father said…"

"It doesn't matter." Ariel said cutting of Corrin. "Someday, I'm going to see what's out there. I want to see more of the world. My father just…just doesn't understand. Now come with me, I want to show you guys something"

Sora and Corrin were silent on the matter. On one hand, they can relate with Ariel on wanting to see more of the world. On the other hand though, they didn't want to get on King Triton's bad side. The ruler of the sea doesn't seem to like them, and they didn't want to make enemies. Plus Ariel didn't look like she was much of a fighter and she would just get hurt out there.

On that note of Triton, Corrin pulled Sora Donald and Goofy further back from Ariel and Flounder.

"Hey, do you guys think King Triton knows more about the Keyhole than he's letting on?" Corrin asked

"Why do you say that?" Goofy asked

"Well, the way he got defensive about it when it was mention was a bit suspicious." Corrin said.

"And he was eyeing my Keyblade the whole time. Do you think he knows?" Sora asked

I don't know." Corrin muttered

"Hey! Hurry up or you'll get left behind!" Ariel called out from far ahead.

"We're coming!" Sora shouted. Although as they did, more Jellyfish heartless appeared along with these Heartless that looked like deep-sea divers appeared.

"Right after we take care of these guys first." Sora finished.

* * *

And that's a wrap! We now begin Atlantica. A world with a not so bad story, but mediocre swimming controls that turned into a pointless musical in Kingdom Hearts 2. (Don't worry, I'm NOT doing that in Of Key and Sword Kingdom Hearts 2)

Half-Beastdragonsoul2013: I see why you would want Corrin to be a seahorse, but I can't for the life of me find out how a seahorse could wield a sword. I added scales though to hint of his dragon blood. Hope that works.

Guest 1: I already have been teasing Sora and Kairi, and I have more in mind later.

Guest 2: I'm not doing Astra. I want to save that for Ryoma himself.

Ghost: You'll have to wait and find out. *Laughs evilly!*


	32. Ariel's Grotto

Chapter 32 Ariel's Grotto

After dispatching the heartless, Sora and co followed Ariel to a small opening with a large rock in the center and a small rock in front of it. Ariel pushed the small rock out of the way reveling a small cave opening. She swam inside with the others following.

Inside was a grotto with selves filled with plenty of objects from the surface world, ranging from junk to pieces of treasure.

"Like it? Flounder and I have been collecting everything we can find from the surface world. A lot of stuff tends to wash up during storms." Ariel said.

"Wow, its something." Corrin said

"This place kind of reminds me of the secret place from back home. Doesn't it Corrin?" Sora asked

"Yeah, kind of." Corrin said with a small smile.

"Secret place?" Ariel asked with interest.

"First we heard about it." Donald said.

"That's because it's a secret." Goofy said, which Donald rolled his eyes in response.

"Well, back home me and my best friend Riku discovered a cave when we were little. We originally thought it was a monster's cave at first" Sora chuckled "But after that, Riku and I decided to make that cave our secret place. Although, we invited our friend Kairi shortly after, and then Corrin joined a year later." Sora said

"How long did it take for you to blow that secret?" Donald teased

"About a month after Corrin arrived." Sora said sheepishly.

"Technically it was partly my fault as well. We both forgot to cover the entrance one day, and the other kids found out about it." Corrin admitted. He remembered Riku wasn't too thrilled about it, but Kairi didn't seem to care all that much that the secret was blown.

"Lesson of this story is, never forget to close the entrance." Sora said as everyone chuckled

"Anyway, I do have a favor to ask of you guys." Ariel said

"What's that?" Sora asked

"There is a sunken ship not too far from here that has to have something of interest inside it." Ariel said

"However?" Corrin began already seeing were this was going.

"However, there is this big shark that likes to nest there." Ariel admitted

Donald and Goofy started to freak and shiver in fear with Flounder joining them.

"So, you need us to help you fight off the shark so you can examine the ship?" Corrin asked

Ariel nodded.

"I guess we can." Corrin said. Although secretly he and Sora were kind of excited to fight sharks.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sora declared swimming off with Corrin and Ariel following and the three sea creatures reluctantly following.

* * *

"Okay, that's the ship." Ariel said as the six hid behind a nearby rock.

"Where's the shark?" Corrin asked

"Maybe he's out eating?" Goofy said afraid.

"Alright, let's slip inside then before he gets back." Sora said as he and Corrin swam towards the ship with Ariel following.

"We'll stand guard." Donald said as Goofy and Flounder nodded.

"Okay. Hope the shark doesn't show up while we're gone." Corrin teased

"WAIT FOR US!" The three shouted while swimming to catch up.

* * *

Inside the ship, Sora and co searched around the sunken remains of a large ship for anything.

"See anything of interest Ariel?" Sora asked

"No." Ariel said upset

"Say, what's that?" Corrin asked pointing ahead.

Up ahead was a treasure chest at the back of the ship. Ariel swam up to it and tried to open it, but to no luck.

"It's locked" She said

"Here, let me try." Sora said summoning his Keyblade. He focused on the lock and a small beam shot from the tip of the Keyblade, and into the treasure chest's lock. A clicking sound was heard and Sora opened the chest much to Ariel's and Flounder's surprise. _'It looks like I at least can open locks with the Keyblade willingly.'_ Sora thought.

"How did you do that?" Ariel asked

"Not import. Sora dismissed. "But look at this." Sora pulled out a Crystal Trident head that was inside the chest.

"Wow! Now that is something amazing." Ariel said taking the crystal trident from Sora.

"Great! What a find! Can we leave now?" Donald asked frantically

"Why?" Corrin asked

As if on cue, a large shark smashed its head through the wall behind Sora causing him to jump. The shark started to chomp rapidly, but it was stuck in the hole it made to get any further inside.

"THAT'S WHY!" Donald shouted freaking out.

"Let's scram!" Sora declared as the six fled outside the other side of the ship where they entered. The shark managed to wiggle itself out of the wall, and charged at the six.

"We got this!" Sora declared as he and Corrin drew their swords.

As the shark charged at the two boys, Corrin slashed at the shark causing it to stumble back a bit before it shook it off and charged again. Still not fully used to the swimming, Corrin couldn't dodge the oncoming shark and instead tried to block it with his sword. The shark collided and sent Corrin flying back.

"Corrin!" Sora shouted and raised his Keyblade above his head. "Let's try magic."

"Wait Sora!" Corrin called out, afraid of what will happen if he used a Thunder spell underwater.

"THUNDARA!" Sora shouted. A strong bolt of thunder struck the shark, knocking it unconscious.

Corrin just stood there with his jaw dropped. They were UNDERWATER, and electricity worked just like on land. "You know what, it's magic. I don't care." Corrin said simply before swimming up to his brother. "Great job bro."

"Thanks!" Sora said.

"Wow, you guys really are powerful." Ariel said swimming up to them.

"Thanks Ariel. Now let's head back" Sora said and the group continued back to Ariel's grotto.

* * *

When they got back to the grotto, they noticed the boulder covering the entrance wasn't in place.

"You two were the last ones out, why didn't you put the boulder back?" Corrin asked Donald and Goofy.

"We did put the boulder back!" Donald protested

"Dose that mean someone else entered?" Sora asked as the group swam inside.

Upon entering, the group was in shock to see King Triton right in the middle and many of the objects on the shelves around were ether damaged or destroyed.

"Daddy?" Ariel asked in shock.

"Ariel, I told you again, NOT to leave the palace!" Triton scolded before noticing what was in Ariel's hands. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" He roared

"Huh?" Ariel asked confused

Triton grabbed the crystal trident right out of Ariel's hand and tossed it before pointing his trident at it. A blast of energy was fired from the Trident's tip destroying the Crystal Trident head completely.

Ariel could only stare in shock as it happened. "How…how could you?" She asked in tears, as she swam out of the grotto.

"How could you do that? I know you're her dad but destroying all of her collection? Why?" Corrin shouted

"I only destroyed that Crystal Trident. Everything else was destroyed by those shadow creatures." Triton said neutrally.

"Huh?" Sora asked

"As for you four, You're not from another ocean, you're from another world aren't you." Triton declared much to the group's shock as he then pointed to Sora. "And you're the Keyblade bearer, aren't you?"

"H-How did you know?" Sora asked in shock

"You may fool Ariel, but you can't fool me, you don't know your own dorsal fin from your tail fin." Triton declared

"Of course, I do it's…uhm." Corrin retorted, only to realize he didn't know. _'Curse my lack of fish body knowledge.'_ He added in his head

Triton just shook his head before turning his attention to Sora "As the Keyblade bearer, you must already know…one must NOT interfere with the affairs of other worlds!"

"Of course I know that, but…" Sora began.

"You have violated this principle. The Keyblade only shatters peace and brings ruin!" Triton scolded

"Hey! Sora's not like that!" Corrin shouted

"Yeah, you're wrong!" Donald said as Goofy shock his head in agreement.

Triton just shook his head "Listen, I thank you for saving my daughter, but there is no room in my ocean for you or your key!" Triton said turning around. "Please stay out of our world." And with that, he swam out. Sora just stood there in shock.

"The Keyblade shatters peace and brings ruin?" Sora asked in shock?

"No! Our King has had one for years, and he never brought ruin!" Donald said.

"Then, why did King Triton say the Keyblade brings ruin?" Sora asked

"Maybe he just doesn't really know about the Keyblade?" Corrin guessed.

"He seems to know it pretty well." Sora said.

"Maybe he had a bad experience with one?" Goofy guessed.

"Huh?" Sora and Corrin asked

"Well there was this one bad Keyblade master that King Mickey fought with those other three Keyblade wielders. His name was…I forget." Goofy said

"How could you forget?" Corrin asked

"We were on standby the whole time, and our thoughts were only on the King's safety to focus." Donald said

"Fair enough, I guess." Corrin said before turning to his brother. "Listen, you're one of the nicest people out there. I know it, Donald and Goofy know it, and Leon and the others know it to. You're not one to bring ruin to other worlds. Just because of whatever happened to King Triton and that evil Keyblade master Goofy mentioned, dosen't mean you have to follow their example!"

"Yeah! Don't worry about it Sora! We trust you." Goofy said with Donald nodding.

Sora then smiled. "Thanks guys." The others smiled back. _'A bad Keyblade wielder. I wonder who is it, and why?'  
_

* * *

And that's a wrap! Corrin may be smarter than Sora, but he doesn't know everything XD

Anyway, I was trying to think of the reason for Mickey, Donald, and Goofy's lack of knowledge of Master Xehanort, especially in Kingdom Hearts 2. Xehanort isn't a common name after all. (As far as we know)Yeah that Xehanort was younger than Master Xehanort but still...

I figured that since Donald and Goofy were stuck at Yen-Sid's place during all of Birth By Sleep, they were probably more preoccupied with their friend's well-being to remember what Yen-Sid said about what's going on. Especially since I believe that was Mickey first journey outside of his world on his own.

As for King Mickey forgetting Master Xehanort, I came to the conclusion that Mickey was ether:

A) Forgetful

B) Adding to the stuff he decided to keep secret from his friends.

I lean more towards the former, but let me know what you guys think if you want

Guestwithideas: Yeah, I wanted to show more of Maleficent's manipulation a bit. On the note of King Triton, in his defense, it was never told HOW he knows about the Keyblade or the existence of other worlds. I mean, the worlds were connected at one point and some still know of it like Kairi's grandmother, so maybe it's a story past down from ruler of the sea to the next as well? And if that's the case, it also depends on what that story would tell. I mean if it's about the Keyblade War, then I can't really blame him.


	33. The Sea Witch Ursula

Chapter 33 The Sea Witch Ursula

Ariel continued to cry over what her father had done and what she thinks he did.

"He just doesn't know anything! I hate him!" Ariel said as she cried over a small rock.

 **"** **My, my. The poor child suffers such deep sorrow."** A voice said from above.

 **"** **What a pity. If only there was something we could do."** Another similar voice said

Ariel looked up in confusion. "Who's there?" She asked Above, she saw two eels swimming around in a circle with a creepy smile on both of their faces.

 **"** **Wait!"** The first one said **"Maybe she can be of some help."**

 **"** **Yes, maybe she can be of some help to you."** The second one said

 **"** **Who are you talking about?"** Ariel asked confused and a bit scared.

 **"** **Oh, she would surely help you."** The first one said

 **"** **She'd make all your dreams come true."** The second one said

 **"** **Ursula has great power."** They both said as a giant octopus lady descended down. She was rather large in size with White hair that always was pointing up and a neckless of a shell around her neck.

"Ursula?" Ariel asked

"You called?" The octopus Ursula asked. "I am Ursula. The great witch of the sea, and helping others is what I do."

"You could help me?" Ariel asked

Ursula nodded. "Let me guess, you want to see other worlds? She asked which Ariel nodded. "Well, that shouldn't be too hard. After all, your new friends came from other worlds."

"W-What?" Ariel asked in shock. Her new friends were actually from a new world? _'Actually, now that I think about it, they did just appear out of nowhere. But why didn't they tell me?'_ she thought sadly.

"But to make your wish come true…" Ursula began getting Ariel's attention. "I'll need the assistance of something powerful."

"Like what?" Ariel asked

"Your father's sacred Trident." Ursula answered to Ariel's shock.

"My father's Trident?" Ariel asked

"Ursula nodded. "Your friends had the help of that mysterious Key they had. The Trident has special powers as well that could grant your wish."

"I-I…" Ariel hesitated

Ursula just sighed. "Look, all you need to do is sneak me into the palace so we can get the Trident and you could visit new worlds. We won't even have to tell dear daddy."

Ariel was silent for a minute before finally answering. "Deal!"

Ursula just grinned

* * *

Upon sneaking the sea witch into the throne room, Ariel spotted the Trident in it's holder right next to the Throne.

"You must grab it Ariel. I can't grab the Trident while it's inside the holder." Ursula said to which Ariel nodded and went to grab the Trident.

"Ariel? Are you in here?" Triton's voice rang out. Ariel turned in shock after taking the Triton out of the hold to see her father swimming into the throne room. "Listen Ariel, I realize I might have been a little…" Triton stopped in shock at what he saw. There was his daughter with the sacred Trident in her hands and next to her was… "URSULA!" He shouted.

"Triton, how have you been?" Ursula asked smugly.

"What are you doing here? You were banished!" Triton declared

"Your daughter invited me, and now…" Ursula immediately snatched the Trident from Ariel's hands before she could react. "I finally have the Trident in my hands!" She declared. "Thank you Ariel, I would never have done it without you." Ursula thanked Ariel with a small mocking.

"GIVE IT BACK WITCH!" Triton roared as he charged at the sea which you pointed the Trident at him.

"Not a chance." Ursula said as she blasted Triton with the Trident and Triton was changed into a polyp. He was a small grey tired-looking creature with no arms or legs and a scrawny neck.

Ariel covered her mouth in shock at what had happened. "DADDY!" She screamed.

"Now that your dear daddy has been silenced, I believe we had a deal." Ursula said getting Ariel's attention. "You wanted to go to another world? Well then you can go to the dark world of the Heartless!" She laughed.

"No! This isn't what I wanted! Change my father back!" She demanded

Ursula just chuckled. "Be careful what you wish for my dear. The price you pay for your dream can be staggering. Especially if that dream can never come true."

"What have I done?" She whispered

"Flotsam! Jetsam! Where is the Keyhole?" Ursula asked her two beloved eels.

 **"** **We cannot find it."** They both said

"What?" Ursula asked in shock.

 **"** **We searched everywhere, but found nothing."** Flotsam said

 **"** **We also have company."** Jetsam said.

* * *

Flounder had been guiding Sora and co to the palace. After their little conversation with King Triton, Sora felt the need to talk to Triton no matter what.

"Please don't be too mad at King Triton. He's only just concerned, and I doubt he meant any harm." Flounder said.

"I know Flounder." Sora said. "But I need to speak with him. I get that he's worried, but I need to tell him my missions and why I need to seal the Keyhole!"

"He should know about the Heartless since they are causing so much problems. Hopefully he will listen." Corrin said.

Goofy glanced at Donald who eyes were all teary. "Are you okay Donald?"

"Sora finally understands his responsibilities. I never thought I'd see the day." Donald sniffed

"Oh shut up!" Sora shouted as Corrin and Goofy chuckled

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Ursula rushed past the group knocking them aside rather rudely as she fled the palace. "As long as I have the Trident, that Keyhole is as good as mine!" she mumbled leaving with her two eels following close behind her.

"What was that all about?" Corrin mumbled

"How rude!" Donald shouted

Just then, Ariel swam past them in anger chasing the Sea witch.

"Ariel? "Flounder asked watching his best friend swim out of the palace.

"Ariel, Calm down!" Sebastian shouted as he tried to catch up but Sora grabbed him.

"What's going on here?" He asked

"She ran away! We have to go after her! King Triton is…"

"Calm down! "Corrin cut off Sebastian.

"That Sea Witch stole the Trident and turned the king into that!" Sebastian pointed to the now polyp King Triton sitting inside his fallen crown. "She is after that Keyhole thing! We can't let Ariel go after her alone!" Sebastian said much to the group's shock.

Sora nodded before swimming up to King Triton. "Look, I know you don't trust me, or my Keyblade, but I will help Ariel get your Trident back. I promise." Sora said. If Triton acknowledged what Sora said, Sora couldn't tell. Sora just swam off after Ariel with the others following suit.

* * *

"So, who is this Ursula?" Corrin asked Sebastian as the group swam to catch up to Ariel.

"She was a sea witch that made deals with other merfolks to grant their wishes, but since no one could pay her back she would take them as payment. She would even manipulate others to get them to sign with her, and I heard she also sabotaged others so they couldn't pay her back. King Triton got fed up one day and banished her." The crab said.

"So she's after revenge?" Sora asked

"Most likely. We did find out those shadow creatures came from her lair as well." Sebastian said.

"That figures." Corrin mumbled as he noticed what was ahead. "Look, there's Ariel!"

"Ariel!" Everyone shouted getting her attention.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" Sebastian said.

"This is all my fault." She mumbled. "If I wasn't so stupid to listen to Ursula, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Well, no point in beating yourself up about it. We'll help you get the Trident back." Corrin said.

"Thank you, but I lost her." Ariel said.

"I know where her lair is. Follow me." Sebastian said as he led the group.

Following a small tunnel near the sunken ship from before, the group came across a large skeleton of a giant Leviathan further away.

"That there be the sea witch's lair." Sebastian said.

"Okay, let's go!" Sora said as a large amount of Heartless appeared before them.

"Oh look, a welcome party." Corrin muttered sarcastically as the group drew their weapons.

"Get out of our way! Strike Raid!" Sora shouted as he tossed his Keyblade destroying a few Heartless with the throw.

Corrin and Donald unleashed Thundara spells on the Heartless while Goofy spanned around like a top inside his shell destroying the last of them.

"Let's go." Ariel said as the group entered the Leviathan's mouth.

Inside, the floor was filled with polyps all over the place. All of them screaming in agony and Ursula was waiting up head.

"Welcome. Have you come to join these poor unfortunate souls?" Ursula asked as she gripped the Trident in her hands.

"These must be the merpeople Ursula took." Corrin said

"How could you?" Ariel asked

"How could I? These liars came to me for my help, but couldn't pay the price." Ursula said.

"Liars? You tricked them!" Sebastian accused

"SILENCE!" Ursula shouted causing Sebastian and Flounder to yelp in fear.

"As for you four." Ursula said turning her attention to the four world jumpers. "I admit, We didn't think much of you when we first saw you destroy that large Heartless in Traverse Town. Our biggest mistake was not destroying you then and there!" She said much to the group's surprise. "So now, I'll fix that mistake!" She said as she pointed the Trident ready to fire.

Ariel rushed up behind the sea witch and pulled her hair back causing her to miss her friends and hit the two eels, destroying them instantly much to Ursula's shock as he grabbed their remains.

"My babies! My poor little poopisies!" She cried. "You'll pay for this!" She roared.

"You're the one who zapped them!" Donald shouted

"SILENCE!" She shouted again as Donald and Goofy jumped.

Ursula rushed out of the lair and raised the Trident as a dark mist formed around her body.

 **I RULE THE SEAS NOW! THE SEA AND ALL IT'S SPOILS BELONG TO ME!"** Ursula shouted as the mist dissolved revealing Ursula growing to a huge size. **"NOW BOW TO YOUR QUEEN!"** Before the others could react, Ursula had wrapped them all in a tentacle except for Flounder and Sebastien who were too afraid to even move.

 **HOW ABOUT A NICE SQUEEZE?!"** Ursula asked

"We have to do something." Corrin grunted

"Donald do something!" Sora shouted

"Like what?" Donald yelled

"I don't know, but you're an octopus like her, aren't you?" Sora asked which Donald gave him an 'are you serious?' look.

"Nngh…" Ariel grunted as she tried to squirm out but to no avail.

 **"** **LET THE SEA SWIRL…LET IT RAGE!"** Ursula shouted as she raised the trident to cause a whirlpool to swirl around her at high speed.

"We have to get the Trident!" Corrin shouted

"How can we do that if we can't move?" Donald shouted

"Can't you do a spell or something?" Sora shouted

"Not if I can't raise my wand!" Donald shouted.

As Ursula laughed ready to give the final squeeze on the group, the sunken ship started to fly around from within the whirlpool and hit Ursula right in the back causing her grip on the heroes to loosen.

"Now's our chance!" Sora shouted as the four charged.

 **"** **DIE!"** Ursula shouted as she tried to swing the Trident down, but Donald fired a Blizzara spell at her eyes, blinding her while Goofy swam around her tentacles causing them to tangle. Sora and Corrin attacked Ursula's hand which caused her to lose grip of the Trident. Ariel saw her chance and swam up to grab the Trident.

As she grabbed it, the Trident shot a blast right at Ursula just as she removed the ice from her eyes. **NOOOOOOOO! AAARRRGGGHH"** She shouted as exploded into oblivion.

Ursula's death caused all the polyp to return to their merpeople form as they swam away happily. Back in Atlantica, Triton had also returned to his original form.

"Ursula's spell has been broken." Goofy said.

"Yeah! And we got the Trident back to." Donald said.

"Let's get back." Ariel said as everyone nodded.

* * *

Daddy, I'm so sorry. I…" Triton cut Ariel off with a hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Triton said softly. "I only wanted to keep you safe, but I acted far too harshly." He then turned to Sora. "I was unfair to you as well, and for that I apologies." Triton said

"It's fine." Sora said

"Keyblade bearer, I have one request. Please seal the Keyhole." Triton said.

"Where is it?" Sebastien asked. "Ursula wasn't able to find it."

"Follow me." Triton said.

* * *

Triton led the group to surprisingly Ariel's grotto.

"It was here?" Ariel asked

"Yes. That Crystal Trident was actually the key to revealing the Keyhole. That's why I destroyed it when I saw it. But my Trident also has the power to reveal the Keyhole." Triton said With that, Triton raised his Triton and bubbles started to form in the shape of a Keyhole. Sora pointed his Keyblade at it and fired a beam at it which locked the Keyhole. As it did and the bubbles vanished light began to shine down on the dark ocean.

"Wow, the Ocean looks a lot brighter now." Corrin said as something caught his eyes.

"Sora, what is your world like?" Ariel asked.

"Uhh, it's a nice place." Sora answered

"So many places to see…I know I'll get to see them someday. Somehow, I'll find a way to see them without putting anyone else in danger." Ariel said as she looked up.

"Somethings never change." Triton and Sebastian sighed

"King Triton. If I may ask, how did you know about the Keyblade?" Sora asked

"It's a story passed down from ruler of the seas to ruler of the seas. The Story tells of a deadly war fought by Keyblade wielders so many years ago." Triton said

"I see…" Sora said as what Triton said sank in.

"Mark my words Keyblade Wielder. Great power can sometimes bring with it great misfortune. Wield that Key with caution." Triton said

Sora slowly nodded. And with a farewell, the four left to head back to their ship.

"Hey guys, look what I found in Ariel's collection." Corrin said showing a piece of paper. "It's a part of Ansem's report."

The other three started to snicker. "What?" Corrin asked

"You were rifling through a girl's room." Sora snickered causing Corrin to go red in the face.

"OH SHUT UP!" Corrin shouted

"Anyway, we should send that to Cid." Goofy said.

"Maybe we should dry that off first." Donald said.

"You know, I kind of wonder what that last report said." Sora asked as the group made it to their ship.

* * *

Back in Traverse Town, Aerith was continuing to translate the report Sora found back in Agrabah. Her face though was filled with huge concern.

"Ansem the Wise…What is it you were trying to do?" Aerith muttered to herself.

Back on the ship, Sora and co had returned to their original forms but were laying on the ground in pain.

* * *

"Swam…too…much…." Sora groaned

"Sore…all…over" Corrin continued

"Wak." Donald groaned

"O-ow, ow, ow…" Goofy moaned

* * *

And that's a wrap!

First of all, I would like to apologies. The combat lately has been pretty nonexistent for Atlantica. This wasn't my intention, but Underwater combat was a pain to write. But now with Atlantica done with, I will try and get back to working on my fight scenes.

Before people ask, Next chapter will show my plan for the Ansem's Report, so wait and see.

And yeah, I decided to use my thought with King Triton hearing of the Keyblade War for how he knows of the Keyblade. Ariel will only appear as a Link summoning for KH3, and I'm not waiting for the future of Kingdom Hearts after KH3 to hope for an explanation.

Guestwithideas: Wow, I completely forgot that line. I was too focused on that stupid time travel plot point to remember that. And Mickey is kind of a scatterbrain to not look more into Ansem's new apprentice, but I digress. My bad, and thanks for pointing that out.

I don't think Ursula counts since she stole the Trident, but at the very least, Triton did apologies.


	34. Ansem's Report

Chapter 34 Ansem's Report

"Alright, that should be dry enough." Donald said as he took the report to the fax machine.

"Do you guys think that we should really be using a hairdryer on something so important?" Corrin asked turning off said hairdryer. The group had spent the last several minutes using a hairdryer to dry out the Ansem Report page that Corrin found in Ariel's Grotto.

"Great work everyone." Cid said on the monitor.

"Say Cid, what did the last one say?" Sora asked

"Here. Aerith wrote up a summery on what she found." Cid said sending something back through the fax machine.

Sora picked it up and started to read it out loud.

 _"Much of my long life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge. That knowledge has guarded this world well. Not a Soul doubts that. I'm blessed with people's smiles and respect._

 _But…_

 _Though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand."_

"A-Hyuck! Is this guy a big shot or what?" Goofy asked

"Ansem was a scholar and philosopher. He governed our world." Cid answered. "Everyone loved and respected him, and under his rule, the world was peaceful."

"Did you ever meet him?" Corrin asked

"Once, but a long time ago. He's been busy with his research and rarely left the castle as a result." Cid said.

 _"I believe darkness sleeps in every heart…no matter how pure._

 _Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have witnessed it many times. Darkness…The darkness of the heart."_ Sora continued to read

"I don't know what fully happened, but apparently he discovered some heartless in the basement of his castle." Cid decided to cut in. "Maybe something was already wrong with our world by then."

"Cid…" Sora muttered sadly.

"Around that time, people started to vanish and rumors started to go around that it came from the castle. Although, no one really believed it." Cid said "Or maybe we didn't want to believe it." He mumbled.

 _"Are they the people who lost their hearts? Or are they the incarnations of the darkness in the hearts? Or something entirely beyond my imagination? One thing I am sure of is that they are entirely devoid of emotion._

 _Perhaps further study will unlock the mysteries of the heart. Fortunately, there are no shortage of test samples. They are multiplying underground, even as I write this report._

 _They still need a name. Those who lack hearts-I shall call them the Heartless. Further study may unravel both their motivation and the mysteries shrouding the heart. To further my study, I have started to build a machine to artificially create heartless."_

"He created heartless?" Corrin asked in shock.

 _"Both the naturally and artificially created heartless show nearly identical traits and abilities, the two still remain distinct from each other for the purpose of this experiment. So, I will mark the artificial ones with an emblem."_ Sora finished reading.

"So, he created these artificial Heartless to further his studies on them?" Corrin asked

"Seems like it." Cid said.

"I bet Maleficent is abusing that machine." Donald said.

"Wow Cid, I don't know what to say…" Sora said

"Don't worry about it. Right now, just focusing on your mission to stop them and finding those friends of yours. We'll let you know if we find out anything else. Good luck." Cid said as he cut off the connection.

"So there seems to be more to this Ansem guy then Cid and the others knew." Donald said.

"Who knows. Maybe there is more to the story than that." Corrin said.

"Well, either way, I guess we should do what Cid said and keep moving on our missions." Sora said.

Everyone agreed, but another question remained…

"So…where to next?" Sora asked

"Well, if you need something to do…" A high pitch voice rang out. The group turned to the monitor to see Chip and Dale contacting them.

"There is another tournament at the Colosseum." Chip finished

"There is suppose to be a nice prize to the winner." Dale added.

"Sounds like a plan!" Sora said excited

"Any objections?" Corrin asked and the other two shook their heads no and the destination was set.

* * *

Inside of Sora's room, Sora was pondering what King Triton said to him before they left.

"With Great Power, comes great responsibility." Sora muttered. "Still, I can't believe there was a war involving this in the past. I wonder why?" He muttered "And that bad Keyblade wielder that Goofy mentioned. I hope I don't ever end up like that."

"Sora in deep thought. I still haven't gotten over that." Corrin teased from the door. Sora just glared at him.

"Oh Ha-ha! You're so hilarious." Sora retorted sarcastically.

"Why thank you." Corrin teased. "Still, in my defense, you were always one to act without thinking, and now whenever you go to bed, you seem to look over that blade of yours in deep thought."

"Well, what can I say. This Keyblade is practically the key to finding Kairi and the King. No pun intended." Sora said.

"True. And maybe figure out what happened to Riku." Corrin added.

"Yeah. I mean, we try and look for him, and he acts like we aren't even trying." Sora said.

"I don't know." Corrin said. "Maybe we should have tailed him back in Traverse Town." Corrin said.

"I've known Riku since we were babies, and I know something isn't right with him. Next time we run into him I am getting some answers." Sora said. While Sora was never the smartest kid, he wasn't a complete idiot.

"Yeah, and maybe figure out how he ended up in Monstro without a Gummi ship." Corrin added. "Well, try and get some rest. We'll need it for our upcoming matches." Corrin said as he left.

Sora just smiled and lied down. "I guess he's right. Time to show my stuff in the games." He smiled. "Maybe I'll get to see Cloud again." And with that, Sora went to sleep.

* * *

And that's a wrap.

So, I decided to use the Ansem report from the manga. It just fit the right amount of detail and that's the only Report I'll do before I get to Hollow Bastion, where we learn the whole story. It's better than getting the report in random order. So next chapter is the Pegasus Cup and following that we go to Halloween town, and before anyone asks, I already have Corrin's monster design all set.

Anyway, as for Ansem, I would imagine Cid met him once, but I don't believe Leon and the others ever met him. Otherwise Leon would have said something about that picture in his studies in KH2, and in the manga, Tifa comments on it making it seem that she believes that picture of young Xehanort is actually Ansem as well.

And yes, I did see that new opening for Kingdom Hearts 3. It looks lovely.

Guestwithideas: Yeah, I am a bit of a Spiderman fan myself.

Andromeda: I am doing Chain of Memories, but I am NOT doing every floor.


	35. Rematch! Sora vs Leon

Chapter 35 Rematch! Sora vs Leon

"Hey Phil, we're here!" Sora said as he and the others entered the lobby.

"Yeah, I can see that. I suppose you guys are here for the Pegasus cup?" Phil asked

"That's right!" Corrin said.

"All right. I'll have you four registered. But be careful. There are some tough fighters this time." Phil said.

"Probably Heartless." Corrin said.

Phil just nodded. "Probably. We think Hades is sending them like crazy. Old Herc had to fight a bunch of them not too long ago."

"Well, I guess it's our turn." Donald said.

"All right you guys, rules are the same as they were last time. If you either collapse or step out of the ring and you're out. You can choose to fight together or solo but remember, if your solo guy loses the round, your whole team loses the cup." Phil reminded.

"All right, I'm ready to go!" Sora said.

"I'm glad to see your pumped, but remember Rule number 51: Don't get a swell head!" Phil scolded.

"Sorry." Sora said sheepishly.

"Alright then. The Tournament starts in half an hour. Go get some grub. Remember the most basic rules of being a hero is two simple words: Eat! Bathe! And Sleep!" Phil said as he walked out.

"One of these days, I'm going to get him a counting book." Corrin said as he and the others went to get some food.

* * *

The Pegasus cup went underway and Sora and co were winning battles left and right. At Match 5, the group was up against a group of Heartless called "The Big Combo." It was made of two fat bandits that they saw in Agrabah, and 3 Ghost-like Heartless. They looked like a typical Halloween ghost with a purple shirt on that had the Heartless emblem on it. It had Silver cuffs with white hands on it and sharp claws. In its eye sockets were yellow balls with a swirly symbol on them and the right eye sticking out and dangling on a string connected to the eye socket.

"Alright, let's get them." Corrin said but Donald blocked him with his staff.

"Hey, if you don't mind, let me and Goofy handle these guys?" Donald asked

"Uh sure, if you think you can take them." Corrin said

"Of course, we can. I'm the King's royal mage after all." Donald said proudly.

"And I'm the captain of the Royal Knights." Goofy said.

"Alright then. Good luck." Sora said.

Donald and Goofy entered the ring with their weapons ready.

"Alright, let the fifth match begin!" Phil announced.

"I'll take care of the big ones, while you handle those ghost things!" Donald said.

"You got it pal!" Goofy said as the two charged.

Thanks to his small size, Donald was easily able to slip behind the first Fat Bandit and launch a Blizzara spell at it damaging it greatly before firing a Thundara spell to finish it off.

Goofy threw his shield at the first Search Ghost destroying it with his shield returning like a boomerang. However, the second Search Ghost vanished and grabbed Goofy from behind, hauling him up into the air.

"Uh Donald, a little help!" Goofy called out. Donald launched a Thundara spell to hit the ghost, causing it to lose it's grip on Goofy, who promptly smashed it with his shield first chance he got.

"Thanks pal." Goofy said before he jumped. "Look out!" He called out. Donald turned around to see the second Fat Bandit about to breath fire on the duck, but Goofy jumped in the way to block the fire with his shield. Donald saw the chance to unleash a Gravita spell on the Fat Bandit causing it to become immobilized and Goofy so smash it with his shield.

"Thanks, Goofy." Donald said

"Now we're even." Goofy smiled.

Donald shot a Fira spell at the last Search Ghost destroying it and Phil declared Donald and Goofy the winners.

"Nice job out there." Corrin congratulated

"Of course. Was there any doubt?" Donald smirked and Corrin decided not to make a comment.

"Let's get ready for the next round." Sora said

* * *

Soon it was down to the final round, and much to the group's surprise, Leon entered the arena with his Gunblade hoisted over his shoulder.

"First it was Yuffie, and now Leon?" Corrin asked.

"Alright guys, leave it to me!" Sora said as he summoned his Keyblade.

"Why you?" Donald asked

"I fought Leon back when we first arrived in Traverse Town, and he utterly beat me. Now that I'm stronger, I want a second shot." Sora answered.

"Well, I got to fight Yuffie alone last time, so I guess it's only fair." Corrin agreed.

"Fine, but just don't lose." Donald said

"Good luck Sora!" Goofy said.

"Alright Leon, it's you and me." Sora said entering the ring with his Keyblade hoisted over his shoulder.

"I figured as much. Let's see how much you improved from when I first saw you." Leon said as he got into battle position with Sora doing the same.

"Let the final round of the Pegasus cup begin!" Phil said and the two swordsmen charged at each other locking blades.

Leon broke the blade lock and took a swing at Sora who dodge rolled out of the way. Sora attempted to strike at Leon, but Leon effortlessly blocked them.

"You need swing harder." Leon said as he knocked Sora back.

Sora got up and shot a fira spell at Leon, who fired a fira spell of his own to counter it.

"Alright, lets try this…STRIKE RAID!" Sora shouted as he threw the Keyblade at Leon. The blade hit Leon stuning him for a second as Sora caught the blade, ready to attack Leon and knock him out of the ring, but Leon recovered in time to block the attack.

"Close, but not fast enough Sora." Leon said as he knocked Sora back.

 _'This is getting me nowhere. Everything I try, he always is one step ahead of me.'_ Sora thought. _'Well, might as well give this a try.'_ Sora got into position.

* * *

Back outside the ring, Corrin and the others looked on in concern.

"Sora's not doing so hot." Corrin said

"I knew we should have gone in there with him." Donald grumbled

"Hey, he's not done yet." Corrin retorted

"Look! Sora's trying something." Goofy said.

* * *

Back in the ring, Sora began to focus on his energy. "Alright, SONIC BLADE!" Sora shouted as he charged at Leon.

 _'I saw him use this technique back in Traverse Town. He strikes an opponent at high speed three times.'_ Leon thought as he blocked the first three hits.

 _'Okay, it's now or never…'_ Sora thought as he turned himself for another strike. Much to everyone's surprise, Sora managed to turn around and land a fourth and fifth strike. Leon was unprepared and took a direct hit from both of them.

"Okay, that was a surprise." Leon mumbled as he got back up. "Not bad Sora, not bad at all. But is that all you got?"

"I'm just getting started!" Sora declared as the two continued to clash blades and soon Sora managed to point his blade at Leon's neck.

"…I yield." Leon said.

"And the winner is Sora!" Phil announced.

"That was a good fight Sora." Leon said.

"Thanks! You're pretty tough." Sora said. "But why are you here?"

"After watching you fight that large Heartless in Traverse Town, and Yuffie talking about her loss to Corrin, I wanted to see your skills myself." Leon said as he left. "Good luck out there."

Sora just waved as Leon left the arena.

* * *

"Great work out there champs." Phil said to the group in the lobby with Hercules standing next to him. "With this victory you get to enter the Hercules cup where you get to face the champ himself. We'll see how you rookies hold up to a true hero."

"Honestly, I am looking forward to seeing what you guys can do." Hercules said.

"Same here." Sora agreed.

"Still, I have to admit, you guys are improving. Maybe Phil's trained some more great heroes." Hercules said.

"Is strength the most important part of being a hero?" Corrin asked

"Well, what you really need is a strong heart." Phil admitted. "As for what makes a strong heart? If you have to ask that, then you're not a hero yet!"

"Enough with the riddles!" Sora complained

"That wasn't a riddle!" Phil retorted. "Any way, I guess I'll see you guys for the next match."

"Hey Phil, have you seen Cloud lately?" Sora asked

"That blond guy with the big sword? Nope. Haven't seen him since the preliminaries." Phil said.

"I see. Well, see you later then." Sora said as the group left.

"Why are you so interested in that Cloud guy?" Donald asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Sora answered.

"So, what did we get for winning?" Corrin asked

"This scroll." Goofy said holding up a scroll which Sora grabbed.

"Stop spell." Sora read. "It can freeze enemies in place for a short time and leave them vulnerable.

"Now that sounds like a powerful spell!" Donald said excited.

* * *

Back in Traverse Town, Leon stepped out of Cid's Gummi ship to meet with the rest of his group.

"How did it go boss man?" Cid asked

"It went well. Sora is definitely getting stronger." Leon answered "How were things here?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Aerith said.

"How is it that you don't have to wash the ship?" Yuffie whined

"Because he actually ASKED to use it, where you just took it." Cid retorted to which Yuffie just grumbled as she and Cid left the garage.

"Maybe now you won't be as worried." Aerith said

"I wasn't worried." Leon said

"We all were Leon." Aerith pointed out.

"Well anyway, he definitely has gotten stronger. Maybe next time I won't have to hold back." Leon said with a very small smile. Aerith just giggled much to Leon's confusion.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that, ever since we met those two boys, you seem to have been smiling more often." Aerith pointed out.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about." Leon slightly stuttered as he left the garage.

Aerith just sighed. "Men." She said with a smile as she left to.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

I can't believe I forgot about the Stop spell. Although in my defense, I only really used Cure and Aero in Kingdom Hearts 1.

Hope you guys liked the Sora vs Leon match. I also added a fight scene with Donald and Goofy because, I haven't really been doing much with those two.

On a side note, Joker from Persona 5 was revealed to be the first DLC character for Smash Ultimate. Now, my only history with Persona was the anime based on Persona 4, so I'll just pretend I know who the heck Joker is. (Other then he is apparently the main protagonist of Persona 5) As a result, I can't say I'm jumping for joy for him, but I am curious to see his play style since they showed no game play footage.

Anyway, follow and review and I'll see you guys next time.


	36. Halloween Town

Chapter 36 Halloween Town

"Okay…I know we have been to strange places before, but this place definitely takes the silver medal." Corrin said as he examined his surroundings.

The place just screamed "Halloween" everywhere you looked. The place was eternal night with a moon that lite the sky. The place was decorated with tombstones, sharp gates, spiderwebs, warning signs, the works.

"This place sure is spooky." Goofy said a bit afraid.

"Yeah, I don't like the looks of this place." Donald agreed

"Ah come on guys, I think it looks awesome, and check us out!" Sora said

Sora's clothing remained the same style, but the coloring was blacker with some white on his coat. His gloves had also received some claws at the finger tips and his legs were wrapped in red tape with black shoes that had a white line across the top. Sora himself however had changed into a Vampire like monster. He now had fangs and small black wings on his back. His face had become more ashen over his eyes covering his slightly paler skin and had a weird pumpkin mask on the side of his head.

Donald was wrapped head to toe in bandages like a mummy with a little bit of feathers sticking out on his tail and forehead. His eyes had a dark shadow around them and his beak was slightly paler. Strangely enough, his waist was not covered, but nothing was scene inside, like the top part of his body was floating.

Goofy was some kind of Frankenstein monster. His clothing was duller in color and very tattered. He had claws like Sora, but not as sharp and a big screw on his head where his hat once was. His nose was Also metal with a very small jack-o-lantern on top. His ears were still floppy but were a lot thinner and his eyes were heterochromatic with one being red and the other a grey spiral.

Corrin's skin was rather reptilian in scales and his eyes were slanted like a lizard, though his face was still human shaped. His clothing was more ragged and torn and like Goofy, they lost their lust. His hands were more claw-like just like Sora's and his shoes looked rather old.

"I'll bet the people here are just as spooky." Goofy said

"Well, we look spooky to, so if they even try to spook us, we'll spook them right back." Donald said with his voice filled with some new confidence.

"You really think so?" Goofy asked

"I know so!" Donald confirmed.

"You know, this place reminds me of Halloween." Corrin said.

"Yeah! Maybe we can get some candy!" Sora said excited.

"Oh brother. We are on a mission, and aren't you a little to old to go trick or treating?" Donald asked

"Fine, if you don't want any candy." Sora shrugged as he headed to the town up ahead.

"Hey! I never said that!" Donald shouted as he followed with Corrin and Goofy right behind them.

* * *

At the entrance of the town, a gate opened up to a square with a fountain of green water in the center. Surrounding the fountain was several search ghosts floating right in front of the fountain just standing there as Sora and co readied their weapons waiting for the attack.

It never came…

"Okay, what is going on here? Every other time the Heartless have attacked us on sight but this time, they clearly see us and yet they haven't moved an inch." Sora said.

"Yeah. Back in Agrabah, they were clearly looking for something else, but the moment they saw us, they dropped it and attacked on the spot. Now, nothing." Corrin added

Donald walked in front of one them waved his hand in front of its face, but the Search Ghost still didn't react. "So, now what?" Donald asked

Before anyone could answer, a short man with a triangle shaped body in a black suit that had a spider on for a bowtie and a red ribbon with the word "Mayor" written on it, and a really tall top hat spoke into a microphone in getting the group's attention.

"And now, allow me to introduce the master of terror, the king of nightmares—Jack Skellington!" The man introduced as the ghosts got into line to present to present a tall skeleton man in a black suit covered with white stripes raise from the fountain.

"Bravo Jack! Bravo!" The triangle shaped man said as he ran up to the Skellington named Jack. "Those ghosts will be a big hit at this year's Halloween party!"

"Thank you, thank you mayor!" Jack said. "But their movement still isn't scary enough. I want to strike bone-chilling terror. I'm going to consult the doctor." Jack said as he left with a wave and headed for a house on top of a set of stairs.

"Then I'll go attend to the decorations." The mayor said as he left in another direction as Sora and co just watched the entire scene confused.

"Wow, is it really close to Halloween already?" Sora asked.

"I don't think so." Donald answered

"I believe it was still summer last I checked." Corrin said

"Maybe they're just preparing?" Goofy asked

"I guess." Corrin muttered. "Still, where did that skeleton guy get these Heartless from?"

"Let's follow him and find out." Sora said and the rest nodded as they followed after the skeleton man.

* * *

Inside the house was a lab of sorts with plenty of books filling the hall, several beakers with various small creatures inside and Jack and an old bald man with a pointy nose wearing a lab coat and sitting in a wheelchair were hovering over another Search Ghost Heartless laying on a large metal table.

"I don't understand." They heard Jack say. "Maybe the guidance system was damaged in that earlier explosion."

"Nonsense!" The man in the wheelchair said. "My designs are always perfect."

Jack walked away from the table and towards a desk that had a massive yellow book opened on top. After skim reading for a few seconds, Jack looked like he had an idea.

"I've got it! The answer is obvious, the Heartless need a heart!" Jack declared "Doctor, do you think we can add a heart to that device?"

"Certainly. A heart isn't all that complicated." The doctor said getting to his drawers. "Now let's get started."

Jack nodded as he started to read off a list in the book. "Let's see…to make a heart, first take a container with a lock."

The doctor took out a heart shaped container that was constantly pulsing. As he looked at it, he frowned. "We need the key to this thing first!" The doctor complained. "Oh, where did I leave that blasted key?" The doctor muttered as he and Jack started to dig though the drawers for the key.

From at the entrance, Sora summoned his Keyblade that the others took notice of.

"You're really going to unlock it for them?" Donald asked.

"Why not? If they succeed, then we won't have to fight the Heartless." Sora said "Besides, I want to see that Heartless dance, don't you?"

Goofy actually nodded, but Donald and Corrin looked indifferent.

"Not really." They both said. "But if it means we can take a break from fighting for once, then I say, we go for it." Corrin added and Sora nodded

"Excuse us!" Sora asked getting both of their attentions. "I can help you guys open that." Sora said pointing his Keyblade at the lock. A beam shot out of the tip and right into the lock causing a click sound. When Sora stepped away, the doctor grabbed the device and much to his surprise, he was able to open it.

"Amazing." The doctor muttered.

"My, that was amazing!" Jack congratulated. "Uh, and you are?"

"I'm Sora!" Sora introduced himself.

"My name is Corrin." Corrin said

"Donald Duck." Donald said

"Goofy." Goofy said

"Well done Sora! My name is Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King!" Jack declared with a frightening face that made Donald and Goofy to jump. "I would love you guys to be a part of this years Halloween!"

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what is this Heartless doing here?" Corrin asked

"Oh, well the Heartless came to town a few days ago. I'm trying to get them to help with this year's Halloween party, but I just can't get them to dance with me." Jack said. "Doctor Finkelstein and I are trying to improve the guidance system." He said as he walked over to the doctor who was reading the recipe in the book. "He's quite the genius."

"I see…" Corrin muttered

"Okay doctor, let's continue." Jack started

"The ingredients for a heart: Pulse" Jack as Finkelstein grabbed a frog

"Emotions" Jack added

"Terror" Finkelstein said grabbing a spider

"Fear" Jake said grabbing a flask with something with claws in it.

"Hope and Despair" Jake said as he grabbed an orange snake and a blue snake latched together mouth to tail.

"Mix them all together and we have a heart." Jake said as the doctor placed the ingredients next to the heart container. After that, the doctor went over to the switch to flip it and electricity and struck the Search Ghost as it sat up. Sora and co looked on with curiosity, but instead of dancing, it just slumped back down.

"IT FAILED!" The doctor cried much to Jack's disappointment. "Maybe we need more ingredients." The doctor muttered. "Let's try adding memory." He said as he opened his head exposing his brain, which he scratched. Gross.

"Sally? Sally?" Finkelstein called out.

"Good-for-nothing girl! Don't know why I bothered creating her." He muttered closing his head. "Sally has the memory we need. See if you can track her down."

"No problem. Sora, would you guys like to come along?" Jake asked

"Sure." Sora nodded much to Donald's annoyance.

"JACK!" The mayor shouted as he ran into the lab.

"Is there something wrong mayor?" Jack asked

"Those Heartless have gone crazy, and are making a mess of things!" The mayor cried

"Maybe the experiment triggered something." Jake muttered. "Not to worry mayor, we can handle it. Everything will be fine" Jack said again to Donald's annoyance.

"Why do I even bother?" Donald muttered

* * *

The group ran outside to see the Search Ghosts going crazy all over the place.

"Well, back to square one." Corrin muttered as he and the others drew their weapons and Jack got into a battle position.

Sora and Corrin got to work slashing heartless with their blades while Donald was preparing a spell. "Fira!" Donald shouted as he shot a fireball at the heartless destroying it. More were coming, and Donald prepared another spell, but before he could, Jack charged through the Heartless while covered in a ring of fire.

"HEY!" Donald shouted.

"Sorry!" Jack shouted as he fired ice crystals at another Heartless and soon the attacking heartless were destroyed.

"Good thing there are many left for Halloween, but if they cause a ruckus, we must stop them." Jack said

"You have some nice magic there Jack!" Sora said.

"Humph. It's not that great." Donald mumbled.

"Don't be jealous Donald." Goofy scolded.

"Thank you. I learned them after an incident I had in the past." Jack said

"Incident?" Corrin asked

"Nothing to worry about right now." Jack said as he led the group to a dog house with the word "Zero" written on it surrounded by several coffins. A ghost dog with a bright orange nose rose out of the ground in front of the dog house. Upon seeing Jack, he looked very happy.

"Zero, have you seen Sally?" Jack asked

The dog flew to a nearby statue and a girl's voice yelped in surprise. Out stepped a rag doll-like girl covered in stitches and rags for clothing. She had long brown hair and pale blue skin. She was clearly hiding from the Heartless that attacked earlier.

"Ah Sally, we were looking for you." Jake said happily

"Is there something wrong Jack?" Sally asked concerned

"No, everything is going great. We are going to have the best Halloween ever! All we need is your memory." Jack said

"Memory?" Sally asked confused before she quickly realized what Jack meant. "Oh, you mean this." Sally said handing Jack a small vine with some flowers on it.

"Yes! Thank you Sally!" Jack said.

"Jack, I have a bad feeling about this. Why don't you do something else for Halloween. There is still time." Sally pleaded

"Nothing can beat what I have planned. Just watch. Once we get the Heartless a heart, they will dance just like I envisioned. Trust me, you'll love it!" Jack said as he walked off back to the lab.

Sally then noticed Sora and co.

"Oh, hello. Are you new here?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, I'm Sora." Sora said. "This is Corrin, Donald, and Goofy." He said pointing to each of his companions.

"Your name is Sally, right?" Corrin asked

"Yes. Sorry, I'm worried how this will go down. Jack is so excited about this, but I don't think this will go as planned." Sally said

"You aren't alone." Donald muttered

"We'll keep an eye on Jack for you." Sora said.

"Thank you." Sally said as she headed back to town with the others following her.

* * *

As they left a coffin opened up as three kids in costumes jumped out.

"LOCK!" A boy in a red devil costume shouted

"SHOCK!" A girl in a witch costume shouted

"BARREL!" A short boy in a skeleton costume shouted

"Did you hear that?" Barrel asked

"Yeah, I sure did! A heart! What should we do?" Lock said

"Gosh! You really are stupid! Isn't it obvious?" Shock said

"Tell Oogie Boogie!" Barrel said as the three ran off laughing.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

And so we begin Halloween Town! Corrin's design is kind of like the Lizard man from Spiderman, only more human-like.

On a side note, I saw the final trailer for Kingdom Hearts 3, and wow...that happened. If I were to give a nitpick however, it's that I haven't seen any of the Final Fantasy characters in the trailers and I do hope they are in the game. They were in there for KH1 and KH2 so why not 3? They were more than just fan service. All we got is cameos for Gummi ships so far. Well regardless, they will still play a big role in this fanfiction regardless if they are in the game or not!

Oh and we can play as Riku in Kingdom Hearts 3...That's cool.

Guestwithideas: Thanks! I also did look up that GBA game, so thanks for pointing that out.

As for Goofy teaching sword play to Sora and Corrin, I don't see it happening with Goofy. Yes, he is captain of the Royal Guards, but in the musketeer world in DDD, I didn't really see Goofy as much of an expert Swordsman, and I wouldn't be surprised if he switched to a shield because he is a klutz. Also, Disney Castle has hardly ever had a problem thanks to the Corner Stone of Light. If I ever did give them Sword training, it would likely be from Leon or Cloud. Still, the Goofy mentor may be useful for something else.

On a side note, they did get some Sword training with Phil, but I forgot to write that, so I'll go back and fix that.

Anyway, Happy Holidays and I will see you guys next time!


	37. Oogie Boogie

Chapter 37 Oogie Boogie

"Doctor, we have the memory!" Jack said as he entered the lab. The doctor turned around to see the plant in Jack's hand.

"Yes! That's it." Finkelstien said happily. "Now, just one more ingredient. We need 'surprise' to complete the heart."

"Where do we find that?" Goofy asked

'The mayor might know where to find some." The doctor said and with that, the group was off.

* * *

In a hidden room designed like a casino, only deadlier, was a large round man who had a sack for a body. He had two holes for eyes and another opening for a mouth.

"Hehehe. That bonehead Jack is really making a heart? I'll be jiggered!" He laughed manically while Lock Shock and Barrel were cowering in a corner. "That works for me!" he laughed

"Ohh, when I get my hands on that…well, I've got no hands, but I'm still going to nab that heart and control the Heartless." He laughed Oogie had been bringing the Heartless into Halloween Town on Maleficent's orders, but shortly after he did, they stopped following him, and he felt like a laughing stock.

"Well soon, that's going to change. I'll get back the Heartless and boot that bonehead Jack to the curb and finally rule this town!" Oogie said. Then he turned to the three kids. "Well, what are you three waiting for? Go get that heart!" He ordered and the three kids ran out.

* * *

Back with Sora and co, the four found the mayor and asked for the "surprise" the doctor was looking for and they were given a Jack in the box.

"It's astounding what we are told to look for, and what we get." Donald said

"Probably stuff that represents these emotions? I don't know, I'm not a scientist." Corrin said

"Still, I really wonder if you could actually make a heart." Sora pondered.

"You agreed to help without even thinking about it?" Donald asked rhetorically.

"Hey, I really wanted to see if the Heartless could actually dance." Sora said.

"Let's just get back to the doctor." Goofy suggested before another argument broke out.

The group made it back to the lab and gave the jack in the box to the doctor who happily took it. The doctor added all the ingredients into the artificial heart.

"There we go, that should do it." He said grabbing the heart. As he wheeled his way to the table, Barrel jumped down in his way, causing him to fall over and accidently toss the heart to where Lock and Shock were waiting at the entrance. Lock caught it, and the three kids bolted out of the lab.

"Those little hooligans!" The doctor shouted.

"What just happened?" Sora asked

"Who were they?" Corrin asked Jack

Jack just sighed in annoyance and anger, knowing where this was likely going. "Lock, Shock, and Barrel. The Trick or Treaters of Halloween Town. And they like to help HIM." Jack said in annoyance.

"Him?" Donald asked.

"Oogie Boogie. He used to be the king of a place called Bug Town that celebrated a holiday called Bug Day."

"Bug day?" The four asked "Never heard of it." Sora said

"I heard it fell out of popularity and the town fell soon after, so he tried to take over Halloween Town around the time I was named the Pumpkin King, but I put a stop to it." Jack explained

"Do you think he was the one who brought the Heartless here in the first place?" Sora asked Corrin

Corrin just shrugged. "Well, considering every place we visited so far has had their residential bad guy with the Heartless so far, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Well, where is this Oogie Boogie fella live Jack?" Goofy asked

"Outside of town. Follow me!" Jack said leading the group to a hill with a twist at the tip that curled inward. As they arrived, more search ghosts appeared.

"We don't have time for this!" Sora declared as he summoned his Keyblade and started slashing Heartless with the rest of the group. Once they were gone, the mountain's tip unfolded and led over the gate which Jack led the group over.

* * *

Soon, the group arrived at a large treehouse that sat at the other end of a long worn out bridge. On the other side, Jack spotted Lock, Shock, and Barrel in a walking bathtub entering the large door on the tree house.

"Over there! If we catch them, we can get the heart back!" Jack declared, but Corrin was more focused on the bridge.

"Are you sure this thing can hold all five of us?" Corrin asked

"It held a walking bathtub with three kids on it." Sora said.

"That doesn't help me Sora." Corrin sighed.

"We'll be okay, as long as we cross carefully." Goofy said.

"And don't run into any Heartless on the bridge." Donald added

"And even if we did fall, so what? After that Jungle, a fall like this doesn't look that threatening." Sora said.

"Good point." Corrin admitted.

"Hurry! We need to catch them!" Jack said as he ran across the bridge with the others following him.

After arriving on the other side of the bridge, and opening the door, the group was attacked by these purple heartless with black bat-like wings and root-like claws and toes. The Gargoyle Heartless took to the sky and dived down at the group.

"Great, not only can they fly, but unless we want to climb from the bottom, our space is limited!" Corrin shouted annoyed.

"So, what do we do?" Goofy asked worried

"Why don't we use magic? We can hit them from a far and we won't have to worry about falling off by accident?" Sora suggested

"Sora that's…actually a good idea." Corrin admitted. "Goofy, stay back and cover us."

"You got it!" Goofy declared readying his shield.

"THUNDARA!" Sora, Donald, and Corrin shouted as bolts of lightning hit the Gargoyles.

"Have some of this!" Jack shouted launching icy spears at more heartless, but more keep coming.

"We're going to run out of magic at this rate." Sora said.

"I have an idea, Ghostly Scream!" Jack shouted as he unleashed a gravity spell that sent the heartless down to the ground bellow.

"Great thinking Jack!" Sora said

"Let's hurry before they get back up." Corrin said

"Ghostly scream?" Donald asked as he raised an eyebrow at Jack, but Corrin just pulled him up the treehouse.

"No time, let's go!" Corrin shouted as they made it to the top of the treehouse.

Jack pushed the door opened to see Shock throw the heart down a tube as they noticed Jack and the others.

"What have you three done to the heart?" Corrin asked angerly

"None of your business Lizard breath!" Lock retorted as the three charged at the group.

* * *

After a quick scuffle, the three little brats were finally subdued.

"Alright, we give up, please just stop!" Lock cried.

"We were just following orders." Shock cried. "Oogie boogie told us to steal the heart. It's all Barrel's fault." She said pointing to Barrel who jumped in shock.

"Mine?" Barrel cried shocked

"It was his idea to tell Oogie Boogie about the heart!" Shock continued

"Th-that's right!" Lock agreed

"B-but you guys said…"

"You should be ashamed!" Shock cut off Barrel.

"Who cares whose idea it was, you three are all at fault for stealing in the first place!" Sora scolded

"When I get back, the four of us are going to have a little talk about following Oogie's orders." Jack said sternly.

"Yes Jack." The three kids said defeated and scared.

"So where is Oogie?" Donald asked

"At the bottom of this manor." Jack said pulling a lever. "Let's hurry and stop whatever he is plotting." Jack said as he left with the other three.

* * *

"Man, those kids…" Corrin mumbled.

"I don't mind them pulling pranks, but they tend to take things too far." Jack said

"I know the pain." Donald said

"What do you mean?" Sora asked

"Remember those three back at the item's shop in Traverse Town? Donald asked

"Your nephews?" Corrin asked to which Donald nodded

"Try taking care of them. I guarantee, they will drive you up the walls." Donald sighed "I love them, but they always make me lose my temper."

"Everything makes you lose your temper." Sora joked

HEY!" Donald shouted.

"You do have a short fuse Donald." Goofy added

"I DO NOT!" Donald shouted

"Okay, let's head down." Jack said as the group leaped to the bottom of the large treehouse. As they reached the floor, Gargoyles surrounded them.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about these guys." Corrin said awkwardly.

"At least we won't have to worry about our footing." Sora said as he summoned his Keyblade.

"Let's hurry this up." Donald said blasting a heartless with a fira spell.

"GOOFY TORNADO!" Goofy shouted as he smacked some heartless with his shield.

"STRIKE RAID!" Sora shouted as he tossed his Keyblade at a Heartless destroying it.

"HYDRO SHOT!" Corrin shouted as he fired a blast of water destroying the last of the heartless.

"Now that that is done with, let's get that heart back." Sora said

"Hang on a minute." Donald said handing Sora a small bottle with some blue liquid in it. "This is an ether, it can help you recover magic power."

"How long have we had these?" Corrin asked taking one for himself.

"Quite a while. We just never needed them till now." Donald answered.

"You guys sure talk about a lot of weird stuff. Where are you four from again?" Jack asked curiously. The four jumped at this.

"Uh…well, we are from far away." Sora answered

"Sorry, it's hard to explain." Corrin admitted

"Well…okay I guess." Jack said uncertain. He didn't distrust them, but they were rather curious.

"Anyway, don't we need to stop this Oogie guy?" Donald asked trying to change the subject.

"That's right! We need to hurry!" Jack said as he ran towards an eerie green door. "Oogie's room is right in here. Are you four sure you want to go in?"

"We didn't come this far in order to get cold feet. Let's go!" Sora declared as the rest nodded. Jack nodded as well and the five went in.

* * *

Inside was a bazaar room that was decorated like a casino table, only deadlier. In the center of the room was a large hole that took most of the space with a rail of higher ground outside it. The four out-worlders could even see many types of sharp and deadly instruments that decorated the room. On the other side of the room was what the group believed to be Oogie Boogie, holding the artificial heart in his hands.

"Is that him?" Sora asked and Jack nodded.

"Oogie, give me back that heart!" Jack declared

"You want it? Well then, come on over and get it!" Oogie laughed and much to the others shock, he ate the heart.

"Muhaha! Now, let's see if I can get their attention. Oh Heartless!" Oogie shouted.

After a minute of silence, two Gargoyles appeared by his side.

"This is it?" Oogie asked as he looked at what he was able to summon before he got angry. "NOBODY DISRESPECTS ME, NOBODY!" He yelled.

"Did you have something to do with these heartless in the first place Oogie?" Jack asked angry.

"Of course, I did you bonehead!" Oogie shouted in anger. "But you and your little experiment took them from me! I was finally on the verge of taking over this town!"

"I guess you didn't learn your lesson last time!" Jack said.

"And it won't end up like last time ether!" Oogie said throwing some dice behind the group that exploded and sent the group into the casino death pit below. "Now let's play."

"I'd like a second opinion." Corrin cried out.

"Denied!" Oogie shouted as he threw more explosive dice at them as the floor began to spin.

"Any ideas here?" Sora asked as he dodged more explosive dice.

"I'll let you know when I think of something!" Corrin said dodging explosive dice himself. Oogie threw three more dice down. Unlike the others, these didn't explode on contact, but instead rolled like any other dice. The three dice all landed a one.

"Buzz saw!" Oogie sang.

"Buzz saw?" Corrin asked, only to get pushed aside by Sora away from a giant buzz saw that started to move across the board. "Oh, that. Thanks." Sora just nodded

Jack was easily dodging the traps left and right as his body was very flexible. He then noticed some yellow toy solders point their guns at them. "Everyone, duck!" Jack shouted as the guns fired. Thankfully, everyone heard Jack's warning and ducked.

The Gargoyle heartless swarmed down to attack, but were taken out by Donald and Goofy. Oogie rolled more dice that all landed on fours.

"Four! Spin wheel!" Oogie declared as three giant scythe blades descended down and started to spin.

"This is ridiculous! We can't keep dodging forever." Sora said

"I know, but I have a plan. Just hold out a little longer." Corrin said as he and Sora jumped over the blades.

"Okay Corrin. But hurry." Sora said.

Corrin nodded and jumped up to grab one of the poles that held the blades as they rose. Corrin then swung his feet and jumped right towards Oogie, much to the bag of bugs surprise. Before Oogie could react, Corrin slashed him with his sword causing him to tear open and release the many bugs inside of him.

"No, not my bugs! My precious bugs!" Oogie cried as the bugs just poured out much to the groups (minus Jack's) disgust.

"I could have gone my whole life without seeing that." Corrin said

"Agreed." Sora, Donald, and Goofy said.

Jack only watched as Oogie dissolved down, leaving only his skin and the artificial heart behind. "So, the heart was a failure after all." He said sadly.

Corrin just picked it up. "Yeah. If he couldn't call the heartless well with this, I doubt you would be able to use this to get the heartless to dance with you." Corrin said as he tossed the heart aside.

"Come on Jack, let's just head back." Sora said trying to cheer Jack up.

"I suppose so." Jack relented. And with that, Sora, Jack, Donald, and Goofy climbed out and the five left the manor.

* * *

As the group finished crossing the bridge leading back to town, a large earthquake caused them to stop in their tracks and stumble about. Jack turned around and saw that the bridge was destroyed and the tree house was covered in smoke with Lock shock and Barrel fleeing down below.

"What's going on?" Jack asked

As the smoke cleared, the group was shocked to see that somehow, Oogie managed to merged with the tree house. His skin had fused with the whole thing as parts of the tree house stuck out of his now massive body. One of his hands was on fire and his other hand had a large lantern in it that he swung viciously. He also had a smaller lantern in the form of a spider around his shoulder.

"Ho did he get so big?" Sora asked shocked. Corrin noticed something on his body.

"Look at those globes on him." Corrin pointed to one of the shadow colored globes that stuck out on Oogie's body. "If I were to guess, I'd say he's drawing power from them."

As he said that, many more Search Ghosts and Gargoyles started to appear.

"This isn't good. At this right, Halloween town will be overrun with Heartless." Jack said worried.

"Then we know what we have to do." Donald said

"Let's go!" Sora said as the five jumped down to the ground and charged at the now massive Oogie Boogie.

The giant Oogie started to swing his lantern around causing Fire balls to drop down and home in on the group.

"Look out!" Corrin shouted as the group dodged the fire only to get swarmed by the Heartless.

"Get out of our way!" Sora shouted slashing at Heartless.

"We won't get anywhere at this rate. We'll have to split up." Corrin said. "Sora and Goofy, can you take care of the Heartless?" Corrin asked

"No problem! Leave it to us!" Sora stated as Goofy nodded.

"Donald, I need you to do something about that lantern." Corrin said.

"No problem! My magic will take care of it!" Donald boasted

Jack, we need to take out those Shadow Globes." Corrin finished

"Right." Jack nodded "I'll climb up to those higher ones, while you take care of the lower ones."

"Sounds good. Let's go!" Corrin declared and everyone was off.

Sora and Goofy got to work destroying heartless. "Alright, SONIC BLADE!" Sora shouted as he slashed the heartless at high speed five times.

"You sure are getting good at that Sonic Blade Sora." Goofy commented smacking another Search Ghost with his shield.

"Thanks!" Sora said as another Search Ghost grabbed Sora from behind lifting him into the air. Goofy charged at it and smack it with his shield destroying it. "Uh, thanks Goofy." Sora said sheepishly

"Anytime pal!" Goofy said

* * *

Donald was climbing up the giant Oogie Boogie to reach the Lantern that was still swinging around releasing flames across the area. Once he finally reached a platform getting a good shot at the lantern, he readied his staff.

"Alright, this looks like a job for my magic! BLIZZARA!" Donald shouted extinguishing the flame with ice magic. "No problem." As Donald said that, the spider shaped lantern ignited and started shooting flames like the first one.

"Not on my watch!" Donald declared as he fired a blizzara spell at the second lantern extinguishing it like the first one. "There! All done." Donald said, but a single flame relight the first lantern. "What?" Donald shouted in shock before he growled and shot a blizzara spell at the first lantern only for the second one to light up again. Donald growled angerly as the lanterns kept relighting themselves.

"WWWWAAAAAAKKKKK!" Donald roared as he furiously shot a bunch of Blizzzara spells all around finally extinguishing the two lanterns.

"Finally." Donald said cooling down, only to get slammed by Oogie's fist causing him to see stars. "Waak." Donald groaned

* * *

Jack was blasting the shadow globes with his magic as he climbed up the giant Oogie.

"Jaaacckkk!" The giant Oogie groaned in anger.

"I'm putting a stop to this once and for all Oogie." Jack declared

Corrin just finished slashing another glob with his Dragon Fang attack, and there was one glob left. "Hydro shot!" Corrin shouted as he blasted the final Shadow Glob with a powerfully concentrated blast of water destroying it.

"Is that the last of them?" Corrin asked as his mask vanished. His mask for the most part was exactly the same with the only difference was the coloring was more faded than before.

With the globe destroyed, Oogie began to shake viciously as he began to crumble.

"I'll take that as a yes." Corrin said as he and Jack jumped to safety. Donald collected himself in time and jumped down with them. The five backed away as Oogie screamed and fell to pieces that strangely vanished leaving no traces of giant treehouse, or Oogie Boogie. Beneath it however, was a massive Keyhole that suddenly lite up. Sora instinctively pointed his Keyblade up to the moon and fired a beam that reflected in the sky and fell into the giant Keyhole locking it up.

"Wow, what was that?" Jack asked in awe.

"Something that should help keep the Heartless away." Sora answered.

"You should probably give up on the Heartless Halloween idea." Corrin suggested

"Yeah, you are probably right." Jack admitted, now seeing that the Heartless were too dangerous to use. "Let's head back to the lab." And with that, the five left.

* * *

Upon entering the lab, Sally and the mayor ran up to Jack in relief.

"Jack, you're okay!" The Sally said

"Those three troublemakers came running back into town in fear from something that was going on at Oogie's manor and we got worried." The mayor said.

"Not to worry everyone, Oogie has been taken care of." Jack said.

"What happened to the heart?" Finkelstein asked.

Jack and the others told the three what had happened back at Oogie's manor.

"Well, I'm just glad you are all safe." Sally admitted

"Oh Sally, why didn't I listen to you?" Jack said upset

"Don't feel bad Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween." Sally said grabbing Jack's hands. "But next time, we'll do it together." Jack only smiled at that as he turned to Sora and co.

"I guess we'll have to cancel the Heartless Halloween festival." Jack said.

"Hope you guys can come up with something else." Sora said

"Actually, I have a favor to ask of you Corrin." Jack said

"Me?" Corrin asked and Jack nodded.

"That mask trick of yours. Can I see it again?" Jack asked

"Uh sure thing." Corrin said summoning his mask.

"Sally, can you draw this really quick?" Jack asked

Sally nodded and made a quick sketch.

"If you don't mind, that mask of yours really scary. Do you mind if we use it?" Jack asked

"Sure." Corrin agreed.

"Thanks you guys, for everything. Here, I found this in the manor. You can have it if you want it." Jack said handing Corrin a piece of paper, which Corrin quickly realized it was a part of Ansem's report.

"Thanks Jack." Corrin said.

"Please come visit us again. I promise you, next year's Halloween will be the scariest one ever." Jack said. Sora and Corrin nodded, while Donald and Goofy looked a little afraid.

"Emotions, memory…we put everything necessary to make a heart, so why did it fail? What even is a heart anyway?" Finkelstein asked himself.

"Honestly, we don't even know." Sora said as they waved goodbye and left.

* * *

Back on the ship, the group called Cid.

"Yo! How's it going there?" Cid asked as the screen turned on.

"Pretty good. We got another page of Ansem's report." Corrin said.

"And Malificent's allies are continuing to drop." Sora added.

"That's great. Send it over." Cid said and Corrin did just that.

"On a side note, congratulations on your victory against Leon Sora." Cid congratulated.

"Thanks Cid." Sora said. Cid then received the page on his end.

"That's another one down. You guys are getting really good at this." Cid commented.

"Sadly, we haven't found Kairi yet, and Riku has been acting rather weird lately." Sora said.

"I'm sure things…Bzzt bzzt." Cid was cut off as the video link was being disrupted.

"Well, that was weird. What's going on?" Corrin asked

"Something is interfering with the communications." Donald said frantically.

"What's causing it?" Sora asked

Uh…maybe that?" Goofy said pointing outside. The other three turned to see a giant Pirate ship flying close by.

"Is that a pirate ship?" Sora asked.

"First a whale, now a pirate ship? What's next?" Corrin asked rhetorically.

"Bigger problems bro." Sora said

"Like what?" Corrin asked

"LIKE IT'S ABOUT TO RAM US!" Sora shouted as everyone screamed as the Pirate Ship charged at fast speed towards the Gummi Ship and everything went white.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

My longest chapter so far, as a gift to end off the year.

I hope everyone had a great Christmas. I got Super Smash Bros Ultimate for Christmas, and man is it a fun game. And before anyone asks, no I have no intentions at the moment to do a World of Light Arc. That doesn't even have much of a story to begin with, and I'm only familiar with the personalities of about half the cast of Smash.

Next stop is Neverland, and then I get to the big climax, so I hope you all look forward to it.

Guestwithideas: Yeah, KH1, Jack's spells were just the basic spells with different names. KH2 were a bit more different, so I went with that instead of being another Donald but without Cure, Stop and Aero. And yeah, that coach idea could probably work.

Anyway, That's all for now. Happy New Years, and I will see you guys next time. (And next year!)


	38. Riku's Betrayal

Chapter 38 Riku's Betrayal

Sora and Corrin groaned as the finally woke up.

"Ugh, what happened?" Sora groaned

"Something rammed us." Corrin reminded as he looked around. He was on a Pirate ship and were no longer in space, but in an ocean. The Pirate ship also had several heartless on it. The top of their heads was red like a bandanna and the bottom was grey with sharp teeth. The wore brown tattered clothing with the heartless emblem on their chest and yellow wristbands. On their left shoulder was a skull and a sword in their right hands.

"About time you two woke up." A familiar voice called out. The two looked up to see Riku standing above them.

"Riku." Sora and Corrin said.

"Good to see you to again." Riku said with a smirk.

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked as Corrin looked around for the two.

Riku then narrowed his eyes at the two. "Are those two that important to you? More important than old friends?" He asked getting Sora and Corrin's attention. "Instead of worrying about them, you two should be asking about…her" Riku said stepping aside to reveal Kairi laying back on a pillar. Her eyes however, were lifeless. "While you two were busy goofing around, I actually managed to find her."

"KAIRI!" The brothers shouted as they sprinted towards her, only for a hook hand to get in the way.

"Not so fast you two. The name is Captain Hook, and there will be no shenanigans aboard my vessel boys." Captain Hook said.

"Riku, why are you helping the Heartless?" Corrin asked

"I'm not helping the heartless, I'm controlling the Heartless." Riku said to the boy's shock. "I have no fear."

"Y-You're stupid." Sora stated as his mind flashed back to Jaffar, Ursula, and Oogie Boogie. How they controlled the Heartless and how they all met their end.

"The Heartless are dangerous! Soon, they'll devour your heart too!" Corrin shouted thinking the same thing Sora was.

"It won't happen. My heart is too strong." Riku dismissed

"Riku." Sora and Corrin growled

"Just watch. I picked up a few new tricks as well." Riku said as he snapped his fingers. "Like this." At the snap, Sora and Corrin's shadows came to life.

"Our shadows?" Sora and Corrin asked in shock.

"Show's over. You two can see your 'friends' now." Riku said as he spat out the word 'friends.'

With another snap, a trapdoor opened under the two islanders and they fell through into the lower cabins.

"Let's get underway. And keep Sora away from Kairi until we are ready to land. Corrin to." Riku ordered as he picked up Kairi bridal style and left. "Make sure someone keeps an eye on them."

"Grr. That scurvy brat thinks he can order me around?" Hook growled.

"What should we do captain?" A short round man in a stripped pirate shirt and dark blue pants. He wore glasses and had a red bandanna covering his white hair.

"Nothing Smee." Hook dismissed. "The hold is crawling with heartless. Let them keep an eye on the brats."

"Good thinking Captain, but isn't you-know-who also down there? Shouldn't we…"

"Shhh!" Hook interrupted Smee by covering his mouth with his normal hand. "Quite Smee. Did you hear that? That dreadful sound" Hook asked suddenly scared has he heard a ticking sound.

"No captain." Smee answered

"Are you quite sure? Did I imagine it?" Hook asked frantically while shacking Smee. "It's coming for me!"

"Come on Captain. Let's get you back to your quarters." Smee said taking his frantic captain to get some rest.

* * *

Inside the Ship Hold:

"You don't say." Goofy said

"Yeah, it was definitely Kairi." Sora said happily

"We finally found her." Corrin said happily

"Well then, let's go up and save her." Goofy said

"Sound's great, but first, how about getting off!" Donald complained as Sora and Corrin had landed right on top of him and Goofy when they fell.

"Oh, sorry." The two brothers said as they got off.

* * *

After the four got themselves together, they took a look at their surroundings. They were currently stuck in a small storage room with a couple of boxes and barrels neatly stacked up against the wall.

"Couldn't even bother to give us a bed." Corrin muttered

"Plus side, you'll just role on the ground tonight instead of off the bed." Sora joked as he went to examine the door.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha, very funny Sora." Corrin retorted sarcastically.

"Think you could open the door Sora?" Goofy asked but before Sora could respond, another voice spoke up.

"How ya doin' there? Looking for a way out?" The voice asked as from behind the barrels jumped a boy in a green elf like costume and a green hat with a red feather on top. He had red hair, brown pointy shoes and on his waist was a small dagger.

"Who are you?" Goofy asked

"I'm the answer to your prayers." The boy answered

"Huh?" Corrin and Donald asked flatly while Sora and Goofy just raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine. Have it your way." The boy dismissed

"But…aren't you stuck in here too?" Sora asked

"HA!" the boy laughed. "No, I'm just waiting for someone."

As he said that, a yellow glow flew into the room through the small window on the door. The yellow light dissolved to reveal a small fairy with blond hair and wings. She wore a green dress and green shoes.

"Tinkerbell, what took you so long? Did you find Wendy?" The boy asked

Tinkerbell made some noise and moved around in response.

"What's that? You say there is another girl with her?" The boy asked getting Sora's attention.

"Okay, we'll have to rescue her as well." Peter sighed as Tinkerbell got angry.

"Are you crazy? There is no way I'm leaving Wendy!" The boy argued.

Donald started to laugh. "She must be pretty jealous."

Tinkerbell glared at the duck and kicked his beak upward in retaliation and then left the room the same way.

"Come on Tink, open up the door!" The boy cried out.

"So, looks like you need a hand?" Corrin asked as Sora summoned his Keyblade to unlocked the door. The boy sighed

"I'm Peter Pan." Peter said holding out his hand.

"I'm Sora." Sora said reaching out to grab Peter's hand, only for him to pull it away before he could grab it.

"Okay, but we are only in this together until we rescue Wendy. Got it?" Peter asked

 _'_ _What a jerk.'_ The four thought. With that, Sora unlocked the door and the five headed out of the storage room, and into the hall.

As they walked outside, some Pirate Heartless ambushed them.

"Figures it wasn't going to be that easy." Corrin muttered as everyone drew their weapons.

Sora rushed forward and locked blades with one of the pirates. Corrin jumped behind it and slashed it from behind killing it.

Donald unleashed a Gravita spell to flatten some of the heartless and Goofy slammed his shield down on them crushing them.

Peter flew through the air slashing the Pirate Heartless before they could defend themselves. Sora then finished the last few off with a Strike Raid attack. Corrin however could only be shocked at Peter.

"Peter, how can you fly?" Corrin asked

"Anyone can fly. You wanna try?" Peter asked

"YES!" Donald shouted excitedly

Peter whistled and Tinkerbell flew back down, still looking annoyed. "Aw, haven't you cooled off yet Tink?" Peter joked as Corrin rolled his eyes.

Peter grabbed Tinkerbell by the wings and flew over to Sora and co. With a pat, Tinkerbell released yellow dust that covered the four warriors.

"All you need is a little Pixie Dust, and you can fly. Give it a try." Peter said and Donald jumped into the air.

Only to crash straight into the ground with Tinkerbell laughing at him.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Donald mumbled annoyed and a bit sad.

* * *

Back in Hook's quarters:

"What do you mean Wendy isn't one of the Chosen ones?" Hook asked shocked  
"It's as I said. There are supposedly seven maidens of pure heart that we need, and according to Maleficent, she is not one of them." Riku explained "Hoist all sails and drop the dead weight behind, including her."

"After the trouble of capturing her?" Hook cried in shock. "And why only those seven? Just what is Maleficent planning anyway?" Hook asked

"Who knows?" Riku dismissed. "But as long as it means getting Kairi's heart back, then I couldn't care less."

"You're wasting your time. The heartless have devoured that girl's heart. I'll stake me other hand that it's lost forever." Hook said

"I'll find it. No matter what." Riku declared

Before Captain Hook could respond, Smee's voice was heard from the pipes.

"Uh Captain?" Smee called out

Hook walked over to the pipe. "What?"

"The prisoners have escaped." Smee reported

"What?" Hook cried out getting Riku's attention.

"What's more, Peter Pan is with them." Smee added.

"BLAST THAT PETER PAN!" Hook cried out. "Bring the prisoners to my cabin Smee, and hop to it."

* * *

Tinkerbell lead the group to where she last saw Wendy. It was another storage room, but larger than the last one. It had a book shelf on it and part of its ceiling was a grate that could allow them to see the upper floor. Tinkerbell was pointing upwards.

"WENDY! Are you up there?" Peter asked

"Peter? Peter Pan?" Wendy asked as she zipped over to the grate. She was a young girl with brown hair tied in the back by a blue ribbon and she wore a pretty blue dress.

"You came to save me." She said happily. "But please hurry, the Pirates are coming." Wendy said as Peter was trying to break through the grate, but with no luck.

"Uh Wendy?" Sora asked

"Yes?" Wendy asked confused as to who the boy was.

"Is there another girl up there with you?" Sora asked

"Yes actually, but she's been asleep this whole time. She hasn't moved a muscle." Wendy said pointing forward to Kairi who laid there at the side just as lifeless as when Sora and Corrin saw her a few minutes ago.

"KAIRI!" Sora and Corrin shouted.

"Kairi! It's us! Please, wake up!" Corrin pleaded.

Sora reached up towards her, and surprisingly, her hand started to move slightly causing the boys to smile, however at that moment, the door busted open revealing Smee and some Heartless Pirates.

"Alright Ladies, the captain wants to see you in his cabin right away." Smee said as Wendy and Kairi were grabbed and taken out of the room by the Heartless.

"WENDY! We need to get up there!" Peter declared

"Come on! If we hurry, we might be able to intercept them!" Corrin said as the five rushed out the door, slaying any heartless in their path.

Soon they arrived at a door that was locked. Sora used his Keyblade to unlock it and inside was Wendy, laying on the ground unconscious in a small room with a window and a trap door on the roof.

"Wendy!" Peter said rushing to her side. Tinkerbell got annoyed again and started to fly around Peter annoying him. "C'mon Tink, not now!" Peter said shooing her away. Tinkerbell left out the door with tears in her eyes.

"This is as far as I go. I've got to help Wendy!" Peter said leaving out the window.

"You're Welcome." Donald mumbled annoyed

"Let's just save Kairi." Sora said opening the trap door and jumping up with the others following him.

Inside the quarters was Riku holding the unconscious Kairi in his hands.

"Riku Stop!" Corrin shouted

"What has gotten into you lately?" Sora asked

Riku just smirked as a corridor of darkness opened behind him and he stepped on through with Kairi in tow. Sora and Corrin chased after him, but their shadows jumped up blocking them as the corridor closed.

"NO!" The two shouted.

"Look out!" Donald warned as the two shadows summoned a shadow look-a-like of Sora's Keyblade and Corrin's sword and went on the attack.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

How's it going everyone! Happy 2019! I hope you all had a great New Years. Here's to hope this turns out to be a great year.

Fun Fact: Hook apparently replaced his crew with the Heartless except Smee.

Andromeda: Yeah, Peter Pan is a brat. XD

Guestwithideas: I always look to see how I can improve. Thank you.

Anyway, next up we wrap up Neverland. See you guys next time!


	39. You Can Fly!

Chapter 39: You Can Fly!

Sora and Corrin glared at their shadows as they summoned their swords.

"Donald, help Sora. Goofy, with me." Corrin ordered and the two complied.

* * *

With Sora and Donald:

Sora locked blades with his shadow counterpart, struggling to break through.

"Aerora!" Donald said casting an Aero spell on Sora for support as the wind knocked Sora's Shadow back.

"I'll give you support from behind, now clobber that thing." Donald said

"Thanks Donald." Sora said as he attacked the Shadow of himself again, but the Shadow quickly blocked every attack.

"Let's try Gravira!" Donald declared as castes the spell to flatten the Shadow Sora.

However, the Shadow Sora scurried like a Heartless Shadow before restoring back to Sora's Shadow.

"It didn't work?" Donald asked shocked.

Sora was silent for a minute before he got an idea.

"Donald, use a Thunder spell!" Sora said.

"You got it!" Donald agreed casting a Thundara spell that stunned the Shadow.

"Let's try Sonic Blade!" Sora declared as rushed the stunned Shadow with five incredibly fast hits weakening the Shadow greatly.

"Let's finish it Donald!" Sora declared

"On it!" Donald said.

"FIRA!" Both shouted as the two fire balls shot out merged into one large fireball that blasted Sora's Shadow away.

"All Right!" Sora and Donald cheered as they high five each other.

* * *

With Corrin and Goofy:

Corrin summoned his mask as his left arm turned into a jaw-like claw.

"Hydro Shot!" Corrin shouted firing a concentrated ball of water at his shadow who slashed away the attack like nothing.

"Great…" Corrin muttered as the Shadow shot forward at Corrin, only to get intercepted by Goofy's shield.

"Thanks. This thing is tough." Corrin said

"You're telling me." Goofy muttered as Corrin's Shadow managed to overpower Goofy and knocked him aside. The Shadow attacked Corrin who blocked it with his sword.

"Great, this thing matches me in strength, but it doesn't seem to know my attacks. Maybe if I can catch it off guard?" Corrin pondered as he was pushed back by his Shadow look-a-like and knocked onto the ground.

"Goofy, you think you can knock him off balance?" Corrin asked.

Goofy nodded. "You got it!" Goofy charged towards the Shadow, but tripped over his shoe laces. However, he quickly retaliated and knocked the Shadow upwards with his shield. Goofy then jumped up and slammed his shield downwards.

Corrin then summoned his mask and unleashed his Dragon Fang attack on his Shadow look-a-like destroying him.

"That was great Goofy. Where did you learn to move like that?" Corrin asked

"Well, I've always been quite a klutz, so I just learned to roll with it sometimes." Goofy said sheepishly.

"Doubtless, that was still pretty amazing." Corrin admitted

"You guys okay?" Sora asked as he and Donald ran up to them.

"Yeah, you guys?" Corrin asked and Sora nodded.

Sora looked around for any signs of Riku and Kairi, but there was no trace of them.

"We were so close…" Sora muttered sadly

"Yeah." Corrin muttered sadly

"Hey, cheer up guys. We'll fine them." Goofy said trying to cheer them up.

"Yeah. Don't forget that our ship runs on happy faces." Donald added.

Sora And Corrin nodded. "So, what do we do next?" Corrin asked

"Well, I haven't sealed a Keyhole yet." Sora reminded.

"True, and that Hook guy might have some ideas as to where Riku and Kairi went to." Corrin added.

"Alright, so let's go!" Goofy said as he tripped over his shoe laces again.

"Goofy, tie your shoes first." Donald mumbled annoyed.

"Oh, sorry." Goofy said sheepishly.

* * *

Sora and co exited the Captain's corridors, only to be met by Captain Hook, Smee, and multiple Pirate Heartless, along with some pirates with wings on their backs and sharp claws in place of swords.

"Some friend you have there." Hook teased. "Left with that girl and without even saying goodbye."

"Where did he go?" Sora asked

"To the ruins of Hollow Bastion. Where Maleficent resides." Hook answered

Corrin blinked. He was not expecting an answer that easily.

"Not that it matters, since you won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Hook added with a smirk.

 _'There it is.'_ Corrin thought.

"Oh? And what's to stop us from kicking your butt and leaving?" Sora taunted summoning his Keyblade with his friends summoning their weapons as well.

Hook only smirked as Smee walked forward holding something in his hands.

"I take my hat off to you for holding your own against the enemy for so long." Hook commended as he gestured to what was in Smee's hands.

To the group's shock, Smee was holding a lantern case, but instead of a candle inside, Tinkerbell was held captive instead.

"However, should I assume you four DON'T care for your little Pixie friend?" Hook teased

Sora gritted his teeth as Corrin got angry. "You coward!"

"Bwah-ha-ha! Sticks and stone my boy. I'm a pirate." Hook said. "But I am not a pirate without mercy. Give me the Keyblade, and I will spare your lives." Hook demanded much to the group's shock.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Donald roared

"Or, if you prefer…" Hook pointed to a plank of wood sticking out of the side of the ship's deck. "You can go for a swim instead. So what will it be? The Key, or the plank?"

Before Sora could give an answer, a ticking sound was heard again, and Hook froze with fear.

"That sound…It can't be." Hook muttered afraid for his life. He rushed over to the side of the ship and looked down. To his shock, he saw a big green crocodile looking up hungry. It's the crocodile that took me hand!" He cried. "Now he wants me other hand. Smee, you take care of them!" Hook cried as he bolted to his corridors and slammed the door shut causing Sora and co to blink.

"O-okay captain." Smee said before turning to Sora and co.

"Well son, what will it be? Do you care about Tinkerbell here?" Smee asked as the Pirate heartless stepped towards Sora, separating him from his friends and brother and towards the plank. "Or will you hand over that Key?"

Sora gritted his teeth as he tried to think of what to do. _'I can't give that jerk the Keyblade but…'_ He glanced towards Tinkerbell who had a look of fear and regret on her situation. _'I can't just leave Tinkerbell behind.'_ Sora thought as he was one step away from being gator food.

"Fly Sora!" Peter Pan's voice could be heard through the air. "Just believe and you can do it!"

Sora closed his eyes and chose to trust Peter Pan. He stepped off the plank and dropped down to the crocodile's mouth who opened up for a free meal.

However, Sora stopped falling midway much to the croc's shock and flew back up into the air to everyone else's shock.

"I'm flying!" Sora cheered.

"T-This isn't good. I better tell the captain." Smee muttered as Tinkerbell's cage was stolen out of his hands by Peter Pan who immediately freed her.

"Peter Pan! You're back." Sora said flying up to him.

"You guys didn't think I would just leave you and Tink did ya?" Peter asked. "But thanks for looking out for her." Peter said as Tinkerbell gave Sora a kiss on the cheek as thanks.

"Where's Wendy?" Sora asked

"Don't worry. She's safe." Peter said as Smee snuck away on a life boat on the other side of the ship, seeing how things were going to turn out.

Sora turned his attention back to the Heartless. "You guys are going down!" He declared flying straight towards the Heartless.

Sora started to slice away the air pirates as he soared through the sky with Peter Pan, while Corrin, Donald, and Goofy got to work with the ground pirates. Once the ground ones were finished, more air pirate heartless appeared putting the ground trio at a disadvantage.

"Looks like we might need to start casting Gravity." Corrin suggested

"For all of them? That's going to consume a lot of magic." Donald pointed out.

"Like we have much of a choice?" Corrin said.

"Just fly you guys!" Sora called out from above as he fought another air pirate heartless. "You guys got the pixie dust as well. All you have to do is believe and you'll fly." Sora said.

"Believe?" Corrin asked.

"Hey, I'm flying!" Goofy called out. Corrin and Donald looked in shock to see Goofy flying up in the air, moving his arms and legs like he was swimming in the water. Corrin jumped in the air, but just fell straight down.

Donald however just closed his eyes and started to mutter. "I believe I can fly. I believe I can fly. I believe I can fly!" Donald jumped into the air, and to his joy, he could fly.

"I'M FLYING!" Donald cheered as he started to engage the heartless with Goofy.

Sora landed next to his brother and helped him up.

"Believe Bro! You can do it." Sora said.

"What dose that even mean?" Corrin asked.

"Just believe that you are able to fly!" Sora said.

"Corrin closed his eyes and started to imagine him flying. "I can fly. I can fly. I can fly." Corrin muttered as he jumped into the air. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was off the ground. "I'M FLYING!" Corrin cheered as he charged up in the air with Sora to fight.

Only to realize that Donald, Goofy, and Peter Pan already finished the last of the aerial heartless.

"Well, at least you can fly." Sora chuckled.

"Now all that's left is old Captain Hook." Peter Pan said.

"I think he's still hiding in his quarters." Corrin said.

"Leave that to me." Peter Pan smirked as he and Sora flew over to the door. Both of them on each side of the door. Corrin, Donald and Goofy flew over to the door with Corrin joining Sora and Donald and Goofy joining Peter.

"Watch this." Peter whispered as he pinched his nose and knocked.

"Is that you Smee?" Hook asked scared. "Did you finish them off?"  
"Aye Cap'n" Peter said perfectly mimicking Smee's voice. "Every last on of them walked the plank."

"Well done Smee!" Hook cheered as he ran out without his hat and red coat. "Smee?" Hook asked looking around for his lacky and the Heartless.

Peter Pan snuck up behind Hook and jabbed him in the butt with his dagger causing him to jump in pain.

"P-Peter Pan? Blast you!" Hook roared

"Ready to make a splash, you codfish? Now it's your turn to walk the plank!" Peter said

"Grr! I'll make you regret making a fool out of me!" Hook roared as he snapped his fingers causing two large ships to appear in the sky. They had a large spear in the front of them with a small blue creature at the wheel. They had a skull in the front with pointy bones sticking forward. They had a pair of oars and a large sail that had the heartless symbol on it and a propeller on top.

GET THEM!" Hook shouted as he pulled out his rapier and charged at the group. Sora jumped in front of Peter and intercepted his sword with the Keyblade.

Donald, Goofy. Can you two take care of those Heartless while we take this guy?" Corrin asked.

Donald and Goofy nodded and flew up to face the Heartless.

Sora knocked Hook back and Corrin flew down and struck with his sword. Hook rolled out of the way as Peter charged at him. Hook locked blades with Peter Pan.

"It's time I took you out once and for all Peter Pan!" Hook declared as he charged at Peter who flew out of the way, causing Hook to fall in the water, right where the crocodile was located.

Sora and Corrin looked over the rail to see Hook comedically run across the water with the crocodile in hot pursuit.

"SMEE!" Hook cried out as he passed by Smee who was still rowing.

"Hang on Captain! I'm coming!" Smee cried as he cased his Captain and the crocodile into the distance. Donald and Goofy had also managed to finish the heartless as well.

"Well, that was quick." Corrin commented.

* * *

With Captain Hook being chased of over the horizon, The group stood there in silence over what had happened over the ship.

"So, Kairi couldn't wake up. Dose that mean she lost her…" Goofy pondered before Donald shushed him.

"Sora…" Peter Pan muttered concerned

"I still can't believe it. I really flew. Wait until I tell Kairi. I wonder if she will believe me? Probably not." Sora chuckled lightly.

"I don't know bro. She is a bit more gullible when you are around." Corrin teased.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sora asked red faced

"Well, you two still believe in Santa. And she only believes because of you." Corrin said as Sora groaned

"Well, next time you can bring her here, and she can try it herself." Peter said and Sora nodded.

"Well then, Let's go! I have to take Wendy back home." Peter said as he grabbed Hook's hat and coat and took the wheel of the ship as it took off courtesy of Tinkerbell's magic.

* * *

Peter flew the ship to a small hill where Wendy was sitting and waiting. As she saw Peter Pan, she perked up.

"Peter! You're back." Wendy said.

"Wow! Check out the Pirate ship!" A voice called out.

Sora and co turned to see a bunch of kids with animal-like clothing board the ship and check out the treasure.

"These are the Lost boys!" Peter Pan said. They're my crew."

"What's this?" One of the lost boys in a bear like suit asked holding up a crumbled piece of paper. "Eh, garbage." He said tossing it behind and on Donald. Donald unraveled it and was shocked at what he found.

"It's a piece of Ansem's report!" He cheered.

"I wonder what else is in there?" Goofy asked as Donald gave Goofy his hat.

"I'm going in!" Donald declared as he charged into the dust pile of the lost boys fighting over treasure.

* * *

"I'm sorry you two couldn't save your friend." Wendy said sadly as she Sora and Corrin leaned over the rail of the ship that sailed over London. "But don't give up! You'll find her."

Sora nodded. "I think I understand. If I believe, I could do anything. Even fly. I believe I will see them again." Sora said as he summoned his Keyblade. "And I believe that one day, I will finally master this thing." Corrin could only smile at his brother's declaration.

"Wow, I've never seen the clock tower up so close before." Wendy said as the ship pasted by the Big Ben. "Say, what's that?" Wendy asked pointing to one of the faces of the clock. Sora and Corrin got a closer look and saw a small Keyhole by the clock's hands.

"Peter, can you stop the ship for a second?" Sora called out. Peter was confused but nodded. Sora flew up to the Keyhole and sealed it.

"Say, where is Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked landing next to Corrin.

"Good question." Corrin said as the two headed inside to see Donald facing off against the Lost Boys in Rock-paper-scissors for treasure, and Donald was on quite a streak.

"Never mind." The two said as they walked back out.

* * *

"What a beautiful view…I can see the entire city from here." Wendy said from on top the clock tower. "Peter, must we say goodbye?"

"Afraid so. But we can see each other anytime. As long as you never forget Neverland that is." Peter said.

"How romantic." One of the lost boys teased as Tinkerbell just scoffed.

"Sora, come visit Neverland again sometime. Then we can all fly together." Peter Pan asked.

Sora just smiled. "Yeah, I'll come back someday. I promise!"

* * *

And that's a wrap.

Another long chapter here. But I wanted to get Neverland done in this chapter.

As for the Santa thing, I don't believe for a second that Sora stopped believing in Santa, especially with that childish wonder of his. I think he only said that he didn't believe when he was about 8 to try and act older given his personality. Besides, he's got a brother who can be the nonbeliever and lets face it. Corrin not believing would make a lot more scene in this than Sora.

Also for simplicity sake, Yes. Both Hoshido and Nohr know about Christmas in this story.

Anyway, next up is going to be the Olympus Colosseum for the Hercules Cup and to finally seal that Keyhole, then we get to the big climax of this Arc. And believe me that a lot is going to go down there.

Andromeda: I couldn't tell ya. XD

Guest: Yes, I am well aware of Peter Pan's personality and how he is a great guy at times. However, because he is forever a kid, he can act like a brat at times, even in the movie. But overall, I'm mainly teasing him. XD

Half-beastdragonsoul2013: Ain't that the truth.

Anyway guys, be sure to follow and review, and I will see you guys next time.


	40. Hercules Cup

Chapter 40 Hercules Cup

"Alright Sora. Try it again!" Phil said

"Arc Arcanum!" Sora shouted as he charged energy into his Keyblade and swung it at the target with great force slicing it to pieces.

"Not bad kid! But a bit too slow. You don't want to give your opponent the chance to block it." Phil said.

"Alright." Sora said as another target was placed in front of him.

After leaving Neverland, the group decided to head back to the Colosseum for some more training before going to the lion's den.

* * *

Flashback:

"Look at this haul!" Donald said proudly as he laid the small pile of treasure in front of him.

"Congratulation." Corrin said bored. Not really interested in the treasure.

"Hey, now we have money for the trip." Donald said.

"We had a money problem?" Sora asked

"Not important. I also got this!" Donald said showing the piece of Ansem's Report.

"I got this scroll from Tinkerbell." Sora said holding up the scroll that taught the group how to glide.

"I got this Navi-Gummi from drawing straws." Goofy said holding up said Gummi.

"If I were to guess, this Gummi has the coordinates to that Hallow Bastion place Hook said Riku went to." Corrin said taking the Gummi.

"Maleficent. This witch that's controlling the Heartless, and took away many people's home like Leon's." Sora said remembering Yuffie's hatred for said witch.

"Looks like we're coming up to the final battle." Donald muttered.

"You think we're ready?" Goofy asked.

"Maybe we could use some extra training." Sora suggested.

"Not a bad idea. So, we head to the colosseum?" Corrin asked

"What about Kairi?" Jiminy asked.

"I think she'll be fine. Despite Riku's attitude towards us, he still seems to care about Kairi." Sora said remembering how Riku really made it known that he found Kairi back on Hook's ship. That and he still wanted to believe that his best friend was still in there.

"Plus, going in unprepared isn't going to help her." Corrin added.

"Well, I guess it's settled." Goofy said

"Onward ho!" Donald said taking the wheel and the group was off.

* * *

Back to now:

Turns out, the Hercules Cup was only a week away, and the group decided to enter, but for now, they were training for the next six days. Phil taught Sora and Corrin more swordsman ship and helped the two develop some new techniques.

"All right you four. Tomorrow is the big day. So, go get something to eat and make sure you four get a good night's rest for tomorrow. Herc isn't going to go easy on you." Phil said.

"Thanks Phil." The four said as they headed to get a bite to eat.

"Alright guys. Tomorrow we face off against the champ himself. I can't wait." Sora said.

"Yeah, it's going to be a fun one." Corrin said.

"Something tells me we are going to be out of the finals again." Donald muttered

"You want to fight Hercules?" Corrin asked

"No." Donald said quickly.

* * *

The next day rolled by and the group got themselves ready before meeting Phil in the lobby.

"All right you four. This here is the Hercules Cup. Your final fight will be against Herc himself." Phil said "This won't be easy, and in all honesty, I don't expect you guys to win. But still, I want you to do good out there." Phil said

"Thanks, I think?" Corrin said.

"Alright then. Rules are still the same as before. Now go get em!" Phil said and the four headed out.

The group was making their way through the tournament pretty well. As they reached the fifth match however, a certain blond-haired swordsman entered the stands.

The group was up against three large dark balls with faces on them. They had sharp teeth and three antennas sticking out of their body that had purple on each tip. Two on the top and one on the bottom.

"Okay, lets get started." Corrin said as his arm turned into a lance that he thrusted into the ground. "GYSER ASSULT!" Corrin yelled as a blast of water shot from the ground and struck on of the Darkball heartless stunning it. Corrin charged in for the kill destroying it.

"SONIC BLADE!" Sora shouted as he launched seven hits destroying the second one. "Thanks to that training, I finally mastered that move." Sora said happily

From the stands, Cloud slightly smirked at Sora's success before he realized this and shook it away to watch the rest of the match.

Goofy charged at the third heartless and smacked it around with his shield. The Darkball recovered and charged at Goofy who blocked it with his shield. Donald called a Thundara spell destroying it winning the round.

* * *

By the ninth round, the group was up against a pair of Battleship Heartless.

"Might as well let me and Goofy handle this one, since you guys want to fight the champ yourselves." Donald said as he and Goofy stepped up.

"Yeah. The two of us know this heartless type from Neverland." Goofy said.

"Well, good luck you two." Sora said.

The Battleships charged at Goofy.

"Super Guard!" Goofy shouted as his shield released a glow that expanded in size blocking the attacks and sending the two back.

"Gravitia!" Donald declared forcing the ships to slam into the ground.

"Thundara!" Donald followed destroying the first ship.

"Smackdown!" Goofy declared he jumped into the air with his shield gathering energy and tossed it down on the enemy destroying it.

* * *

"Goofy learned some neat skills." Sora commented.

"Yeah and these Heartless are getting easier to deal with." Corrin added.

"Well, you guys are getting stronger." Hercules said walking up to the two.

"Hey Herc." Sora greeted as Herc waved back.

"So, who am I fighting?" Herc asked

Sora and Corrin looked at each other for a minute before nodding.

"Both of us!" They both said.

"Okay then. Let's give it our all!" Herc said getting pumped

"You got it!" The two said just as pumped.

* * *

The final round was ready to start. Hercules stood on one side as Sora and Corrin stood on the other side with both summoning their weapons.

"Let the final round of the Hercules Cup begin!" Phil announced.

Herc charged at the two who promptly dodged rolled out of the way. Sora unleased a Strike Raid at Herc, but Herc pulled out his own sword and knocked Sora's Keyblade away. Corrin summoned his mask and fired a Hydro shot at Herc who knocked it away with hi sword. He then began to spin with his sword in hand towards Sora who ducked under the blade, but Herc kicked Sora into Corrin. As both boys tried to get up but Herc jumped into the air and slammed down on them. The boys barely got out of the way, but the shockwaves sent the two flying across the stage.

"Sora, Corrin! Are you okay?" Donald shouted concerned.

"Ugh. Yeah we're fine." Sora groaned as he got up with his Keyblade returning to his hand.

"This is going to be tough." Corrin groaned getting up. "Hercules is stronger than both of us by a wide margin."

"We'll ever overpower him. Our only chance to win is to knock him out of the ring." Corrin whispered.

"Got any plans bro?" Sora whispered.

"Yeah. Here is what we do…" Corrin mumbled his plan to Sora.

"You guys give up yet?" Herc asked

"Not on your life!" Sora said charging at Herc.

"This again?" Herc teased as he got ready to deflect.

"Geyser Assault!" Corrin roared as he blasted Herc with water from below lowering his defense as Sora got up close to Herc.

"Ars Arcanum!" Sora shouted as he slammed Herc with thirteen powerful hits.

Hercules then started to glow as he soon knocked Sora back.

"Okay, no more fooling around!" Herc said as he charged at the two again. Sora and Corrin dodge rolled again. Corrin managed to hit Herc with his sword, but it bounced off like it's nothing.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Corrin muttered.

Sora and Corrin jumped away from Herc.

"Now what?" Corrin asked

"We have to try something." Sora muttered.

Corrin then noticed that Herc's glow started to flicker.

"If we can hold out until it wears off, we might be able to hit him hard enough to knock him out." Corrin said as Sora nodded.

Hercules charged up a mighty punch and unleased it across the arena as Sora and Corrin managed to dodge it. The glow started to fade away, and Corrin took advantage of it.

"Dragon Fang!" Corrin shouted as his mask appeared. Corrin knocked Hercules up into the air and fired a blast of water at him causing Hercules to get dizzy in the air.

"NOW SORA!" Corrin shouted.

"SONIC BLADE!" Sora shouted as he jumped up and slash Herc six times in the air, with the seventh hit swung like a baseball bat knocking Hercules out of the ring.

Phil was shocked to say the least, but he still did his job. "Herc is out of the ring. The junior heroes win." Phil declared

Sora and Corrin jumped for joy as Donald and Goofy joined them.

In the stands, Cloud simply left for the exit.

* * *

Inside the lobby:

"I don't believe it! I wasn't even holding back!" Hercules said in surprise.

"We're the champs!" Sora cheered. "I bet now I can move this pedestal!" He said as he tired to move the pedestal. To his shock, it started to move. "I'm moving it! He cheered, but noticed that Corrin, Donald, and Goofy were also pushing.

"Nothing in the rules that say we can't help you." Goofy said

"W-well yeah but…" Sora began but Corrin cut him off.

On three! One, two, three, PUSH!" Corrin ordered as all four of them pushed and managed to move the pedestal. Underneath was a Keyhole, that Sora managed to seal.

"What was that?" Phil asked Herc who shrugged.

"When we stand together, we're unbeatable!" Corrin said to Sora. "Even back home, Riku couldn't beat us when you and me stand together." Corrin said as they remembered back when Riku managed to beat Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie all at once, the two teamed up, and managed to finally beat Riku.

"I think I finally understand what you mean about 'Strength of Heart.' Mine comes from my brother and my friends. When we stand together, not even Hercules stand a chance!" Sora cheered.

"Come again?" Phil asked

"With these three by my side, I'm ready for anything Maleficent throws at us." Sora declared as Corrin, Donald, and Goofy smiled.

"But that's not-"

"That's right Sora." Herc said cutting off Phil by picking him up. "Your friends give you strength. Right Phil?" Herc then put him down and faced Sora. "You four will one day make amazing heroes. I know it." Herc said as he high fived Sora.

"Well, you guys ready to get going?" Sora asked

"Ready as we'll ever be." Corrin said

"Hey kid, don't be a stranger." Phil said to Sora who smiled.

"We won't, and Phil, next time you see us, you'll be calling us heroes!" Sora declared as he left.

Phil just smirked. "I look forward to it." He then looked at the moved Pedestal. "What was that light anyway?"

Hercules shrugged. "Some kind of magical power? I tried moving that pedestal before, and it wouldn't even budge."

* * *

And that's a wrap. Now we are not done with this place yet, as we still have the Hades Cup to do. But for now, the Keyhole is sealed. As for Cloud's cameo, technically in the Hercules Cup is when you would face him again, but I decided not to so I can focus on the Hercules fight, but I do have something in mind for Cloud in the Hades Cup. Anyway guys, stay tune for the next chapter.


	41. Onward to Hallow Bastion

Chapter 41 Onward to Hallow Bastion

"Hey! Where's my treasure?" Donald asked as the four entered the cockpit.

"I met one of those Moogles outside the Colosseum that was selling some potions and elixirs and what not, so I used it to stock up on previsions. That's what you said to use the money for, right?" Corrin asked with a smirk as Donald sulked

"Ah Phooey." Donald pouted as the others laughed.

"Anyway, we should probably contact Cid." Corrin said making contact with said person.

"Hey, what happened? Communications just cut off, and I don't hear from ya in over a week." Cid complained as he appeared on screen.

"Sorry Cid. Things just kind of happened." Sora said awkwardly.

"Bah, you four are going to give me a heart attack one of these days." Cid sighed

"Anyway, we found out that Maleficent's lair is in a place called Hallow Bastion." Sora said

Cid frowned at that. "So, she's hiding there is she?"

"You know that place?" Corrin asked

"Do you know where it is?" Sora pleaded

"Your ship doesn't have the equipment to navigate to Hallow Bastion. Not without another Navi-Gummi." Cid said

"I have one right here." Goofy said holding it up.

"Man, you guys are on top of things." Cid muttered

"So, do we have to head back to Traverse Town to get it installed?" Donald asked

Cid looked at Sora and Corrin's faces that were both filled with worry before he sighed. "Need to get there pronto huh?" He said getting their attention. "Chip, Dale!" Cid called out and the two chipmunks popped up at the controls.

"Where have you two been?" Corrin asked

"Maintaining the engine room while you guys fly." Chip said "We've been doing that since the ship crashed."

"Anyway, you guys think you can install it?" Cid asked

"No problem! We know how it goes." Dale said as the two worked with Cid before when he had to repair the Gummi Ship after Sora and Corrin's little crash back in Traverse Town.

"Thanks Cid." Sora said softly.

"Yeah, just be careful. That place is crawling with Heartless." Cid said breaking contact.

* * *

In Traverse Town:

Cid sighed as he disconnected the communications with Sora and co.

"I've always looked forward to this day, but even then, I wasn't expecting it so quickly." Cid said as he got off his chair and pulled out a phone.

"Hey Leon, get the girls ready. We need to start our preparations. Met me in the hanger, and I'll explain there." Cid said hanging up as he left the shop.

* * *

"Isn't this great fellas? You two are so close to rescuing Kairi." Goofy said

"How can you two be so cheerful?" Corrin asked

"What do you mean?" Donald asked

"I mean, you two haven't found any clues to your king yet." Corrin said

"Well, his majesty said to 'find the Keyblade Wielder' and we found Sora." Goofy said

"As long as we stick together, we're bound to find him." Donald finished

"Wow, you guys really do believe in your king." Sora said thoughtfully.

 _'_ _And I believe in you.'_ Kairi's voice echoed in Sora's head

"Huh?" Sora asked as he was blinded by a flash of white light.

* * *

When the light died out, Sora found himself in a library of sorts with an old woman sitting at a desk and a familiar little girl running up to her.

"Is that Kairi?" Sora asked remembering Kairi from when she first arrived on the islands nine years ago.

"Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. But then, one day, the people began to fight for the light. They wanted it all for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived…in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, the children rebuilt the lost world. That is the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered and divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return." The woman said to little Kairi

"So listen child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guild you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine, and with its power, you will push the darkness away. Do you understand Kairi?" The old woman finished.

Then the old woman and Kairi vanished. Sora tried to reach out, but was met with another bright flash of light.

* * *

Sora opened his eyes to find himself back on the Gummi ship with Corrin Donald and Goofy looking at him concerned.

"You okay bro?" Corrin asked "You kind of spaced out there."

"Uh yeah, I'm fine." Sora said

 _'_ _Kairi, did you call out to me?'_ Sora thought.

"Alright team, the Navi-Gummi is all set!" Chip's voice rang out.

"Now you can head off to Hallow Bastion." Dale said

"Good luck!" They both called out.

"Well, you heard them. Next stop, Hallow Bastion!" Sora said. The others nodded and with the coordinates set, the ship set off.

* * *

Riku awoken in his room back in Hallow Bastion with Maleficent watching over him.

"Ugh, what happened?" Riku asked

"You passed out from the strain." Maleficent answered. "That was reckless to bring the girl back here without at least using a vessel." Maleficent scolded. "Remember that relying too much on dark powers can cost you your heart."

"Leave me alone." Riku dismissed

Just then, a roar was heard from outside the castle.

"What was that?" Riku asked

"A castaway from a recently fallen world. When his world fell, his heart for whatever reason didn't." Maleficent answered. "When we took the princess from his castle, he apparently followed her here through sheer force of will. What a fool." Maleficent said. "Do me a favor and take care of him. We need that princess for our goals."

Riku nodded. He could feel that he was so close to his goal, and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way.

* * *

And that's a wrap.

Rather short chapter, I know. Truth is that this originally went at the end of the last chapter, but the two parts felt so different that I decided to split them. But since they were already written, you get both right now. Anyway, next up begins the big climax of this arc. I hope you enjoy and I will see you guys next time!


	42. Loyalty vs The Heart

Chapter 42 Loyalty vs The Heart

The four exited the ship to the base of a large waterfall. There were floating platforms that led to an entrance way to a rather large castle in the distance.

"So, this is Hallow Bastion." Corrin said

"Maleficent is suppose to be here." Donald said

"Riku and Kairi too." Corrin added

Sora however was just staring all lost in thought. "I-I know this place…"

Huh?" Goofy asked

"How do you know this place?" Corrin asked confused.

"I'm not sure, I just feel this warmth inside, right here." Sora said pointing to his chest.

"Maybe you're just hungry." Donald guessed

"That doesn't sound like hunger." Corrin denied.

 ***ROAR!***

What the heck?" Sora asked as the four looked up in the direction of the roar they heard.

"Let's check it out." Corrin said as the four ran up.

* * *

Up at the entrance way, there was a beast covered in brown fur and quite muscular. He had both horns and claws and wore dark blue pants and a torn purple cape.

"You. You took Belle away from me. I will have her back." The beast growled to his opponent that was revealed to be Riku.

"How did you even get here?" Riku asked holding his Soul Eater blade in his hand. "No vessel, no help from the heartless…"

"I simply believed." The beast said. "I vowed that I would find her no matter what the cost."

"Heh." Riku chuckled darkly. "You really think you can save her by simply believing?" He taunted.

The beast growled and charged right at Riku. Swiftly, Riku dodged the claw attack and slashed the beast with his sword wounding him. The beast collapsed in pain as Riku raised his blade to finish the job.

"RIKU STOP!" Sora and Corrin shouted as they ran up to him with Donald and Goofy following.

"So, you're finally here." Riku said facing the two. Both boys noticed his eyes were tinted with yellow.

"Riku, where is Kairi?" Sora asked

"Who can say. But I have a gift for you Sora." Riku said as he tossed something at Sora's feet. Both boys looked in surprise that it was a wooden sword like what they used at the islands.

"What's this?" Sora asked confused.

"Your new sword." Riku said as he held out his hand. "Let's see who the Keyblade really chose."

Sora felt the Keyblade being pulled away from him. He put a tight grip trying to hang onto it, but the Keyblade suddenly vanished from his hands and reappeared in Riku's much to everyone's shock.

"Maleficent was right. You could never master the Keyblade, or save Kairi." Riku dismissed.

"And you can?" Corrin asked angry.

"Look in front of you at which of us is stronger, who the Keyblade really chose." Riku said

"But…I was able to use it up till now. I fought a lot of monsters to get here." Sora said shocked

Riku just laughed. "You were nothing but the delivery boy. So I guess I should say, thanks for the delivery." Riku mocked "You and your brother can go play 'hero' with that." Riku said pointing to the wooden sword as Sora fell to his knees in shock and Corrin went to his side.

Donald was silent for a minute with a face of uncertainty before he spoke with a sigh. "Come on Goofy, lets go."

Goofy looked worried. "I know the King told us to follow the Keyblade and all but…" He trailed off as Donald followed Riku who was heading back to the castle and Goofy followed behind.

Corrin looked up in shock as the two were leaving them, while Sora was still upset over losing the only thing that could have helped him save Kairi.

"Sora, Corrin, we're sorry." Donald said sadly as he and Goofy left. Corrin fell to his knees as well and both just sat there in silent.

Hearing a groan, the two looked over to see the beast from earlier struggling to get up and step forward. Both boys jumped to their feet and rushed to the beast's aid.

"Hey, you're injured. Take it easy." Corrin said

"I can't…Not when I am so close." The beast said "I came to fight for Belle. No matter the cost, I will save her."

"Belle?" Sora asked

"Someone important to me. Why did you two come here?" The beast asked.

Sora and Corrin were silent for a minute, before Sora walked over and picked up the wooden sword. "To find someone important to us." Sora said. _'to me.'_ he added in his head

"You're really going to fight your way through with just that stick?" Corrin asked surprise.

"I still have my magic, and all those ethers you bought. I'm not helpless." Sora said

"With there being Heartless being resistant to magic, it will only get you so far." Corrin said before he summoned his sword. "Good thing you still have a blade." Corrin smirked

"Corrin." Sora said

"Back in Traverse Town, at the start of your journey, you had to fight and protect me until Leon gave me this thing. Now it's my turn to protect you." Corrin declared

Sora nodded. "Thanks." He then turns to the beast. "You're not going in alone. We'll help you."

The beast just grunted as he started to walk. "Do as you wish."

"I'm Sora by the way, and this is Corrin." Sora introduced as he and Corrin followed him.

"What do we call you?" Corrin asked

"Just call me Beast." Beast simply said

"Here Beast, maybe this will help you. Heal!" Sora said casting Cura on the beast to heal his wounds he got from Riku earlier.

"Thanks…" He mumbled

"Okay Beast, let's go!" Sora declared with fire once again in his eyes.

 _'_ _That's right. I came here to find Kairi. And I am not leaving without her.'_ Sora thought as the boys stepped on a lift to enter the castle.

* * *

Upon stepping foot on the castle grounds, the group of three was ambushed by Heartless. More Darkballs showed up along with some red wyvern-like Heartless showed up.

"Okay, let's take them out." Sora said as the three got to work.

Sora's sword was about as useful against the Heartless as a tree branch, but it made good for aiming his spells at the Heartless. Sadly even then, the damage of his attacks seem to have reduced. Sora castes Gravita against the Wyvern Heartless to allow Corrin to destroy them with his blade. The Beast didn't need any help, as his amazing strength sliced through the Heartless like paper. One Wyvern tried to attack Sora who had ran out of magic due to having to use so much earlier, but Corrin intercepted with his Dragon Fang attack to kill it. Once the heartless were destroyed, The Beast tried to open the large door, but to no avail.

"Grr, it's no good! I can't break open the door." Beast grunted

"Sadly, I don't have the Keyblade, or this door would have been opened already." Sora muttered

"No point in dwelling on what we don't have. There has to be a way to ether open this door, or another way in." Corrin said looking around.

"Hey, how about that?" Sora suggested. The other two looked to where Sora pointed and saw a lift that looks like it can descend downwards.

"Well, we have no where else to go." Corrin shrugged and the three made it to the lift and descended downwards.

* * *

Deep down, the three find themselves in a labyrinth of sorts with no ways of progressing with all the gates shut tight.

"Oh come on!" Corrin complained.

"Leave this to me." Beast said as he slammed his fist into a wall destroying it much to the boy's suprise. "Let's go."

"Uh, okay…" The two boys said jaw dropped.

Up ahead was a rather large piece of machine.

"I wonder what this switch dose." Sora said flipping said switch. The machine started to activate and the sounds of a gate opening up was heard from above.

"And there is our ticket inside." Sora said.

"Then lets hurry." Beast said and the three exited the underground, only to come face to face with several large heartless. They had the body of a purple armored bull dog without a head on its body and instead was on a shield that it carried.

"These could be tough." Corrin muttered.

Beast charged at one of them and attacked, but the heartless easily blocked it with its shield and sent the Beast flying back.

Sora launched a Fira spell at it, but the shield absorbed the attack like it was nothing.

Corrin summoned his mask and unleashed a Dragon Fang, but the shield still wouldn't fall.

"Ugh. Even those fat heartless stumble to magic, but this thing just deflects everything." Sora said.

"We have to get around that shield. Maybe if we could get them to…THAT'S IT!" Corrin came to a realization. "Geysers assault!" Corrin shouted as he turned his arm into a lance and fired a jet of water from the ground at one of the Guardians hitting from bellow knocking it off guard. Corrin launched at the heartless with his sword destroying it. "I see. Only the shields are invincible, but if we can get past it, we can destroy them." Corrin said

"Got it." Beast grunted as he locked into one of the Guardians and knocked the shield away from the line of attack to slash it with his claws destroying it.

Sora launched several Blizzara spells thanks to an ether he used after the last Heartless attack, but he barely managed to destroy it.

Corrin jumped behind the last one and slash it with his blade destroying it.

"Let's go." Corrin said and the three headed towards the gate, but Sora started to lag behind.

"I guess my magic isn't enough. I feel like a burden here." Sora mumbled in the back of the group.

"You are far from a burden Sora." Jiminy said as he jumped on Sora's shoulder.

"Jiminy, you're still here?" Sora asked surprised

"Of course, I am. We're friends, aren't we?" Jiminy asked

"Yeah…friends" Sora said sadly remembering Riku Donald and Goofy

"Donald and Goofy will come around soon, I just know it. You four have been through too much to just let some simple order ruin that." Jiminy said

"I guess…" Sora mumbled

"Sora, even without the Keyblade, you have more drive inside of you than anyone I have ever met. You can accomplish anything you set your mind to. Remember back in Neverland? You were the first one to fly because you believed you would be able to." Jiminy said.

"Yeah, you're right, but Riku…" Sora mumbled

"…I honestly don't have an answer for that." Jiminy said sadly

"Sora, are you alright?" Corrin asked running up to him.

"Yeah, I'm just…feeling worthless without the Keyblade, or really any weapon." Sora said

"You're not worthless. Don't forget, if it wasn't for you and mom, who knows what would have happened to me." Corrin said firmly

"Yeah but, It lost the Keyblade. I just also feel like I let Leon and the others down. They needed that Keyblade." Sora added.

"Leon and the other did need you for the Keyblade, but can you honestly say that they only cared about you because of the Keyblade? How we all hung around that secret hideout back in Traverse Town, and how Yuffie and Leon fought us to see if we were strong enough to handle ourselves. Cid called back to check up on us. They needed the Keyblade yes, but they befriended you. Not the Keyblade." Corrin said. "Besides, you yourself said you wanted to save Kairi right?"

"Corrin…" Sora said "Thank you."

"No Sora, thank you. For everything." Corrin said with a smile.

* * *

"Hey, wait up!" Donald shouted as he and Goofy followed Riku through the castle.

"I didn't ask you two to follow me. You're the ones who need to follow the Key bearer." Riku said dismissively as he continued to walk.

"WHAT A JERK!" Donald shouted

"Hey, is he all right?" Goofy asked

"What do you mean?" Donald asked still annoyed at Riku's attitude.

"He doesn't look too good." Goofy said.

Donald looked closer at Riku seeing that Riku looked like he was out of breath.

* * *

Sora, Corrin, and Beast entered the castle into a huge lobby. There was a large stairway to an upper door that was split in two with a fountain in the center.

"Keep your guard up. They are close. I can feel it" Beast grunted. A side door opened getting the three's attention. On the other side was a beautiful woman in a yellow dress that Sora recognized as one of the women on those stain glass platforms in his dream.

"Belle!" Beast said happily, however, 'Belle' then melted into a Shadow Heartless and ran off. Beast got angry and charged at the Shadow Heartless with the door closing behind him much to Sora and Corrin's shock.

"What just happened?" Corrin asked

A better question, why are you two still here?" Riku's voice was heard. Turning around, Sora and Corrin turned around to see Riku Donald and Goofy facing the two of them. Riku glared at the two, while Donald and Goofy looked guilty.

"Riku, did you do that?" Sora asked angry.

"Sorry if I interrupted your little adventure game." Riku said

"We're not joking around Riku." Corrin growled

"This is not a playground. Get lost." Riku warned darkly

"No. Not without Kairi." Sora declared

"The darkness will destroy you." Riku warned

"Riku, I'm going to save Kairi!" Sora said firmly.

"Don't make me laugh. You don't have what it takes to save Kairi." Riku laughed as he fired a blast of fire at Sora that was silver in color. The attack happened too fast for Corrin to retaliate. Sora closed his eyes and braced himself for the attack.

But it never came.

Sora opened his eyes in shock to see Goofy had protected him with his shield.

"Sora ain't going anywhere!" Goofy declared

"You'd betray your king? I thought he told you to follow me." Riku said

"Goofy!" Donald shouted in surprise.

"I know what he said, but honestly, I can't follow it anymore. I don't want to leave Sora and Corrin. They've become some of my best friends after all we've been through." Goofy said. "See ya later Donald! Could you tell the king I'm really sorry?"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR GOOFY!" Donald shouted as he stomped over to Sora and Corrin's side. "I'm Sora and Corrin's friend to! Got it?" He cried out.

"Donald, Goofy…thank you" Sora and Corrin whispered.

"How are you going to fight without a weapon Sora?" Riku asked

"I don't need the Keyblade to fight Riku. I remember now. I've had an even stronger weapon all along. My heart!" Sora declared stepping forward.

"Your heart? What will that weak little thing do for you?" Riku mocked

"Alone, the heart may be weak, but through out our journey, it's grown with every new encounter, and new friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and again, and they never forget me, then our hearts will be one. That bond is stronger than anything. I don't need a weapon. MY FRIENDS ARE MY POWER!" Sora shouted gripping his wooden sword.

To everyone's shock, the Keyblade vanished from Riku's hands and reappeared in Sora's once more.

"W-what?" Riku asked shocked

"Looks like the Keyblade liked what you said Sora." Corrin said and Sora nodded.

"I'm not defined by the Keyblade. Thank you for reminding me bro." Sora said

"Anytime." Corrin said

"This isn't over." Riku declared as he summoned his Soul Eater and slashed it creating a wave of dark energy at Sora and friends. Sora jumped in front of them and blocked it with his Keyblade. Soon, he managed to slice away the dark wave but once he did, he saw Riku was gone.

"I guess he ran away." Goofy said

"Sora, Corrin, listen. We're sorry." Donald said "King Mickey was our best friend for so long, even before he became a King, and we promised we would be there for him always." Donald said "Because of that, we always followed what he asked of us."

"But honestly, I don't think he would have approved of us leaving a friend behind regardless. And even so, even if you were never the Keyblade's chosen one, we want to stick by you and Corrin." Goofy said

"Thank you, guys. I don't know where I would be without you guys." Sora said

"Yeah. Glad to have you guys back." Corrin said

"I'm glad the four of you are back together. Now you're ready to handle anything." Jiminy said

"True that, we may be strong alone, but together, we are unstoppable." Corrin said

The four of them raised their weapons and pointed them together as they stood in a circle.

"All for one, and one for all!" The four cheered.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

I finished this chapter faster than I thought. Not only that but it was a long chapter. I was just in such a Kingdom Hearts mood that before I knew it, this chapter was written.

I hoped everyone liked this chapter. In all honestly, while the speech may be a bit cheesy, it is one of the many reasons Sora is my favorite character in Kingdom Hearts.

As for Jiminy, well technically you did still have access to the journal in that segment, and considering that Jiminy is a consensus, I would believe that he chose to stay with Sora.

Guestwithideas:While that's not a bad idea, you did forget one vital point. His human half is dead. From what I read, the last bit of his human form took the shape of that hooded figure that recruited Owain, Severa, and Ingo. However, at the end of it, he sacrifices himself to save Lillith from his Dragon half so that would be kind of impossible for him to show up. I believe he's dead since we NEVER see him again, except for the endings of "Heirs of Fate" after he his killed.

(And in terms of this story, yes the Hidden Truths DLC already happened at this point in the story.)


	43. Through The Castle

Chapter 43 Through the Castle!

In a large hallway, there were six pods lined up across the walls with three on each side. Inside each pod was a young woman. Three of them were Alice, Jasmine, and the real Belle. Up ahead was a stairway that lead to a large device in the shape of the Heartless Emblem. In front of it was Maleficent and the unconscious Kairi in a similar pod that laid across the floor.

"O purest of hearts! Reveal to me the Keyhole!" Maleficent chanted. Small amounts of dark energy surrounded the bodies of the seven girls and a beam of light shot from their bodies and towards the large Heartless emblem shaped hole.

* * *

"And, it's another locked door." Corrin mumbled. The four ran up the stairs to the door Riku most likely fled through, but the door was now sealed shut.

"My Keyblade doesn't seem to be able to open it." Sora said

"Probably because there is no lock." Donald shrugged. "There is probably another trick to opening this door."

"Well, there is a hole in the door. Maybe something can be placed inside to open it." Sora suggested.

"Worth a shot, let's check it out." Corrin said.

"What about that hairy fella that was with you two?" Goofy asked

"Beast? He's pretty strong, so I think he'll be fine, but we should keep an eye out for him." Corrin said

"Well then, where do we look?" Donald asked

"How about up there?" Sora said pointing to an upper door on the right. "Something is telling me to check out there."

Corrin just shrugged. "Better than nothing. Let's go." And the four were off.

* * *

"What's happening to me?" Riku coughed as he felt his whole body being strained badly as he ran through the hallway. "My heart is being crushed."

Riku stopped to catch his breath as he thought about what had just happened. He then looked at his empty hand that once held the Keyblade. "Why? It was mine.

"Know this. A heart that is strong and true shall win the Keyblade." A voice spoke up as a figure in a brown robe covered with a light blue flame appeared right in front of him.

"Are you saying my heart is weaker than his?" Riku asked

"For that instant, it was." The figure said. "But you can become far stronger."

This caught Riku's attention. "What do you mean?"

"You showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness. It held no terror for you. Cast off your uncertainty and plunge deeper into the darkness. And then your heart will be the stronger one." The figure spoke.

"What should I do?" Riku asked

"It's really quite simple. Open your heart to darkness. Let your heart become one with darkness itself." The figure said as Riku's body started to glow with an eerie green energy as the figure stepped closer and closer to Riku.

* * *

The group found themselves inside a massive library that Sora immediately recognized from that dream he had before he came here.

Corrin just whistled. "That's a lot of books." He said with a chuckle.

"No surprise. Cid did say Ansem was some kind of Scholar." Donald said.

"So, where do we look?" Sora asked

"Why don't we split up?" Corrin suggested. "We can cover more ground that way and find a way to open that door."

"Alright, I'll go this way." Sora said running up the stairs.

"I'll go with him." Goofy said following Sora.

"Alright, let's go check down here." Corrin said to Donald who nodded.

* * *

After a bit of looking around, Sora noticed that something. A book was laying on the ground and there was an empty slot on the shelf that looks like it would fit.

"Let's see what happens when I do this." Sora said as he put the book back on the shelf. As he did, the shelf opened up to reveal a doorway behind it.

"Hey guys!" Sora called out. "There's a hidden door up here!"

"Alright Sora!" Corrin called out as he and Donald ran up the stairs to met up with him and Goofy. The group headed through the door and found themselves on an upper floor from the room they were previously in. There was a platform in the middle that was blocked off by two doors on each side with a thunder symbol on them.

"Let's search around." Corrin said and the others agreed.

* * *

Sora noticed a row of candles around the room. Instinctively he started to light them with a Fira spell and noticed a blue flame in the middle platform suddenly extinguish itself.

"Okay, now how do I open those platforms?" Sora asked himself. He then noticed a strange stone nearby with a thunder symbol on it. "Thunder time?" Sora mumbled to himself as he used his thundara spell and the platforms lowered. Sora jumped to the middle platform to find a piece that looks like it would fit in the door. "I got one piece."

* * *

Corrin saw a statue hanging off the ledge. He started to push it off as it fell to the floor shattering and inside was an emblem piece. "I got one." Corrin said as he jumped down to retrieve it.

Donald found a statue that asked to show it's crushing power.

"Crushing power? Dose that mean Gravity?" Donald asked himself as he tried a gravita spell on the statue. It crumbled under the pressure and an emblem piece fell out. "There's one!" He said as he happily picked it up.

* * *

Goofy saw a statue that asked to show his strength by moving it. Goofy got to the left side of it and started to push it. As it moved a clicking sound was heard and the sound of something falling into the water. Goofy looked down to the fountain and saw something new in it. As he jumped down to check it out, he saw that it was an emblem piece. "I found one!" He shouted.

* * *

The four met up by the door and inserted their pieces into the correct spots of the hole to make a heartless emblem and the door opened up.

"And we are good to go." Donald said as the four went through the door.

Taking the lifts, the group found themselves outside once again. And no sooner did they set out did they step outside, did a group of wyverns Heartless appear.

"Well, at least now we have each other to help us fight." Sora mumbled summoning his Keyblade.

"Be careful not to fall down. It's a pretty big drop." Corrin said.

"Well then, let's make them drop." Donald said raising his staff. "Gravita!"

One of the Wyverns fell down to the lower areas while the other two fell in front of them. Sora and Corrin slashed the two of them while the third wyvern weakly made its way back up, only to be met with Goofy's shield.

"Nice Team work." Goofy cheered.

The group continued to climb up and found their way to a large elevator.

"This looks like it will take us to the top." Corrin said as he looked at where the wire the elevator was connected to.

"Well then, let's get a move on!" Sora said as the four stepped on and the elevator was off.

Halfway up, the group was ambushed by a group of Defenders, Darkballs and some kind of magician like heartless dressed in purple with a witch hat, wand, and a staff.

"When Cid said there were a lot of Heartless, he wasn't kidding." Corrin said as the group got into battle.

Donald unleashed a rain of Thundara spells on the Darkballs destroying them. A Defender then launched a Fireball at Donald from behind, but Goofy blocked it with his shield.

Corrin fired his Hydro Shot from behind destroying the heartless as Sora's strike Raid destroyed another defender.

"Not so tough now, are you guys?" Sora taunted the Heartless.

The wizard heartless started warping around dropping thunder all around. Corrin however managed to hit it with his blade destroying it as the elevator reached its target.

"Alright, let's go!" Sora declared.

And with that, another batch of Heartless appeared.

"OH, COME ON!" the four complained as they got to battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maleficent still stared at the machine in front of her that the light shot towards as someone approached her.

 **"** **So, I see the path has emerged at last."** The 'Riku' said with an echo in his voice.

"Yes, the Keyhole to the darkness." Maleficent said looking at her companion. 'Riku' was now dressed in a black and blue suit with a white torn cloth around his waist. There was red around his arms and the Heartless emblem was on his chest.

 **"** **Unlock it and the Heartless will overrun this world."** 'Riku' said

"What do I care? The darkness holds no power over me. Maleficent scoffed. "Rather, I will use its power to rule all the worlds."

 **"** **Such confidence."** 'Riku' chuckled as he held out his hand and something appeared. It wasn't the Soul Eater sword, it was a Keyblade.

"Oh?" Maleficent said in delightful surprise.

The Keyblade was simply black with a red guard and a sharp point at the end. Unlike Sora's Keyblade however, it did not have a Keychain.

'Riku' held up the Keyblade to the final keyhole, but nothing happened.

"Impossible! The princesses of heart are all here!" Maleficent cried out before turning to Kairi. "It must be her."

 **"** **Without her heart, she will never be able to release his power."** 'Riku' mumbled annoyed.

The two then heard the sound of fighting not too far away that came from outside.

"The king's fools are here." Maleficent said annoyed. "This has gone on long enough. I will deal with them myself. You stay here and guard the princesses." Maleficent said as she walked down the stairs and towards the door.

'Riku' just smirked as a blue glow surrounded his body.

* * *

Sora and co stood outside of the entrance to the chapel. Catching their breath and drinking some elixirs.

"Well, that was tough." Donald mumbled.

"Yeah, but we're finally here." Corrin said

"Let's get going. Kairi is just up ahead." Sora said

"We then, what are we waiting for?" Goofy asked and the four an inside.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Yes I did change around how to find the Emblem pieces and the Library book thing was just to get some extra chests, so I kind of skipped it.

Also, sorry for cutting off there, but I want to save the Maleficent battle to be its own chapter.

Guestwithideas: Yeah, after thinking about it for a while, I decided not to do that. The ideas were nice, but I already got it taken care of, or have no need for it. Sorry.

Good Akanos is dead, and I think his ability to travel the worlds come from the Dragon's Gate, rather than his own power. The Dragon's Gate can travel between the other Fire Emblem worlds, but anywhere else needs outside power.

Also, yes I have seen Blazingknight's video, and it really didn't have much that would help the story for what I have planned.


	44. The Mistress of all Evil!

Chapter 44 The Mistress of All Evil!

Sora, Corrin, Donald, and Goofy ran through the Chapel to see Maleficent waiting for them on the other side of the room.

"I'm afraid you're to late." Maleficent teased. "Any minute now, the final Keyhole will be unsealed, and this world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable."

"We'll stop it!" Sora declared summoning his Keyblade with the others summoning their weapons. "After coming this far, there is no way we're going to let that happen!"

"You poor simple fools!" Maleficent declared as she raised her staff. "You think you can defeat me? Me! The Mistress of all Evil!" She declared as the platform she was on began to rise into the air. "You fools have gotten in my way far enough! Now it's time I put an end to you four once and for all!" She roared. "COME OUT!"

With that, two Defenders appeared at the foot of where she was floating.

"Alright guys, let's beat her and get our friends back!" Sora declared

"Got it!" The three declared.

Donald castes an Aerora spell on the group as an extra boast of defense for the group for this battle as Goofy started to fend off the Heartless.

Sora castes Gravita to bring the platform down and then swung his blade at Maleficent who blocked it with her staff and knocked Sora back.

Corrin activated his mask and used his Dragon Fang attack, but Maleficent raised her staff that started to crackle with lightning.

"THUNDER!" She shouted as she fired a blast of electricity at Corrin sending him flying across the room and to the ground.

"Corrin!" Sora shouted as he ran to his brother as Donald and Goofy finished off the Defenders and went towards Maleficent herself.

"Are you okay bro?" Sora asked as he castes Cura on Corrin.

"Yeah, thanks to that Aerora spell absorbing some of the damage for me." Corrin grunted as he got up. "Her magic is incredibly powerful. We'll need to approach with caution."

Sora nodded. "Got any plans?"

"Don't get hit?" Corrin shrugged

"Not much of a plan there." Sora groaned

"I honestly don't have anything at the moment." Corrin groaned

Meanwhile, Donald was casting his own Thundara spells at Maleficent who knocked it away with her staff before firing her own thunder back at Donald who barely dodged it.

"You four have some skills in magic, I will admit that…" Maleficent admitted "But I have spent many years perfecting my magic to levels far beyond you." She said as she raised her staff once again. "METEORS OF HEAVEN, UNLEASH THY FURY!" She shouted as large meteors started to rain down from behind her towards the group of heroes as they scrambled to not get hit.

"This is nuts! We need a plan to break through her defense." Donald complained

"If we face her in magic, we're screwed." Corrin said. "We need to use strength and break through by force. It's not a sound plan, but it's the best we can do." Corrin admitted as he whispered his plan to the others.

"I hope this works." Donald mumbled

"Who cares if it isn't a perfect plan. We've made it this far, and we will not give up!" Sora declared readying his Keyblade.

"If you fools are done yammering, then come forth and face your end!" Maleficent said as she raised her staff that started to crackle with electricity once again as the platform rose up and moved across the room and storm clouds appeared above her head at the wave of the wand.

"Alright, I'll bring her down!" Donald said raising his staff. "Gravita!" With that, a purple colored dome covered the platform Maleficent was on and sent it crashing to the ground and Maleficent to lose focus of her spell causing the storm clouds to disappear.

"Goofy, now!" Corrin shouted.

"You got it!" Goofy said as he started to spin like a helicopter knocking Maleficent with his shield in his Goofy Tornado attack.

"Alright Sora, now it's our turn." Corrin said as his mask appeared. "Hydro Shot!" Corrin shouted as he fired a concentrated blast of water at Maleficent, who managed to regain her senses at that time and knocked the attack away with her safe.

What she wasn't prepared for was Sora jumping right in front of her with his Keyblade glowing with energy.

"Arc Arcanum!" Sora shouted as he slashed Maleficent directly with thirteen powerful hits.

"URGH NO!" Maleficent shouted as she was sent flying across the room landing on the floor on the other side.

With a grunt, she opened a portal behind her and slowly crept through it as she glared at the four in front of her running towards her.

"This is far from over." She grunted as she vanished in the portal.

"Here, everyone takes one." Donald said handing out some Elixirs to each of his friends.

"We're running out of these. We better give chase and end this once and for all." Corrin said looking into their inventory.

"Alright. Let's finish this once and for all." Sora said as he led the group through the portal that Maleficent fled into.

* * *

Maleficent limped across a room full of eerie thorns as she tried to get back to the Keyhole.

"How could those runts have pushed me this much?" She grunted.

 **"Do you need some help?"** 'Riku' asked

"Riku!" Sora shouted as he and the others ran up to the two.

 **"So nice of you four to join us."** 'Riku' said

"Riku? Is that you?" Corrin asked shocked at the change in Riku's clothing and voice, however, the four were more shocked at what was in his hand.

"Is that…?" Donald began

 **"That's right. A Keyblade."** 'Riku' said holding it up. **"But unlike your Keyblade, this one has the power to unlock people's hearts."** He then turned to Maleficent. **"Allow me to demonstrate..."**

Much to everyone's surprise, 'Riku' stabbed Maleficent with his Keyblade. **"Behold!"**

"Wha?!" Maleficent screamed in surprise."

 **"Now, open your heart! Surrender it to the darkness! Become Darkness itself!"** 'Riku' shouted

As he removed the blade, he vanished into thin air as dark energy started to erupt from Maleficent's body.

"T-This is it! This power!" Maleficent laughed in joy as a bright green glow erupted from her body. "Darkness…The true **DARKNESS!** " She shouted as a green and black flame erupted from her body and began to grow in size. As the flame died down revealing a giant black dragon with wings, and yellow eyes that breathed green flames from its mouth.

"You have got to be kidding me!" The four cried in shock at what had happened.

The dragon rose up on her back legs and started to stomp on the ground with her front legs that created shockwaves sending the four flying into the wall. The dragon then started to breath green fire at the four who barely managed to dodge out of the way.

"Okay, so anyone got a plan for THIS?!" Sora asked

"I'll let you know if I think of something." Corrin said

"Look out!" Goofy shouted as the Dragon started to chomp down at the four who dodge rolled out of the way.

Maleficent readied for another fire breath attack, but Sora was ready for it.

"Strike Raid!" He shouted as he tossed his Keyblade at Maleficent's head knocking it aside along with her fire breath attack. "Guy's, aim for the head!" Sora shouted

"Got it!" Corrin said as he summoned his mask. "Hydro Shot!" He fired a concentrated blast of water at the Dragon's head. Maleficent reeled back and slammed into the ground sending the group flying back again.

Goofy tossed his shield at her like a Boomerang and Donald followed up with a Blizzara to the face, but the dragon still stood and chomped down that was barely dodged

"There has to be a way to finish this." Sora mumbled before an idea came into his head. 'Wait a minute…What if we try that?' He pondered.

"Goofy!" Sora called out.

"Yeah?" Goofy asked.

"I need your help with something." Sora said

"You have a plan?" Donald asked.

"Yeah. Corrin, I need to use your geyser thing on me and Goofy. Goofy, put your shield at our feet." Sora commanded

"Oh, I see what you're trying to do." Corrin said

"What about me?" Donald asked.

"Keep her busy for a minute." Corrin said

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Donald shouted

"Gravity? I don't know, something!" Corrin said

"Ugh, fine, but you three better hurry." Donald said as he ran towards Maleficent and unleashed a Gravita spell that seemed to have little to no effect on her.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Corrin said as he summoned his mask again and turned his arm into a lance. "GEYSER ASSAULT!"

A blast of water erupted from the ground under Goofy's shield and launched Sora and Goofy into the air. Goofy then gave Sora a push as Sora launched himself at Maleficent with his Keyblade and gave a powerful slash as he landed behind her.

Maleficent roared in pain as her body began to get covered in green flames again as Sora rushed back to join his brother, Donald and the landed Goofy. Maleficent collapsed to the ground as the fire burned away revealing only her cloak left that laid on the floor burned and trashed where she once stood. Even the thorns that covered the walls were burned away with her.

 **"How ironic."** 'Riku' said as he appeared out of nowhere and walked on Maleficent's remains. **"She was just another puppet after all."**

"What?" Donald asked confused

 **"The Heartless were using Maleficent from the beginning."** 'Riku' answered **"She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away at her."** 'Riku then started to lightly stomp on the cloak as it vanished. **"A fitting end for such a fool."**

"Riku, what's going on?" Sora asked

 **"Head back through the portal and turn left. Met me at the Final Keyhole, oh Keyblade wielder."** 'Riku' said as he vanished again.

The four turned around to see the portal that they entered in appear once again. As they went through, a wall at the left vanished to reveal another path.

"I thought we would be done once we dealt with Maleficent, but it looks like there is still more to do." Corrin said

"Well, we won't accomplish anything by just standing here." Donald said as the four dashed through the new passage. Hoping to finally get some answers to what was going on here, and what was up with Riku.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Sorry if this chapter was a bit lacking, this was my first battle focused chapter. The next one will be one heck of a chapter though.

Guestwithideas: Fates has a faulty story yes, but I can work with it for this fan fiction.


	45. Ansem! The Seeker of Darkness!

Chapter 45 Ansem! The Seeker of Darkness!

Sora, Corrin, Donald, and Goofy raced down the corridors to a large chapel. In the hallway however, they saw something quite shocking.

"Hey guy's, look!" Sora said pointing to one of the pods. Inside was a familiar face.

"It's Alice." Donald said.

"And over here is Jasmine." Corrin said pointing to another pod.

"Are they sleeping?" Goofy asked concerned

"Jasmine, wake up!" Corrin shouted as he pounded on the pod

"Alice, come on!" Sora also shouted pounding on the pod as well, but nether girl woke up

"It's no use, they won't wake up." Donald said.

"It's like what happened to Kairi back on Hook's ship." Sora mumbled

"Well, we know where we should go in order to get some answers." Corrin said pointing ahead.

"Let's go!" Sora said and the group headed towards the stairway.

* * *

The four ran up to the top of the stairway, but for some reason, Goofy was knocked back down by some invisible barrier. The others though were focused on the girl laying in the middle of the platform.

"Kairi!" Sora and Corrin shouted running up to her.

"Kairi, please, open your eyes!" Sora pleaded as he held her lightly shacking her.

 **"It's no use."** A voice called out. The three looked up to see 'Riku' sitting on the large device shaped like the heartless emblem. **"That girl has lost her heart. She can't wake up."**

"You, you're not Riku!" Corrin declared as he glared at the being who looked like his friend.

"What do you mean she lost her heart?" Sora asked gently setting Kairi down and stepped forward

 **"The keyhole cannot be complete. So long as the last Princess of Heart still sleeps."** 'Riku' said.

"Princess?" Corrin asked

"Kairi is a princess?" Sora asked

 **"A Princess of Heart to be more precise."** 'Riku' said as he leaped down to the floor. **"One of seven special maidens whose hearts are filled completely with light and devoid of any darkness. The seven of them together has the power to complete this final keyhole. But as long as she sleeps, the Keyhole can't be complete. So, it is time she woke up."** 'Riku said.

"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!" Sora yelled.

 **"But first you must give the princess back her heart"** 'Riku' said

Suddenly Sora felt a pain in his chest as he collapsed to his knees.

"SORA!" Corrin and Donald rushed to his side in worry.

"W-What's happening to me?" Sora asked

 **"Don't you see it yet?"** 'Riku asked annoyed as he started to step closer to the three. **"The princess's heart is responding. It's been in there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you!"** 'Riku' said.

"Kairi's heart is inside of me?" Sora asked

 **"I know all there is to know."** 'Riku' said.

"Alright, who are you?" Corrin demanded.

 **"I am Ansem. The Seeker of Darkness!"** Ansem-Riku said.

"Ansem? Wasn't that the name of the ruler of Cid and the others home world?" Donald asked

"The guy from the reports?" Corrin asked

Ansem-Riku said nothing as he stepped forward.

"Oh no you don't!" Corrin and Donald said as they rushed towards Ansem-Riku who effortlessly knocked them both back down the stairs with some barrier like what knocked Goofy down earlier, leaving Sora alone.

 **"So, I shall release you now, princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door! Lead me into everlasting Darkness!"** Ansem-Riku said as he raised his Keyblade to strike down Sora.

 _"_ _Sora!"_ Kairi's voice echoed in his head

Sora snapped back into reality as he quickly summoned his Keyblade and blocked the attack, much to Ansem-Riku's shock.

"Forget it!" Sora declared as he knocked Ansem-Riku away. "There is no way you are taking Kairi's heart!"

With that, Sora and Ansem-Riku got themselves ready, and charged forward and clashed Keyblade's.

Ansem-Riku knocked Sora back to the ground and swung down, but Sora dodged out of the way.

 **"Well, what now?"** Ansem-Riku taunted as he swung his blade again for Sora to parley.

"Sonic Blade!" Sora shouted as he dashed at a high speed, striking Ansem-Riku seven times, causing him to stumble.

"Now to finish this!" Sora said as he struck, but Ansem-Riku recovered and blocked the attack.

 **"Nice try!"** Ansem-Riku mocked as he gathered energy in his left hand. **"Now, Welcome to Oblivion!"** Dark energy covered his left hand **"Take this!"** Ansem-Riku then tossed his Keyblade similar to Sora's Strike Raid. Sora took the hit dead on that sent him flying across the platform.

"That looks like my attack." Sora groaned as he got up. "How many more of my attacks is he copying?" Sora then casted Cura on himself to heal.

Ansem-Riku then threw his Keyblade at Sora again.

"Not a chance! Strike Raid!" Sora shouted as he tossed his Keyblade at Ansem-Riku. Both Keyblades smashed into each other and then returned to their owners hands.

"Let's try magic! Fira!" Sora shouted as he launched a Fira spell at Ansem Riku, who countered it with a dark Figara spell. The spell pierced right through the Fira spell and struck Sora directly in the chest.

 **"How pathetic."** Ansem-Riku mocked. He then charged at Sora and swung down again as Sora barely dodge rolled out of the way. As he jumped back to his feet however, Ansem-Riku sent a kick to Sora's midsection causing him to stumble.

 **"Now, behold the power of Darkness!"** Ansem-Riku said as he slowly rose into the air as Sora got back up again and then charged across the area at high speed.

Sora jumped into the air to glide out of the way. "Nice try! I've been working on mastering that attack for way too long. I know how to avoid it!" Sora gloated

 **"Then avoid THIS!"** Ansem-Riku shouted as he appeared in the middle of the platform and slammed down onto the ground creating several blasts of dark energy that hit Sora in the air, knocking him to the ground.

"I-I can't give up! Not here, not now!" Sora grunted as he got up and castes cura again.

"Arc Arcanum!" Sora shouted as he slashed at Ansem-Riku with thirteen powerful hits causing him to stumble again.

 **"Ugh, oh no you don't."** Ansem-Riku shouted as he swung at Sora who was able to block it thanks to the healing he recently did while Ansem-Riku was starting to weaken.

"To bad for you!" Sora shouted as he started to push Ansem-Riku back.

 **"Too bad for what?"** Ansem-Riku grunted as he was being pushed back.

"That the real Riku…" Sora started as he managed to knock Ansem-Riku's Keyblade out of his hands "WAS STRONGER THAN THIS!" He shouted as he gave Ansem-Riku a powerful slash across the body.

 **"No, my skills, failed me?"** Ansem-Riku grunted as he vanished into thin air again.

"Riku…" Sora said worried to his friend's fate.

"Sora! Sora look!" Donald cried out getting his attention.

"The Keyhole!" Goofy said

Sora walked up to where Donald, Goofy, and Corrin met up with after waking up upon being knocked out from falling down the stairs.

Sora held up the Keyblade to the Keyhole, but nothing happened. "It's not working." Sora said

"Probably because the Keyhole is incomplete." Corrin said remembering what Ansem-Riku said

"So, what do we do?" Donald asked

"Maybe, we have to go and wake Kairi up first." Goofy guessed.

"Makes sense, considering what that Ansem freak was trying to do." Corrin said

"If we could free her heart, but how?" Sora asked before he spotted Ansem-Riku's Keyblade that still laid on the ground. "A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts…I wonder." Sora mumbled to himself as he approached the Keyblade.

"Sora?" Corrin asked

Sora then picks up the Keyblade and gets a good grip on it as the others realized what he was trying to do.

"SORA HOLD ON!" Goofy shouted

"NO! WAIT!" Donald shouted

"DON'T DO THIS!" Corrin shouted as the three ran towards him. Sora just smiled at them before he raised the dark Keyblade up to his chest, and stabbed himself with it. The three stopped dead in their tracks in shock to wait happened.

The dark Keyblade shattered releasing six balls of light went flying across the room to return to the bodies of the six women in the pods that lined the halls. One last ball exited Sora's body and went to Kairi's causing her to awaken immediately and the final keyhole sparked a glow to show it was finally complete.

Kairi slowly got up to see Sora's body covered in a bright light with Corrin and Donald rushing towards him shouting his name.

Kairi immediately got to her feet and ran towards her friend. "Sora!" She cried out, but as soon as she touched him, Sora vanished in a flash of light that started to raise to the air and vanish like an ember spark.

"SORA! COME BACK SORA!" Donald cried out as Corrin and Kairi were frozen in shock to what had happened.

* * *

 _'_ _What...What's happening to me? Falling…Falling, into darkness…'_ Sora thought as he drifted further and further into darkness.

* * *

Back with the others Donald and Goofy looked down in sorrow as their friend was gone. Corrin still stood there in shock without any movement. Kairi still looked to the spot where Sora once was with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Sora? Are you really gone?" She whispered before getting angry. "No, he can't be…I WON'T LET HIM GO!"

"So, you have awakened at last Princess." A voice spoke out getting the four's attention.

A man then appeared before them. He was rather tan skinned man with no shirt but wore a black and silver leather coat. He also had a shorter white jacket underneath. He wore black pants and black boots and had long white hair and the same yellow eyes that Riku had not too long ago with some orange in them. The Heartless emblem was also present on his chest.

"The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose, but now it's over." He said as he walked towards them.

"Don't take another step!" Donald shouted as he and Goofy raised their weapons but Corrin still didn't move.

Ansem then stopped as if something was holding him back. "Im-Impossible!" He shouted

"NO! You won't use me for this!" Riku shouted as a ghost version of Riku bathed in a yellow light appeared in front of Ansem, stopping him from stepping forward.

"Riku!" Kairi shouted.

"You have to run, the Heartless are coming!" He warned. As he said that, many shadows started to appear all around the room.

"We need to get out of here." Donald said and Goofy nodded as he took Kairi's hand. "Come on Corrin!" Donald shouted but saw that Corrin wasn't moving, but was rather shacking. "Corrin?" Donald asked worried.

 _'_ _He…he took them. First my mom and my home, then Riku, and now Sora…I…I...'_ Corrin's thoughts growled at the man in front of him, who raised an eyebrow at the white-haired youth in front of him.

Corrin looked at his hands as a red energy began to erupt from his body. The Shadows took notice of this and watched as did Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi.

 **"RAAAAHHHHH!"** Corrin shouted that sounded almost demonic as a red like pillar of energy erupted from where he stood as his body began to change shape and he dropped to his knees. His hands turned into razor sharp claws as did his feet and wings erupted from his back.

As the light died down, in place of Corrin was a dragon. Much smaller than Maleficent's dragon form, but still taller than the rest of the people there. His face resembled his mask, but the bottom was completely white under his mouth and the horns were much larger. His scales were white and grey with some blue on his face, stomach, feet, and tail. His tail was long that swung violently with five feather-like shapes on the tip.

Dragon Corrin let out a roar as the heartless all tried to attack them, only to get swatted away.

"C-Corrin?!" Donald, Goofy, and Kairi meekly asked as they saw their friend attack and destroy any Heartless that approached him. Donald soon snapped out of it as he grabbed Kairi and ran with Goofy following him.

"W-wait, we can't leave them!" Kairi protested trying to break free.

"What is there that we can even do?" Donald asked with regret in his voice. He didn't want to leave ether, but there was nothing he could do. He was still exhausted from the fight with Maleficent, Sora was gone, and Corrin went berserk. The only thing he could do was to get the friend that the two of them looked everywhere for somewhere safe.

"What about the Keyhole?" Goofy asked

"Let's just get out of here." Donald said.

"Corrin, Riku…Sora…" Kairi mumbled sadly as she stopped resisting Donald pulling her.

Ansem chuckled as the three left the chapel. Well now, I was not expecting this. He's strong, but etehr the Heartless will eventually overpower him, or this world will fall and he will go with it. Ether way, he will be joining you and the Keyblade hero in the darkness soon enough." He said to Riku who only could look at Corrin's dragon form swatting Heartless with regret and shame.

"I-I'm so sorry Sora, Corrin…This is all my fault." Riku whispered with tears in his eyes.

"I'm not sure how you still had the strength the fight back, but you can never come back. Now it's time for you to return to the darkness." Ansem said. With a wave of his hand, Riku screamed as he vanished back into the darkness as Ansem turned his attention to the final Keyhole as more and more Heartless continue to surround the dragon that was once Corrin.

Unknown to everyone, one Shadow Heartless did not go fight the dragon, and instead followed outside the room to where Kairi, Donald, and Goofy left to.

* * *

"Come on Kairi, we're almost out of here!" Donald shouted as the three made it down the stairs of the entrance where Sora reclaimed his Keyblade from Riku.

"Where are we even able to go?" Kairi asked

"We'll have to go back to Traverse Town and tell Leon. It's our only choice right now." Donald said. Kairi just looked back at the door the just entered through.

"Come on Kairi, I hate doing this to, but we don't have a Keyblade, and me and Goofy are tapped of strength right now." Donald said sadly.

"I know, I just…wish I was able to do something." Kairi said with regret

"Me to." Goofy added but then noticed something. "A HEARTLESS!" He shouted. The other two looked up to see a Shadow heartless had followed them.

"Get behind me!" Donald said and Kairi and Goofy did.

The Shadow approached the three and Donald started to whack it on the head with his staff continuously.

"Confounded Heartless! Get loss!" He shouted. Kairi however noticed something else though.

"Sora? Is that you?" She asked much to Donald and Goofy's shock.

"How can that be Sora?" Donald asked

"I don't know. But I feel it." Kairi said.

"Huh?" Donald and Goofy asked confused

"Sora…please come back to me." Kairi whispered as she embraced the Shadow.

A flash of light burst from the Shadow's body, and once it died down, Sora stood in the shadow's place as he embraced Kairi.

"Kairi, thank you!" Sora said

"Of course, it was my turn to protect you." Kairi said as her eyes filled with tears as she returned the embrace.

"SORA!" Donald and Goofy cheered happily as they ran to their friend. However, the reunion was cut short as more Heartless started to appear. No doubt a result of the growing darkness.

"The Keyhole, Riku, Corrin…we need to…get…them…" Sora said weakly as he collapsed to the floor, much to the other three's shock.

"SORA!"

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Man, I'm a jerk. Leaving on a cliffhanger like that. XD All in all though, I was really looking forward to this chapter, so I hope it turned out good.

So anyway, Corrin finally transformed into a Dragon.I know some people have been asking when he would, and as the story progressed, it was pretty easy to guess why I chose this moment. Anyway, here are my reasons:

1) While Corrin's dragon form is by no way OP (Can't really take a magic hit all that well along with dragon killer weapons) he would be a bit overpowered for Kingdom Hearts 1, so I decided to have him turn later. This is also why I turned down any suggestions to Corrin's full dragon techniques. (At least for now)

2) While Fates never really explains anything well, considering that Corrin transformed into a dragon as a result of his mother's death protecting him, I figured Sora's sacrifice would make an excellent substitute.

So anyway, Corrin is now on a rampage, Sora has passed out, Donald and Goofy are tapped, the other six Princesses of Hearts will no doubt wake up to quite a sight in the chapel, and the Beast is still somewhere. What's going to happen next? Well, stay tune next time to find out.

See you guys then.


	46. A Brother's Bond

Chapter 46 A Brother's Bond

Beast ran through the Chapel to the Final Keyhole, but found a rather shocking sight before him.

Ansem was engulfed by the darkness with a smile on his face as he vanished, and Dragon Corrin was still fighting every Heartless that came his way.

"What is that thing?" Beast asked

"Beast!" A female voice cried out. To his left was the woman he risked everything to find still stuck in a pod.

"Belle!" Beast said with joy as he ran up to her. "You're okay."

"Yes, but I'm worried. The darkness is spreading fast through that Keyhole, and if it keeps up, this world may end up like our world."

"That won't happen. Now stay still, while I get you out." Beast said as he yanked the pod opened to release Belle.

"Thank you. Can you please help the others?" Belle asked. Beast looked across the hall to see five other women trapped in similar pods. He grunted a nod as he got to work.

'That creature seems to be fixed on the Heartless for now, but I better keep my guard up. Still, what happened to those other two boys?' Beast thought as he ripped open Alice's pod.

* * *

"sora…Sora…SORA!" A familiar voice cried out. Groggily, Sora opened his eyes to the blurry image of two people looking over him. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Sora recognized the two as Kairi and Aerith. Both had a look of concern turned to relief as Sora awakened.

"Kairi? Aerith?" Sora asked as he noticed he was in the library.

"Sora! You're awake!" Kairi said as she hugged her friend much to his surprise. "Don't EVER do that again!" She scolded

"Sorry…" Sora mumbled

"We're just glad you're alright." Aerith sighed in relief.

"We?" Sora asked as he suddenly found himself in a headlock, curtsy of Yuffie as Donald and Goofy ran up to him. Goofy's face was filled with joy, while Donald was filled with relief and anger.

"Yes WE!" Yuffie said angry. "What is this I hear about you stabbing yourself with a Keyblade?!" She scolded.

"YOU GAVE US A HEART ATTACK!" Donald shouted as he shook Sora crazy.

"Waaah! Sorry!" Sora said as he was being shacked. As Donald and Yuffie let go of him, he saw the anger and sorrow in their faces along with Kairi's. "I'm sorry guys. It was all I could think of to save Kairi's Heart." Sora said

"I know that, but still…" Donald said as he calmed down.

"Just please be more careful in the future." Aerith said

"I will." Sora nodded.

"Glad to see you're awake kid." Cid said as he and Leon approached. Both had the same look of relief on their face.

"Uh, not to sound mean, but what are you guys doing here?" Sora asked

"This is our home world." Cid answered much to the four's surprise. "After I hung up, we made preparations and set out as soon as we could in my own personal Gummi Ship!"

"We tried to get here as fast as we could, but even with a warp gummi, it took us a while." Aerith said

"Not to mention all the Heartless we had to fight outside the castle." Yuffie added. "We finally get here and find you unconscious and brought you guys into the Library until you woke up."

"This is probably the only room without Heartless. For now." Leon said. "Donald and Goofy gave us a run down of what went on with Maleficent and your friend Riku."

"Riku..." Sora muttered sadly, but then realized someone was missing. "Wait a minute...Where's Corrin?" Sora asked causing Donald Goofy and Kairi to jump.

"That's the one thing we haven't been told." Leon said as he and the others turned to the three for an answer.

"Well…" Donald began. "After your little stunt with the Keyblade, Corrin transformed."

"Transformed?" Sora asked

"Yeah. He transformed into a dragon, I think." Donald said "He then started to attack every Heartless in sight. We grabbed Kairi and ran since we were tapped on strength." Donald said sadly.

"We have to go back then." Sora said as he slowly got up but wobbled.

"Be careful Sora." Kairi said supporting Sora.

"I can't. I don't know what happened to Riku, but I don't want to lose Corrin too." Sora said.

"Well, the castle is crawling with way more Heartless than ever. Going alone is suicide." Leon said as he hoisted his Gunblade over his shoulder. "We're going with you."

"You guys…" Sora said

"You've done more than enough for us by booting that witch to the curb. Now let's help get your brother back." Yuffie said

"Thank you." Sora said as he turned to Kairi. "You should stay here."

"What? No! Corrin is my friend to." Kairi protested

"But Kairi…" Sora began but Aerith put a hand on his shoulder as she looked at Kairi.

"With all the Heartless around, she'll be safer with us than away and we don't have time to get her back to the Gummi Ship. I'll keep her close to me Sora." Aerith promised and Sora relented

"All right then. Let's go!" Sora said as the big group left the library.

As the group exited the library, they were swarmed by Darkballs, Defenders, and Wyverns.

"That didn't take long." Leon muttered as the group drew their weapons and Aerith pulled Kairi close to her.

"It's a good thing you guys are here to back us up." Sora said.

"Less talk, more fighting." Cid said and the group engaged the Heartless in battle.

Sora got to work slashing Darkballs with his Keyblade as Yuffie backed him up with her giant shuriken. Leon started to slay wyverns with his trusty Gunblade and Cid blasted the Defenders with his new and improved Cid Cannon MK II. Aerith supported in the back with some magic along with Donald and Goofy provided cover. Soon with that, the heartless were destroyed and the group made a break for the chapel. Although, Kairi had some thoughts on her mind as she slightly slowed down.

 _'_ _Now I know how Sora felt when he lost the Keyblade. Or when Sora and Corrin were first in Traverse Town and Sora had to protect both himself and Corrin before Leon gave Corrin that blade.'_ She thought sadly. While in Sora's heart, Kairi was able to see what happened…and heard the jokes Corrin made about her and Sora. The thought made her go red in the face before shaking it away. _'Not now!'_ She scolded herself.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Aerith asked getting Kairi's attention.

"It's nothing." Kairi answered

"It doesn't look like nothing. Come on, tell me. I promise not to tell." Aerith said

"It's just, I feel like such a burden. I'm the only one here who can't fight, I lost my heart making Riku turn to that witch to find it, and Sora stabbed himself with a Keyblade because of ME!" Kairi said with tears in her eyes. Aerith put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, Regardless of what happened, Riku made his own choice. And don't forget that you were the one who brought Sora back." Aerith said.

"Well yeah but…"

"No buts. Corrin needs you and Sora now more than ever." Aerith said cutting off Kairi.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kairi said

"We can talk more later. For now, we should hurry before the others start to worry." Aerith said and the two ran off to catch up with the others.

* * *

Inside the Chapel, the Beast had finished freeing the Princesses of Hearts from those pods as the six gathered together in the center with the Beast as they watched the dragon continue to fight the Heartless. However, the dragon was starting to slow down as the Heartless keep coming.

"It looks like the Heartless are draw to that creature right now, but it looks exhausted." Belle muttered with concern.

"Not to mention all that darkness pouring out." Jasmine added.

"Our powers can hold it off, but only for so long." Another princess in a blue dress with long golden hair said. Her name was Aroura.

"Power? What are you talking about?" Beast asked suspiciously.

"Well, the six of us, along with one other have the power to hold back the Darkness." Aurora said.

"How do you know this?" Beast asked

"When I was little, I hidden from Maleficent because of a curse that was placed on me when I was born. I was watched by three good fairies. Sometime after my husband defeated Maleficent with the help of a warrior named Aqua, the three became acquainted with a man named Yen Sid. They told me about the seven Princess of Hearts shortly before my home was taken by Darkness and I found myself in Maleficent's clutches again." Aurora answered.

"Did they say anything on how to stop this for good?" Belle asked hopefully.

Aurora shook her head. "I don't think so, but I know they talked about the importance of the Keyblade. Aqua had one herself." Aurora said.

"I met her once, along with a nice boy named Ventus who had a similar weapon." A black hair woman named Snow White said.

"I met Ventus and Aqua along with a man named Terra." A blond-haired woman named Cinderella said.

"This is nice and all, but how dose that help with THIS?!" Beast grunted annoyed as he pointed to the darkness.

"Calm down Beast. Do you know where to find any of these three?" Belle asked the three princesses who sadly shook their heads no.

"Well, I only met a kid named Sora who had one when I got here." Beast grunted

"I've met him before." Jasmine said.

"Me too. He's here?" Alice asked and Beast nodded.

 _'Although, he lost it to this white-haired kid called Riku, I think.'_ Beast thought.

"BEAST!" A familiar voice shouted. Beast and the girls looked over to see Sora running up to them with the others right behind him. "You're okay!" Sora said with a smile.

Beast grunted noticing the Key in Sora's hand. "I see you got your weapon back." Sora nodded as he caught a glance at two familiar faces.

"Alice, Jasmine! You're alright!" Sora said as the two smiled at him.

"You're Sora? My name is Belle. Nice to meet you." Belle said

"Belle? Oh! You must be the one Beast was looking for!" Sora said

"ROAR!" The roar caused everyone to jump as Sora looked up ahead to see a dragon fighting Heartless.

"That's Corrin, isn't it?" Sora asked Kairi, Donald, and Goofy who nodded much to the surprise of Beast, Jasmine and Belle.

"That kid became that?" Beast asked with shock. _'Is this a curse?'_ he thought.

"That's Corrin?" Yuffie asked in shock

Sora just ran up the stairs and started to slay what was left of the Heartless as a giant one appeared from the Keyhole.

The heartless was a rather large purple colored Heartless on all four with massive hooves, two large tusks on each side of its mouth, and a horn on it's forehead. On its chest was the Heartless emblem.

Corrin roared at the creature and lunged at it, only to get knocked away by one of its massive hooves. Corrin landed on the ground in pain.

"CORRIN!" Sora shouted as he ran towards it. The Behemoth started its way towards Sora, but was intercepted by Leon, Yuffie, and the Beast.

"Go help your brother. We'll take this thing." Leon said

"Thanks Leon!" Sora said as he went to his brother with Donald, Goofy, and Kairi. On his way however, Sora noticed something.

"What's this?" Sora asked himself as he picked up a familiar golden crown-shaped neckless. He gripped it in his hand as he approached his brother who roared and started to swipe at them with his claws.

"WAHH!" Donald and Goofy shouted as they flew back and Sora pushed Kairi to the ground to avoid the attack.

"Corrin! It's me!" Sora shouted as he slowly stepped towards the dragon who growled at him. "It's Sora! Look, I don't know what's up with this, but I don't care. You're still my brother."

"Corrin please. Don't lose yourself. Go back to the kind boy you were. The one who would help me and Sora study for tests." Kairi said slowly stepping towards him.

"The one we went fishing with. And played Blitz Ball, and went swimming." Sora listed

"And built a raft." Kairi added

"And went on an adventure with us." Donald said

"You're our best buddy Corrin." Goofy said

"Listen, I know I was difficult at times, but I really miss you. Please come back and let the four of us be united once more." Donald said.

"Remember this?" Sora asked as he held up Corrin's neckless in one hand, and held up his silver one in the other hand. "Mom got you this for your first birthday with us."

Corrin growled softened as he stared at the necklaces in Sora's hands. Sora stepped forward and placed his hand on Corrin's head.

"Come on bro. We still have work to do. And I can't do it without you." Sora said softly. "I'm sorry I scared you earlier, but I need you back. Please brother."

A blue light emanated from Corrin's body as dust began to gather. From inside the dust cloud, Sora and co could see Corrin's body begin to shrink down to his original form. Corrin wobbled as the dust cleared as he stared weakly at Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy.

"Sora…Kairi…everyone…" Corrin said weakly as he suddenly collapsed unconscious.

"CORRIN!" The four shouted as they ran to his side.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beast's attacking relentlessly allowed the three to find its weakness was the horn on its head.

"Alright, take this!" Leon shouted as he castes a Figara spell at the beast while Yuffie fired her shiruken at it causing it to stumble.

"Now to finish this." Leon said as he activated his Limit Break. "GET OUT OF OUR HOME!" He declared as he gave a powerful slash killing the Heartless.

"We did it!" Yuffie cheered as the Beast grunted.

Leon glanced over and to his relief, Sora and Kairi managed to get Corrin back to normal although he did pass out. He then walked over to the five.

"I'll keep an eye on him. There is one last thing I need to ask of you Sora." Leon said as Sora nodded. Not needed to be told what it was.

Sora went up to the Final Keyhole and locked it. The darkness that was pouring out vanished, as did the Heartless. For the first time in nine years, Hallow Bastion was safe again.

"Sora, Corrin, Donald, Goofy, Thank you." Leon whispered as everyone celebrated. With that, Sora and Leon grabbed the still unconscious Corrin and took him away to be healed.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

So, as for the whole changing Corrin back to normal without Azura's song, I do believe that it is possible without it, but in Canon, there wasn't anyone Corrin would consider close enough since Corrin was still confused on the whole "My life was a lie" thing. (Well, maybe Azura due to similar situations...sort of) and the fact that the sword that "Father" gave him/her ended up blowing up, killing many innocent people and his/her real mother who died PROTECTING Corrin, would make it hard to have anyone there be able to reach Corrin. Here, while Sora was "dead" (Or at much as dead actually means in DBZ...I mean Kingdom Hearts) Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi have a strong enough bond to reach him. Also, don't forget in the Paralouge chapter with Kana, he/she was able to go back to normal without Azura's song, especially with Corrin saying to talk to Azura later for a Dragonstone, so I think it can be done.

Anyway, that wraps up "The Battle for Hallow Bastion" part. Next up will be the big farewell and some exposition, before we head off to wrap up this arc.

Guestwithideas: I am well aware of the game play mechanic that Fates used with its weapons. (Especially since everything but staffs have infinite uses.) However, I am keeping the weakness to magic part, since I don't plan on having Corrin be overpowered in this Fanfiction. Also, I don't need to use the Astral Dragons to get Corrin interested in his real family. I think "I can turn into a dragon" would be enough to get anyone interested in where they came from. Plus they have no means of getting there right now.


	47. I Won't Say Goodbye!

To celebrate Kingdom Hearts 3 FINALLY being out, here is a chapter XD

* * *

Chapter 47: I Won't Say Goodbye!

 _"_ _Fire at will!" A deep voice rang out._

 _Corrin watched helplessly as a man with long dark brown hair wearing silver colored armor under a blue vest and a sword in his hand that busted with electricity on the blade was impaled by many arrows. He cried in pain as each on hit him and fell to his knees as he struggled to use the sword to support himself. The man who ordered the attack stepped forward. He was a rather pale man with white hair and a white beard. He wore dark black armor and had a huge puffy coat around him. He stopped right in front of the injured man with an Axe in his hand._

 _"_ _I'm disappointed in you Sumeragi. This wasn't even my best trap." The man laughed as he raised his axe at the heavily breathing man. With one swing the man screamed in pain as he fell dead on the ground, much to Corrin's horror._

 _"_ _What's going on? Who was that man? Why am I so afraid? Why can't I move?" Corrin asked himself as he tried to move but couldn't._

 _"_ _Father!" A female voice next to him screamed. Looking to his left was a girl that looked a lot like him when he was little, save for longer hair. Looking down, he realized he was a child again._

 _"_ _Poor children. Orphaned at such a tender age." The man mocked as he approached them._

 _"_ _Orphaned? Wait…so that means that he was my…YOU BASTARD!" Corrin shouted although it seems no one could hear him._

 _"_ _You are my children now!" The man declared reaching towards Corrin._

 _"_ _CORRIN! KAMUI! NO!" A young voice rang out from behind, but Corrin couldn't see._

 _Time seemed to slow down as the man slowly reached for Corrin._

 _"_ _Move please! What's happening? Is this the past?" Corrin asked himself. Much to his surprise, the setting changed from a town to a rooftop of some fortress. The girl apparently named Kamui was gone and the man slowly changed into a man with a black coat that covered his face and his hand was an inch from Corrin's face._

 _"_ _No! NO!"_

 _"_ _CORRIN!" Sora's voice rang out and everything went white._

* * *

Corrin shot awake in a bed inside a small room. Sora, Kairi, Yuffie, and Aerith were there by his bedside.

"Hey bro, are you okay?" Sora asked concerned.

"Wh-What happened?" Corrin asked as he caught his breath.

"You transformed into some kind of dragon and passed out when we managed to turn you back." Kairi answered

"I-I didn't hurt anyone did I?" Corrin asked afraid.

"Just a boat load of Heartless." Yuffie answered as Corrin sighed in relief.

"Anyway, are you okay? You started to toss and turn in your sleep." Aerith asked worried

"And not in the way you usually do." Sora added

"Just…Just a bad dream." Corrin said

"Please, talk to us." Kairi pleaded.

Corrin was silent for a minute before he spoke up. I was a child again. I was in some town I wasn't familiar with. Someone ordered a bunch of archers to fire as they attacked this man that looked like a Samurai and he fell to his knees. Then this pale old guy walks up to him and killed him. I think, that was my father." Corrin said as everyone listened in surprise.

"Your father?" Aerith asked. "How do you know?"

"After that, he approached me and this girl who looked so much like me and said 'Poor children. Orphaned at such a young age. You are my children now!'" Corrin quoted.

"Th-that's horrible!" Yuffie said shocked

"Oh Corrin, I'm so sorry." Aerith said pulling Corrin into a hug.

"Well, maybe there is still a mother? And maybe that girl you saw was your sister." Kairi said

"Maybe…but I still have to wonder why I transformed like I did." Corrin said

"I think I might have the answer to that my boy." Merlin said as he entered the room. "I heard what happened and I rushed over as quickly as I could."

"You know something about my past?" Corrin asked

Merlin shook his head no. "No, I sadly don't, but I know why you transformed." He said getting everyone in the room's undivided attention. "You my boy, are a manakete."

"Manakete?" Corrin asked

Merlin nodded. Well before the Heartless became a thing, I did some traveling in a Gummi Ship with King Mickey and Donald's Uncle Scrooge. One world I visited had a race of people who were able to transform into a dragon. They were Manakete's. Although, despite their appearance, they were much older than one would think, reaching 1000 years like it was nothing."

"But, I don't think I'm 1000 years old." Corrin said.

"Perhaps you are only half then? I'm not fully sure. The extremely few I did speak to wouldn't say much and there wasn't many of them to begin with." Merlin said. "But while I was there, I did some research on this stone they would all carry and managed to get one from this swindler." Merlin said as he held up a stone. "This is apparently called a Dragon Stone. It can contain a Manakete's dragon form and allow them to transform without going crazy."

"Wow, all that from a little stone?" Sora asked

Merlin nodded. "That's right. I saw your pointy ears and got curious, but when I was calling Cid to see how things went down, he told me about your transformation. Here. Take this." He said handing Corrin the dragon stone.

Corrin just stared at the small stone in his hand. "What do I do?" he asked

"Try concentrating into the stone." Merlin guessed.

Corrin closed his eyes and focused. Inside, he saw the Dragon he turned into and was suddenly contained into the stone. Outside, the stone glowed as Corrin focused and stopped once he opened his eyes. "Thank you, Merlin."

"Not a problem my boy. If you ever need help, let me know. I'll do what I can." Merlin said as he got up to leave. "I need to head back to Traverse Town soon with Cid. We still need to pack some stuff we had to leave behind in our haste." Merlin said as he left the room.

"Looks like someone got a new power." Yuffie said

Corrin nodded. "Yeah."

"Listen Corrin, I'm sorry I made you worry and transform like that." Sora said sadly.

"Just don't do it again." Corrin said.

"And hey, remember that if you always have a home to turn to if there is nothing out there." Sora said as Kairi nodded.

"Thanks, you guys." Corrin said happily.

"And if that pale guy ever shows his face around here, he'll get a taste of the Great Ninja Yuffie!" Yuffie declared pointing to herself as everyone chuckled "Hey! I'm serious!"

"We know Yuffie, we know." Aerith said giggling.

"Uh anyway, what happened?" Corrin asked changing the subject.

"Kairi managed to change me back from a Heartless, although I passed out right after." Sora said

"Leon's group arrived right after and we took Sora somewhere to recover. Once he was back on his feet, we made our way back to the chapel. Leon took out the big Heartless while Sora and I along with Donald and Goofy managed to calm you down and bring you back." Kairi finished

"There is more to discuss, but let's regroup with the others before we do so." Aerith said as Corrin got out of bed and the five exited the room.

* * *

The group headed to the library where everyone was waiting. Leon was chatting with Cid while Belle was reading through the Library with the Beast just standing around. The other Princesses of Heart were lost in their own chat as Donald and Goofy were relaxing until they noticed the five enter the room.

"Corrin! You're awake!" Donald and Goofy cheered as they rushed in for a hug.

"Hey guys." Corrin chuckled as he was crushed in a hug.

"Glad to see you up and about kid." Cid said

"Thanks, but I have a question. That guy that took Riku's body. He called himself Ansem. Isn't that the name of your world's ruler?" Corrin asked

Leon's group's faces suddenly became upset as Aerith picked up a stack of papers from the desk.

"About 9 years ago, when this world was attacked by the Heartless, we all believed Ansem the Wise died trying to protect this world against the darkness." Leon began

"But in reality, Ansem was the one who brought the Heartless here." Aerith continued handing Sora and Corrin the papers. "On the way here, I finally finished studying the reports you guys found, and earlier we found the rest after the Keyhole was sealed."

"While he was researching the Heartless, the darkness possessed him and he lost both his heart and his body." Leon finished

"So that's why he took Riku's body." Sora muttered

"Sorry about that you guys." Corrin said

"It's not your fault." Yuffie said

"But, where did Ansem go?" Donald asked

"There is a great darkness far across time and space. A darkness that could swallow the worlds." Jasmine said

"Yes, this darkness will consume all worlds." Cinderella said

"You should find him there." Alice said

"It's subdued for now, but it will start to grow soon." Aurora added.

"I got the coordinates from them and already set it into your Gummi Ship." Cid said

"Thanks Cid. Now let's find Ansem and fix this once and for all!" Sora declared, but then the four noticed a sad look on everyone else's face except Kairi's who was just as confused

"What's wrong?" Corrin asked.

"Well…" Yuffie began, but couldn't find the words.

"You're right that once Ansem is defeated, the worlds will go back to the way they were before, but that also means that they will be separated again as well." Aerith said

"Not even a Gummi Ship will be able to help us." Leon added sadly.

"So that means…" Corrin began.

"We may never meet again, but we will never forget each other." Leon said

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Aerith added

"Yeah, you're right." Corrin said with a sad smile.

"Come on, take a breather for now before we say goodbye." Cid said

"No!" Sora and Kairi said getting everyone's attention.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to see you guys again!" Sora said

"Merlin said that before the Heartless, He, the king, and some guy named Scrooge managed to travel about before the Heartless." Kairi said

"Well yeah, but…" Donald began.

"I'll find a way. With this! Others did it, so I should be able to as well. King Mickey, and this Terra, Aqua, and Ven I keep hearing about did it." Sora said

Cid just started to chuckle. "You sure are simple minded kid."

"HEY!" Sora shouted

"But, maybe we will be able to meet again someday. Only time will tell." Cid added

"But for now, take a breather, before you head out." Aerith said and everyone nodded.

* * *

With Sora and Kairi:

"So, this is your home." Sora said

"I guess…I remember bits of it." Kairi said

"Your grandmother's, right?" Sora asked much to Kairi's surprise.

"That's right. We were together." Kairi said

"To think…I looked everywhere to you, but you were with me all along. And now, we are together again." Sora said

"Do you think things will ever be the same again? With all four of us now that Riku has lost his heart?" Kairi asked

"When I turned into a Heartless, you brought me back. I was falling into Darkness, about to forget everything, but your voice brought me back." Sora said

"I didn't want to just forget about you Sora, I just couldn't." Kairi said with a small blush.

"That's right! Our hearts are connected. And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness, and I saw that light." Sora said. "No matter how dark the darkness, there is always a light. Guess it's not a fairy tale."

"Well then, let's go!" Kairi said

"WHAT?!" Sora shouted. "No, you can't go! It's too dangerous." Sora denied to Kairi's shock.

"Why not?" Kairi asked "We made it this far together."

"Sorry but…" Sora began

"I would just get in the way, wouldn't I?" Kairi asked

"Uh, well…" Sora stuttered trying to break it down nicely.

"It's okay. You're right." Kairi admitted much to Sora's shock.

"Kairi…" Sora said

"On the way to save Corrin, I was able to see it. I never found myself involved with sword fighting and decided to stick with being a referee. I have no weapons, I don't know magic, I can't fight, I would only serve as a distraction." Kairi said

"No, you're not! Like I said, you saved me, and helped save Corrin." Sora argued "Just think of us, and I will be back. With Corrin and Riku." Sora said

Kairi just smiled. "All right, you win." She then took something out of her pocket. "Here take this." She said handing it to Sora. Sora was surprised that it was the star shaped shells she made before the Heartless attacked their home.

"Kairi, isn't this?" Sora asked

"It's my lucky charm! So be sure to bring it back to me." Kairi said

"I will. I promise." Sora said smiling.

Kairi then pulls him into a hug. "Don't ever forget. No matter where you go. I'm always with you." She said as she let him go and left.

As she left Corrin walked up to Sora.

"She took it well." Corrin said. "You aren't going to tell her?" Corrin asked with no tease in his voice this time.

"Maybe when this is over." Sora said and Corrin nodded. Sora then instinctively summoned his Keyblade.

"Sora?" Corrin asked

"I don't know why, but…" Sora then put the lucky charm on the Keychain and the Keyblade transformed. It was pure white with the shaft displaying two hearts with the handle looking like an angelic wing. The teeth of the blade were shaped in the kanji symbol for light, and the Keychain was the lucky charm itself.

"Wow! It looks powerful." Corrin said

"Oathkeeper…" Sora said

"Wow, I heard the Keyblade could change shapes, but I wasn't sure if yours could." Donald said

"I also found this at the Chapel. I think Riku dropped it." Goofy said handing him a small Keychain in the shape of a black crown.

"Riku…" Sora muttered. He took the Lucky Charm off returning his Keyblade back to normal and put the charm in his pocket as he put the black crown on.

The Keyblade transformed yet again. This time however, it was a pure black Keyblade with a similar shape to the Kingdom Key. The hilt composed of two bat-like wings that extended downwards and had a blue diamond in the middle. The teeth were shaped in the kanji symbol for darkness, and the crown served as the Keychain.

"Looks rather ominous." Goofy commented

"Oblivion." Sora said

"So these names just come to you?" Corrin asked and Sora nodded

"Hey guys, before we head out to fight Ansem, how about we head back to the Colosseum one last time." Sora suggested

"Why's that?" Donald asked.

"I want to try these out and see what they can do." Sora said

"Sounds good. I want to practice my dragon form before we go into the Lions den again." Corrin added

"Sounds good to me." Goofy said

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Donald admitted. "Aurora did say that the darkness was still subdued for a while."

"Then it's settled." Sora said.

* * *

After leaving Sora, Kairi went to search for someone in particular and eventually managed to find that person.

"Aerith!" Kairi called out getting the older woman's attention.

"Kairi. Do you need something?" Aerith asked

"I was wondering if you could teach me magic." Kairi said much to Aerith's surprise.

"Magic? I suppose I can, but why?" Aerith asked

"Remember on our way to the chapel when I said I felt like a burden?" Kairi asked and Aerith nodded. "Well, I know it's too late right now to help Sora and Corrin in their big upcoming fight, but if something were to happen in the future, I want to help them."

Aerith starred at Kairi silently for a minute before she agreed.

"Very well, I will teach you what I know, and maybe if I can have Leon give you a little Sword play, but we will start after Sora, Corrin, Donald, and Goofy leave.

Kairi gave a very bright smile. "Thank you Aerith!"

Aerith smiled in return. "You're welcome. Now let's get back to the others." And with that, the two girls headed back.

* * *

Sora, Corrin, Donald, and Goofy headed back to the entrance where Cid was preparing their Gummi Ship.

"Hey." Beast said walking up to them.

"Beast. Need something?" Corrin asked

"That form you took. What was that?" Beast asked

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess I'm something called a Manakete, but honestly, I have no clue." Corrin admited

"Why, is something up?" Sora asked

Beast just remained silent for a minute before leaving. "No, just curious." As he walked away, he stopped and turned slightly. "Good luck out there and...thank you." Beast said as he left.

"Uh, thanks..." The four said looking confused

* * *

Once everything was set, the group was ready to head out to the Gummi Ship.

"Be safe out there, okay?" Kairi asked

"We will." Sora assured

"Look out for each other. And make sure you come home safely." Aerith said.

"I'm really going to miss you guys." Yuffie said sadly.

"I'll be back in Traverse Town for a while. Merlin takes forever getting packed. Bring the ship over there if you run into problems." Cid said

"We will." Corrin said.

"One last thing…" Leon said.

"What's that?" Sora asked

"Thank you. For everything." Leon said with a smile on his face.

"No problem, and thank you for guiding us when we first showed up in Traverse Town." Sora said.

"And the blade." Corrin added to which Leon nodded.

Goodbye!" Everyone waved as the four heroes boarded the Gummi Ship and set out.

"Be safe…" Kairi whispered.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Well, Hollow Bastion is finally done with. Now we move on to the grand finale. After taking care of the Hades Cup of course. Next chapter will be that, and it might extend into two, we will just see how it goes. After that is the final world and I finally finished this arc.

So before anyone will ask, Sora will be switching Keyblade around, but just with these two. I might add the Ultimate Keyblade in the later arc but for now, just these two. Or do anything with it that Sora will do in Kingdom Hearts 3, which is finally out. Now I can plan out the rest of this story after Kingdom Hearts 2.

So, the whole Dragonstone thing. In Kingdom Hearts 2, Donald dose say that his Uncle Scrooge traveled with Mickey in a Gummi Ship to build a Transit system, so I figured Merlin could join them. At one point, Merlin visited a Fire Emblem world and met a Manakete. He also got his hands on a Dragon Stone. No he did not visit fates since to my knowledge, the only living dragons in that world are Akanos and his kids, but visited another world of Fire Emblem. (In this Fanfiction, all the Fire Emblem worlds are apart of one massive world that is linked by the Dragon's Gate.) As for which one he visited, it's whatever you want.

Thanks to ptl for catching my mistake.


	48. The Hades Cup

Chapter 48 The Hades Cup!

"Attention all passengers. We are now landing in the Olympus Colosseum!" Goofy said as the ship landed.

"Okay. Let's go see Phil and Herc." Sora said as he led the group inside.

Inside however, was not a sight they were expecting. Hercules was no where to be seen and Phil was looking extremely worried as he paced the floors.

"Uh Phil? Are you okay?" Corrin asked getting Phil's attention.

"You guys? What are you…no forget it, I have a problem right now and need to be alone." Phil said

"Problem?" Donald asked

"Tell us." Corrin insisted.

Phil sighed knowing that the four weren't going to leave without an answer. "Hades is making his move." He said shocking everyone.

"What's he planning?" Sora asked concerned

"He created a tournament called the Hades Cup under my nose. He has a lot of powerful Heartless and probably something else to take out old Herc, but Herc isn't here right now. He's off visiting his dad on Mount Olympus and I dread to see what those creatures will do if Herc doesn't defeat them." Phil explained

"You mentioned before that Hades wants Hercules dead. Can't he just wait for him to get back?" Corrin asked

"You clearly never met the guy. He ain't a patient god." Phil said.

"Well, what if we enter in Hercules's place?" Sora asked as Phil just looked at him like he was crazy.

"YOU?! No offense kid, you got stronger, but this isn't like those other tournaments. Hades really doesn't care if you live or die." Phil argued

"And yet we beat Hercules in the ring." Corrin pointed out.

"Well yeah but…" Phil tried to argue.

"Well, it's not like you have much of a choice here." Donald pointed out.

Phil sighed seeing as they were right. "I guess I have no choice. All right, but you four are going for the training of your life. We have 3 days before the Tournament starts." Phil said

"Perfect, because that actually ties into what we are here for." Corrin said "We need some help mastering some new tricks we got."

"Really, well let me see them." Phil said as he guided them outside.

* * *

Outside the Colosseum was Cloud as he was staring at a poster, he saw Hades put up not too long ago.

"Come one and all to the Hades cup! Where Heroes fall to Zeros!" It read.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out." Cloud muttered to himself as he went inside.

* * *

Inside the ring, Phil just jaw dropped at what he saw. Sure, Sora's new Keyblade forms were something, but Corrin just turned into a freaking DRAGON!

"So, I was kind of hoping that you can help me master this form." Corrin said as he changed back.

"Uh, yeah. I'll see what I can do…" Phil mumbled. "However, I don't know anything about this." Phil said

"Well, that's something you don't see every day." A voice called out. The five turned to see Cloud walking towards them.

"Cloud!" Sora cheered running up to him.

"You're the guy from the preliminary. What are you doing here?" Phil asked

"Just wondering what that poster on this 'Hades Cup' was about." Cloud said his usual bored tone.

 _'_ _Can't tell if he actually cares or not.'_ Corrin thought.

"Hades is making some tournament to kill Hercules in, but he isn't here." Sora said

"So you're entering instead?" Cloud guessed to which Sora nodded.

"That's right."

Cloud was silent for a minute as he was debating on something in his mind. Eventually he decided to speak. "Need some help?" He asked much to everyone's surprise.

"Why do you want to help us?" Donald asked suspiciously

"Okay." Sora answered.

"SORA!" Donald shouted angry.

"What? Phil said this was going to be tough." Sora said

"Well yeah but…" Donald began

"Part of me wants to get back at Hades for what happened back in the preliminaries." Cloud admitted

"Well, if you guys are going to enter together, then why not train with Sora while I work on Corrin's new...form." Phil offered.

Cloud nodded and walked off gesturing Sora to follow.

"I'll go with Sora. I still don't trust that guy." Donald said running after them.

"I guess I'll stay with Corrin." Goofy said.

* * *

With Sora, Cloud, and Donald:

"I've really improved that Sonic Blade you taught me." Sora said

"I know. I saw your fight with Hercules." Cloud said much to Sora and Donald's surprise.

"Ether way, let's see how you've improved." Cloud said drawing his Buster Sword.

"You're on!" Sora said readying Oathkeeper.

Cloud charged Forward and brought his blade down in a slash with Sora blocking it with his blade. Sora then jumped back out of the Buster Sword's reach and shot a Fira spell at Cloud. However, Sora felt more of a kick to it as he fired the spell at Cloud. Cloud raised his blade to block the attack, but he was surprisingly pushed back as a result. Sora just landed with surprise as he looked at his Keyblade.

"I guess this Keyblade boasts my magic." Sora said to himself as he switched to the Oblivion Keyblade. "Okay, let's try this one!" Sora said as he charged at Cloud who raised his blade again to meet the Keyblade, but the strength of the attack pushed him back a bit.

"And this blade makes my attacks stronger." Sora said as he continued to swing at Cloud who was now more prepared and parred the attacks.

* * *

Back in the Colosseum, Dragon Corrin was smashing barrels left and right that Phil laid out for practice while avoiding some human cutouts meant to represent pedestrians.

"He's got a lot of physical strength in that form, but I'm curious to see how that fights in the tournament." Phil muttered as he observed Corrin's attacking power.

After destroying the last barrel, Corrin turned back to normal and walked over to Phil and Goofy. "Well, that dragon stone that Merlin gave me definitely helps. I can transform and fight without going crazy." He said with a smile. Admittingly his tail did knock a few cutouts away accidentally, but he was at least in control of where his claws sliced.

"That's great Corrin." Goofy said with a smile.

"Yeah well, let's hope it will be enough in the cup." Phil said and Corrin nodded. "Now come on, let's take a break so I can explain the rules Hades wrote up." Phil said leading the two inside.

* * *

Back outside the Colosseum, Sora and Cloud finished their spar.

"Well, you've definitely got stronger." Cloud admitted

"Yeah these new Keyblade forms really help." Sora said

"Even without them, you were pretty good in the last few worlds." Donald admitted

"Man, that was quite a show. Ten out of ten!" A new voice called out.

The three looked around to find the owner of the voice, but to no avail.

"Down here!" The voice called out annoyed.

The three looked down to see a small red lizard like creature.

"A lizard?" Sora asked

"LIZARD?!" The creature shouted. "I'll have you know that I am a DRAGON!" He declared with emphasis on the word 'dragon.'

"Pretty small for a dragon." Donald mocked as the dragon glared at the duck

"Anyway, what's your name?" Sora asked trying to prevent a fight from breaking out.

"I am Mushu." Mushu introduced

"I'm Sora. This is Donald and Cloud." Sora introduced

"Nice to met you. At least you have some manners." Mushu said making Donald angry.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked

"Heck if I know. One day these shadow things attacked my home, then I find myself was wondering lost in some weird space, and I then found myself here" Mushu explained.

"I see…" Sora said blankly

"So, what is this tournament thing I've been hearing about?" Mushu asked

"A guy named Hades his hosting a tournament to kill a guy named Hercules who isn't here, so we're taking his spot." Sora abridged what was going on.

"Well then, maybe you guys need a dragon's help." Mushu smirked as he admired his claws.

"No thanks, we already got one." Donald said flatly as he and the others started to head back.

Mushu stood there for a second before realizing that he was suddenly alone.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" He shouted chasing after them.

* * *

Inside the lobby, Phil gathered the five together.

"Okay you guys, I'll take this time to explain how this Hades Cup will apparently work." Phil said as he read the rules that was given to him.

"Number one, there is no actual ring this time. The entire floor in the arena counts so you guys won't win by a simple ring out this time." Everyone nodded

"Number two, teams can have up to six members this time, but the whole thing about sending in parts of the team as opposed to the whole team is gone. Everyone has to participate."

"Hades must want us to get exhausted for if we make it to his big guns." Corrin muttered and Cloud nodded.

"Number three, there is no penalty for…killing." Phil said causing everyone but Cloud to slightly shudder.

"Gawrsh, looks like things will be tough this time." Goofy said

"Yeah, and Hades himself is apparently entering as well." Phil said making everyone jump.

"Well, we can still win!" Sora declared. "We came this far."

"Kid, you got spirit, but this is one fight that you shouldn't look lightly on." Phil warned. "Unlike with Herc, Hades is merciless."

Sora nodded

"Okay, rest up you guys, because tomorrow, we are going to see if we can up your skills." Phil said

"HEY!" Mushu shouted as he rushed in getting everyone's attention.

"What do you want?" Phil asked

"I want in on this tornament." Mushu said as Phil and Donald started to laugh.

"A pipsqueak like you?" Phil laughed

"What could you do?" Donald laughed

Mushu grew a tick mark on his head as he took a deep breath and blasted the duck and Satyr with a huge fiery breath.

Both Donald and Phil were covered in black ash as the two coughed with a shock expression.

"You're in." They both coughed.

"I thought so." Mushu smirked

* * *

For the next three days, Sora and co trained like there was no tomorrow, and before they knew it, the day of the Hades cup was finally here. as the six stood in lobby.

"Well, this is it…" Sora mumbled

"Nervous?" Corrin asked

"A little…" Sora admitted

"Don't worry. We'll make it through this." Cloud said

"Well, let's get out there!" Mushu said as he jumped on to Sora's head and the group walked out.

Standing in the middle of the ring was Hades with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Key brat and his little companions." Hades said as he saw Cloud. "And another familiar face as well."

"Hades." Cloud glared

"You know, I have to admit, I was angry that Jerkules wasn't here, but I suppose that you guys will be a nice warm up." Hades said as he walked back and forth before turning to face them. "Still, I wasn't expecting you guys would actually beat Maleficent."

"So, you were working with her." Corrin said

"Yep, but that's in the past. You lot have become just as much of a nuisance as Hercules is and now, I'm handling things my way. So I hope you're ready, for the HADES CUP!" He declared.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

A bit of a short chapter, but I felt it needed to be done. Next up will start the Hades Cup with Cloud joining this time and even gave Sora some more training. I don't know if this will be a single chapter, or a double chapter, so I guess we'll see how it goes.

Anyway, here is Mushu! Fun Fact: I was originally planning him to appear in Hallow Bastion around the fight with Maleficent, but since I had enough problems writing that fight as I did, so I decided to cut him out and just use him here.


	49. The Gauntlet of Heartless

Chapter 49 The Gauntlet of Heartless!

The Hades Cup had begun with a bang. Turns out, there were quite a number of teams this time around. Way more than the last three cups they entered, so Corrin had everyone try and reserve magic for later. As a result, Sora was using the Oblivion Keyblade.

Thankfully, Sora and co had some extra help.

Cloud was a powerful ally. He was definitely a great Swordsman, possibly on par with Leon.

Mushu was surprisingly pretty useful. He had some good fire power despite his size. Corrin had Mushu stick with Sora the entire time however for a reason he wouldn't say.

* * *

Their next match was against a Defender, three Wight Knights and three Solders.

"Okay, Donald and Cloud, take out those Solders. Goofy, you and I will take out those White Knights. Sora, you and Mushu take that Defender." Corrin said.

"Where do you get the names for these things?" Donald asked

Corrin shrugged. "Jiminy writes them down in his journal. I just go with it."

"Less talk, more fight!" Sora said.

Cloud easily dispatched of the solders while Corrin and Goofy took out the Wight Knights.

Sora dodge rolled out of the way from a Fire attack from the Defender in order to get behind it.

"Leave this to me kid." Mushu said as he took a deep breath.

Mushu unleashed a fiery breath at the defender greatly injuring it as it fell down.

"Nice job Mushu, now to finish it." Sora said as he brought Oblivion down ending the Heartless and winning the round.

"Whose next?" Mushu smirked

* * *

Their next match however was against a Behemoth. However, unlike the one that Leon killed in Hollow Bastion, this Behemoth was more slate grey in color with an orange flame decoration on its back and legs and its two long horns were blood red and the small horn on its forehead was blue.

"Alright, let's take this thing out!" Sora declared!

"Dose anyone know how Leon killed it?" Corrin asked readying his blade

"I think it was that mini-horn on its forehead." Goofy said as he caught a glance of the fight Leon, Yuffie, and Beast had with one.

"Okay, this thing looks like it will be a problem, so I guess we'll have to use whatever we got to take it out." Corrin said

"Alright, now we're talking!" Mushu said as he has been kind of sitting this out so far.

The Destroyed Behemoth charged straight at the group who barely managed to dodge roll out of the way. Sora took an opportunity to jump and climb up the Behemoth's back and aim for the middle horn. However, the Behemoth started to shake him off.

"Yikes, hang on!" Mushu called out as Sora grabbed one of the two larger horns and hung on for dear life.

However, despite his best effort, Sora was sent flying off the giant heartless and was hurdling towards the stands.

Only for Cloud to Jump up and catch the islander.

"Thanks Cloud." Sora said as he was placed on the ground.

"Don't mention it." Cloud simply said as he turned to face the Destroyed Behemoth. "We need to find a way to restrain its movements so we can take it out without the risk of being sent flying.

"Leave this to me!" Corrin said as he gripped his Dragonstone and transformed.

"Wait what?" Mushu shouted. "That boy can just turn into a Dragon?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Sora said

Dragon Corrin charged at the Behemoth with a vicious tackle knocking it back.

"GO CORRIN!" Donald and Goofy cheered.

The Behemoth however than unleashed a barrage of Thunder attacks at Corrin inflicting major damage forcing him to revert back to normal and fall to the ground.

"Corrin!" Sora shouted running up to his brother to heal him, however the Behemoth began to charge once again.

Cloud intercepted the Behemoth with his Buster Sword.

"Sora…" Corrin grunted. "Don't worry about me. Help Cloud finish that thing."

"…Okay." Sora relented and charged with his Oathkeeper Keyblade.

"Cloud, let's finish this!" Sora yelled and Cloud nodded.

Sora and Cloud rushed right at the giant Heartless and jumped up high. The Behemoth was about to unleash more lightning on the two, but Mushu had other plans.

"Yeah, Sorry buddy, but not a fan of being zapped." Mushu commented before blasting fireballs at the Heartless's horn causing the Thunder spells to be disrupted and allowed Sora and Cloud to finish it with a massive Cross Slash winning the match.

"We did it!" Donald cheered as Goofy helped Corrin up.

"Well that's great, now onto the next match." Hades smirked

Corrin gulped. He was still weakened, and Sora and Cloud needed a breather. Mushu, Donald and Goofy were fine, but if their next opponent was anything like that Behemoth, it could spell trouble.

"Actually, we will have a 15-minute break." Phil called out.

"WHAT?! SAYS WHO?!" Hades demanded

"Says me!" Phil said. "Colosseum rules state that any tournaments with over 10 rounds are required to have a 15-minute break at least in-between." Phil smirked

"You really think I care?" Hades asked

"Rule was set up by Zeus himself as a result of your constant challengers. Got a problem, take it up with him. You may of managed to make this tournament, but it still confides to the Colosseum's rules overall." Phil explained

Hades gritted his teeth. He wasn't able to go against Zeus at this moment so he was force to relent. "Fine, take your little break. There are still much more powerful enemies on the way."

With that, the group headed back to the lobby.

"Darn, I guess I miss that rule. If only the Underdome was unsealed, then I'd be calling all the shots." Hades muttered. "Oh well, I guess Cerberus is up next for them."

* * *

Inside the lobby:

There you go, all better." Donald said as he healed up Corrin's injuries and drank an elixir.

"Thanks Donald."  
"What happened back there? You should have been easily able to take those thunder hits." Sora asked

"If I were to guess, I'd say that Dragon form of his doesn't pack much of a resistance to magic." Cloud said drinking a potion.

"That makes sense. Wish I had known that sooner." Corrin mumbled

"Well, you know it now, so be careful from here on out." Phil said

"Hey, thanks for the save Phil." Sora said

"Don't mention it. You guys got lucky I remembered the rule that was put in place when your fight with that big Heartless started." Phil said.

"Still Sora, you and Cloud were amazing back there." Goofy said

"Hey! What am I? Chop Liver?" Mushu yelled

"No, you were great to Mushu." Sora said before turning to Cloud. "Thanks for the help Cloud." Sora said holding out a hand. Cloud stared at it for a minute before turning away.

"Just get ready for the next match." He said as he walked off leaving the others stunned.

"What's his problem?" Donald asked annoyed

"Probably got some issues or something." Phil guessed. "Ether way, you guys better get ready for the next round" Phil said walking off.

"He's right. I better think of a new game plan if we are going to make it through this." Corrin said.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Sorry this one took a while, but I figured that if these Final Fantasy Characters were AU from the original games, and I am making them major support characters, then I'd probably need to make a backstory, and now Cloud has one.

(Special thanks to TheEmeraldMage and Kittygb93 for the assistance and input)

There is also the fact that I am working on doing fight scenes with more characters than just Sora, Corrin, Donald, and Goofy.

Anyway, The Hades cup should wrap up in the next chapter or two and then, we go onto the final world of this arc.

On a side note, I did watch Nintendo Direct, and oh boy, am I excited for Fire Emblem 3 Houses!


	50. To Face a Titan

Chapter 50 To Face A Titan!

Once 15 minutes were up, Hades waisted no time getting the Hades Cup back on track.

"So, now that we have THAT little intermission over with, let's get these games back on track!" Hades declared. "And I'm done with the small fry. Here is your next challenge!"

With a snap of his finger, Cerberus jumped into the ring.

"Great, now we have to deal with him again." Corrin muttered

"Hey, at least we know how to fight him." Sora said.

Hades just smirked. He knew that the reason those four were able to beat Cerberus before, was because Hercules had already tired him out before Sora ran into the ring. Now however, Cerberus was at full strength and those fools didn't stand a chance.

Cerberus charged at the group who dodged out of the way.

Corrin raised his arm that transformed as his mask appeared once again. "Hydro Shot!" Corrin shouted as he fired a blast of concentrated water at Cerberus's center head.

Sora unleashed his Strike Raid at the giant three headed dog causing it to stun while Donald casted a Stopra spell on it.

"Now it's open for a big hit." Donald smirked

Corrin got ready to transform into a dragon but stopped when he saw Cloud was gathering energy.

Once he was finished, Cloud opened his eyes as a blue aura covered him.

"FAREWELL!" He shouted and at insane speed, he jumped up and started to slash Cerberus from multiple angles so fast for the others to see him. After several slashes, he appeared right above the dog with his blade glowing with energy as he slammed it down knocking Cerberus out instantly.

"Even after that he still breathes. I guess I would expect nothing less from the beast that guards the Underworld." Cloud mumbled to himself as he turned to his allies who all bared a shocked expression on their face.

"What?" Cloud asked

Sora's face however was suddenly filled with joy and eager. "That was awesome! What was that?"

"I'll tell you later. We have bigger problems right now." Cloud said as he turned to Hades who was steaming mad.

"THAT'S IT!" He roared as a pillar of flame erupted from him. His body now red and orange instead of its usual blue and black.

"I AM THROUGH PLAYING AROUND!" Hades roared "I was saving this for Hercules, but it looks like I'm bringing out the big guns here! Come out!" With a snap of his fingers A giant creature made entirely out of ice climb over the walls and into the arena. Each step left ice in its place.

"Let the final match, BEGIN!" Hades declared

"Isn't that one of the titans?" Phil asked himself shocked from the entrance.

"What the heck is that thing?" Corrin asked in shock.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it looks tough." Cloud said as he readied his sword.

From the stands, Hades had one heck of a smirk on his face. _'This is nothing like that copy I had to fight bluebird 10 years ago. This is the real deal.'_ Hades mentally cheered.

"Get ready guys, it's coming!" Sora warned.

The Ice Titan roared and unleashed a blast of ice from its mouth. Cloud jumped into the empty stands (No way Phil was going to sell tickets to something that Hades was plotting) while Sora and Corrin dodged out of the way. Donald and Goofy weren't so lucky and were frozen in place.

"Oh no, Donald! Goofy!" Corrin shouted. He was about to run up to them but the Ice Titan brought his arm down on top of him. Sora thankfully saw this and pushed his brother out of harm's way while Mushu jumped off Sora and unleashed a fiery breath that caused the Titan to reel back in pain.

"Great job Mushu!" Sora cheered.

"Please, it was YIKES!" Mushu was cut off by a Giant icicle that almost crushed him. He quickly scurried back to Sora.

"Had a feeling it was weak to fire. FIRA!" Corrin shouted as he shot a ball of Fire at the Ice Titan's face, but the Titan unleashed another breath of ice that completely froze the attack.

"WHAT?!" Corrin shouted confused

"It may be weak to fire, but it's too strong for just a frontal attack." Cloud said as he landed next to the two brothers.

"So, what do we do?" Sora asked

Before Corrin could answer, The Ice titan pointed its hand at the three and started to fire small icicles at them at rapid speed. Cloud jumped in the way and blocked them with his massive Buster Sword as Sora helped Corrin up and the two ran back with Cloud slowly following them still blocking.

"Cloud, can't you do that attack you used on Cerberus again?" Corrin asked

"I could, but it takes some time to charge up energy for it, and this thing doesn't look like it will give me the time." Cloud grunted as the attacks stopped and the Ice Titan slowly moved forward. With each step causing a shock-wave of Ice.

"If we could get it distracted or something, I could roast that large Popsicle." Mushu said.

"Distract it or…daze it…" Sora muttered lost in thought.

"Sora? You got something?" Corrin asked

"Well don't keep us waiting here." Mushu demanded

"If you have an idea, now is the time to do it." Cloud grunted as he readied himself for the next onslaught.

Sora was remembering back to his fight with the Darkside Heartless back in his dream and when the Islands were lost.

 _'_ _I was able to deflect those energy balls it shot out of its chest back at it, I wonder if I could do the same here?'_ Sora pondered "Corrin!"

"Yeah?"

"Back on the islands, when I fought that Giant Heartless. I was able to bat those energy ball attacks right back at him with my Keyblade." Sora said.

"Yeah? And?" Corrin asked

"Well, what if we did the same with its Icicles?" Sora asked

"Well, it's not like we have much other options. I doubt my water attacks will do anything, and I dread to use Aero with all this cold air." Corrin said

"Well, get ready, because it's about to fire!" Cloud warned

Sora and Corrin ran right in front of Cloud. "We'll cover you. Start charging." Sora said and Cloud nodded.

The Ice Titan started to Fire Icicles at the two Islanders. Sora and Corrin started to use their blades like bats and started to knock the icicles away. They soon went flying in multiple directions all over the stadium.

One almost hit Hades in the head. Whom properly ducked

"HEY! WATCH IT!" He shouted

Some of the Icicles bounced right back and hit the Ice Titan right in the face causing it to stumble a bit. Just in time for Cloud to finish charging.

"Okay, here it goes!" And with that, Cloud started to attack the Titan similarly to how he beat Cerberus. Some of the attacks even ended up knocking of it's left arm. Cloud ended the attack with a powerful slash to the face knocking it down to one knee.

"Now's your chance Mushu! We'll help!" Corrin said as the three jumped up to the Ice Titan.

"FIRA!" Both boys shouted with Mushu unleashing every bit of his strength into one attack. The combination of the fire started to melt the Ice Titan to the point it was no bigger than Sora's Shoe.

Sora raised his foot to stomp on the little Titan who dodged it and fled out of the arena in quite a fast pace.

Hades looked at total shock over what had happened.

"NO! HOW?!"

"Anything else?" Cloud asked

"Grrr!" Hades growled before he relented. _'I'd love to deal with them myself, but I better go after that Ice Titan before Zeus finds it and locks it up again. And it wasn't easy getting that one out. Guess I don't have a choice'_ He thought. "Well, congratulations. You win this time. But mark my words. My plans are far from over. Both you guys and Hercules won't stop what I have in store." And with that, Hades vanished.

* * *

Back in the Lobby, Donald and Goofy were defrosted and Phil was congratulating them and presented a black eerie looking trophy for their victory.

"Not bad at all. Not many can say they faced a Titan and live. You guys may be heroes one day after all." Phil praised

"Thanks, but what's a Titan exactly?" Corrin asked

"Giant monsters that once rained destruction across the land." Hercules said as he entered the Lobby. "My father Zeus defeated and imprisoned them, but somehow, Hades managed to get one of them freed it seems."

"Herc!" Sora and Co cheered

"Great job back there. I heard what happened. Sorry I wasn't there to help." Hercules said

"No problem, we still won." Sora said with a smile.

"Well anyway, Take this." Hercules said holding a yellow orb out to the four.

"What is it?" Donald asked

"A gift from my dad. He said it will help you." Hercules said.

Sora grabbed the orb and suddenly he, Corrin, and Donald felt a serge of power in their magic.

"Wow, this feels amazing." Corrin said in awe.

"Ansem doesn't stand a chance now!" Sora cheered as Donald jumped in excitement.

"There are also some scrolls here too." Herc said handing one to Sora and one to Goofy.

"Hey Phil, you mind putting up with us for another day to learn these?" Sora asked

"After all you guys have done, no problem." Phil said.

"Well, let's get something to eat. I'm starving." Mushu said and with that, everyone left to eat.

* * *

After dinner, everyone went off to do their own things and Mushu went to seek Corrin.

"So, how is it you were able to Transform like that?" Mushu asked

"Honestly, I have no idea. My birth is a complete mystery and I remember next to nothing of the first 7 years of my life aside from a nightmare where I get kidnapped by this creepy pale guy that killed my father." Corrin said slightly annoyed

"Wow, that stinks." Mushu said

"Heck, I didn't even get this power until a few days ago. I'm still learning it." Corrin said

"Well, us Dragons are tough beasts. So, don't you ever forget it." Mushu said

Corrin just smirked. "Thanks, Mushu."

"No problem. Now come on, let's see what you can do with that form of yours." Mushu said and Corrin followed outside.

* * *

Sora found Cloud unsurprisingly, by himself.

"So, how are you holding?" Sora asked

"Fine.." Cloud simply replied.

"By the way, what was that attack you used out there?" Sora asked

"It's called Omnislash. A technique that I've been working to master for years, and before you ask, you're not ready for it." Cloud said knowing what Sora was going to ask.

"Darn." Sora mumbled. "By the way Cloud, are you sure you're alright? You look like you got something on your mind." Sora asked

Cloud was silent for a minute before speaking. "It's none of your business kid." And with that he left.

"Cloud...what is eating you?" Sora asked worried as he watch Cloud leave.

* * *

The next day rolled by and the group was trying their new powers. Sadly, Mushu had left early in the morning and Cloud went downtown to continue his search.

Sora learned a new power called "Ragnarok" which fired many small homing shots at the target.

Goofy learned a new skill he called "Cheer" Which gave some of his own used magic power to one of his allies that could use it.

Corrin was working on a new skill he decided to call "Hydro Blast" where after some more practice with Mushu last night, he found that when transformed he shoot high pressured water from his mouth at high speed. While using it did tire him out faster, he did find it more powerful that his Hydro Shot.

With a hard day of last minute practicing behind them, the next day rolled by and it was time to leave.

"Stay safe out there." Hercules said as he and Phil waved goodbye to the four world jumpers.

"And keep up the training." Phil said "You'll never make hero if you don't keep bettering yourselves."

"We will. And tank you for everything!" Corrin called out as the four left the lobby.

* * *

Outside the Colosseum, the four saw Cloud waiting for them.

"Cloud! What's up?" Sora asked

"I just wanted to say, good luck out there." Cloud admitted

"Cloud, are you sure you're okay?" Sora asked

Cloud shook his head as he turned around and started to walk off. "As I told you last time, it's nothing you need to worry about. Besides, you have your own mission to take care of, don't you?" Cloud said as he left.

"What is up with that guy?" Corrin asked

"I don't know. Hopefully someday, he'll tell us." Sora said sadly

And with that, the four boarded the Gummi Ship to head off to their final destination. To the End of the World.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Okay, fight scenes are tough, but fight scenes with more people are even tougher. I apologies if this came off as pretty lacking.

As for the fight with Hades, I ultimately decided to drop it since I didn't want to do too much in this world since this is only the first game, and thanks to Kingdom Hearts 3, it doesn't seem like it takes place after the movie like I originally thought, but rather an alternate telling of it that expands through 2 and 3. That's why only one Titan showed up and why Hades is more concerned about retrieving it before Zeus throws it back in the lack with the other three Titans.


	51. Regret and Promise

Chapter 51 Regret and Promise

Darkness…That was all he could see. Nothing but empty darkness around him. Riku found himself wondering for what felt like an eternity but no matter what, he wasn't making any progression.

"So, this is my punishment…" Riku muttered to himself. "Can't say I don't deserve it. Sora, Corrin, Kairi…I'm so sorry…" Riku said as he continued to be lost in thought.

"Sora. Why did I believe that witch?" Riku said in despair.

His and Sora's moms were best friends since they were little, and as a result, he got to know Sora when they were very little and Sora was always a little brother to him. Why would he ever believe that Sora was replacing him?

Was it because of Corrin?

Riku's thoughts then drifted to the white-haired youth.

Riku never hated Corrin, but he'd be lying if he was jealous of him. When Corrin came around, Sora was all about his new brother and Riku was just his friend.

"Could that have subconsciously entered my thoughts when Maleficent was trying to convince me that Sora no longer cared?" Riku asked himself.

Although, the more he thought about it, he was just afraid of being alone. Sora and Corrin are stepbrothers and it didn't take a genius to know that Sora and Kairi liked each other, so where did he fit into the group?

"An idiot who believed a witch over his best friend that's what. And what did that get me?" Riku asked

"The one I consider my brother to stab himself and turn another friend into some kind of dragon. Maybe I should just fade away completely." Riku said sadly as his body truly began to fade away. As it did, he could feel his life flash before his eyes.

 _'_ _I know it's out there somewhere…the strength that I need.'_ A younger Riku's voice rang through his head

 _'_ _Strength for what?'_ An unknown yet strangely familiar voice asked

'To protect the things that matter. You know, like my friends.' Young Riku answered. At that, Riku's eyes snapped opened.

"No! I'm not ready yet!" Riku declared. "I need to see Sora, Corrin, and Kairi one last time."

 **"Riku, can you hear me?"** An unfamiliar yet kind voice rang out. **"I'll be there soon!"**

"Who said that?" Riku asked as he looked around for the owner of that voice.

 **"You'll see soon. I promise you that."** The voice answered

"Well then, tell me, where am I?" Riku demanded

 **"In the end, your heart was strong enough to defeat the darkness, but sadly it was too late for your body. That is why you are here. In the darkness where all hearts are gathered."** The voice said

"Where hearts are gathered?" Riku repeated

 **"I've been trying to reach you for quite some time, but sadly the darkness kept blocking me."** The voice said. **"But it's not too late to help your friends."**

That got Riku's attention. "What do you mean?"

 **"There is a door that must be sealed, but Sora won't be able to seal it by himself. To seal this door, you need to seal it on both sides, so we need two keys and two hearts. I already found the Keyblade from this side."** The voice explained.

"What do I have to do?" Riku asked

The voice just chuckled. **"Maybe both of us were destined to come here to seal the door!"** The voice cheered as a bright flash of light shined in front of Riku.

* * *

In Hallow Bastion, Kairi was looking over some scrolls that Aerith had given her on using magic. Sadly, Leon was too busy trying too get things started on restoring their home to give sword lessons. Though Kairi didn't mind. This magic was tough enough and at least she was learning some means of fighting.

"Okay, let's try this again." Kairi said as she prepared herself. She set up a small target in front of her and held out her hand. "FIRE!" She shouted.

A fireball formed in her hand and shot towards the target destroying it.

"I DID IT!" She cheered to Yuffie who entered

"Uh, Kairi?" Yuffie pointed to the target. Kairi looked and saw that the whole thing was on fire.

"Crap!" Kairi screamed as she and Yuffie frantically tried to put the fire out, only for Aerith to enter and throw a Blizzard spell to immediately put it out.

"Maybe you should practice outside?" Aerith asked

"Sorry Aerith." Kairi mumbled

"It's fine sweetie, but you need to be careful. Magic can be really dangerous if not used properly." Aerith lectured

"Yes Aerith." Kairi said

"Well anyway, why don't we take a break and get something to eat?" Aerith offered

"I'm all for that!" Yuffie cheered

"Sure. I could use a bite." Kairi said

"Alright then, let's go." Aerith said as the three girls headed to the dining hall.

"So, how's the magic training going along?" Yuffie asked

"Okay, I guess. I'm starting to get the hang of Fire and Cure, but not much else." Kairi answered

"Practice makes perfect Kairi. No one gets better overnight." Aerith said.

"I know, but Sora and Corrin made it look easier." Kairi said

"Some people learn faster than others Kairi. You'll get it someday, and who knows? Maybe you'll even surpass them in magic one day." Aerith offered.

"Not to mention that Sora and Corrin kind of had to learn it fast with their whole mission, and had a lot of Heartless to use as target practice." Yuffie pointed out.

"That's true." Aerith added.

"I guess so…" Kairi mumbled.

"You are learning pretty fast Kairi, but nothing happens overnight." Aerith said.

"I know that, its just…I hate feeling so useless. Not to mention that if I didn't lose my heart, Riku wouldn't have been lost, Sora wouldn't have had to stab himself with the Keyblade, and Corrin wouldn't have transformed into a dragon." Kairi said

"Sora and Riku made those choices on their own Kairi. Don't blame yourself for that." Aerith pointed out.

"And transforming did help Corrin remember a small part of his past, even if it wasn't a happy memory." Yuffie added.

"I know but still, Sora and Corrin are going off to fight some big powerful foe, and I'm stuck here because I'd just get in the way." Kairi said.

"Hey, we've been there. We lost our home too don't forget." Yuffie pointed out.

"When our home fell, I was still a novice a magic, and I lost a very close friend to me." Aerith said with a sad voice.

"Unable to do anything but run as everything you ever knew and loved be taken from you." Yuffie muttered sadly

"Aerith…Yuffie…." Kairi mumbled.

"And even after all of our training, in the end, we had to put all our faith in Sora and his Keyblade." Yuffie said "But on one up side, I'm glad I got to meet them."

"And know you are pushing to get stronger know Kairi." Aerith said

"That's true." Kairi admitted.

"Look, I know how you feel Kairi, and one day you will get stronger, but you need to keep at it and not fall into self-denial. You're not useless." Aerith said.

"Yeah, I mean who was it that turned Sora back to normal?" Yuffie asked.

"I'm not even sure how I did that." Kairi said

"You'll learn Kairi. You'll learn." Aerith said

Kairi just nodded. _'Sora, Riku, Corrin. I'm sorry I can't do much now. But one day, I'll be there to help you. I promise.'_

* * *

And that's a wrap.

I needed to add the Riku scene from Final Mix, so I also figured to add a scene to show how Kairi's doing. Next chapter will begin the final world, I promise. But for now, enjoy and I will see you guys next time.

Guestwithideas: The magic boost was just to power up their spells to the next level. Just like what happened with Genie.


	52. End of the World

Chapter 52 End of the World

Far past the range of Hollow Bastion, in the cold emptiness of space, a lone Gummi Ship continued to pilot forward and forward towards its destination. With the directions the Princesses of Hearts gave to where they felt Ansem's ever growing Darkness was, Sora and co headed for the final confrontation with the fallen sage.

"Something's coming up!" Donald said pointing ahead.

The four looked forward and saw what looked like a broken world inside a black hole.

"Do you think that's it?" Goofy asked

"No doubt. The place just screams it by its appearance alone. Ansem may as well have put up a big neon sign that says 'I'M HERE!'" Corrin said

"This is serious!" Donald scolded

"I know." Corrin said calmly.

"Are we all set to head in?" Sora asked

Corrin nodded. "I stocked up on Potions, ether, and even some elixirs thanks to Phil."

"Well then, let's go!" Sora said as the four teleported out.

* * *

A barren wasteland was what they were greeted with. Standing in front of a large rock with a cave opening inside, up ahead was mostly water…maybe? Along with some other rocks and at the other side was what looked like a portal of some kind.

"Gawrsh, is this all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?" Goofy asked

"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right?" Sora asked

"I hope so." Corrin said "But what is going to happen here once the worlds are restored and disconnected? And more importantly us?"

"Well, uh…" Donald tried to think of an answer, but came up with nothing.

"Well, this is a Heartless world so it will probably disappear." Goofy guessed as the other three looked at him shocked. "But don't you worry, our hearts aren't going anywhere. And I'm sure we'll find our friends again. Yep! I just know we will"

Sora nodded as he pulled out Kairi's Key-chain. _'I'll return this to you. I promise.'_ Sora thought as he summoned his Keyblade, and attached the charm to it turning the Keyblade into Oathkeeper. "Goofy's right. Now let's go set everything right." Sora said and the group was off.

"Strange how we are walking on water." Corrin commented. It sure did feel like he was walking in water, yet for whatever reason, he was thankfully not sinking in it.

"I don't think anything about this place is normal." Donald said

"No arguments here." Corrin agreed.

"So, where do you think that Ansem feller is anyway?" Goofy asked

"My guess would be the most dangerous place is where we would find him." Sora said

Suddenly, a massive dark ball fell onto the group teleporting them to a wide single area surrounded by darkness with many Shadows, Wyverns, and a Behemoth waiting for them.

"Well, this place certainly looks dangerous!" Corrin said as everyone drew their weapons for battle.

Corrin turned into a Dragon and started to ram into the Shadows and Wyverns with Donald leaving the Behemoth to Sora and Goofy.

"Well, as good a time as any to try this. Ragnarok!" Sora shouted as he charged up a ball of light on the tip of his Keyblade and fired it at the Behemoth. The ball burst into multiple smaller balls that homed in onto the Behemoth's middle horn destroying it instantly.

Corrin charged up a blast of water from his mouth and fired at the last of the heartless. With all the Heartless destroyed, the four suddenly found themselves back where they were before.

"Well, that happened." Corrin said turning back to normal.

"We should be careful how we proceed in here." Donald warned

"No need to tell us twice." Sora said as the four pressed on.

* * *

Soon the four reached the portal as they stepped through cautiously worried as to where they would end up.

The group then found themselves in a chasm of sorts with only one way to go.

"So, should we jump down?" Sora asked

"Probably not the best idea, but it doesn't look like there is much of an option here." Corrin said

Donald gulped. "Well, here goes nothing." And with that, the four jumped down.

All but Goofy landed on their feet as they hit the bottom. Poor Goofy landed on his face.

"Ouch." He moaned.

"You okay Goofy?" Sora asked helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Goofy said with a smile.

As that was said, a group of Heartless showed up. Some looked like Shadows only bigger with longer antennas and claws. The others looked like a smaller version of the Darkside Heartless but with horns instead of wavy hair. It also had wings and a Sword that had the word "Kanji" inscribed onto the blade.

"More of the welcoming party I assume?" Corrin asked as he summoned his mask. The Neoshadows rushed towards him, but a well-timed Hydro Geyser sent them flying into the air, only to be blasted by Donald's Thundaga magic.

The Invisibles charged at Sora with their blades and locked with Sora's Keyblade. Sora overpowered one of them and dealt a major blow to it destroying it, while Goofy unleashed a Goofy tornado destroying another one. The last one turned its body into a dark ring of fire that started to purse Sora. Sora barely dodge rolled out of the way from the explosion that followed. Once it resurfaced, Sora unleashed a Strike Raid to end it.

"Hey, look over there!" Donald pointed. The three turned to see another portal on the ground not too far away.

"Let's go!" Sora said heading towards it.

"And what happened to caution?" Donald asked

"Hey, if you know a safer way to Ansem, I'm all ears." Sora said jumping in.

Donald grumbled not having an answer as he reluctantly jumped in with Corrin and Goofy following.

* * *

Inside was another room of endless darkness, but had multiple pillars that formed a path. Each one had a beam of light shining in the middle.

Sora poked his head inside before pulling it out in shock.

"What did you see?" Corrin asked

Some world that looked like a cottage in the woods." Sora said

Corrin stuck his head in to before pulling out. "Yeah, that is weird."

"Gawrsh, this place is like a prison to all the worlds the Heartless destroyed." Goofy said

"All the more reason to find Ansem and put a stop to this." Corrin said.

"Let's go on ahead." Sora said as he started to glide across the platforms with the others following, although Donald was looking a bit scared.

"If you want Donald, you could always hold onto me so you don't get lost." Goofy offered.

"Uh, I'm fine." Donald dismissed.

"Say Corrin, do you think your home may be here?" Goofy asked

"What?" Corrin asked a little shocked.

"Maybe if it is and you see it, it could jog back some more memories." Goofy suggested.

Corrin was silent for a minute before nodding. He didn't want to think his home was lost to the Heartless, but maybe if he could get his memories back, he could figure out more about that nightmare he had back in Hallow Bastion.

"All right. Let's check as we continue." Corrin agreed.

As they continued forward, none of the worlds looked familiar to Corrin.

"Anything?" Sora asked. Corrin shook his head no.

"Maybe there is more another way." Goofy suggested

"Guys look. I want to know where I came from, but right now, Ansem is our priority.

The other three reluctantly nodded and continued forward.

As Sora reached the last platform, he found a much larger pillar of light than the other ones had.

"End of the line." Sora said not seeing any other platforms ahead of him.

"Let's see where this leads to." Corrin said as the four entered the pillar.

* * *

Inside, the group found themselves in a familiar structured room.

"Are we in Hallow Bastion?" Corrin asked

"I sealed the Keyhole there, so why is it here?" Sora asked

"Doesn't look like much is here." Goofy said as the hall was blocked off by a giant Heartless Emblem.

"Wait, what's in there?" Donald asked pointing to a door to the side of the Heartless Emblem.

The four stepped inside to find a rather large machine with a computer terminal connected to a large device behind it with five cylinders attached and filled with some kind of liquid.

Corrin goes up to the terminal and reads what is written on it out loud.

"Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation. Seize all hearts and consummate the great heart. All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all. Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts. The great darkness sealed within the great heart. Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness. For the heart of light shall unseal the path. Seven hearts, one Keyhole, one key to the door. The Door to Darkness, tied by two keys. The Door to Darkness to seal the light. None shall pass but shadows, returning to the darkness. One born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens." Corrin read.

"Two Keys?" Goofy asked

"Door to Darkness?" Donald asked

"Great heart?" Sora asked "What dose any of that mean?"

"I don't know, but that's what is written here." Corrin said.

"But what is this thing?" Sora asked.

Suddenly, orange wormholes opened up spitting out giant white heartless with angel wings and the Heartless Emblem on their chests.

"Talk later, fight now!" Corrin said as everyone drew their weapons.

One of the Angel Stars started to glow pink and unleashed a tornado at Goofy that sent him flying. Donald castes a Thundaga spell, but the attack had no effect.

If magic doesn't work, then let's go physical!" Corrin shouted as he charged at one of the Angel Stars that blocked the attack with its wings. It then started to glow blue and shot a ball of light under Corrin's feet that erupted into a pillar of light that sent Corrin flying back and a new Angel Star appeared.

"They can make more of themselves?" Corrin asked shocked

"Then we just have to take them out quickly. Sonic Blade!" Sora shouted as he used his favorite attack to destroy a few of the Angel Stars before they had a chance to defend themselves due to Sora's high speed.

One of the last ones started to glow white and began firing a bunch of small balls of light at the heroes. Corrin brought up his blade and started to defect them back at the Angel Stars stunning them. With them stunned, Goofy threw his shield at the destroying the last of them.

"Did this machine make them, or was it just a coincidence?" Donald asked

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm not trusting anything in here." Corrin said as began charging up a Figara spell.

"What are you doing Corrin?" Goofy asked

"I don't know if this is the machine in Ansem's reports or not but I'm not leaving any chances. This machine is going straight to kingdom come!" Corrin declared as he unleashed Figara spells at the machine causing it to start to explode.

"And that's our cue to run!" Sora said as the four fled out the room and back through the portal they arrived in just before the machine exploded.

* * *

Back in the World Terminal, the portal that the four exited out of vanished and a new darker one appeared in its place.

"Dark and ominous, if that doesn't lead to Ansem, then I don't know what will." Sora said as the four jumped in.

Through the portal was another room filled with nothing but darkness no matter where you looked. Except for a large mountain that stood before the four, and for some reason, the group found themselves flying in the sky like they did back in Neverland.

"Now, where are we?" Donald asked annoyed.

"I don't see that Ansem feller anywhere." Goofy said

"Nothing here at all except that scary looking mountain." Sora said pointing to the mountain in front of them.

"Say Goofy, doesn't that Mountain look familiar?" Donald asked with a shudder

"Uh, I think?"" Goofy said confused.

Before Sora and Corrin could ask what the two were talking about, the mountain began to move. The top of the mountain opened up to reveal a Giant pair of bat-liked wings that concealed a massive black humanoid Demon with yellow eyes.

"IS THAT CHERNABOG?!" Donald shouted

"Who?" Corrin asked

"He was a massive demon the King fought when he was training to become a Keyblade Master. He wasn't able to defeat it and so his Master Yen Sid sealed it away a long time ago!" Goofy explained

"So, what is it doing here?" Sora asked

"How should I know? Let's just get out of here!" Donald exclaimed

"Where? There is nowhere to run to. The portal we arrived in closed and there is no other path for us to take." Corrin argued

"This is why I said we needed to be careful! Now look where we are." Donald retorted

"Uh guys? I think he sees us, and I don't think he likes us." Sora pointed out.

Indeed, Chernabog noticed the four as he crossed his arms and readied for battle. Sora and Corrin drew their swords while Donald and Goofy looked stunned.

Sora and Corrin charged at the demon who let out a roar and raised his hand as lava shot out from under him causing the two islanders to stumble back and not get burned.

"Why do we always rush in head first at the start of battle?" Corrin asked

"It works for the most part." Sora defended.

"But this is going to be tough. That's not a mountain he's standing on, it's a volcano." Corrin said.

While the two were talking, Chernabog took a deep breath and breathed Fire at the two.

"Oh no, Donald, we have to do something!" Goofy cried.

"Aeroga!" Donald shouted summoning a wind storm around the two boys that protected them from the fire.

"Thanks Donald." Sora said

"Sorry we didn't immediately join in." Goofy said

"It's just weren't expecting to see that demon again." Donald finished "But we really need to find a way out of here We can't beat that thing!"

"Hey, we've been through a lot together an fought a lot of foes. We can handle this chump." Sora argued

"But…" Donald began

"Just because your King couldn't beat him, doesn't mean we can't!" Corrin said "If the four of us work together, we can take him."

Togther...All for one and one for all. In their fear, they forgot that line for the moment. When King Mickey fought Chernabog years ago, he went to face the demon alone while Donald and Goofy watched helplessly from Yen Sid's place. It obviously didn't work out well, and Yen Sid had to bail Mickey out. But this time was different. Even if Sora and Corrin were still technically beginners, the two had faced quite a lot since the start with the two Disney Castle residents backing them up. Why was this overgrown demon any different?

"Plus, if we can't defeat this guy, then how will we stop Ansem?" Sora added.

"You're right!" Goofy declared as he summoned his shield. "The four of us can handle anything! All for one and one for all!"

Donald nodded with his courage returning once again. "Let's get him!" Donald shouted as he readied his wand.

Donald fired a Blizzaga spell right at Chernabog's face causing him to stutter as he thrusts his arms forward to summon small beams of light that started to home in on the four.

"Incoming!" Goofy shouted as the four dodged the beams.

With a roar, several white Ghost-like creatures appeared and charged at the group. Some managed to grab Corrin and started to drain him of his energy.

"Hang on bro!" Sora called out as he knocked the Ghosts away with his Keyblade.

"Thanks. Let's try and finish this fast." Corrin said as he gripped his Dragon stone.

Corrin let out a roar as he transformed into his Dragon form and blasted a Hydro Blast at the demon square in the face. Corrin took the stun moment to charged straight at the demon and gave a powerful slash with his claws.

Chernabog cried out in pain before his fists were covered in fire and gave Corrin a mean right hooker sending him flying back across the room as Corrin turned back to normal.

"CORRIN!" Sora shouted as he and Donald castes Curaga to heal him.

"That last attack definitely weakened him, but we need something stronger to finish him." Corrin said

"What if we attack together. Me and your dragon form?" Sora suggested

"That might work, if I wasn't spent. Those Hydro Blasts take a lot out of me." Corrin said.

"I can help with that." Goofy said as he closed his eyes and summoned a ball of energy in his hand as he thrusted it towards the white-haired boy.

As the ball touched Corrin, he felt some of his energy returning back to him.

"What was that?" Corrin asked

"It was from that scroll Herc gave me. I can transfer some of my energy to my friends." Goofy explained

"That's interesting." Corrin said. "Okay, here is the plan. Donald and Goofy will attack the guy to distract him while me and Sora deal a massive blow."

"And if that doesn't work?" Donald asked

"We pray it does." Corrin declared.

"Alright, let's go!" Sora said

Donald and Goofy charged at the demon with Goofy throwing his shield at the Demon's forehead annoying it. While Chernabog's attention was on Goofy, Donald launched a Blizzaga spell right in the demon's eyes blinding him.

"Now's your chance!" Donald yelled.

Corrin turned back into a Dragon as Sora jumped on his back.

 _'_ _If I pour all my energy into this attack, it just might be enough.'_ Sora thought.

Sora started to charge energy into his blade as Corrin rushed towards Chernabog.

Chernabog unleashed another eruption that quickly melt the ice. As his eyesight returned, he saw Dragon Corrin charge right at him. Corrin shot another Hydro Blast at Chernabog as Sora brought his blade back. "TAKE THIS!"

Sora unleashed a powerful slash as Corrin flew right past Chernabog.

Chernabog let out a scream of pain as his body was enveloped in a blue and purple flame. Chernabog's body vanished with the flames as did the lave underneath him.

"WE DID IT!" Goofy cheered

"We really did it!" Donald cheered with shock and excitement.

Corrin turned back to normal as Sora got off and checked the remains of Bald Mountain.

"Hey guys, there is a portal down here!" Sora said

"How did the lava vanish?" Corrin asked

"Don't know, don't care. Let's keep moving!" Sora said as he and the others went down into the portal.

* * *

Through the portal, the four found themselves in some cave-like area with what looks like ruins.

"Looks like more ruins to worlds that were destroyed by darkness." Sora commented

"I can see some light up ahead." Corrin pointed.

The four moved forward. Past the last door was a small room with some water flowing down into a small pond of to the side. In front of Sora was a door that looked just like the one Sora and Corrin saw back on the Islands before fighting Darkside.

"Where are we?" Corrin asked

"That door…" Sora muttered

"What about it?" Donald asked

As Sora approached the door, a voice called out in his head. _'Careful.'_

"Did you guys say something?" Sora asked the other three who shook their heads no. "Strange, that voice was so familiar." Sora muttered

 _'_ _Beyond, there is no light to protect you. But don't be afraid. Remember that you are the one that will open the door to light.'_

Sora stopped in front of the door and turned around.

"What's up Sora?" Corrin asked

"I think Ansem is beyond this door." Sora said

"What makes you think that?" Donald asked

"Just a hunch." Sora answered

"Well, let's take a breather here. We need all the strength we have for what's ahead." Corrin suggested.

With no complaints everyone took a break, drank some Elixirs and prepped themselves for what may be the fight of their lives.

* * *

And that's a warp!

This was one heck of a chapter to write. But it is finally done. I obviously didn't use everything in this world since End of the World is really just a gauntlet before the final battle.

The Chernabog history was something made up through some speculations and guesses. It showed up in Dream Drop Distance as Riku's boss for the past Fantasia level and if you check the books in Yen Sid's place in KH2, it mentions all the troubles Mickey got into in the past. So I wouldn't put it past Mickey that he did something like this in the past. (Heck in some ways he is still reckless like Sora)

But on that note, the next chapter will indeed be the Final Battle. I will get started on it as soon as I can, but as you guys know, fight scenes aren't my strongest and I do want it to be good, unlike my Maleficent boss chapter.

Guestwithideas: Yeah, that's kind of the plan. I want Kairi to get stronger, but putting her on par with Sora, Corrin, or Riku in a short time would be ridiculous. It will sadly be a while before she puts that training into practice obviously, but hopefully I won't disappoint when it dose happen. And yeah, they did turn her into a Damsel in Distress in KH3. She is a great support for Sora since she did save him falling into Darkness a few times throughout the series, so she wasn't completely useless, but it would be nice to see her more active in the fights. But what do you expect when she started her training too late in the series.

On a side note, since several people have been asking me about future arcs, I have posted the future arcs to the Of Key and Sword series on my profile in the order they will be in (Names however might change.)

So, I guess with Sora riding Dragon Corrin, that makes Sora class change to a DRAGON RIDER? Huh? Huh?...I'll let myself out now...follow and review and I will see you guys next time...

(And before anyone say anything about Sora not wielding a lance or an axe, in some of the older Fire Emblem Games, dragon riders can wield swords)


	53. Battle for the Door to Darkness!

Chapter 53 Battle for the Door to Darkness!

After a small rest and some elixirs, the group was fully ready for whatever was waiting for them behind the door. Taking a deep breath, Sora walked up to the door and opened it as the four stepped through.

Beyond the door was an incredibly familiar sight to Sora and Corrin.

"No way…" Corrin said surprised

"This is, our home island." Sora said as the four found themselves on Destiny Island.

"This is where you guys are from?" Donald asked

"Looks like a nice place." Goofy commented

"But pretty small." Donald added.

"This is the island where we would play. Where we lived would be a boat ride over that way." Sora said pointing across the sea.

"I don't see anything." Donald said as the four ran up to the edge of the island and look across.

"That's strange. You should be able to see it from here." Corrin said.

"Where is Ansem anyway?" Sora said as the four started to walk around the island.

 **"This world has been connected."** A voice rang out

"Wh-what was that?" Goofy asked

"That voice." Corrin growled

 **"Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed."** Ansem's voice continued **"There is so much to learn you understand so little."** As Ansem spoke, the island started to transform. The land started to rise and fall, the water turned dark purple and spikes appeared around the island. **"A meaningless effort."**

 **"One who knows nothing can understand nothing."** With a flash of light, Riku in his dark outfit appeared looking out to the sea.

Sora and Corrin quickly ran up to him with Donald and Goofy following. Sora would have run up to grab him if Corrin didn't pull Sora back with a cautious look on his face.

"Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom, this island is a prison, surrounded by water." Riku said in Ansem's voice showing that it wasn't really Riku that stood before them. "And this boy sought to escape from his prison and cross into other worlds. And so, he opened his heart to darkness." 'Riku' said as he turned around as his body turned to that of Ansem.

"RIKU!" Sora shouted

"Don't bother, your voice can no longer reach him. His heart belongs again to darkness." Ansem laughed "All worlds begin in darkness, and also end. The heart is no different. Darkness spouts within it. It grows and consumes it. For you see, darkness is the hearts true essence." Ansem said as he vanished and reappeared behind the four.

"That's not true!" Sora retorted. "Sure the heart may be weak, and sometimes, it can even give in. But I learned that deep down there's a light that NEVER goes out!"

Ansem frowned as he slowly rose into the air crossing his arms as the four drew their weapons. Sora drawing Oathkeeper. "So, you have come this far and yet still you understand nothing. Every light must fade. Every heart return to DARKNESS!" As Ansem shouted that, a shadow creature appeared behind him. The creature was similar to the Darkside but on a smaller scale and with the horns that the Invisible s had. It had a heart shaped hole in its chest and its body had bandages all around it including around its mouth.

Ansem laughed as the Guardian shot waves of dark energy at the four. Sora and co dodge rolled out of the way as they gave chase to Ansem.

Corrin leaped up and attempted to strike Ansem with his sword, but Ansem just smirked. "COME GUARDIAN!" He shouted as the Guardian appeared right in front of Ansem blocking Corrin's attack with its own body and seemingly taking no damage. The Guardian then gave Corrin a hard punch sending him flying into Sora.

"Don't tell me that's all you got?" Ansem taunted

"No, we're only getting warmed up!" Corrin declared as he got up and summoned his mask.

Corrin unleashed a Dragon Fang at Ansem who blocked it again with his Guardian.

"Nice tr-AUGH!" Ansem cried out as he was hit in the back of the head by Goofy's shield.

"THUNDAGA!" Donald shouted unleashing a series of bolts down on the Heartless.

"I forgot about the king's lackeys." Ansem grunted as he tried to recover.

"Big mistake buddy!" Sora shouted as he charged up a Ragnarok and blasted Ansem before he could call his Guardian to defend him.

"ARGH!" Ansem cried out in pain as he was sent flying across the island with his Guardian vanishing.

"Is that all YOU got?" Sora taunted

Ansem got off the ground and smirked. "Well now, it seems you four can fight better than I thought. All right then Keyblade Master, come. Let us see you strong you truly are." He said as a giant hole opened out of the ground where the tree house once was as Ansem floated inside it.

"Let's go!" Sora declared. The others nodded and gave chase. Sora and Corrin jumped down the hole, but an invisible barrier blocked Donald and Goofy from entering.

"Not this again." Goofy cried trying to break it but failing.

"Sora, Corrin. Please be careful." Donald said worried.

Just then, a huge shadow castes over the two. Donald and Goofy turned around to spot a massive Darkside Heartless

"Now what?" Goofy asked scared.

"What else? We fight!" Donald declared as the two readied their weapons for battle.

* * *

Down in the hole, the two islanders looked up to see Donald and Goofy unable to follow them.

"He separated us." Corrin said.

"Corrin!" Sora shouted as he pointed forward. Corrin looked forward to see Ansem appear in front of them.

"I was hoping to face the Keyblade Wielder alone. I guess you're quicker than I thought." Ansem commented as his Guardian appeared behind him again.

Sora and Corrin readied their weapons.

"Take this!" Ansem declared as his body was surrounded by purple energy and he charged right at Sora and Corrin who promptly dodge rolled out of the way.

Ansem then appeared behind Corrin and his Guardian garbed him and tossed him towards Sora.

Ansem's Guardian then charged energy into its hands and unleashed a shock wave on the ground from each hand to the two recovering boys who each took a direct hit from it falling to the ground.

* * *

Back above the hole, the Darkside reached its massive hand into the ground and pulls out a massive ball of dark energy. The Darkside then tosses the ball into the air which explodes into many smaller balls of darkness that start raining down on the two Disney Castle residents.

Donald calls Aeroga for protection, while Goofy uses his shield as an umbrella. Once the rain stopped, Donald wasted no time shooting a Figara spell at the Darkside nailing it right in the face.

"HA! How do you like that?" Donald gloated.

The Darkside responding by raising its fist and swung it towards Donald.

"Uh-oh." Donald mumbled as he closed his eyes ready for impact.

*CLANG! *

Donald opened his eyes to see Goofy blocking the punch with his Shield. Although the force did push him back.

"Thanks, Goofy!" Donald said as he raised his staff. Blizzaga!" A blast of powerful ice hit the Darkside's arm causing it to reel back in pain.

Goofy leaped up into the air and unleashed his Goofy Tornado on the Giant Heartless.

"All right, it's now or never. FANTASIA!" Donald shouted as he summoned a group of multi colored rockets that homed in on the giant Darkside's head and blasted him to oblivion.

Goofy landed on the ground and ran up to Donald who was panting. "Nice job there Donald!" Goofy congratulated. Donald just gave a smirk and a thumbs (or wing) up.

* * *

Back in the hole, Sora and Corrin managed to get back up and readied their weapons to face Ansem again.

Sora rushed forward to deliver a slash to Ansem who promptly dodged it and had the Guardian land a punch on Sora sending him flying away.

Corrin summoned his mask to unleash a Dragon Fang attack.

"SUBMIT!" Ansem shouted as the guardian punched Corrin but then vanished as the fist connected.

"What the? Where did it go?" Corrin asked. As he did, the Guardian appeared behind Corrin and grabbed him by his right arm and left leg making him immobile in the air.

"Come, open your heart." Ansem said as an orb of electricity and darkness appeared around Ansem and moved closer to Corrin who struggled to get away.

"STRIKE RAID!" Sora shouted as he tossed the Keyblade at Ansem repeatedly who was forced to call back his Guardian to block the attacks freeing Corrin.

"Let's try this again. Dragon Fang!" Corrin shouted and unleashed the attack on Ansem who was busy Guarding against Sora's Strike Raid.

Corrin slashed Ansem from behind, then knocked him further away with the second strike, and finally blasted him with a water ball knocking Ansem to the ground.

"No more playing around." Ansem growled as he got up with a white aura surrounding him. He turned to his Guardian and raised his arm as the Guardian sank into the ground.

The Guardian then shot out from underneath Sora as it rocked into the air and vanished, only to reappear under Corrin and do the same thing. The Guardian kept it up for a bit before it appeared in front of Ansem and slammed its fist into the ground creating more shock waves at the two islanders.

Sora and Corrin went flying to the ground from the onslaught as they struggled to get back up.

"What is it you two hope to even accomplish?" Ansem asked

Sora grunts as he gets back up and casts Curaga. "Do you even have to ask, we want our home and our friend back." Sora then started to gather energy. "SONIC BLADE!" Sora shouted

"It won't work." Ansem retorted as he prepared to call his Guardian again, until a blast of water hit him from below, leaving him wide opened.

"And we aren't going to let you stop us!" Corrin declared as his mask vanished

Before Ansem could retort, Sora's Sonic Blade hit him with full force with the final attack knocking him right to the ground.

As Ansem started to get back up, he found the Keyblade, and Corrin's sword pointed at his throat.

"You lose, Ansem." Corrin said

Ansem however just smirked. "Do I now? He asked ominously as darkness erupted underneath him covering not only Sora and Corrin, but even Donald and Goofy as well.

* * *

When the four opened their eyes, they found themselves floating in an endless void once again.

"What the?" Sora asked

"Where are we?" Donald asked

"And where is Ansem?" Goofy asked

"Behold the endless abyss! Within it lies the heart of all worlds. Kingdom Hearts!" Ansem's voice rang out. As that was said, the four managed to spot a large silver door on a floating platform off to the side. "Look as far as you are able to. You will not be able to find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours." Ansem continued.

"Where are you Ansem?" Corrin asked

As if on cue, below them was the answer. A large battleship-like creature made up of red twisted discolored flesh. It had a flat top with a cage like design in the back that covered what was probably the core. It had a scary looking face in the front. It had landing gears on the bottom, and above the cage that held the core was Ansem and his Guardian. The Guardian was now much bigger with a cloak like design around the arms and its body mixed with the ship and had a mouth-like design on its chest. Ansem was now shirtless with some cords coming out of his back connected to the Guardian. He also carried a large halberd that was made of a dual-bladed Soul Eater blade like what Riku carried.

"DARKNESS CONCURS ALL WORLDS!" Ansem shouted.

A sudden force in gravity caused the group to fall. Corrin, Donald, and Goofy fell into a red and green portal while Sora kept falling into the darkness bellow.

"Crap, what am I going to do?" Sora asked frantically as he continued to fall.

 _"_ _Giving up already? Come on Sora, I thought you were stronger than that."_ Riku's voice teased in Sora's head. Sora summoned his Oblivion Keyblade, and gathered his strength to repel the force that tried to drag him down, he flew right back up ready to challenge Ansem for one last showdown.

"All right Ansem, lets go!" Sora declared as he flew forward towards said man.

Ansem then started to swing his halberd around viciously as Sora approached causing the boy to stop in his tracks, yet Ansem was still swinging.

"Getting up close on my own may not be the best idea." Sora said to himself.

"Turn to darkness!" Ansem shouted as he swung his halberd around again.

"Alright then, I'll attack from a distance." Sora said as he charged energy into the Keyblade's tip. "Ragnarok!" Sora fired a bunch of small homing shots of pure magic at Ansem, all of them exploding on him at contact.

"Welcome the darkness into your heart!" Ansem said as beams of light appeared behind him and shot at Sora.

"Yikes!" Sora shouted as he dodged them.

"Come forth!" Ansem said as several little bat-like creatures appeared and started to swarm Sora.

Sora tried to swing at them, but their small size and numbers made them hard to hit.

"Turn to darkness!" Ansem shouted as he swung his Halberd at Sora knocking him away.

"This is ridiculous. I need to end this now." Sora said charging power into his Keyblade again.

"Take this!" Sora shouted as he charged an Arc Arcanum and dealt several powerful hits to Ansem.

Ansem grunted in pain as he was sucked back into the Guardian's stomach that closed up like a cage with a Heartless emblem appearing in front of him. His Halberd as well as those bat creatures also vanished.

"Okay, so now what?" Sora asked himself.

As if on cue, a red and green portal appeared before the force field that covered the ship's core. One that Sora recognized.

"Isn't that like the portal Corrin, Donald, and Goofy fell into?" Sora asked as he flew into it.

* * *

Inside the portal was an area covered by darkness with the only source of light being a blue light on the floor in the shape of the Heartless emblem. However, what really caught Sora's attention was his brother Corrin fighting a bunch of Neoshadows.

"Corrin!" Sora shouted

"Sora? Perfect timing. A little help here?" Corrin asked

Sora immediately got to work slaying the Heartless. "These guys giving you trouble?" Sora teased

"A little. Their strength is stronger here, and they just keep coming." Corrin said "How did you get here?"

"I fought Ansem some more, and after I damaged him a bit, he retreated into that creature behind him. Then I saw a portal open up and went in hoping to find you guys." Sora explained killing more heartless.

"Well, that's great, but how do we get out of here?" Corrin asked finishing the last of the Neoshadows.

As if on cue, a small blue orb appeared in the center of the room. Instinctively, Corrin fired a Hydro shot at the orb destroying it resulting in a blinding flash.

* * *

The next thing the two boys knew, they were shot out of the portal to the World of Chaos once more.

"I guess that answers that." Sora said while Corrin nodded.

Corrin then noticed a blue glow appear before the Guardian.

"Let's check that out." Corrin said pointing to the glow. Sora nodded and followed.

As they approached the blue glow, these blue small tentacle things started firing a dark arrow shaped projectile at the two.

"Maybe we can take them out." Sora suggested as he shot a Figara at one destroying it.

"Might as well." Corrin agreed destroying another. However, the Guardian waved its arms and sent the two flying with a powerful gust of wind.

"Guess it finally started to act." Sora said recovering from being sent flying.

"We'll just have to be careful then." Corrin said as the two flew back to where they were launched.

Soon all were destroyed and the blue glow started to turn into a red and green glow.

"Donald and Goofy might be inside there." Sora said flying in with Corrin following.

* * *

"Turns out, Sora was right. Goofy was in a similar room Corrin was in, but this time, he was fighting Dark Balls.

"Sora! Corrin!" Goofy called out spotting them.

"Hang in there Goofy!" Corrin said as the two got to work helping the clumsy knight fight the Heartless.

Once they were destroyed, the core thing appeared once again, and Corrin destroyed it with a quick Hydro Shot, resulting in the three being launched outside of the portal.

* * *

The head of the ship started to move as it roared at the three.

"That must be our next target." Corrin said

"Hopefully this will help us get Donald back." Goofy said as the three flew up to the face.

Sora started to slash it with his Keyblade causing the face to roar in pain. As it roared however, purple lightning bolts rained down from the sky hitting Sora.

"Hang on Sora." Goofy said giving Sora a potion.

"Thanks, Goofy." Sora said drinking it.

"Looks like it defends itself with lightning." Corrin observed. _'My dragon form would go down in seconds if hit by those bolts.'_ He added in his head.

"What if we use Aeroga to protect us and rush the thing?" Goofy suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Corrin said. "Aeroga!" Corrin shouted as the three rushed towards the head and started to beat it down with their weapons. Soon enough, the head stopped moving and its mouth remained permanently opened with another red and green portal inside it.

* * *

"And that must be where Donald is." Sora guessed as he flew in with Corrin and Goofy following.

Inside, Donald was struggling to hold back several Invisible s with his magic.

"Donald!" Goofy shouted running to his aid.

"Goofy, Corrin, Sora!" Donald cheered blasting a heartless with Figara.

"All together again." Corrin said slaying another one.

"Now then." Sora said killing the last one. "Let's get back out there and finish Ansem once and for all." Sora said.

"All right!" The three agreed. The core then appeared, Corrin destroyed it, and out the four were flung out.

* * *

As the flew out of the portal, the face completely exploded, causing the force field around the core to vanish.

"If we take that out, it might be enough to force Ansem out of his little comfort zone." Corrin said

"Then let's hurry up and finish this." Sora said

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, those tentacle things serve as defense. Take care of them while I destroy the core.

"Leave it to us." Donald said as Goofy and Sora nodded getting to work.

"Alright, let's wrap this up." Corrin said summoning his mask. "DRAGON FANG!" He shouted unleashing said move destroying the core in a single blow causing it to glow.

"Let's get back!" Corrin warned as the four fled away as the core exploded.

Much like Corrin guessed, The Guardian let out another roar as Ansem was let out of the stomach. He summoned his Halberd once again, ready for battle.

"All right, lets finish him!" Sora said as the four charged at him.

"Now witness real power!" Ansem declared as a ball of Dark energy formed at the tip of his Halberd. He thrust it forward unleashing his own version of Ragnarok at the four.

"Hang out Fellers!" Goofy shouted as he flew in front of the three others and guarded them from the attack with his trusty shield.

"Nice one Goofy!" Sora cheered.

"Aeroga!" Donald shouted summoning a wind barrier around the group. "Now let's finish him!"

"Right!" Corrin said

"DARKNESS!" Ansem shouted as he summoned a small black hole above him that started to suck in the group. Once they were close enough, it exploded knocking them back. Thankfully the wind barrier absorbed most of the blast.

"Hydro Shot!" Corrin shouted summoning his mask and blasting Ansem with a blast of water.

Ansem fired his beams of light to protect him, but Goofy got in the way and blocked some of them with his shield.

"Corrin, let's finish this together!" Sora shouted.

Corrin nodded as he flew back. He grabbed his dragon stone and then transformed into a dragon as Sora jumped on his back once again along with Doanld and Goofy. Corrin then began to charge at him.

Goofy threw his shield at Ansem's hand making him lose his Halberd.

Donald castes Stopaga on the Guardian. The guardian was able to shake the affects off with little effort, but the seconds it took was all Sora needed.

Corrin shot a Hydro blast directly at the now defenseless Ansem as Sora jumped off and flew right at Ansem at high speed and thrust his Keyblade right into Ansem's chest.

"IT'S OVER ANSEM!" Sora shouted. "This is for all those lives you ruined!"

"No, this…can't…be!" Ansem weakly shouted as he and the World of Chaos started to explode.

* * *

Ansem was back in his regular form as he clenched his chest in pain. Despite his bravado towards the group, he had no energy left.

"It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot fully seal the door to Darkness." Ansem said weakly as he faced the silver door. "KINGDOM HEARTS! FILL ME WITH…THE POWER OF DARKNESS!" He shouted as he reached for the door.

The door slowly opened releasing a mist of darkness.

"SUPREME DARKNESS!" Ansem cheered.

"You're wrong!" Sora shouted. "I know now, and without a doubt, that Kingdom Hearts, is LIGHT!"

As if on cue, a burst of light shot from behind the door engulfing Ansem.

"What? Such light…but why?" Ansem said as he was fully engulfed by it finally destroying him.

"That light came from the hearts of all our friends. I just know it." Sora said

Celebrations were cut short however as darkness started to pour out of the door once again. Wasting no time, the four quickly flew to the door and started to try and push it closed. Sora and Corrin on the right door, while Donald and Goofy pushed the left one. Sadly, the door wasn't moving.

"Ugh, what is with Door?" Corrin complained

Hearing a sound, Goofy peeked inside the door and gasped at what he saw.

"Uh-oh!"

"Stop staring and keep pushing!" Donald scolded before curiosity got the better of him and he looked inside to gasping at what he saw. Endless amounts of Heartless were on the other side slowly moving towards the door.

"HEARTLESS!" Both shouted frantically.

"Close it quick!" Donald panicked as he and Goofy got back to pushing frantically.

"I-I can't move it…" Sora grunted

"Don't give it!" Riku shouted as his hand reached out from the other side and grabbed the door to start pulling. "Come on you two, together we can do this!"

"Okay!" The two brothers said and started to push again. This time, the door started to slowly close, but the Heartless were closing in and several Darksides started to pop up in the back.

"It's hopeless!" Donald cried.

"It's not hopeless yet Donald!" A high-pitched voice called out from behind the door. Gasping in shock, Donald and Goofy looked inside once again to see a small mouse figure effortlessly destroying the Darksides with a Key shaped weapon.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Donald and Goofy cheered.

"Now Sora, lets close this door for good!" The king declared as he held up his Keyblade, which looked exactly like Sora's Kingdom Key but with the silver and gold color reversed.

"But, if we do that then you and Riku will…" Sora started

"Don't worry Sora. While we can't pass through this door, there will always be a door to the light for us to return through." The King assured

"Door of light?" Corrin asked worried

"Sora, Corrin, you two can trust King Mickey." Goofy confirmed

"That's right." Donald nodded. Nether of them were thrilled with locking their king inside, but they really didn't have much of a choice at the moment, and while their king had a tendency of not telling them everything, they knew he wasn't a liar.

"Hurry, they're coming!" Riku said

"Donald, Goofy, thank you." Mickey said smiling.

Sora and Corrin started to reluctantly push once again with Donald and Goofy. The door was slowly closing. Just before it fully did, Riku turned to Sora.

"Take care of her." He said softly

Sora only nodded as he closed the door and quickly jumped back calling the Kingdom Key into his hands as he raised it at the door with Mickey doing the same at the other side. A beam of light shot from both keys locking the door as it faded away.

* * *

Flashback:

 _"Hey Sora." A young Riku called out getting young Sora's attention. "When we grow up, let's get off this island! He said excitedly. "We'll go on real adventures. Not this kid stuff._

 _"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Sora said excitedly_

* * *

 _Hey Sora, who's the new kid?" Riku asked_

 _"Hey Riku, this is Corrin! He's my new step brother. Mom and I found him on the beach, just like Kairi!" Sora explained to Riku who was quite surprised._

 _"Wow, are you from another world to?" Riku asked_

 _"I'm not sure." Corrin admitted quietly.  
_

 _"Wow, he is like Kairi. I'm Riku!" Riku introduced_

* * *

Sora, Corrin, Donald, and Goofy looked on sadly where the door once stood, with their friends on the other side.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Sora noticed Kairi off in the distance looking confused to where she was, and she was carrying a big book.

Sora took off right towards her as the other three stayed where they were.

"You're not going with him?" Donald asked Corrin.

Corrin just shook his head. "This is their moment."

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Longest chapter so far. No surprise with how long that battle is. But let me know what you guys think.

Anyway, the epilogue is all planned out so I should hopefully get it up soon,and this arc is over!

Well, I hope this turned out well. Some parts of Ansem's fight is just rush and beat him like the core and the head. I wanted Donald and Goofy to do something more so I decided to give the Darkside fight to them since Sora already beat it at the beginning. Twice. I even gave Donald his Fantasia limit break.

Anyway guys, I will see you all next time.


	54. The Worlds Restore

Chapter 54: The Worlds Restore.

Kairi honestly didn't know what happened. One minute she was with Aerith and the next, she started to fade away to this place. Although Aerith seemed to know what was going on.

* * *

Flashback to Hallow Bastion's Library:

 _"Wh-what's happening?" Kairi shouted confused as her body started to fade.  
_

 _Aerith just gave a sad smile. "I believe that means that Sora won and everything is returning back to normal. Meaning you're going home."_

 _"I see…" Kairi said. Granted she was happy that Sora and Corrin won, but now she had to leave her new friends here._

 _"I guess that puts an end to our lessons." Aerith said as she walked over to a nearby table and grabbing a big book. "Here. This book contains the basics of spells that I studied years ago. You can continue learning with this." She said giving said book to Kairi_

 _"Aerith…thank you." Kairi said_

 _"It's no problem. And tell Sora and Corrin we all said hi." Aerith said as Kairi faded away completely._

* * *

"Aerith said I was going home, but what the heck is this place? And where is Sora?" Kairi asked herself.

"KAIRI!" Sora shouted. Looking up Kairi could see Sora running up to here.

"Sora!" She said approaching him.

"How did you get here?" Sora asked

"I don't know. One minute I'm with Aerith and the next I'm here." Kairi explained.

Suddenly the ground underneath them started to shake as a crack appeared in the ground between them. Kairi started to lose her balance dropping the book to her feet as Sora grabbed her hand to stop her from falling.

"Kairi, listen." Sora began. "I can't go back home yet. Riku is still out there somewhere and I have to find him."

Kairi nodded. "I understand. That's who you are after all. I just wish I could go with you."

"Kairi, do you remember what you said before? I'm always with you to. Corrin and I will come back one day. We promise." Sora said as he and Kairi were starting to get pulled apart.

"I know you will!" Kairi said as their hands separated. Sora and Kairi started to drift farther and farther apart.

As Sora became further and further from sight, balls of light started to rain down in the night sky as the Islands started to return once again. Kairi picked the book back up as she watched her home restore.

"The worlds are all going back." Kairi said as her thoughts drifted to the secret spot. Not sure why, she decided that she wanted to go inside the small cave.

As she looked at the walls of drawings under the bright light of the moon, she stopped and looked at a certain drawing. The one she and Sora drew when they were little of each other's faces. For a second there, she saw Sora adding to the drawing with a rock before turning around a freaking out trying to cover it before he vanished. Kairi looked at what was added. Underneath Sora's head was a hand with a Paopu fruit that he was giving to the Kairi face. A blush appeared on her face giving out a small giggle with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Sora…" She whispered softly as she picked up a rock and added to the picture of her giving the Sora head a Paopu fruit as well.

* * *

At Disney Castle, Queen Minnie and Daisy were able to see the lights flying across the sky.

"It looks like whatever The King, Donald and Goofy set out to do, they succeeded." Daisy said

Minnie nodded. "The worlds are being restored."

"Still, do you think it would kill them to give us a call and let us know if they are alright? It's not like we haven't been worrying since they left!" Daisy ranted

"There is the old saying. 'No news is good news.'" Minnie said. "But still, I wouldn't mind a sign that you're all right Mickey." She added softly.

* * *

Inside Hallow Bastion's Library:

"With Ansem gone, it's up to us to rebuild our home." Leon said

"Yeah but, who is going to be our next leader?" Yuffie asked "Ansem is gone and so are those apprentices of his."

"That's the least of my concerns at the moment." Leon dismissed

"I agree. Rebuilding our home is our number one priority. Once that's done we can worry about a new leader." Aerith said

"In the meantime, we can all take care of order while we rebuild." Leon added

"We may need some extra hands for that." Yuffie pointed out.

"Got one!" Cid said as he walked in with Cloud following him.

"Welcome back Cid. Who's this? Leon asked

"Cloud!" Aerith said running up to him.

"Aerith…" Cloud mumbled

"Where have you been?" Aerith asked with a light scold.

"I was still looking for him." Cloud said

"Do you know him Aerith?" Yuffie asked confused

Aerith nodded. "He was best friends with Zack."

"Oh…" Yuffie said

"Regardless, we could use some help restoring this world. Are you up for it?" Leon asked

"Sure…I'm still on the lookout for him, but in the meantime, this was my home as well." Cloud said

"May I ask who 'him' is?" Yuffie asked

"A man named Sephiroth." Cloud said with a bit of anger.

"Sounds like some story there." Yuffie said curiously.

"Well, for the moment, glad to have you on board. I'm Leon." Leon said

"Yuffie." Yuffie said

"And I'm Cloud." Cloud said simply

"Well, everyone let's get a good rest tonight, because tomorrow is a big day." Leon informed as he and Yuffie left.

"Sora, Corrin, Donald, Goofy…Good luck out there." Aerith said looking up into the light filled sky.

"You've met them too?" Cloud asked surprised.

* * *

In an unknown freshly restored world:

Pinocchio was jumping on the table at his transformation. No longer was he a sentient wooden puppet, he was finally a real boy.

And Geppetto couldn't be happier.

* * *

In Agrabah:

"Jasmine! You're okay!" Aladdin cheered as he grabbed the princess into a hug.

"It's good to be home Aladdin. I'm sorry to worry you." Jasmine said returning the hug.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're alright." Aladdin said as he and Jasmine's lips met.

Outside of Aladdin's house, Genie covered his and Apu's eyes with him slightly opening his fingers for a peek.

* * *

In Halloween Town:

"And it's finished!" Doctor Finklestein said as he admired his latest creation. On his work bench was a larger perfect replica of Corrin's Dragon's mask.

"It looks amazing doctor, but it isn't finished just yet." Jack said

"What do you mean Jack?" Sally asked

"I just think it look even scarier," Jack said.

The Doctor took another look at it. "You're right Jack. I think I know what might help." He said as he left the room to get something.

"I really can't thank Corrin enough for this. This is going to be an amazing Halloween yet." Jack cheered

Sally nodded. She definitely liked this plan over the dancing Heartless idea.

* * *

In the Olympus Colosseum, Phil had Hercules doing a lot of push-ups.

"Come on kid, we got to keep your strength up. You don't want to stay in second to a group of Junior Heroes do you?" Phil asked

"I got it Phil." Herc grunted. "Still, I have to admit, those Keyblade Wielders sure are something."

Phil couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, can't argue with that."

* * *

In an unknown world, by a small lake, a blue haired girl was singing by the lake, until she noticed the lights shinning across the sky.

"Wow, its beautiful!" She said in awe.

From a nearby castle, a black-haired woman in a priest outfit looked out into the night sky. She didn't know why, but she couldn't help but smile at the light show.

* * *

On another side of the world in a fortress, a girl looking an awful lot like Corrin looked out the window.

"Gunter! You have to see this!" The girl shouted in joy.

"What is it Lady Kamui?" An elder man in black armor asked walking towards the window.

"Look outside, it's beautiful." Kamui said

Gunter looked outside and to say he was surprised would be an understatement.

"My word, never in my life have I seen a meteor shower like this. At least, I think that's a meteor shower." Gunter said

"Do you think I could make a wish?" Kamui asked

"Lady Kamui, I don't think…" Gunter stopped realizing that Kamui wasn't even listening as she closed her eyes and made a wish.

 _'_ _I wish I could see Corrin again.'_ Kamui thought. After all these years, she still refused to believe he's dead.

* * *

The following day on Destiny Island:

Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were playing on the beach like usual, while Kairi found a quite spot to open her book from Aerith and start reading.

"Well, no time like the present to get started." She said as she began to read.

 _'_ _Sora, Riku, Corrin, just you watch. Next time I will be more than just a burden.'_ She thought

* * *

In an unknown meadow, Sora, Corrin, Donald, and Goofy continued to walk along the single path that stretched across the large field of grass the four found themselves in after the worlds were restored.

"Well, now what do we do?" Donald asked

"We go find Riku and King Mickey." Sora said

"But uh, where do we start looking for that there Door to the Light?" Goofy asked

"That's…a good question." Corrin admitted.

All four slumped their heads realizing that they don't even have a clue where to go, until Goofy noticed a familiar face.

"Is that Pluto?" Goofy asked getting everyone's attention.

"It is!" Donald said. "Where have you been?" Donald asked

"Isn't that the dog we met back in Traverse Town?" Sora asked

"That's Pluto. He's King Mickey's dog. We originally brought him with us, but lost him in Traverse Town shortly after we first arrived.

"It looks like he's got something in his mouth." Corrin pointed to the rolled-up letter in Pluto's mouth with a seal of a mouse head on it.

"That's the king's seal!" Donald said excited

"Hey, have you seen King Mickey?" Sora asked

Pluto wagged his tail and started to take off with the other four following him, hoping that it could help lead to the whereabouts of Riku and King Mickey.

 ** _Remember Sora, you are the one who will open the door to the light._**

* * *

And that's a wrap! Finally, is this arc done! (Mostly)

I hope you guys enjoyed this little epilogue, and by popular demand, Kamui, Azura, Mikoto and for the heck of it, Gunter made a small appearance.

Now, This arc isn't complete yet there will be two bonus chapters for this fanfiction: One on Winnie the Pooh and the other on a Secret Boss Battle you guys probably can already guess who it will be. I don't know when they will be out, but hopefully not too long. As for the rest of the secret bosses, I am saving them for later.

Anyway, I do have an announcement to make:

With this arc now done, I will be taking a break from Of Key and Sword so I can touch up on research. Now that Kingdom Hearts 3 is FINALLY out, the Xehanort saga is complete and now would be a good time to fully plan out the rest of the series rather than just the bullet points I've had so far. I will still do the Extra chapters in my down time, so don't worry.

I will say this now that Kingdom Hearts 3 my version will be different than Nomura's. Mainly because I don't intend to do whatever he has planned next in Kingdom Hearts 4, otherwise I would be writing this story forever, and I do have other ideas I want to write as well than just this series. Depends on what I see, **maybe** I'll do my own version of 4 with the Fates Children and OCs, but no promises at this point. Let me focus on this right now, and worry about that later. Also KH3 dose have some unanswered questions and hints for the future games that I will have to ether guess on, or ignore entirely. I'll keep my profile page updated on the current situation, along with at the end of the two bonus chapters, so stay tuned.

With that being said, there is another question and request that I have gotten before that I should address:

I've had some people ask me about Roxas and Xion's role in the story and hoping that I give them more attention. Here's the thing. At the moment, I really don't have much plans for them in the series outside of their roles in canon. As I have said this before, I am writing with a lot of characters here and as I said multiple times before, more Fates characters will appear in the story in later arcs. (Not every Fates characters mind you, and I already have it set which ones I will do.)

As a result of having a lot of characters, I do have to cut back on some, but that doesn't mean I don't have any intention of wanting to do more with them, but I do need suggestions on how to add them earlier to the story. Especially Xion. If you have any ideas, PM me, I am all ears. As for the rest of the Keyblade Wielders, I already got them all covered, so don't worry. It's just those two (And Namine) that I'm having trouble with.

And lastly, I know Mikoto's prophecy powers will be brought up again, so here it is. I have done research on it, but I found next to nothing on them, other than her powers are pretty plot convenient. If she can't even tell where Corrin was kept in Nohr, then she certainly won't be able to tell that he's in another world. Personally, I think Yen Sid is more powerful at foreseeing than Mikoto with his age and access to far more knowledge than both Hoshido and Nohr will ever get their hands on, and even he can't see everything. She has seen some vague images of Corrin's new childhood that I will go into more detail when we see her again.

Curious Idea: Honestly, I always thought the two DS games were the mot hated XD. But don't worry, I am not doing all the worlds of Chain of Memories.

And that's it. Be sure to follow and Review, and I will see you guys later for the bonus chapters and Chain of Memories.


	55. Winnie The Pooh

Chapter 55: Winnie the Pooh.

(Takes place after Halloween Town and before The Hercules Cup)

* * *

"We found all the missing pages!" Sora cheered as he and Corrin showed the pages they found to Merlin.

"You actually found them all?" Merlin asked slightly surprised

"What? Did you think I'd forget?" Sora asked with a smirk

Donald just rolled his eyes. "Well, you two do make promises without thinking." Donald said

"Hey now…" Corrin said

"Now then, let's see ho this works." Sora said as he opened the book.

"I think the pages go in like this." Corrin said as he inserted the pages where the rips were. "Maybe we should get some tape or something."

Suddenly the pages magically fixed themselves as the book glowed and sucked Sora and Corrin into it.

"OH NO! SORA CORRIN!" Donald shouted as he rushed to the two, but they were fully sucked into the book which immediately closed and locked up tight.

Donald grabbed the book trying to open it. "COME ON YOU STUPID BOOK, OPEN!"

"Merlin, what happened?" Goofy asked

"Well you see, that book is quite a magical book. I've discovered actually a world of its own." Merlin said

"So Sora and Corrin are in another world?" Goofy asked

"Sort of, yes." Merlin answered

"So, how do we get him out?" Donald asked

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Merlin said

"WHAT?!" Donald and Goofy shouted

"What are we going to do?" Goofy asked worried

* * *

With Sora and Corrin:

"Where are we?" Sora asked as the two looked around. They seem to be on a huge page due to the large words at their feet.

"Did we get sucked into the book?" Corrin asked

"I guess so?" Sora answered unsure.

"This is so weird, yet it already feels so normal." Corrin muttered to himself.

"What does?" Sora asked

"Nothing." Corrin said. "Say, what's up ahead?" He asked pointing to a picture in the book. Filled with curiosity, both boys decided to investigate.

Upon entering the picture…somehow, Sora and Corrin found themselves in a wide opened meadow with a log in the center. Sitting on the log was a yellow bear with a red shirt on. He was currently in deep thought constantly saying "Think" out loud.

"Uh excuse me?" Corrin asked trying to get the Bear's attention.

"Is there something wrong?" Sora asked

"Nothing. Just thinking." The bear said

"Thinking about what?" Sora asked

"I was thinking of how to say goodbye to Pooh." The bear said

"Pooh?" Corrin asked

"Yes?" The bear asked now looking at the two.

"Huh? Wait a minute? Is your name Pooh?" Corrin asked

"Why yes, it is. I am Winnie the Pooh. Or, Pooh for short." Pooh said.

Sora and Corrin each take a seat on the log next to Pooh.

"And you are trying to say goodbye to yourself?" Corrin asked

"Yes, that's right. And who are you two?" Pooh asked

"I'm Sora, and this is my brother Corrin." Sora introduced

"Hello Sora and Corrin. Have you come to say goodbye to Pooh too?" Pooh asked

"Why would we do that when we just met. And more importantly, why do you want to say goodbye to yourself?" Corrin asked

"Because everyone else has." Pooh answered.

"Huh?" Corrin asked

"You see, we all lived together in the Hundred Acre Woods together. We would take walks together, or play Pooh sticks." Pooh said

 _'_ _Pooh Sticks?'_ Sora and Corrin thought with a weird expression.

"And I would eat honey every day. Why, even one smackeral would taste good right about now." Pooh finished rubbing his stomach. His face then got sad.

"But now, everyone is gone. All my friends, and my favorite honey tree. They must have left when I was vanishing…I think." Pooh said as he got off the log. "So, it's only a matter of time before I go away to. But how would I say goodbye to myself? Think, think." As he said that, his stomach started to growl. "Oh bother, my tummy is a rumbly." Pooh then started to walk away leaving the boys to comprehend what they were told.

"So, he's all alone out here." Sora said

"His friends vanishing is one thing, but a honey tree?" Corrin asked confused

"That is strange. Do you think it has something to do with those torn pages?" Sora asked

Corrin thought about it. "I guess that sounds reasonable. But we did put them all back, so where are his friends then?" Corrin asked

"Why don't we look around then?" Sora asked getting off the log.

"Well, since we don't know how to get out of here, might as well." Corrin said jumping off as well.

The two then ran off after Pooh. "Hey Pooh!" Sora shouted

"Yes?" Pooh asked

"Why don't we help you look for your friends?" Corrin offered

"Would you really?" Pooh asked happily

"Of course we will." Sora said

"Why thank you Sora and Corrin." Pooh thanked

"So, where should we start?" Corrin asked

"How about we start with the honey tree. I could really use a taste smackeral." Pooh said rubbing his stomach.

 _'_ _He really thinks with his stomach.'_ Corrin thought amused.

"HELP!" A voice called out from above. Looking up, the three saw a pink small pig holding onto a blue balloon.

"Hello Piglet." Pooh greeted

"That's one of your friends?" Corrin asked to which Pooh nodded.

Sora threw a rock popping the balloon as Corrin caught Piglet from hitting the ground.

"Th-Th-Th-Thank you. I-I-I…" Piglet stuttered.

"Umm." Corrin said

"The Balloon…it popped." Pooh said sadly.

"I-I was suppose to bring it to Pooh so he could get up the honey tree quietly without bothering the bees." Piglet said pointing up to a hole in the tree with Bees flying around.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sora said

"It's okay." Pooh said

 _'_ _That was quick.'_ Sora thought.

"Anyway, I-I am just glad to see you again Pooh." Piglet said. "When the woods disappeared, I was worried I would never see you again."

 _'_ _So it was the torn pages that allowed these guys to return.'_ Corrin thoughts.

"Aren't we forgetting someone?" A voice rang out. Before Sora could act, he was tackled to the ground by a tiger like creature.

"Hoo-Hoo-Hoo-Hoo!" The tiger laughed.

"You can't go around forgetting about good ol' Tigger." The tiger now known as Tigger said as he pressed his face into Sora's. "Say, I don't think I've seen you around here before." He then looked at Corrin and before the white-haired boy could say anything, he was pounced to the ground like Sora was. "You nether."

"Those are my new friends, Sora and Corrin." Pooh said

"Sora and Corrin eh? Hello! I'm Tigger! That's T-I-double GUH-RR. That spells Tigger!" Tigger introduced shaking both of their hands quickly. "Glad to meet you."

"Uh yeah, you to." Corrin said

*GROWL!* The sound caused Tigger to jump and hide behind Sora.

"Wh-What was that sound? It sounded like a growl." Tigger said afraid.

Corrin looked around and spotted exactly what the sound was. "Don't worry, it's just Pooh's stomach." Corrin said with a chuckle.

"That's right. I just remembered I was hungry." Pooh laughed

"I-I was going to give Pooh a Balloon to fly up the tree to where the honey was, but then it popped." Piglet said

"Ah, who needs a silly balloon." Tigger dismissed. "All we need is some good old bouncing!" He said as he started to bounce on his tail like a pogo stick.

"Is all you ever think about bouncing?" An annoyed voice called out.

Looking behind them, Sora and Corrin spotted a yellow rabbit that looked like he had a headache.

"Well of course Rabbit, bouncing is what Tigger's do best!" Tigger cheered.

"Of course, they do." Rabbit muttered annoyed as he spotted Sora and Corrin. "And who are you two?"

"I'm Corrin and this is Sora." Corrin introduced.

"They're my new friends Rabbit." Pooh added

"Well, nice to meet you." Rabbit greeted. "Anyways Tigger, not everyone can bounce like you can." Rabbit said

"Hmm, good point." Tigger said as he started to think.

"Tigger!" A small voice called out. Looking towards the source, they see a small kangaroo with a blue shirt on jumping on a piece of wood.

"Hey there Roo." Tigger greeted "What's ya got there?"

"I was thinking this piece of wood will be of help." Roo said

"That's it! I've got a fabbibullous idea!" Tigger said

"Oh no…" Rabbit mumbled.

"We could use this to make a seesaw!" Tigger cheered.

"Yeah, then we could launch Pooh up to the honey." Roo added

"I don't think that's a smart idea." Rabbit protested

"Well then Rabbit, do you have any honey to spare?" Pooh asked rubbing his stomach.

"On second thought, we're already here, so why not give it a shot." Rabbit immediately answered

"Do you feel like we're missing something here?" Sora asked at Rabbit's sudden change in tone.

"Yeah." Corrin answered.

Using a log and the wood Roo found, Tigger started to make a seesaw.

"Couldn't you just climb up the tree?" Corrin asked

"Ya want the Bee's to get ya?" Tigger asked

"I'm just saying that launching Pooh up there would anger the bees even more than just climbing the tree." Corrin said but was ignored.

"Okay Pooh bear, stand on the other side of this seesaw." Tigger instructed

"Like this?" Pooh asked getting on the piece of wood.

"Perfect!" Tigger said as he bounced up high landing on the other side of the seesaw and sending Pooh flying into the hole where the bees made their nest.

"Perfect shot!" Tigger cheered

"It looks like he's struggling a lot." Sora pointed out

"D-do you think the bees got him?" Piglet asked worried

"Uh-oh!" Tigger gasped

"I knew this was going to end badly." Rabbit said

"You agreed to this is the end as well." Corrin pointed out.

"No time. Tigger, launch me up there." Sora declared standing on the seesaw.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Corrin called out.

"No problem Sora." Tigger said launching Sora right into the tree underneath Pooh with his head and one arm sticking in the tree.

"Pooh! Hang on, I'll get you-Pooh?" Sora asked now covered in honey and seeing Pooh was eating all the honey around him.

"It is rather funny, what I'll do for honey." Pooh sang as he ate.

Pooh continued to eat more and more honey for a while until the bees finally took notice.

"Uh, Pooh?" Sora said

"Yes Sora?" Pooh asked still eating.

"I think the bees are angry." Sora said

"Oh bother." Pooh said noticing the bees.

"STOPRA!" Sora chanted causing the Bees to freeze in place. Sora used the time to wiggle his way out of the hole and grab Pooh as he leaped down to the ground. Just in time for the spell to wear off and a horde of angry bees came swarming out of the tree.

"RUN AWAY!" Everyone shouted as the ran off into the forest with the bees in hot pursuit.

* * *

Eventually the group managed to lose the Bees and was resting on a hill top.

"Thanks everyone. Now I'm finally full of honey." Pooh said

"And we finally found each other again." Tigger cheered

"Roo dear!" A female voice called out. Coming up the hill was an older female kangaroo accompanied by an owl, and a Donkey with a tail nailed to his butt.

"Mama!" Roo cheered as he jumped into his mother's arms.

"Hello, Kanga, Eeyore, and Owl." Pooh greeted

"Hey there everyone. Hope we wasn't interrupting." Eeyore greeted slowly.

"Why hello there everyone, who are these two?" Owl asked

"These are my new friends Sora and Corrin." Pooh introduced.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kanga. Roo's mother." Kanga greeted

"I'm Eeyore. Don't mind me." Eeyore said

"And I am Owl." Owl finished

"Nice to meet you all." Sora greeted

"I'm just glad we all found each other. When we were all lost, it was really scary." Piglet said

"Well, what matters is, that we all are together again." Kanga said

"I'm glad you all found each other." Corrin said. "Sadly, Sora and I should get going." Corrin said

"Where are you two going?" Piglet asked

"We have to still find our friends. They're waiting for me out there." Sora answered

"Come back anytime dears." Kanga said

"Yeah, we can all go bouncing." Tigger added

"And I'll have many stories to tell you both." Owl added

"We hope you find your friends!" Piglet said

Sora and Corrin got up and started walking away as Pooh and everyone else waved goodbye as Sora and Corrin vanished.

* * *

Back in Merlin's lab, the book automatically snapped opened ejecting Sora and Corrin out.

"Where were you?" Donald asked frantic.

"We were worried." Goofy added.

"And why do you smell like honey Sora?" Donald asked

"Well, it's a long story." Sora said as he and Corrin started to tell Donald and Goofy what happened.

As they did, Merlin looked at the book's cover to see a picture of Sora and Corrin walking with Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger down the road.

"I see. So, the book's residents decided to invite those two over." Merlin said with a chuckle.

 _Don't ever forget you Sora and Corrin. If you ever want to play again, just open the book._

* * *

And that's a wrap.

Before anyone asks, I have no idea if I will do Winnie the Pooh for Kingdom Hearts 2 and 3 yet, but if I do it will be bonus chapters like this one was.

Anyway, I have an announcement to make:

As you all know, this fanfiction will have many characters and so some will be a bit shafted. So I am asking curiously which Keyblade Wielders you guys want to see most. Now, Sora is the main character along with Corrin, so you will already see a lot of him, same with Riku and Kairi. Mickey is kind of his own thing. So be sure to vote on my profile.

Now keep this in mind, this will NOT guarantee anything, but it will help me plan out which characters I should focus more on. However, what I said about Roxas and Xion in the last chapter still stands so anyone who votes for them, might want to give me ideas on how to add them earlier, otherwise, they will be added in KH3 towards the end just like in canon. Those two are the biggest pains to write in. Even more than Terra.

Anyway, next chapter is a secret boss battle that I'm sure everyone can guess which one it will be. See you guys then.

dragonbiter09: Those questions will be answered in the next arc. XD

Guestwithideas: I'd rather not barrow from others if I can help it and even then, that temporary boast would have ended by now. Honestly, at this moment, Akanose is on the back of my mind.


	56. The Unkown

Chapter 56 The Unknown

(Takes place after sealing the Final Keyhole but before Sora and Co head off for the Hades Cup)

Reuploaded due to me forgetting to add something. Whoops XD

* * *

"So, the energy you guys detected is just up ahead?" Sora asked

"That's right." Leon said as the five walked down the halls. "The princesses say there is some kind of dark energy coming from up ahead."

"How interesting it chooses to spawn in the same room where we defeated Maleficent in." Corrin said.

"Just be careful. Who knows what's lurking around?" Leon warned as the five made it to the now thorn less room.

"Like maybe that?" Goofy asked as he pointed ahead. The other four looked forward to see a man in a black coat. His face was completely covered by his hood.

 _'_ _Who is that? And why do I feel I've seen him before?'_ Corrin thought as he stared at the man before him.

"Who are you?" Sora asked

 **"** **Ah, it seems you are special to."** The mysterious figure said to Sora.

"Ansem?" Goofy asked

 **"** **Ah, that name rings familiarity."** The man said as his hand started to crackle with electricity as he turned his attention back to Sora. **"You remind me of him."** Sora instinctively brought out his Keyblade to block the attack that was coming his way as the mysterious figure shot a bolt of electricity at Sora.

"What are you talking about? Sora grunted as he struggled a bit holding off the attack but was able to knock the attack away to the ceiling where it blasted a hole through it with debris falling.

 **"** **It means you are not whole. That you are incomplete."** The figure said.

"Enough games. Tell us why you are here and what do you want?" Leon demanded as he drew his Gunblade.

 **"** **Let me test your strength. Keyblade hero."** The man said as energy crackled in his hands once again.

"Here he comes!" Goofy cried out as he and Donald summoned their weapons.

The figure fired more balls of energy at the five you promptly dodge rolled out of the way. Sora and Leon charged in but two pink blades of energy emerged from the figures hands to block both blades and knock them back. Leon retaliates with a Figara spell but the figure releases an energy shield and blocks the attack.

Corrin, who was observing the fight, had kept this nagging feeling about the figure when he looks at him.

 _'_ _Why do I feel that I've seen him somewhere before?'_ Corrin thought.

"CORRIN!" Donald shouted getting the white-haired boy's attention.

"What?"

"Stop staring and help us fight!" Donald said

"Sorry, I just couldn't help but feel that I've seen that guy before." Corrin admitted much to Donald's suprise.

"Well, we can figure that out when he's not trying to kill us. For now, we need some help." Donald said.

"Right." Corrin agreed as he summoned his mask. "Hydro shot!" Corrin shouted as he fired a ball of water at the figure. The figure saw the attack coming and leaped out of the way.

Sora then launched a Strike Raid at him who blocked it with his energy blade.

"No matter what we do, this guy is like four steps ahead of us." Sora grunted as he retrieved his Keyblade.

 _'_ _What do we do?'_ Corrin thought as he glanced at his dragon stone. _'I could use this, but I'm afraid of what will happen. I need training with it first.'_

We need to catch him off guard first. THUNDARA!" Donald shouted. The man vanished before the lightning bolt could even hit him.

"GOOFY TORNADO!" Goofy shouted as he spun right to where the figure appeared, but the figure summoned another shield in front of him to block the knight and send him flying back.

"He's pretty fast." Leon muttered as he gathered energy into his Gunblade to activate his Limit Break.

"I think I have an idea." Corrin said.

"What is it?" Sora asked as Corrin whispered it to Sora.

"Got it." Sora said.

Leon rushed forward and jumped up as he slammed his Gunblade down on the figure who vanished out of the way again.

"Oh no you don't! GRAVITA!" Sora shouted as he unleashed a gravity spell on the figure as he reappeared causing him to fall to the floor with a grunt.

"Now for the finisher." Corrin said as he summoned his mask once again, "DRAGON FANG!" Corrin slashed the figure with his sword as his other arm turned into a lance that knocked the figure back and then unleashed a ball of water on him sending him flying into the wall.

"We did it" Goofy and Donald cheered.

However, the cheering was cut short as the dust cleared to reveal the figure took no damage from the attack.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sora said shocked

"All that he doesn't have even a scratch?" Leon asked shocked

"Well, I'm not giving up!" Sora declared as he charged at the man once again. He swung his Keyblade at the figure who blocked it with another energy blade.

"ARC ARCANUM!" Sora shouted as his blade glowed with energy and managed to break the lock and strike the man a few times.

Despite that though, the figure still didn't seem to take any damage.

 **"** **I've seen enough."** The figure said much to Sora's surprise. **"Most impressive."**

"What do you mean?" Sora asked

 **"** **It is still beyond your compression, for now."** The figure said as he turned around. "Until we meet again."

"What are you?" Corrin asked

 **"** **I am but a mere empty shell. And you are more interesting than I thought you would be."** The figure said ominously.

"Wh-What?" Corrin asked shocked.

"WAIT!" Sora shouted as he charged at the man, but seemed to just faze through him. "What?"

Just like that, the figure vanished into thin air.

"Where did he go?" Goofy asked

"I-I'm not sure." Corrin said

"Who ever that was, he was strong. Way too strong." Leon said

"That was just strange." Sora said _'I just hope we will be strong enough to face Ansem.'_

"Well, whatever the case, we should go report back with the others." Leon said

"Good idea." Donald agreed.

Corrin looked back one last time to where the figure once stood. 'Still, I can't help but feel I've seen him before.' Corrin thought. However, he shook off the feelings. Right now, Ansem was their number one priority.

As the group exited the room, no one noticed that a small puddle of pure darkness above scurry away slowly.

* * *

And that's a wrap.

Yeah, the battle was short, but to be fair, Xemnas was just toying with them in this fight. His fights in the future will be more intense. And before anyone questions why there was no dragon transformation here, keep in mind that this happened before the group went to the Colosseum to train it and partake in the Hades Cup, so Corrin wasn't comfortable using it in fear of what might happen if he did at the moment. That's also why the spells were not at their final stages.

Anyway, the poll is now closed and here are the results:

Aqua: 5 Votes

Roxas, Terra, and Lea/Axel: 3 Votes

Xion and Ventus: 2 Votes

And in the end, Aqua won to literally no surprise. Quite frankly though, Terra surprised me since I know a lot of people aren't a big fan of him.

As I said before, this was more for curiosity sake so I could see which Keyblade Wielders my readers were hoping for the most. Thankfully, I already have plans for Aqua later so that's not going to be an issue. In fact, I already have the ideas for earlier returns for every of these guys except Roxas and Xion. Kingdom Hearts 3 is suppose to be getting some DLC, so maybe I'll wait and see if there is some more info that I can use for how to bring these two back earlier. Especially Xion. In the mean time, if you guys still have some ideas I am all ears. I got some, but nothing is set in stone yet.

As for my research, I do have up through KH2 planned out, so I will get started on Chain of Memories some time this summer. How that will be handled will be talked about in its first chapter.

Anyway guys, I want to take a moment and say thank you for the support and some advice you guys gave for this fanfiction so far. It really means a lot. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope to see you all again for the next arc: **Of Key and Sword Chain of Memories.** See you guys then.


End file.
